Una vida vacía sin tí
by Bella McCatney Darcy
Summary: Volví a Los Angeles y eso iba a permitirme ver otra vez a mis viejos amigos.Sin embargo, con lo que jamás esperé encontrarme era con Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper, con casi 10 años menos que yo y dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por seducirme.Humanos-lemmons
1. De regreso

**Una vida vacía sin tí  
**

_**  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mi y a mi imaginacion.**_

_**aclaro que esta historia es entre mi pareja preferida despues de Edwars y Bella, Rosalie y Emett, es com bien leyeron antes, una hiostoria de anor algo diferente. Ya veran como con el paso dl tiempo Emmett va dandose cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de al hermana de su mejor amigo ajajja.. ojalá les guste.**_

**Capitulo 1:**

_**De regreso**_

Había quedado en verme con Jasper en cuanto volviera a Los Ángeles. No lo había visto hacía más de tres años y pese a mantenernos en contacto a través de emails, lo extrañaba. Siempre había sido uno de mis mejores amigos, así como Edward, pero que por culpa de mi trabajo no había vuelto a ver. Bien, tampoco podía culpar a mi trabajo, o al menos no ahora. Estaba ganando más de lo que podía esperarme y ahora estaba más que feliz con mi nuevo puesto en Los Ángeles.

Ya había dejado mis cosas en el hotel y luego de tomar una larga ducha, para relajarme después de aquel vuelo desde Nueva York, había ido a visitar a mi amigo.

Ahora estaba quedándose en casa de sus padres, ya que estos se habían ido de segunda luna de miel, y él les había prometido cuidar a su hermana.

Toqué el timbre ya en la puerta y tras unos minutos él me abrió.

-Emmett- dijo feliz- pero si es apenas miércoles- y me abrazo con fuerza- creí que no vendrías hasta el viernes.

-termine de arreglar todo el martes, así que no le vi caso de seguir esperando hasta el viernes. Necesitaba alejarme un poco de ese lugar y volver a casa; volver a vera mis viejos amigos y disfrutar entretanto terminan de arreglar mi nueva oficina.

- genial- me dijo con una sonrisa- ahora, pasa, tenemos que ponernos al día.

Caminamos hasta el comedor y me ofreció algo de comer. Yo negué con la cabeza. Había comido antes de salir del hotel y estaba más que lleno.

Jasper y yo estuvimos un buen rato hablando. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin vernos y habían sucedido demasiadas cosas entre tanto.

Él, por su parte, me contó que estaba saliendo con una chica que había conocido en una subasta de arte.

-ya conocerás a Alice- me dijo feliz- es estupenda. Ni te imaginas lo alegre que es- y así también se veía él cuando hablaba sobre ella.

Le conté sobre mi trabajo. Ser abogado era algo bastante aburrido, aunque siempre que podía iba a fiestas y me alejaba de tanto papelerío. En realidad trabajaba de eso por mi padre. Siempre me había convencido que ser abogado es la mejor carrera que hay, aunque él probablemente se refería al dinero que ganaba.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando hasta que su celular sonó.

Él atendió y taras varios sí, enseguida, y de acuerdo, colgó.

-tengo que ir a buscar un cuadro- me dijo- es algo del trabajo, pero después podemos ir a tomar un café si quieres, no tardaré mucho.

-claro, claro- dije- ningún problema

-muy bien- dijo- le avisaré a Edward entonces. Estoy seguro de que querrá verte. Lo veremos en el café.

Depuse de eso, Jasper y yo fuimos hasta el museo con su auto. Tenia que retirar un cuadro de no sé quinen, para restaurarlo. La cosa es que, era tan viejo que ni siquiera me dejo ayudarlo por miedo a que lo fuera a dañar. Tardó bastante en colocarlo en el baúl, y aunque no era muy grande, Jasper le daba demasiados cuidados. Finalmente logró guardarlo con cuidado y entonces fuimos hasta el viejo café donde antes pasábamos nuestras tardes en la universidad.

Edward ya estaba ahí, y lo cierto es que me sorprendí al verlo. Bueno, estaba casi igual que antes, aunque ahora traía el cabello peinado hacia atrás y algo más desordenado que antes. Nos saludó a ambos con un calido abrazo y entonces los tres nos sentamos en una mesa. Tomamos unas cuantas tazas de café y nos pusimos al tanto de nuestras vidas; bueno en realidad yo les conté sobre la mía, ya que Jaspe y Edward se veían mucho más seguido que yo. Edward aún continuaba con Bella, su novia de la universidad, y nos contó que pensaban comprometerse muy pronto.

-iba a llamarte para que vinieras a al fiesta, pero ya que estas aquí, veo que no hará falta- me dijo- no sabes feliz que estoy de verte otra vez Emmett.

Yo el dediqué una sonrisa.

-¿Qué no es hoy el partido de los Lakers?- pregunté.

- si, empieza… como- miró su reloj- … en media hora.

-bueno, no creo que llegue sino hasta el segundo tiempo- dijo Ed.

-podemos verlo en casa- nos ofreció Jasper- como en los viejos tiempos ¿recuerdan?- podemos comprar un par de cervezas y…

- hacer palomitas- rió Edward.

-estupendo- afirmé yo. Y tras pagar la cuenta volvimos a la casa de los Hale.

El partido ya estaba por empezar así que en cuanto llegamos los tres nos tiramos en el sillón frente al televisor.

En eso se escucharon unos cuantos grititos y risas provenientes desde el patio. Jasper mi observó con incredulidad.

-¿invitaste chicas y no quisiste decirnos nada Jas?- le insinué.

- ¿estás loco?- me dijo, Edward rió.

Se volvió hacía el patio y con voz algo más severa dijo.

-Rose, ¿estas ahí?- Edward y yo también nos volteamos esperando una respuesta.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo y entonces frente a la puerta apareció una chica alta y de cabellos rubios. A penas traía unos diminutos shorts de color negro y la parte superior de la bikini de un color celeste y que tapaba sus voluptuosas curvas.  
- lo siento Jas- dijo caminando hacia nosotros- como no estabas en casa invite a las chicas a la piscina. Ya están por irse de todas formas, lamento no haberte dicho nada.

-esta bien Rose, no te preocupes – le aseguro en tono algo más tranquilizador- si quieren quedarse a comer por mi esta bien, los chicos y yo solo vamos a mirar el partido, no tienen por que preocuparse.

-lo siento, no salude, que descortés.- dijo arreglándose el cabello hacia atrás y mirándonos fijo.- ¿Cómo estas Edward?

-muy bien, Rose, gracias- dijo él en tono casual.

- y tu eres….- dijo ahora mirándome a mi. Yo me reí para mis adentros.

Bien, no podía esperar que ella se acordara de mi, puesto que la ultima vez que la había visto a penas tenia once años, toda una niña; aunque ahora frente a mi, tuviera una chica ya desarrollada y con ningún vestigio de aquella niñita.

-¿acaso no recuerdas a Emmett?- le dijo Jasper- no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces.

Ella pareció pensativa durante un segundo y luego me sonrió.

-¿el que jugaba fútbol contigo en la secundaria?- preguntó

-el mismo- dije yo- ¿ya te acuerdas?

-McCartney, Emmett McCartney- dijo ahora del todo resuelta.- por supuesto. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

- se mudo a New York Rose, es por eso- interrumpió Jasper, mientras ella me miraba de arriba abajo como si fuera algo comestible. Yo solo baje la miraba y cerré los ojos por un segundo. Tenía que estar jugando sí, definitivamente.- pero ahora volvió para quedarse ¿no es cierto amigo?- dijo Jasper dándome un ligero golpe en las costillas.

- si, por suerte sí.- afirmé

- estupendo- dijo con una sonrisa- bien, les diré a las chicas que me ayuden a ordenar las cosas en el patio. Pronto será la hora de la cena y ellas ya van a irse a casa.

-genial, olvidé eso- dijo Jasper pegándose con la mano en la frente.- tu crees que podrías…

- no te preocupes hermanito- dijo ella- ya lo tengo todo resuelto. Ahora mira el partido y pásatela bien, cuando la comida esté lista yo te aviso- y se fue.

- ¿y desde cuando Rosalie cocina?- dijo Edward como si eso fuera algo imposible.

-últimamente se le ha dado por al cocina, no preguntes porque. Yo también me sorprendí el otro día cuno hizo ella sola el desayuno y fue aun más mi sorpresa cuando lo probé. Estaba muy bueno.- y se rió.

- parece que juntarse con Alice le estaba haciendo bien.

-eso parece- dijo y entonces el partido comenzó.

Estuvimos un buen rato entretenidos con eso, las cervezas iban y venían, y cuando ya quedaron unas pocas yo me ofrecí a ir por más.

-¿y por que no le dices a Rose que nos haga palomitas?- dijo Ed cuando iba camino a la cocina- si esta con ánimos de cocina a lo mejor nos quiera prepara algunas.

- no te abuses de la buena voluntad de mi hermana- le regaño Jasper- pero si acepta…

Yo me reí y entonces seguí caminado. Y al llegar a la puerta me encontré con Rosalie frente a al estufa y con una fuente en la mano.

Caminé sin decir nada hasta el refrigerador y evitando no fijamente en ella demasiado. Aún traía puesto lo mismo que antes y a decir verdad esos shorts se veía bastante mejor desde atrás. Sacudí la cabeza y entonces al abrir la puerta ella notó que no estaba sola.

-Dios mío, casi me das un susto tremendo- dijo y volvió a colocar la fuente dentro del horno. - ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?

- vine por algunas cervezas más, tranquila, enseguida me voy.- ella me sonrió.

- ya que… estás ahí... ¿me pasarías la mayonesa?- dijo

-claro- dije y tras pasarme las latas de cerveza bajo el brazo le di a ella le frasco que me había pedido.

-gracias- dijo y continuo revolviendo un bold

- ¿se puede saber que estas preparando?- pregunté, algo curioso y con deseos de volver a escuchar su voz.

- la cena- dijo con una risita- espero que tu y Edward vayan a quedarse por que la verdad es que... creo que me he pasado con esto de... la comida. No creo que Jas y yo vayamos a terminarnos esto en al menos unos cuatro o cinco días.

- no me gustaría que toda esa comida se echara a perder- le dije y ella se mordió el labio inferior.- y estoy seguro que a Jasper tampoco –agregué de ultimo.

- bien- y luego de mirarme con picardía continuó preparando la ensalada.

- ya que… estas aquí- comencé a decir.

-¿si?- dijo algo intrigada y volteándose para verme

-los chicos... quieren comer palomitas de maíz ¿crees poder prepáranos algunas?

- eso depende….- dijo en tono algo más coqueto

-¿depende de qué?- pregunté yo.

- de si vas a ayudarme o no. Si quieren palomitas alguno de los tres va a tener que ayudarme. Tengo algo ne la estufa y no puedo dejar de batir esto, de modo que no puedo prepara algo mas sin que se eche a perder.- abrí la boca para hablar, pero luego volví a cerrarla.

- ¿es que tengo que ser justamente yo?

- no- dijo ella conteniendo una risa- pero no creo que los otro dos vayan a levantarse. No si tú ya estas aquí – dijo alzando las cejas- además, piensa que solo te tomaran unos diez minutos o quizás menos. Creo que hay un paquete de esos para microondas por allá- me dijo señalando una puerta de la alacena.

Todavía sin decir nada fu hasta la alacena y tras revisar entre algunos paquetes y potes, encontré el de las palomitas de maíz.

-¿si lo pongo tu lo vigilarías?- pregunté abriendo el microondas. Ella negó con la cabeza.- bien- dije y tras cerrar la puertita y presionar un botón me quedé parado mirándola cocinar.

Intenté concentrarme en su tarea y no en su cuerpo, más bien sabia que si dejaba que mis ojos se desviaran, ella podría terminar pensando cualquier cosa sobre mí. No iba a negar que fuera una chica con un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, el ideal para su edad, pero no podía andar baboseándome con la hermana menos de mi amigo de toda la vida. Eso simplemente no se hacía.

-Emmett- me llamó, sacándome de mis propios pensamientos- yo creo que eso ya está listo. Lo mejor será que lo saques antes de que explote

-¿Qué?- dije

- Dios, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?- dijo exasperada y ella misma sacó el paquete del microondas y me lo tiró- ponlo en un bold y llévatelo.

Asentí con la cabeza y luego de tomar un bold de la alacena vacíe el paquete con palomitas en el.

-¿no quieres más ayuda?- le pregunté poniéndome a su lado y ya a punto de irme.

-no- dijo- solo…- y me robo un puño de palomitas- algo de esto- dijo y se las llevo a la boca.

- eso no es justo- dije- tu no me ayudaste a prepararlas.

- si yo no las hubiera sacado del microondas mientras tu estabas en la luna habrías hecho un desastre- se excuso- así que creo que me merezco una recompensa.

- y ya te la cobraste- repuse- así que mejor me voy antes de que te las termines tu solita.

- muy bien, señor tacaño, ve a ver tu partido, y a comer tus palomitas, porque en la cena, no vas a comer nada.- y me saco la lengua

- pareces una niña- le dije y entonces volví a la sala. Solo allí me di cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Sacudí la cabeza intentando aclararme las ideas y entonces volví con los chicos.

-¿Qué me perdí?- dije arrojándome ne medio del sillón y dándoles una cerveza a cada uno.

- van dos a cero abajo. Los Lakers ganan.- dijo Edward todavía con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor.

- ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?

- tu refrigerador es un desastre, no podía encontrar nada- le metí, pero Jasper no hizo más que continuar viendo el partido.- además tuve que preparar yo mismo las palomitas, puesto que tu hermanita no quiso ayudarme.

- bueno, y ahora me las voy a comer yo- dijo Edward arrebatándome el bold.

No dije nada, pero luego se lo quité yo; y así estuvimos el resto del partido, peleándonos por las palomitas y gritándole al televisor cuando nuestro equipo iba perdiendo.

Finalmente el partido acabo y la cena ya estaba lista. Loa Lakers habían perdido y nosotros tres por demás enfadados.

-¿Ed vas a quedarte a cenar verdad?- le preguntó Rosalie desde la puerta de la cocina.

Éste miró a Jasper rápidamente y al verlo asentir con la cabeza contestó.

-por supuesto, pero luego me iré le prometía a Bella estar en casa antes de las diez.

-¿es que Eddie no puede salir hasta después de medianoche?- bromeé con él

- vamos Emmett- gruño- ya déjate de bromas, sabes bien que lo que tengo con Bella es algo serio, y llegare a casa antes de la diez porque pienso hacer algo más que dormir si es lo que querías escuchar.

Yo solté una risotada.

-de cualquier forma ¿no crees que es algo temprano? , digo… tener sexo a las diez de la noche es algo para viejos.

-Emmett mejor le paras antes de que empiecen a pelearse- me advirtió Jasper. Él siempre había hecho el papel de mediador entre las peleas de Edward y yo. Lo quería como un hermano, ay que nunca había tenido ninguno, y tenían muchas cosas en común por el, aunque si comenzábamos a hablar sobre el amor, las relaciones y demás él estaba bastante en desacuerdo conmigo.

Edward puso mala cara y yo decidí no agregar nada más.

-¿Emmett?- preguntó Jasper para asegurarse de que yo también me quedara.

- si, ningún problema- aseguré. Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Emmett también se queda Rose- dijo ya poniéndose de pie- vamos chicos- dijo y comenzó a andar hacia el comedor.

Una vez allí nos dimos cuenta de que rosalie debería dedicarse para cocinar para un regimiento y no para un par de amigos.

Bueno, yo siempre había comido mucho, por supuesto cuidaba de mi salud y acalla ejercicio, pero incluso toda esa comida era demasiado para mi solito. Al mesa estaba repleta, desde ensaladas hasta un pollo asado, y hamburguesas, papas fritas y aderezos. Con razón no había salido ni un segundo de la cocina, pensé para mi mismo.

-creo que te pasaste hermanita ¿no crees?- el dijo Jasper ocupando una silla frente a la mesa llena de comida.

- al menos por una semana tendrás que comer- le dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a servirnos a cada uno lo que le pedíamos.

Sin embargo, cuando paso a mi lado para entregarme mi plato, paso su mano desde mi codo hasta mi mano con suavidad.

La miré directo a los ojos pero ella únicamente desvió la mirada. Observé a Edward y a Jasper, ellos estaban concentrados en su comida, aparentemente no habían visto aquel gesto… entonces ¿Lo que había ocurrido en la cocina y lo que acaba de ocurrir justo hace un segundo había sido simplemente mi imaginación o Rosalie se me había insinuado? o, no, definitivamente aquello debía de haber sido mi tonta mente abrumada por no haber estado con ninguna mujer desde hacía más de un mes. Sí, Rosalie no tenía nada que ver en todo eso, ni siquiera que me hubiera dejado boquiabierto con su poca ropa y su falta de discreción. Definitivamente ir a la casa de los Hale sería algo para lo que debería estar preparado. No por Jasper, mi amigo de toda la vida, sino por su hermana, su linda e irresistible hermanita.

* * *

**...Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia. espero que les haya gustado y qeu dejen sus reviews, ya sean buenos comentarios, expectativas por su continuacion, o simplemente una critica.**

**saludos a todos **

**Bella McCartney Darcy :P  
**


	2. Algo más que trabajo

_**Una vida vacía sin ti**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mi y a mi imaginacion.**_

**Capitulo 2:**

_**Algo más que trabajo**_

Ya había terminado de instalarme en mi nueva oficina y mi nueva secretaría se había encargado de todos mis pendientes. Jessica era su nombre; no era muy alta, pero si muy simpática, tenia el cabello marrón y lo que más me gustaba de ella eran esos trajecitos ajustados que usaba para venir a trabajar. Por supuesto, no había coqueteado con ella ni nada, eso de mezclar el trabajo el placer lo hacia muy pocas veces, ya que en tal caso tendría que terminar despidiéndola a la larga; pero al menos tenía con que divertirme por ahora. Ella por su parte me provocaba a veces, pero yo me hacia el desentendido y continuaba con mis cosas.

Es día tendría una reunión con una nueva socia de la compañía. Seria a las seis de la tarde y yo sin saber porque estaba bastante nervioso. Lo cierto es que era que mi nuevo puesto era un prueba, sí, una prueba para ver que tal sabía manejarme en Los Ángeles, y si tenía lo necesario para seguir avanzando en mi carrera. Y para ello debía de mostrara que sabia tratar con nuevos socios y logara convencerlos de que se unieran a nosotros. Una vez hecho esto, tendría al menos mi lugar asegurado.

Estaba preparado, ya que había pasado mis últimas semanas preparando mi discurso y mi presentación para asegurarme el éxito. Si, había pensando en todo y era por eso que no estaba nervioso. Tenia todo listo, todo, excepto mi traje. Si, genial. Había olvidado de llevarlo a la tintorería, mi traje para las reuniones y ahora no me quedaba otra opción que comprar lago nuevo que ponerme. No había sido mi primera opción, pero en definitiva, era la única que me quedaba. La tintorería, ninguna de ellas, podría tener listo mi traje en apenas un par de horas, así que debería conseguirme uno nuevo. Por esto tenía que hacerlo yo. No podía enviar a Jessica o a cualquier otro por el, sino que tenia que hacerlo yo mismo.

Salí de mi oficina y le pedía a Jessica que cancelara todos mis pendientes hasta la reunión, iba a salir y no tenia idea de cuanto me iba a tardar. Ella me dedicó una amplia sonrisa de las que siempre hacia y entonces me fui.

Tras bajar del ascensor fui rápidamente por mi jeep y salí camino al centro. Sopesé la idea de ir a alguna tienda que hubiera por la avenida principal, pero si no tenían lo que quería, tendría que ir a otra y eso me quitaría bastante tiempo. Así que fui directo al centro comercial, donde estaba seguro que había al menos cuatro tiendas de trajes para hombres. Si alguna de ella no tenia lo que yo estaba buscando, podría ir al la siguiente, a penas unos metros de esta.

Aparqué con rapidez en el estacionamiento y bajé a toda prisa del coche camino al enorme edificio de dos plantas. Caminé sin siquiera pensar. Únicamente iba a buscar una cosa y me quedaban poco más de dos horas para conseguirlo. Ya apenas me faltaban unos cincuenta metros para llegar al primer local, cuando escucho que me llaman.

-Emmett- dijo una voz. Era una chica, en definitiva, de modo que me volteé para ver de quien se trataba.

Y entonces al reconocerla no pude evitar quedármela viendo de arriba abajo como un estupido, como un adolescente embobado con la chica linda de la escuela.

-Emmett- dijo todavía caminado hacia mi- quien diría que iba a encontrarte aquí.

¿Es que hoy en día todas las chicas de su edad se vestían así o era solo ella? Unos shorts de jean que apenas cubrian lo necesario y una blusa de tirantes en color rojo eran lo único que traía puesto. Su cabellera rubia estaba atada en una coleta detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Rosalie – dije todavía sin poder reaccionar-¿Qué… haces aquí?

- espero a unas amigas, se supone que vendríamos al cine- dijo- ¿y tu?

- tengo que comprar algo… para el trabajo- repuse.

- ¿en el centro comercial?- preguntó incrédula.

-si... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- bueno, cuando hable con Jas sobre ti me dijo que eras abogado, así que… me cuesta imaginar que tipo de cosas podrías comprar en un lugar como este para tu trabajo.

¿Acaso ella hablaba con Jasper sobre mí? Estuve a punto de preguntárselo, cuando me detuve. Ella probablemente malinterpretaría lo que yo querría saber con eso, así que lo mejor sería hacer oído sordo.

-vine a comprarme un traje – dije- hoy tengo una reunión y mi mejor traje esta sucio. De modo que tengo que comprarme uno nuevo.

- así que estas de compras- dijo sonriéndome otra vez.

- por así decirlo. Pero únicamente por necesidad

Ella se rió.

-bueno, de no haberte visto de frente, nunca te habría reconocido vestido así. Te ves muy distinto de traje- dijo

Yo fruncí el ceño.

-no digo que te siente mal, sino que... bueno te ves algo mayor

-¿me estas diciendo viejo?- dije. Estupendo, encima de joven, ¿ahora venia a reflejarme en la cara el hecho de que cada día estaba más cerca de los treinta?

-no- dijo como si la hubiese ofendido con mi comentario- no quise decir eso, por supuesto que no te ves viejo. Si no, diferente. A mi me gusta- añadió y se mordió el labio inferior.

No supe que responder a eso sinceramente. Para mi forma de ver Rosalie era demasiado joven como para andar diciendo esas cosas. Y no es que a su edad yo fuera menos vivo, sino que era difícil imaginar que ella y Jasper fueran de la misma familia. Ya que, además de vestirse por completo distinto, sus actitudes y su forma de hablar la hacían aparentara una chica algo más grande de lo que era.

-¿necesitas ayuda?- me ofreció.

- en realidad estoy con poco tiempo Rosalie. Además no Quiero estropear tu salida con tus amigas.

- oh, por favor Emmett- me dijo- ellas no vendrán sino hasta dentro de una hora. Yo fui la que llegó temprano y por favor deja de decirme Rosalie. Suena como si no me conocieras. Voy a ayudar a conseguir tu traje, y de ahora en más me dirás Rose.

¿En serio era esta la misma chica a la que yo había asistido a su fiesta de cumpleaños numero once? La verdad no lo parecía.

Algo resaltaba a simple vista. Rose tenia una personalidad bien marcada, y por la forma en que me había hablado era obvio que sabia exactamente lo que quería.

-muy bien- dije- si quieres ayudarme puedes hacerlo, pero debo anclarte que solo cuento con dos horas.

- ¡genial!- dijo con una voz de niña pequeña y regalándome una sonrisa.

Yo seguí caminando hacia la tienda que antes me dirigía y cuando estuve ya en la puerta ella me tomó por un brazo y me detuvo.

-¿en serio vas a comprar ropa ahí?- me dijo poniendo mala cara.

- lo estaba pensando- dije- hasta que tu dijiste eso. ¿Qué tiene esta tienda de malo?

- yo creo que… no es tu estilo- admitió- bueno, ya que estamos aquí ¿por qué no jugamos un poco?- me propuso- ¿que dices si te ayudo un poquito en tu imagen como abogado?

-Rose… tengo prisa- le dije-a demás yo no veo que tenga de malo mi imagen actual.

- no tiene nada de malo- dijo- solo me gustaría que te pruebes _otras cosas_- yo le hice una mueca. ¿Esa chica esta tirándome frases con doble sentido o era simplemente yo y mi pervertida mente el que malinterpretaba las cosas?

-por favor- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero- prometo que esto va a gustarte.

Solté un suspiro largo y entonces hablé.

-muy bien- le dije- ¿A dónde compraremos entonces?

- sígueme dijo- y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras mecánicas. Aparentemente en el segundo piso estaban las tiendas que ella quería ver.

Eso de ir de compras nunca había sido lo mío y ahora había aceptado la ayuda de una adolescente maniática por las compras, vaya suerte la mía.

Caminé tras ella hasta las escaleras y una vez que ambos subimos noté los zapatos que traía. Eran altos, con un taco que le agregaba varios centímetros a su porte. No es que ella fuera baja ni nada por el estilo, pero definitivamente esos le quedaban de maravilla.

-¿te gustan?- dijo al ver que yo me había quedado viendo sus pies y por suerte no otra cosa, como antes había echo, pero ella no había visto.

-si, están lindos- dije.

- mi papá me los regaló la semana pasada. Los amo- dijo alzando una pierna y tocándoles el taco- y aunque no los parezcan son muy modos- aseguro y entonces bajamos.- estos era mi segunda opción.

-¿y cual era la primera?- le pregunté. ¿Unos zapatos con 30 centímetros de plataforma?

-esos- dijo señalando unos de color dorado y un poco más bajos que los que ella traía puestos – pero no puedo pagarlos. Ni con mi mesada podría pagar unos de esos sin quedar en banca rota.- yo me reí.- muy bien, ahora… tu traje, sí- dijo y volvió a caminar. No se detuvo hasta entrar en una tienda, cuyo nombre no vi y entonces volvió a mirarme. El muchacho que atendía en ese lugar casi se le caía la baba viéndola, mientras ella aguardaba que yo entrara, parada frente al mostrador.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó embobado con su figura. Yo casi no me aguanto la risa para mi mismo. Era evidente que Rosalie vestida de ese modo podía provocar a cualquiera

- en realidad sí- le dijo ella sonriente- mi amigo necesita un nuevo traje y lo cierto es que me gustaría ver varios de los nuevos cortes para hombres ¿crees poder ayudarme?

El tipo me miro sin demasiado cuidado y luego desapareció de nuestra vista, al traspasar una puerta la final del local.

Por suerte, y especialmente para mi, todo aquello no fue tan tortuosos como yo me esperaba. Rosalie tenía bien definido lo que quería y tras probarme una camisa y unos pantalones de color azul, lo único que hizo fue jugar con los sacos y corbatas que hicieran juego.

- ¿que dices de un chaleco?- me pregunto- yo creo que uno de esos te quedaría bien. Y además no tendrías tanto calor como con un saco.

- no se… no creo que sea muy profesional- le dije.

- solo pruébatelo y si no te convence llevaremos el que te acabas de probar ¿si?

- bien- dije y entonces me cambié.

Al salir no supe que pensar al ver a Rosalie mirándome fijamente.

-Dios, esto te queda mejor de lo que yo creía- dijo volteándome par quedar frente al espejo. Me veía bien, no iba a negarlo, y aunque no pudiera creerlo ella había tenido razón. ¿Cómo es que nunca me había probado algo así? Era diferente, pero más cómodo que un saco y efectivamente más fresco. Y eso no le quitaba formalidad, bien lo podría usar para mi reunión.

-¿y...?- dijo alzando una ceja. Yo me volteé para verla a la cara.

- me gusta- dije. Ella me sonrió.

- ahora la corbata- dijo con una en la mano. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y comenzó a darle vueltas para atarla.

- yo puedo- le dije, pero ella no me dejó- hace años que uso trajes ¿no creerás que no se anudar una corbata o si?

- listo- dijo y tras acomodar el cuello de mi camisa, pasando sus dedos por mi cuello entre eso, bajo sus menos hasta mi pecho como acomodando las solapas del chaleco, pero deteniéndose a tocar mis músculos - estas listo y muy lindo.- no dije nada a eso. Lo más probable era que yo siguiera creyendo cualquier cosa sobre la pobre chica y únicamente ella me estaba ayudando con mi ropa.

Rose hizo una pausa algo pensativa y solo entonces volvió a hablar

- aunque…. podrías usar esta- dijo y me mostró otra corbata.

-no voy a usar eso- dije apartándola.

- ¿por qué no? Es muy linda.- repuso ella.

- Rose, es…. rosa- dije. No iba a ponerme una corbata rosa, eso estaba seguro.

- pero te quedaría muy bien, especialmente con el azul.

- no- dije- olvídalo. Nada de rosa.

- bien, tal vez la próxima- y volvió a dejarla en su sitio.- y auque no lo creas los hombres que están dispuesto a usar ese color confían tanto en si mismo como para llevarlos y aun así verse bien.

- o... son gays- aclaré y entonces ella comenzó a reír.

Pagamos todo y al salirme di cuenta de lo temprano que era. Poco más de las cuatro y yo todavía apurado. Rosalie no había dado vueltas, y por el contrario había conseguido algo justo para mí.

-¿ya tienes que irte?- me dijo algo decepcionada al verme observando mi reloj.

- no, aún no- dije- ¿quieres hacer algo más o ya llegaron tus amigas?

Ella sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y tras observarlo durante un par de segundos volvió a guardarlo.

-todavía no llegan- dijo- podríamos... tomar un helado si quieres, o comer algo.

- creo que lo mejor sería un helado, no me gusta ir con el estomago lleno a las reuniones- dije

Compré dos conos, uno de chocolate y crema para ella, y otro solo de chocolate para mí. Ella insistió en pagar, pero yo le dije que no tenía ningún problema, así que invité yo.

Estábamos caminando cuando me volví para verla y no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara al ver la forma en que ella comía su helado. Pasaba su lengua por el una y otra vez, deleitándose con su sabor y haciendo algunos ruidos en señal de que le gustaba. Casi me llevó por delante a una señora con su esposo y también un par de niños al no ver por donde iba andando, pero ella seguía sin notarlo. Estaba demasiada ocupada en sus propios asuntos y con los ojos observando en sentido contrario, como para notar que yo la estaba viendo. Seguía lamiendo una y otra vez aquella sustancia y cuando ya no hubo más helado que comer, pasó la punta de su lengua por la comisura de sus labios, para luego chuparlos.

Simplemente eso no podía estas sucediendo. ¿Es que acaso ella no se daba cuenta de que su forma tan particular de comer helado era tan provocativa que estaba logrando excitarme? y para terminar y tras botar el cono a la basura, comenzó a lamerse los dedos.

-¿pasa algo?- me preguntó al ver que yo la estaba mirando

- no, yo...recordé que olvidé mi laptop en mi departamento- le mentí- y debo ir a buscarla antes de mi reunión.

Ella continuó lamiendo sus dedos como si no fuera nada y cuando estuve a punto de decirle que iba a irme, incapaz de segur soportando algo como eso, agradecí que sus amigas la fueran a buscar.

- Rose- le gritaron y entonces ella se volteó.

Una de ellas era pelirroja, y la otra la otra tenia el cabello de color castaño claro. Y por supuesto, su ropa era casi tan atrevida como la de Rosalie.

- te estábamos buscando y ahora vemos por que no querías aparecer- dijo la primera echándome una rápida mirada a mi y alzando las cejas.

- Victoria- le reprimió Rosalie- que cosas dices, si Emmett es el amigo de Jasper, yo solo lo estaba ayudando con unas compras.

La otra también me miró pero luego se volvió a su amiga.

-bien... ¿entonces ya podemos irnos? La función empezara en veinte minutos.

- de acuerdo- dijo Rosalie- supongo que ya me voy- me dijo solo a mi- gracias por haberme dejado ayudarte y también por el helado. Me la pase muy bien.

- me alegro- dije y opté por no agregar nada más. Sus amiguitas me estaban mirando como si fuera un regalo que ella se tuviera escondido y la verdad era que no quería causarles una impresión que no era.

-adiós- me dijo y tras un abrazo amistoso me dio un beso en la mejilla- que tengas suerte en tu reunión- y entonces se fue con las otras dos, camino a las salas de cine.

Pase por mi departamento antes de irme a la oficina y tras tomar mis carpetas, y cambiarme de ropa, salí de vuelta a la oficina.

Jessica estaba en su escritorio como siempre y en cuanto bajé del ascensor me informó que sala de reuniones ay estaba lista. Asentí con la cabeza y luego de ir por mi computadora a mi oficina fui directamente a la sala a prepararme para mi reunión.

-te ves muy bien, por cierto- dijo mientras ocupaba su lugar en una de las sillas a ambos lados de la larga mesa de vidrio opaco – ese traje te sienta verdaderamente bien.

Yo simplemente esbocé una sonrisa y continué con mi trabajo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las insinuaciones de mi secretaria, y lo cierto es que me divertían. No iba a responder, por supuesto, salvó por eso, ella hacia un excelente trabajo y no quería perderla por cometer una estupidez.

El reloj marcó las seis y una variedad de abogados traspasó al puerta de la sala, hasta que por ultimó llegó ella. Rubia, lata, esbelta, con una traje negro ceñido perfectamente la cuerpo, pero sin dejar de ser conservador. El cabello atado detrás del cuello en un rodete y unas gafas de lectura adornaban sus ojos.

Sonrió al verme y entonces ocupó su lugar. Pase saliva por ultima vez y entonces comencé con mi discurso. Era a ella a quien debía convencer, a quien debía atrapar, Jane Volturi y su preciada compañía.

Le expliqué todo, cada una de las cosas ye hice todo lo que estuvo a mi mano para convencerla que nuestra compañía era su mejor opción, no podía haber nada mejor que nosotros, por supuesto; además de que si ella aceptaba, aquello sería una significativa ganancia. Una compañía pequeña recién formada, pero con buenos abogados con lo que ella contaba sería algo muy bueno.

Tras el video, los papeles y contratos, ella finalmente hablo.

-me has impresionado verdaderamente- dijo y tras mirar rápidamente al resto de sus acompañantes me esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿entonces…?- dije yo

-estamos dentro- dijo y firmó el papel que le había entregado hacía unos minutos- felicitaciones.

- a ustedes. Les aseguro que es la mejor decisión que han tomado- dije de lo más contento.

Unos cuantos arreglos mas, felicitaciones y poco a poco el resto de los hombres que la acompañaban se retiraron hasta quedar únicamente ella y yo en la sala.

-me alegro mucho que hayan decidido por un si. Nuestra compañía no va a decepcionarlos- le aseguré.

- de eso no me cabe duda- dijo con una mirada seductora- aunque… hay un par de cosas que me gustaría aclararlas personalmente Sr. McCartney

-por supuesto- dije yo todavía sin darme cuanta de sus intenciones.- no hay ningún problema Srta. Volturi. Cualquier duda que tenga por favor no dude en recurrir a mí.

- muy bien. Será el viernes a la noche entonces, en el restaurante Le' Paris ¿le parece bien?- Yo le sonreí en señal de asentimiento- aquí esta mi tarjeta- y me la dio en la mano- esperare el viernes con ansias- y alzó una de sus cejas.- y por favor dígame Jane.

Y sin más que decir ella también se fue, dejándome clavado en el piso y con la satisfacción de no haber ganado solo algo ara mi compañía sino también algo para mi mismo.

* * *

**aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic, acado de temrinar de escribirlo, ojala les gute y comenten si es asi o si quieren dejar alguna sugerencia.**

**gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto..**

**saludoss :)**

**Bella McCartney Darcy  
**


	3. Sin compromisos

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

**Capitulo 3:**

** Sin compromisos**

La cena fue estupenda tal y como yo me esperaba. Le' Paris era uno de los mejores restaurantes de ese lado de Los Ángeles y la comida una de mis preferidas.

Jane había ido vestida con un vestido rojo con un escote bastante revelador en la espalda y estaba más maquillada que la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Yo apenas vestía una camisa celeste y unos pantalones negros, sin corbata.

Luego de encontrarnos adentro del restaurante, estuvimos la mayor parte del tiempo hablando sobre el trabajo y también sobre nuestras vidas. Finalmente la lleve hasta su departamento, ya que ella había ido hasta allí en taxi, aunque algo me decía que eso había sido apropósito; y cuando estaba por despedirla ya en la puerta, mis sospechas se confirmaron.

-¿no creerás que esta cena fue únicamente por trabajo verdad?- me dijo abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

- se que no lo fue- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

- muy bien- dijo ella- entonces... ¿quieres que continuamos?- y alzó una ceja al tiempo que terminaba de abrir la puerta, invitándome a pasar.

- únicamente si eso es lo que tu quieres- le dije. Ella no respondió, y en cambio me besó con energía.

Tras permanecer durante unos minutos en la sala besándonos, comenzamos a caminar hasta su cama, donde nos dispusimos a hacerlo. Cuando quise acordarme ya estaba encima de ella, todavía besándola con ardor e intentando despojarla de ese molesto vestido. Ella no parecía correrle ningún apuro y por el contrario sus besos y caricias eran tan lentos que me estaban matando. Por supuesto, Jane sabía muy bien lo que quería y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo. Aunque tampoco fue demasiado difícil persuadirme de que tuviéramos sexo, puesto que desde que la había visto me había parecido aun mujer bastante sensual, pero hasta ahora no había creído que quisiera llegar a tanto. Finalmente terminamos de quitarnos la ropa y luego de colocarme un condón, me hinqué sobre ella.

Jane gemía y se retorcía en tanto yo aceleraba mis embestidas. Los besos no faltaban y menos aún los gritos.

Finalmente, y tras tres veces de hacerlo, me levanté de la cama y comencé a vestirme.

-estuviste... magnifico- me dijo aún en la cama- supongo que no me equivoque contigo.

Yo únicamente me reí. Ella tampoco se había quedado atrás.

-yo también lo disfrute- dije. No iba a ponerme sentimentalista, bueno ni que fuera para tanto. Solo había sido una noche de sexo con, ahora, una colega.

-tendremos que cuidarnos en la oficina- agregó, tomándome desprevenido.- claro, si que tu quieres que continuemos con esto- dijo al ver mi cara, probablemente.

-supongo... la verdad no lo había considerado- dije- bueno… no voy a negar que me gusto, pero no creí que tu quisieras… seguir

- si esta bien contigo, y claro, si lo consideramos algo netamente casual, no espero ningún compromiso de tu parte ni nada por el estilo.

- solo sexo- concluí yo y conteniendo una risa. Hacía tiempo que ninguna chica me ofrecía eso. Bueno, Jane no era ningún chica, definitivamente era una mujer, uno o dos años mayor que yo, pero al fin, una que le gustaba tanto eso como a mi.

-muy bien- dije terminando de calzarme los zapatos- nos veremos el lunes en la oficina entonces.

-adiós Emmett- dijo todavía envuelta entre las sabanas y recostada en la cama.

Llegué muy tarde a casa ese día. Ni siquiera me fije la hora., únicamente tomé una larga ducha de agua caliente y luego fui a la cama. Por suerte al día siguiente no tenía que trabajar.

El lunes llegó incluso antes de que pudiera tener suficiente tiempo como para descansar. Jane aún no se había parecido por mi oficina, cuando escuché desde afuera de mi oficina la voz de Jessica gritándole a alguien. No podía imaginarme quien fuese como para que se pusiera a chillar de ese modo, así que salí a ver de quien se trataba.

Solo entonces y tras escuchar un ultimo grito de advertencia me di cuenta de quien era.

-¿Rosalie?- pregunté- ¿pero que estas haciendo aquí?

- ¿la conoces?- exclamo Jessica repentinamente sorprendida.

- Por supuesto que me conoce ¿no te das cuenta?- le dijo Rosalie enfadada- ¿es que no puedo entrar sin tener una cita?

- lo siento- le dije a ella- si, ella es la hermana de un querido amigo mío, no creo que haya problemas la próxima vez que quiera verme- dije ahora solo a Jessica.

- lo lamento- se disculpó conmigo- lo tendré en cuenta – y agregó volviéndose a Rosalie- no volverá a repetirse, te pido disculpas.

- está bien- dijo ella.

-ven, Rose, pasa por favor- le dije abriendo la puerta de mi oficina.

Ella sintió con la cabeza y tras dirigirle una rápida mirada a Jessica entró conmigo.

Solo entonces me fijé en su ropa, traía puestos unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de tirantes en color lila, combinados con tacones negros. Algo bastante más normal y no tan provocativo como lo que se traía puesto el día que me la había encontrado en el centro comercial.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- inquirí, sentándome ahora detrás de mi escritorio.- no te esperaba

- lo lamento, y también lamento haberle causado problemas a tu secretaria- dijo-aunque dejame decirte que es bastante irritable y tal vez algo histérica- yo evite no reírme- ¿enserio tengo que tener una cita para poder verte?- yo le dediqué una sonrisa- En fin, la cosa es que Jasper estuvo llamándote estos últimos días y no logró localizarte. Lo más probable es que tenga mal tu teléfono y como el de tu oficina no lo tenía, era imposible que diera contigo.

-¿es por eso que estas aquí?- ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿pero qué ocurrió? ¿Es algo malo acaso?- pregunté preocupado.

- no tanto, bueno Jasper esta algo preocupado al respecto y por eso me envió- me dijo- como sabrás, en dos días harán una subasta de los cuadros que él ha estado restaurando y al parecer hay al problemas con algunos papeleos, contratos y ese tipo de cosas, y pensó que tal ve tu podrías ayudarlo, no te das una idea de lo desesperado que esta.

Y eso fue lo que más me preocupó. Jasper, por lo general era un tipo calmado, siempre lo había sido, pero cuando algo iba mal y no podía solucionarlo, parecía otra persona.

- por supuesto Rose- le dije- no hay ningún problema, y esta vez le daré el numero de mi oficina y mi celular por cualquier otra cosa.

- gracias, de verdad no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- dijo-después de todo yo he estado lidiando con el durante estos días y ya no soporto verlo así.

- lo imagino- dije y entonces presioné el botón de mi teléfono que me comunicaba con Jessica.

- ¿si?- dijo con su voz de siempre.

- solo me preguntaba si tengo algún otro compromiso por el resto del día de hoy- exclamé lacónico. Ella dudó por unos segundos y luego contestó.

- no, únicamente debes firmas los papeles que dejé en tu escritorio, ya los leíste y yo revise todo.

- estupendo- dije y tras buscarlos y firmarlos con mi pluma continué- me tomaré el resto del día. Y en cuanto hayas terminado con le resto de tus cosas, también puedes irte- le dije y colgué.

Me puse de pie, luego de colocarme mi chaqueta y tomar mi maletín, caminé hacia la puerta

-¿nos vamos?- le dije a Rose que aún permanecía sentada en la silla.

- pero yo creí…- dijo lago confundida- no pensé que nos iríamos ya, digo, ¿no tienes más nada que hacer?

- ya lo escuchaste- dije- únicamente firmar los papeles que acabo de firmas. Así que vamos. Te llevaré a casa y veremos que tal está tu hermano.

Me dedicó una amplia y gran sonrisa y entonces me siguió hacia fuera.

-adiós Jessica- dije pasando frente a su escritorio.

- buenas tarde Sr. McCartney, y a usted Srta.…

-Hale – le dijo ella con algo de orgullo, y no agregó nada más.

-¿no viniste con tu auto verdad?- le pregunté mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor que daba al estacionamiento.

- no, me trajo una amiga, estaba de paso, ya que veníamos del centro.

- ¿y cómo fue que diste con mi oficina?- inquirí algo curioso.

Ella me sonrió con un gesto coqueto.

-Jasper me lo digo, sino nunca habría llegado- dijo como si fuera obvio- y en la puerta pregunté por ti, me dijeron que estabas en el octavo piso.

Sacudí la cabeza y luego de ir por mi auto, le abrí la puerta para que subiera, y entonces ocupé mi lugar en el asiento del conductor.

En el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada; bueno, no todos los días viajábamos juntos, de modo que era algo extraño, y más aun para mi estar acompañado por ella.

Aparqué frente a su casa, y ella abrió la puerta con su llave.

En cuanto llegamos a la sala me di cuenta del caos que había echo Jasper en ese amplio espacio. Estaba tirado sobre el sofá con un montón de papeles esparcidos por todos lados, y varios vasos de café sobre la mesita. También había algunas frituras, y más papeles, y también algunos libros.

-¿ya ves lo que te decía?- me dijo Rose señalando en dirección a su hermano.

- si, supongo que eso nos llevara bastante rato, así lo mejor será que empiece ahora.

- muy bien- dijo- te deseo suerte, y gracias otra vez.- le sonreí- me iré a cambiar saldré más tarde- y se fue hacia su habitación, subiendo las escaleras.

- Jas- lo llamé, puesto que él aun no se había percatado de mi presencia, probablemente demasiado ocupado con todo su trabajo -Te ves mal, ¿por qué no descansas un rato y me dejas ver a mi que puedo hacer?

- ¿pero como...?

- Rosalie fue a verme- dije sin dejarlo terminar su pregunta- me dijo que habías intentado localizarme y no lo habías logrado. Es por eso que estoy aquí ahora.

Y me tiré en el sillón junto a él.

-gracias- dijo con un suspiro- ni te imaginas el lío que es esto para mi, como bien sabrás, no soy abogado y estos papeles- hizo una mueca.

- veamos- dije tomando un pilón- vamos que puedo hacer con esto.

Jasper al fin se relajó y luego de acomodar todos aquellos papeles en pilones según su tema, comencé a trabajar.

Al fin y al cebo no había sido algo tan problemático lo de Jasper, únicamente la falta de unos papeles sobre el registro de unos cuantos cuadros, y algunos contratos. Sin embargo conseguirlos y terminar de arreglar todo, me tomó bastante tiempo.

Mi amigo nos pidió algunas pizzas para comer, y en tanto yo terminaba de solucionar sus problemas comimos un poco.

Serían ya pasadas las once de la noche cuando acabé.

-no te das una idea de cómo me has salvado de esta Emmett- me dijo Jasper, mientras yo me ponía de pie y estiraba un poco las piernas, adormecidas de tanto haber estado sentado.- te debo una

- sabes que no es nada- le dije. Él siempre había sido un buen amigo y lo había ayudado tanto como él a mí.- de verdad. No te preocupes.

- no, de verdad- insistió- mira… en tres semanas Alice organizará una fiesta de disfraces, para adultos por supuesto, y con varias de sus amigas del trabajo ¿Por qué no vienes y descansas un poco del trabajo? Estoy seguro de que te la pasaras en grande y la menos podré compensarte por esto.

Sopesé la idea y lo cierto es que no pude negarme. Las fiestas me podían, y Jasper bien lo sabía. Por eso siempre buscaba una forma de pagarme lo favores que hacía por el con algo que a mi me gustara. Además… una fiesta de disfraces…. Eso me gustaba todavía más…

-encantado- dije sonriente- pero si ahora me disculpas, creo que es hora de ir a casa a dormir.

- si, creo que a mi también me hacen falta unas buenas horas de sueño- exclamó seguido de un bostezo.

Nos saludamos con un abrazó y luego de tomar mi maletín y mis cosas, salí de su casa.

Estaba rebuscando las llaves de mi jeep en le bolsillo de mi sacó cuando me quedé estático al ver a Rosalie recostada sobre el capo un Mercedes negro con un tipo encima de ella besándola sin ningún pudor. En serio… ¿Rosalie era hermana de Jasper?

Si, una hermana a la que no le importaba en absoluto andar haciendo demostraciones públicas así como así. Él chico tenia sus manos en su cintura y las estaba bajando poco a poco, sin que ella le reclamara absolutamente nada.

Me detuve a observarla por un segundo y cuando estuve a punto de seguir de largo, ella alejó al muchacho y se incorporó algo torpe. Me observó de refilón y se volteó para darme la espalda.

-gracias por traerme- dijo- pero creo que ya debes irte- agregó en voz algo más baja

Él me miró de una forma que no supe saber si era bronca o simplemente estaba molesto por que los había interrumpido.

-¿estás segura?- le dijo el tipo de pelo rubio- porque podemos quedarnos un rato más afuera- y la besó de nuevo.

Ella se deshizo de su boca y lo apartó una vez más.

-de verdad, ya es tarde- le repitió. Pero él no dejaba de mirarme mal.

- de acuerdo- dijo y tras un último beso, se dio la vuelta al coche y una vez que se subió a este, se fue.

Rosalie dio media vuelta y entonces comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

-se supone que no deberías haber visto eso- me dijo acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás

- por el lugar en donde estabas, debo decirte que no era el único que podía ver lo que estaban haciendo- y por supuesto que era así, en plena noche estarse besando con tanto desenfreno frente al puerta de su casa… corría el riesgo de que yo fuera uno de los pocos que podría descubrirla.

- vamos Emmett- me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta- no iras a decirle a mi hermano ¿o si? Solo fue un beso de despedida.

- ¿es tu novio?- pregunté, demasiado interesado, y sin saber por qué - digo, al que le estabas dando el beso de _despedida._

-algo así….- dijo todavía con una sonrisita- James y yo, tenemos una relación bastante abierta que digamos.

¿Una relación abierta? ¿A los diecisiete años me venia a decir que estaba en una relación abierta?... pero ¿Por qué rayos me estaba preocupando yo? Rosalie simplemente era la hermana de uno de mis amigos, y nada más que eso; era libre de hacer con su vida lo que ella quisiera.

-aún no llegamos a eso de formalizar, tu sabes, ser novios, y todo eso, preferimos no atarnos a ningún compromiso.

No respondí

- ¿estás cansado?- dijo viéndome a los ojos.

- algo- admití- tu hermano me dio bastante trabajo, pero ya terminamos de solucionar todo- hice una pausa- veo que tu también te la pasaste bien- ella se rió- aunque nunca te escuche salir

- si…. Fuimos al cine y luego por algo de comer, nada especial- dijo- bueno, tampoco puedo pedir demasiado, James yo tenemos la misma edad, nada comparado con lo que te podría dar un _hombre_ de verdad.- y me miró con un comérsele ojos que no supe que contestarle.

Debía de estar alucinando, probablemente. A esas horas, cansado y después de pasármela horas leyendo pilas y pilas de papeles, debía de estar imaginando cualquier cosa.

-bien- dije ya con mis llaves en la mano- será mejor que me vaya.

- muy bien- dijo mordiéndose los labios- te veré otro día supongo, y espero no así

-si…- dije- que tengas buenas noches Rose

- y que tu sueñes con los angelitos Emmett- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Le dediqué una última mirada y me subí a mi auto. Pude verla entrando a su casa y entonces me fui.

Sin embargo e incuso una vez que llegué a mi departamento hubo una cosa que no pude sacarme de la cabeza. La forma en que ella me había mirada luego de decirme que su novio, o el chico con el que estaba saliendo no era nada comparado con un hombre de verdad. ¿Es que pensaba que yo si lo era? Bueno, debía admitir, que de seguro mucho más hombre que ese muchacho era, pero no creí que para ella eso pudiera tener otro significado más del que yo podía darle.

Rose últimamente me tenia bastante confundido. Sus palabras y la forma en que a veces me miraba terminaban insinuando algo más que una simple amistad; aunque bien, todo podría ser mi imaginación y ella no tener ningún culpa. Era una adolescente con las hormonas en plena revolución y a la que le gustaba vestir ropa que terminaba provocando al que la mirara, incluso a mí. Estaba experimentando, algo normal a su edad, pero esperaba que no quisiera intentarlo conmigo…

* * *

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de mi historia y lamento haberme tardado en actualizar. Esta semana fue mi cumpleaños y estuve ocupada con los preparativos. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews...**

**Saludos:)**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	4. Claras intenciones

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 4: Claras intenciones**

Estaba en la oficina cuando Jane entró por la puerta.

-hola abogado- me saludo picara.

- buenos días Jane-dije terminando de teclear un par de letras en mi notebook.

-ayer vine a verte, y tu secretaria me dijo que te habías marchado temprano a casa… acompañado de una chica rubia.

La observé, vacilante. ¿Eran celos acaso lo que me estaba demostrando?

-la hermana de un amigo- le dije, únicamente esperando su reacción- tenía unos problemas, así que me ofrecí a ayudarla. Había olvidado que tú vendrías.

- no te preocupes- dijo todavía con el mismo tono sensual de antes- no hay nada que no que podamos hacer hoy para compensarlo- y ya detrás de mi silla comenzó a besarme el cuello.

- no creo que… debamos hacerlo aquí- dije casi en un susurro y todavía disfrutando de sus besos.

-bien... vayamos a otro lado entonces- me propuso- a donde tu quieras, pero que sea ahora.

Sus manos me rodearon le cuello y comenzaron a aflojarme el nudo de la corbata.

-si sigues así, no creo que lleguemos- exclame, poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.

- ¿seguro que no quieres que lo hagamos aquí?- me dijo al oído

-no- dije. No quería que alguien nos descubriese a los dos, y menos de esa manera y en mi oficina. Era una colega y aquello podía terminar perjudicándonos a los dos.

Ella no dijo nada, así que yo me puse de pie y le hice señas para que me siguiera.

Ya afuera de mi oficina, le informé a Jessica que nos iríamos a almorzar y que retrasara mis pendientes una hora. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo.

Conduje hasta un hotel cercano y luego de aparcar una calle mas adelante. Los dos caminamos en silencio hasta allí. Pedí una habitación para dos y nos dirigimos a ella todavía en silencio.

Me volteé para cerrar la puerta una vez que ya estuvimos dentro, y cuando quise voltearme me encontré con ella. Comencé a besarle el cuello en tanto ella me acariciaba por encima del pantalón. Le quité la camisa y luego la falda., mientras la escuchaba gemir sobre mi hombro.

La tumbé sobre la cama y después de colocarme el condón me introduje en ella y comencé a gemir en tanto me movía ávidamente haciéndola mía, luego de un rato me salí de ella, y me tumbé en la cama a su lado.

-gracias- dijo todavía agitada.

No tenia por que agradecer. Ella me lo había pedido, pero yo también venia teniendo ganas de hacerlo.

No repetimos, yo no tenía demasiado tiempo y ella tampoco. De modo que luego de vestirnos fuimos a una pizzería por algo de comer.

La observé mientras comía y a pesar de lo buena que era en la cama, su forma de comer no llegaba a ser ni la mitad de sensual que la de Rosalie.

Es que aquello con el helado había sido… sentí como volvía a excitarme con tan solo recordarla de ese modo. ¿Pero por que me ponía a pensar en ella ahora? Acababa de tener sexo con Jane y todavía con solo recordar a Rosalie aquel día en el centro comercial nacía en mi una necesidad increíblemente urgente.

Suspiré lentamente en mi asiento e intenté calmarme, mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó Jane

- no es nada- le dije. Y aunque podría haberle pedido que volviéramos al hotel o incluso la habría hecho mía allí mismo, seguro de que ella no iba a rechazarme, no podía quitarme esos deseos con ella. Simplemente no podía creerme que un único recuerdo pudiera provocarme aquello; y menos aun que ese recuerdo tuviera que ver algo con una chica con la que simplemente no podía fantasear.

Luego de comer, cada uno volvió a su oficina y sin agregar más nada.

-¿disfrutaste tu almuerzo?- me dijo Jessica con algo de curiosidad, más de la normal.

- bastante- dije. Era obvio que ella se había dado cuenta de que yo no había salido a almorzar, o no sólo para eso, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a decir nada.

El resto de la tarde me la pasé trabajando y después de las nueve pude irme a casa.

Y así fue toda mi semana: trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo; claro, interrumpido por mis encuentros con Jane, que ahora eran casi día por medio, pero que para mi sorpresa me mantenían despierto y entretenido con mis papeleos. Algunas veces íbamos a su departamento y otras al mismo hotel de antes. Nunca me preguntó si podíamos ir al mío, y yo tampoco lo propuse, probablemente porque el de ella nos quedaba mas cerca del trabajo, y no se, tal vez, no creía que lo nuestro fuese lo suficientemente fuerte o, como decirlo, importante como para levarla al mío. Ni que tampoco llevara únicamente a mis novias, porque pocas habían tenido ese honor, pero simplemente no se me antojaba.

El viernes siguiente fue el único día que tuve que rechazarla, ya que Edward me había llamado antes para que fuera a su casa a ver el partido de ese día. Y por supuesto que no iba a ponerla a ella antes que mis amigos, además de que no tenía una necesidad tan grande.

Jane no dijo nada y únicamente volvió a su oficina. Ella misma lo había dicho, no teníamos ningún compromiso, así que ella no podía reprocharme nada.

Después de acabar con todo mi trabajo, acomodé mi oficina, y salí camino al departamento de Edward.

Jasper ya había llegado y estaba tirado en el sofá frente al televisor cuando Ed me abrió la puerta.

-ya casi empieza el partido- me dijo- pasa- le sonreí y luego de saludar a Jasper con un apretón de manos me tiré en el sofá al lado de él.

Bella no estaba aquella tarde, de modo que los chicos y yo nos la pasamos a nuestras anchas frente al televisor comiendo pizza y tomándonos unas cervezas.

Agradecí que aquel día no viéramos el partido en casa de los Hale, el tan solo pensar que podría encontrarme con Rosalie otra vez y su noviecito o lo que sea que aquel tipo fuera me hacía desear ser yo el que la besara de esa forma.

Maldición, pensaba para mi mismo. ¿Cómo es que una adolescente lograba hacerme pensar ese tipo de cosas? Cosas que ni siquiera con Jane pensaba y que yo mismo había comprobado. Por supuesto que me complacía estar con Jane, aquello de las relaciones serias nunca había sido lo mió, pero así tampoco fantasear con chicas diez años menores que yo.

Sin embargo y como los Lakers ganaron, acordamos ver el siguiente partido en casa de Jasper. Estupendo, volví a decirme. Lo único que podía esperar para esa noche, era que Rose no estuviera en su casa. Cosa bastante improbable.

Mi trabajo siguió de lo más normal. Incluso tuve una audiencia esa semana con uno de mis clientes, pero para nada complicada. Salió ganando y yo de lo más satisfecho; el pobre tipo había sido engañado por al mujer con su profesor de aerobics y tenía suficientes pruebas como para salir ganando y quedarse con más cosas de las que se podría haber imaginado al divorciarse.

No tuve tiempo casi de estar con Jane, salvo el martes por la tarde, luego de una reunión, y cuando quise acordarme, el viernes mismo ya había llegado.

Conduje hasta casa de los Hale y al tocar el timbre fue Rosalie quien me abrió la puerta.

-hola Emmett- dijo con una sonrisita

-¿Cómo estas Rose?- pregunté, viendo que traía el pijama puesto. Unos micro shorts de color morado y una remera de tirantes de color blanca y bajo la cual no llevaba sostén, dejándome ver como sus curvas se marcaban naturalmente-¿ya te vas a la cama?- dije desviando la vista rápidamente

Ella me sonrió coqueta.

-en realidad mis amigas y yo organizamos una pijamada- dijo, pero yo no quite mis ojos de su rostro, ya que sabía que si lo hacía ella no tardaría en darse cuenta que me estaba fijando en una única parte de su cuerpo.

-¿no crees que estas algo grande para una pijamada?

-bueno… te invitaría- dijo en un tono de lo más provocativo y obviando mi comentario- …de no ser porque Edward y Jas te esperan en la sala para ver el partido. Nos la pasaríamos en grande contigo- y paso su mano por sobre la solapa de mi saco.

Una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo entero. Esto si no podía ser producto de mi imaginación no había bebido, ni tenido sexo hacia más de dos días. Definitivamente las insinuaciones de Rosalie tenían que ser enserio. Ya antes la había visto con su novio, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que se me insinuara a mí.

Le sonreí inocentemente y no dije nada.

-tal vez en otra ocasión- agregó, arqueando una ceja.

-si…- dije yo- en…otra ocasión. Ella se relamió los labios.- esto... ¿puedo, pasar?

- claro, claro- dijo abriendo del todo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado- pasa, ya conoces la casa…. Y si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde está mi habitación.- agregó y tras cerrar la puerta con llave dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia su habitación.

Sus pequeños shorts dejaban al descubierto una mínima parte de la curvatura de sus glúteos. No pude apartar mi vista de ella, y por más que lo intenté con los ojos llevados por la lujuria le recorrí las piernas de arriba abajo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, y fui sintiendo como la respiración se hacía más pesada en tanto mi mente me pedía a gritos que me acercara a ella, que fuera a su habitación le diera lo que estaba deseando, y lo que ella misma me había pedido indirectamente; al mismo tiempo que la parte racional de mi cerebro luchaba por evitar caer en la tentación. En la tentación que Rosalie ahora era para mí.

Suspiré profundamente y cuando ya estuve calmado, caminé a la sale donde mis amigos me esperaban. Ya tenían todo preparado. Las palomitas y las cervezas sobre la mesa y el televisor encendido en el canal de deportes.

El partido trascurrió rápido y para cuando llegó el medio tiempo tuve que excusarme con los chicos para ir al baño. Sin embargo y para mi desgracia, el baño estaba ubicado en la planta alta, a dos puertas únicamente de la habitación donde estaba ocurriendo al dichosa pijamada. Subí los escalones intentando no hacer ruido y me metí en el baño procurando ser casi invisible.

Trate de hacer todo rápido, puesto que el partido no tardaría en volver a comenzar. Así que cuando salí del baño estaba tan apresurado que no me di cuenta de que Rosalie venia caminando en mi dirección, así que perdí el equilibrio al chocar con ella y fue entonces cuando me tomó por el brazo para evitar caerse, que ambos terminamos en el suelo. Ella cayó sobre mí, mientras que sus pechos hicieron presión sobre mi torso y su boca quedó a apenas centímetros de la mía.

-lo siento- dije- no te vi en el pasillo.

Sin embargo ella no hizo ademán de moverse y por el contrario me observaba de una forma que me hizo recordar a las miradas de deseo de Jane. En definitiva estaba perdiendo la razón por una adolescente y que no me permitía hacer otra cosa que pensar ne sexo.

La vi morderse los labios y entonces suspiró sobre mi y haciendo que su aliento se colara por mi nariz y volviendo mi respiración más agitada que antes.

Posó dos de sus dedos sobre mi boca y comenzó a delinear las facciones de mi rostro.

Contuve la respiración y me quedé inmóvil, sin decir absolutamente nada. No podía moverme, no podía decirle que se detuviera cuando en verdad quería que siguiera.

Continuó acercándose a mí y cuando ya casi no quedaba nada que separara mis labios de los suyos, una fingida tos nos interrumpió.

-escuche un ruido en el pasillo y decidí venir a ver de que se trataba- nos dijo su amigas ahora de pie frente a nosotros dos y también con un pijama de color azul puesta. Vaya que imagen que debíamos dar, uno sobre el otro. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

- me caí- le dijo Rose de lo más natural y sin moverse ni un milímetro.- no te preocupes Victoria, estoy bien, ahora vuelve a la habitación. Enseguida las alcanzo.

- bien- le dijo la otra y tras dedicarle una mirada de complicidad volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta. ¿Eso acaso le parecía normal?

-¿en que estábamos?- inquirió con voz angelical y mirada peligrosa.

- en que te ayudaba a pararte y yo volvía abajo a ver el partido- le dije intentando sonar serio, pero no muy seguro de lograrlo del todo.

- ¿en serio quieres que me pare? Estoy muy comoda aquí- me dijo alzando uno de sus pies para acariciarme la pierna.

-si- dije repentinamente nervioso.

- muy bien, como tu quieras- dijo aun con la misma voz coqueta.

Y tras sentarse sobre mí, rozándome a propósito, se paró. ¿Es que en serio quería volverme loco? ¿Acaso se daba una idea de lo que eso le producía a un hombre?

-¿vas a quedarte ahí?- preguntó- ¿es para eso que me pediste que me parara?

Yo negué con la cabeza y entonces me puse de pie. La miré una vez más a los ojos y al ver que su expresión de insistencia no había cambiado, me di media vuelta y volví a la sala sin decir nada.

Jasper estaba pidiendo unas pizzas, mientras Edward hacia zapping con el control remoto, esperando que el partido continuara.

Ya iban veinticinco a dieciséis cuando Rosalie apareció en la sala, con la expresión algo preocupada.

-¿que pasa Rose?- le preguntó su hermano al verla algo ausente y mirando a su alrededor como si hubiera perdido algo.

-yo… perdí mi teléfono ¿no tienes idea de dónde esta?

-la verdad no- admitió él- no lo he visto... ¿pero es que siempre lo pierdes en todos lados?- ella puso los ojos en blanco- ¿ya revisaste tu habitación?

-si, de arriba abajo, con las chicas, pero no lo encuentro.

- bien, cuando acabe el partido revisare por aquí. Si lo encuentrote aviso.

- bien, iré a ver en la cocina si lo encuentro

Y en eso el timbre sonó.

- debe ser la pizza- dijo Edward, con los ojos clavado en la pantalla del televisor.

-si-dijo Jasper, pero sin ninguna intención de pararse.

-iré yo- dijo Rosalie caminado hacia la puerta- ya vemos que ninguno piensa abrirle al pobre chico que les trae su comida.

- no seas así hermanita- le dijo Jasper- es que ya… el partido… termina.

La verdad no vi lo que hizo, y únicamente escuché como la puerta principal se abría y unos minutos depuse se cerraba. El partido estaba por terminar en unos segundos y no iba a distraerme, otra vez.

Unos minutos depuse ella pareció frente a nosotros con las dos cajas de pizza, y dijo que iría por algo de beber en la cocina.

Trajo unos vasos y una botella de gaseosa.

-gracias Rose- le dijo Edward.

- no deberías haberme molestado hermanita- agregó Jasper.

- no importa- aseguró ella, y tomó un vaso para servirnos las bebidas.

Claramente vi como sus pechos se juntaban y tensaban por el movimiento de sus brazos, tenía la cabeza de lado y nuestros ojos se cruzaron, ella eme sonrió con picardía, pero yo aparté de inmediato la mirada; Rosalie no podía ser tan atrevida únicamente conmigo y hacerse pasar frente a su hermano como toda una santa, o incluso pero, insinuárseme frente a él.

-¿les molesta si… tomó una porción?- nos preguntó.

-para nada -aseguré yo.

- muy bien, Emmett ya descuéntate una porción para ti - dijo Edward. Yo le puse mala cara.- no me mire así, tu le dijiste a Rose que sí.

- se llama cortesía- dije

- por supuesto, es que siempre eres tan cortés.

-gracias Emmett- dijo Rose antes de que yo pudiera hablar- supongo que me dio hambre antes de que nuestras pizzas llegaran. En tal caso, siguieres más, guardaré algunas para ti arriba.

Y con eso último se llevó la pizza la boca y luego se fue caminando.

-tienes que estar bromeando- dijo Edward enfadado.

-¿por qué?- dije yo

-hago algo para molestarte, y encima termias con una con una chica ofreciéndote comida en su habitación.

- en serio Ed- le dijo Jasper- ¿tu crees que esas van a dejar algo de pizza? Son como diez chicas allá arriban y a menos que hayan pedido como unas siete pizzas, no creo que haya suficiente para Emmett.

Yo no dije nada.

-vamos Emm- me dijo Edward- no te enojes, solo fue una broma.

- está bien- dije- ya entendí que soy un comelón, pero tampoco me lo echen en cara. O de lo contrario ustedes do van a quedarse sin pizza.

Ellos rieron y entonces comenzamos a comer. La verdad me quede pensando bastante rato en lo que Rosalie me había dicho frente a Edward y Jasper. Probablemente fue por que Edward terminara con sus bromas, aunque de verdad yo no podía dejar de verle otro sentido a sus palabras, no desde el encuentro que habíamos tenido un rato antes en el corredor. Y menos aún después de haber visto como ella me provocaba apropósito, ya fuera con sus poses, ropa o gestos, yo no podía dejar de pensar en como una simple adolescente me estaba trastornando tanto.

Iba camino a mi departamento, cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Sabía que se trataba de Jane por que había puesto un tono especial para cuando ella me llamaba.

-¿estas libre hoy?- pregunté sin siquiera dejarla hablar.

- es que justamente yo pensaba preguntarte lo mismo- dijo con voz picara.

-¿te parece que vaya a tu departamento ahora? no estoy muy lejos, acabo de salir de casa de un amigo.

- por supuesto- dijo- te espero bombón- y colgó.

Apreté el acelerador a fondo y con la suerte de que ningún semáforo me tocara en rojo.

Tenia suerte de que Jane hubiera llamado, esa noche, las ansias estaban matándome y no podía sacarme de la cabeza todo aquello que Rosalie me había producido.

Por supuesto, Jane no era mi única salida, pero si una que sabía que no iba a decepcionarme, ya nos conocíamos lo suficientemente bien, o al menos en la cama como para que tuviera la necesidad de cambiarla por otra.

* * *

**Acabo de actualizar, lamento la tardanza y ojala lo disfruten. **

**Ya se acercan las clases, y como saben aún voy a la secundaria, así que tendré menos tiempo para escribir, y no podré actualizar tan seguido.**

**Les dejo muchos saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar sus reviews.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy.**


	5. La verdad

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 5: La verdad**_

El trabajo había aumentado notablemente esas últimas semanas, o al menos para mí.

Me perdí varios partidos a causa de estar trabajando hasta tardee incluso Jane y yo no habíamos vuelto a vernos desde hacia casi una semana por lo mismo.

El viernes, ya a punto de irme a casa, y más tarde de lo usual, todo por una reunión que se había retrasado, pase a firmar unos papeles al escritorio de Jane y de paso le pregunté si tenía algún mensaje.

-en realidad si- dijo revolviendo entre sus papeles- hace a penas cinco minutos te llamo Jasper preguntando donde estabas y a que hora llegarías a la fiesta, aquí me dejó la dirección.

-¿qué fiesta…?-pregunté

-no tengo idea, él…no lo menciono-dijo todavía inspeccionando el papelito donde había echo aquella anotación- y tu no mencionaste ninguna fiesta así que…

La fiesta de disfraces, recodé. ¡Estupendo!

-tengo que irme-dije- ya es tarde.- y tomé le papel que tenía en sus manos.

-¿pero es que ya sabes...?

-si, si, sólo estoy llegando tarde. Por favor encárgate de los papeles que deje en mi escritorio- le grité ya casi llegando al ascensor.

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa y entonces las puertas se cerraron.

Manejé a toda velocidad hasta el supuesto lugar de la fiesta. Una salón lujoso en medio de Los Ángeles y donde solo Alice y sus amigas, todas diseñadoras o que tenían algo que ver con la moda había decidido dar su fiesta.

Jasper iba a matarme por haberla olvidado, y peor aún olvidar mi disfraz. Eran ya más de las doce, y se suponía que eso había empezado hacía cerca de dos horas.

Aparqué mi jeep y entré al salón, donde una chica de cabello marrón y traje azul de marinera me pidieron mi nombre.

-Emmett McCartney- dije sin dudar.

Ella revisó su lista y unos segundos después volvió a mirarme.

- por supuesto- dijo- pasa.

Le sonreí y entonces me introduje en el salón principal donde un zoológico no podría haber tenido comparación con la cantidad de disfraces que había allí dentro.

No pude reconocer a nadie a simple vista, por supuesto, la mayoría levaban mascaras y los que no, tenían trajes y peinados tan extravagantes que me hacían sentir casi un tonto al haber olvidado aquella fiesta.

Estuve caminando un buen rato alrededor de la pista, tomé unas dos copas de champaña, cuando alguien puso su mano en mi hombro, haciendo así que yo me volteará.

-ya veo que olvidaste tu disfraz- me dijo con la misma sonrisa provocadora de siempre- aunque debo decir que eso me permitió reconocerte más fácil.

- y quien diría que yo iba a encontrarte aquí- dije mirándola de arriba abajo y notando la poca ropa que traía puesta.

- Alice es la novia de mi hermano ¿Cómo no iba a invitarme?- dijo- aunque puedo asegurarte que se enfadara bastante contigo por no venir vestido para la ocasión.

- gracias por el aliento- dije todavía incomodo.

- bueno... en tal caso puedes decir que pretendías lucir como abogado, no creo que te sea muy difícil fingir eso ¿no?- yo me reí.

- y tu estas de… ¿vaquera?

-si ¿te gusta? –dijo dándose una vuelta completa y pervirtiéndome ver como aquellos pequeños shorts de jean marcaban con minuciosa perfección las curvas de su cuerpo, así como la camisa a cuadros que tenía atada sobre el estomago y abierta hasta el escote, me mostraban como sus pechos se erguían firmes y su abdomen plano, junto con aquellas largas piernas que a había podido contemplar antes, me demostraban que ya no era una niña. Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y se contorneo un par de veces al tiempo que me sonreía y luego mordía su labio inferior levantando una ceja

-muy linda- dije volviendo a verla a los ojos, pero notando que ella se había percatado que me había demorado bastante observando otras partes de su cuerpo.

-no pretendo lucir linda- dijo en un tono algo más perverso.

-no sabía que te gustara montar- dije obviando su comentario y viendo las botas vaqueras que traía puesta.

- a veces, especialmente cuando voy a ver en mis tíos en Kansas, tienen muy buenos caballos por allá- repuso- auque diría que mientras estoy aquí... prefiero que me lo hagan a mi- dijo con le deseo en sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía cambiar de matiz así de fácil? ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente y un segundo después soltarme frases con doble sentido, o incluso bastante graficas? ¿Por qué querría coquetearle a un hombre diez años mayor que ella? ¿Qué rayos pretendía lograr haciendo algo así?

No entendía como a su corta edad era así. Ni siquiera Jane lograba provocarme con comentario como ese, ni me seducía y provocaba de la misma manera... ni lograba excitarme tan rápido. Tenía demasiada imaginación, quizás ese sería mi problema, pero esta vez no había sido yo y mi pervertida imaginación. No, era Rosalie insinuándome descaradamente la que me había puesto así.

Ella no era una niña, por supuesto, pero estaba provocando mi parte libidinosa sin demasiados esfuerzos. Unas simples palabras habían bastado para que yo sintiera como el pantalón me estorbaba, mientras mi respiración se agitaba y mi sangre comenzaba a hervir, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

-no puedo creer que Jasper te hay dejado salir vestida así- dije, por no mencionar que ella hablara de ese modo- conozco a Jasper y estoy seguro de que el no aprobaría lo que tres puesto ni que le muestres el mejor lado.- aunque no podía negarme ni siquiera a mi que le quedaba espectacularmente bien.

Ella me dedicó una mirada peligrosa.

-por supuesto que no, y por eso es que no vine con él- dijo sonriente- Lo convencí para que nos viéramos aquí.

-¿viniste sola entonces?- pregunté como un idiota, y tarde me di cuenta de que ella había interpretado otra cosa con mi pregunta.

- no… bueno casi lo hago- dijo coqueta- pero…

-¿Qué pasa amor?- dijo entonces el mismo chico rubio que había visto unas semanas antes besuqueándose con ella, en tanto pasaba su brazo por detrás de sus hombros y la besaba frente a mí.

Era más alto de lo que lo recordaba y tenía los ojos de color gris. Ella me había dicho que tenían la misma edad, pero la verdad el aparentaba unos veinte.

Ella lo apartó unos segundos después y volvió a mirarme.

-James se ofreció a traerme, así que vine con él. Por supuesto Alice dijo que no tenía inconvenientes, siempre y cuando trajera disfraz.

-¿y de que se supone que estas disfrazado…?- dijo el otro mirándome, claramente el iba de medico; aunque todavía en su voz podía percibir algo de atraco, comos si fuera una amenaza para él.

- de abogado- contestó Rosalie- ¿de qué más?

-que original- dijo con sarcasmo. Yo no respondí

¿Qué caso tenía ponerme a discutir con un chico que no llegaba a los veinte años y que me consideraba una amenaza para su novia, la hermana de mi amigo, y demasiado joven para mí?

-James- lo regañó ella, pero el no le dio importancia- ven mejor vamos a bailar.

Él tipo asintió con la cabeza y luego de verme una vez más los dos se sumergieron entre el tumulto de gente, perdiéndose entre tantos disfraces

Caminé otros minuto más cuando localicé a un grupo de varios personajes charlando en una de las mesas.

-Emmett-dijo Edward poniéndose de pie para saludarme- ¿así que de abogado eh? ¿Por que no me extraña que hayas olvidado venir? ¿Demasiado trabajo?

- ni te imaginas-dije- ¿como están?

-muy bien -dijo Bella acercándose a saludarme.

Los dos iban vestidos al estilo de la película Grease. Edward llevaba jeans, camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuerpo y el típico jopo hacia atrás. Bella por su parte, tenia puesto un vestido de color azul, amplio abajo y zapatos bajos.

-lamento llegar tarde Alice- le dije mientras ella me saludaba.

- esta bien, no te preocupes. Aunque lo del disfraz si que no te lo perdono- me dijo con un puchero- a la próxima iré yo misma a vestirte con tal de asegurarme que vendrás presentable a este evento.

-o venir como Peter Pan- dije yo señalando a Jasper, a quien seguro Alice había logrado meter en ese disfraz, mientras ella era campanita.

-ja, ja, que gracioso- dijo dejando su sombrero verde en la mesa y saludándome con un abrazo.- debí de haberme ido contigo, a lo mejor podría haber venido vestido normal.

- ay amor, pero si te ves tan lindo de verde- le dijo Alice abrazándolo y dándole un beso- no me importa lo que tengas puesto, sabes que yo te amo.

- y yo a ti hermosa- dijo él abrazándola y dándole otro beso.

- ok, demasiado amor para mi- dije bromeando. Jasper me puso mala cara.

-¿Por qué no trajiste a alguien Emmett?- preguntó Alice- no tenía problemas con que vinieras con alguien.

Edward soltó una risita. Yo rodeé los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Bella.

- supongo que Emmett no les ha contado sobre su historial de malas parejas para ir a fiestas- dijo Edward de lo más divertido.

- si, todavía recuerdo la que llevo a tu cumpleaños de veintiuno- dijo Jasper- como olvidar a esa chica, bueno, supongo que de todas esa fue la que más rápido se subió a arriba de la mesa y comenzó a cantar "I love Rock and Roll" en tanto iba quitándose la ropa.

- no fue así como paso Jasper- le dije yo.

-no, por supuesto- convino Edward- no olvidemos que ella estaba ya bastante ebria antes de eso.

-¿es que nunca van a superar eso?- dije yo, y por supuesto lo único que obtuve fue un No unánime. Bella y Alice desconocían eso, pero de todas formas no iba a volver a pasarme otra vez por lo mismo. Siempre había sido alguien que no se ata a los compromisos y pro el contrario me gustaban las mujeres. Claro que con los años eso iba progresando, en el sentido de que lo hacia más reservado para mi mismo; pero siempre podía contar con que alguno de mis amigos recordara lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

Bien, sería el único sin pareja, pero ¿A quién iba atraer? Definitivamente ninguna de las chicas que conocía sería adecuada para una fiesta como esa. Ya bastantes problemas habían tenido con fiestas anteriores, causando revuelos con mis parejas demasiado exhibicionistas o que terminaban borrachas rápidamente. Y bastantes reproches había tenido de mis amigos por mis malas elecciones en cuanto a las mujeres y no les permitiría que eso siguiera así.

Si, lo mejor había sido aparecerme solo y así evitar problemas.

Estuvimos charlando un buen rato, comiendo, y divirtiéndonos. Finalmente Edward y Bella optaron por ir a bailar un rato y Jasper y Alice los siguieron.

Solo otra vez, pensé para mi mismo, pero aquello no duro demasiado, unos minutos después de haberse ido, Alice volvió a al mesa acompañado de cinco chicas más.

-Emmett- me dijo. Yo volteé- como estas solo, decidí traerte a algunas de mis amigas. Estoy segura de que te harán buena compañía

-que considerada eres Alice- dije aunque para mis adentros solo deseé no estar allí. La verdad, solo estaba bien, y estaba seguro de que esas cinco no harían más que hablar de moda. Serian tal vez buena compañía, pero no se comparaban con mis anteriores parejas. Si, tenía preferencia por las exhibicionistas y no por las aficionadas en moda, y con disfraces rebuscados y la verdad, no tan reveladores como otros que había visto, o no como el de Rosalie. ¿Y por qué es que seguía pensando en ella?

Las chicas comenzaron a hablarme, y se presentaron una a una por supuesto, pero no recodé casi ninguno de sus nombres. Únicamente asentía y hababa de vez en cuando, no tenían nada interesante que decir para mi gusto, ni tampoco eran demasiado lindas; excepto una, Lauren creo que se llamaba y para mi desgracia era rubia. Sí, esas siempre habían sido mi debilidad.

Estaba casi a punto de retirarme con la excusa de ir al baño, cuando alguien más se nos unió a la mesa.

-¿así que ya conociste a las amigas de Alice?- me dijo coqueta y sentadote justo frente a mi- ¿no crees que son realmente simpáticas?

- por supuesto- dije con una fingida sonrisa- hace rato estoy charlando con ellas.

Varias rieron y halagaron a Rosalie. Evidentemente ellas se habían conocido en otra ocasión, aunque yo no podía comprender como es que se llagaban tan bien. No se parecían en nada, salvo su sentido de la moda, aparentemente.

Finalmente la conversación volvió a centrarse en mi cuando Rose les menciono que yo era abogado. Les platique un poco al respecto pero sin hacer demasiado hincapié.

Pero cuando sentí un pie subiendo por mi pierna fue cuando me sobresalté. Observe a mis acompañantes pero parecían muy entretenidas con sus propias palabras como para hacer eso. No lo detuve, y por lo tanto continúo. Seguí observándolas, y fue cuando vi a Rosalie que me di cuenta de que se trataba de ella.

Me miraba en forma provocadora en tanto comía papas fritas de uno de los platos de la mesa. Me estaba tentando por supuesto, acariciándome por debajo de la mesa, y donde sabía que no podía reaccionar en tanto tomaba una larga papa y la metía en su boca de manera demasiado sexual, y haciéndome desear.

Pase saliva ante esa insinuación, la verdad me moría por que me hiciera eso a mí. Definitivamente no podría volver a comer papas sin evitar recordarla a ella haciéndolo.

Al ver que no la detenía, continúo subiendo su pie, pero en cuanto la sentí sobre mi muslo, a pocos centímetros de la ingle, me levanté de la silla abruptamente.

-¿pasa algo?- me preguntó Lauren sentada a mi lado y algo sorprendida por mi reacción.

- no, yo…- dije observando a Rosalie quien tenia una ceja levantada.

-¿quieres bailar Emmett?- me pregunto entonces

¿Y cómo decirle que no? Quedaría mal, por supuesto, pero poco me importaba a mi todo eso de la ética y demás. Sin embargo y a pesar de lo que acababa de hacer acepté.

Ella me sonrió y luego de ponerse de pie caminó hasta la pista de baile. La seguí por detrás y una vez que estuve frente a ella, la encaré, eso no iba a dejárselo pasar.

-¿se puede saber que es lo que pretendes?- dije serio

-¿es que todavía no te queda claro?- dijo mordiéndose el labio y tomándome de las manos. Yo le dedique una severa.- sólo quería que me sacaras a bailar ¿es que por eso te enfadas?

¿Esto era de verdad? En serio, Rosalie no podía estar haciendo esto, era obvio que estaba jugando conmigo, pero no podía hacer and. ¿Cómo es que primero me insinuaba algo y luego terminaba hablándome de bailar? No la entendía.

Pero eso no se comparaba con su forma de bailar, oh no. Era obvio que Rosalie sabia bien lo que hacia en la pista de baile, y especialmente lo que le provocaban a un hombre sus movimientos.

Ella puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y empezó a bailarme sensualmente, contorneando su cadera en tanto iba pegando su cuerpo cada vez más al mío. Yo puse mi mano en su cintura, tocando su piel desnuda y así acércala a mí, en tanto intentaba moverme junto a ella el ritmo de la canción que estaban pasando. Ella continúo acercándose peligrosamente a mí y también su rostro al mío. Ya no podía negarlo, la quería, si, y mucho más por lo que antes me había provocado, ella sabia perfectamente estimularme. Acortó la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros para besarme, pero entonces la poca cordura que quedaba en mi cabeza me hizo rechazarla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ella me sonrió con picardía y entonces se giró, se agacho y rozó su trasero contra mí mientras se levantaba y se seguía moviendo. Ahora estaba de espaldas a mi, bailando con sus piernas casi entrelazadas con las mías y todavía frotándose contra mi, y empezando a excitarme notablemente, no iba a darse por vencido.

Ya no aguantaba más, simplemente todo eso estaba siendo demasiado. No podía permitir que ella siguiera por que no sabia lo que era capaz de hacer. Y para peor, no estábamos solos, no, había gente a nuestro alrededor mirándonos y no podía permitir que pensaran que intentaba cosas que no debía con ella. Rosalie aun era menor de edad y yo podía quedar más que como un pervertido, aunque eso era poco. Únicamente no quería que entendieran algo que no era y menos aun perder mi amistad con Jasper por que a su hermanita se le estaba dando por bailarme de ese modo.

La hice girarse, dejándola de frente a mí y entonces pude ver su rostro. Estaba disfrutándolo, por supuesto, ella estaba gozando al torturarme de esa forma. Y yo que había creído que algo de inocencia quedaba en ella. Era evidente que no, o la menos era muy poca comparada con lo que había de perversa.

Estaba a punto de pedirle que se detuviera cuando su adorable noviecito se apareció.

-¿puedo?- me preguntó, aunque yo sabía que lo hacía por pura cortesía. Era obvio que venia a reclamarme a su novia. Otra vez con la misma actitud posesiva.

- claro, es toda tuya- dije saliéndome del medio y sin siquiera detenerme observar su reacción salí de la pista y me fui a la barra por un trago. El barman me lo dio casi de inmediato y me lo bebí de un sorbo. Le pedí otro y también me lo tragué sin pensarlo. Necesitaba despejarme la mente.

-¿volviendo a los viejos hábitos?- me dijo Alice sentadose a mi lado.

-¿Cómo...?

-Jas me dijo que solías emborracharte en las fiestas, y espero que no se te de por hacerlo en esta- dijo tomando mi vaso y haciéndolo un lado.

- no soy un peligro Alice- le dije volviendo a tomar el vaso- o al menos no para ti, eso es cosa del pasado. No me emborracho a menos que este solo y deprimido o demasiado bien acompañado.

-¿una amenaza?- dijo

- no importa olvídalo- dije- es una tontería- agregué girando en mi silla, y quedado ahora frente a la pista de baile.

Ya no había tanta gente danzando, probablemente por que ya estarían cansados o simplemente aquella música sera demasiado estruendosa y movida para ellos.

Pude ver a Rosalie y James bailando cerca de una de las columnas. Elle se movía casi igual a como lo había echo conmigo, pero a diferencia que ahora, su pareja le seguía el ritmo. Bailaban uno pegado con el otro y por supuesto disfrutándolo, cosa que yo no había podido hacer. El la tocaba y besaba sin importarle nada y ella gustosa se lo permitía. Al parecer lo que había echo conmigo era algo tan normal como lo que hacia con su novio.

-¿es linda no crees?

-¿qué?- pregunté- ¿la fiesta?

- no, Rose- dijo Alice- es muy linda chica ¿o no?

-si, si, claro... ¿pero por que… me preguntas eso a mi?

- te vi bailando con ella hace rato- Yo pasé saliva.- ella te gusta ¿no es así?

- estas loca Alice, en serio., y algo borracha tal vez.

- vamos Emmett, no lo niegues- insistió.

- Alice, por favor, tiene diecisiete años y además tiene novio ¿Qué podría querer yo con ella?

- no, lo sé, dímelo tu- dijo con esa sonrisa de duende tan típica de ella.

-en serio, no se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto- bebiéndome mi trago.

- se lo que piensas Emmett, te sonara raro, pero a veces uno ve lo que quiere ver – dijo encogiéndose de hombros- tal vez debas pensar un poco más las cosas y te darás cuenta a que me refiero.

Yo fruncí el ceño. Alice no podía estar hablando de lo que yo creía. Por supuesto que no, ella estaba diciendo que a mi me gustaba Rosalie y eso era… simplemente eso no podía ser. Ella no podía gustarme a mi, no podía sentirme atraído por una simple adolescente, y menos la hermana de Jasper. _No podía_.

-en tal caso…- dijo- y si crees que me equivoco, te dejaré esto- y colocó una pequeña tarjetita de color blanco sobre la barra.

Yo la tomé y al girarla vi que había un número de teléfono escrito en ella.

-Lauren me dijo que te lo diera, de verdad le gustaste.- Yo sonreí.

-gracias, pero creo que podría haberme lo conseguido solo ¿no te parece?

- a veces todos necesitamos un pequeño empujoncito para conseguir lo que queremos.

Y con es ultimo se bajo de la silla y se fue.

Además de duendecita, era emprometida ¿Quién lo diría?

Me pedí otro trago y luego fui en busca del baño para lavarme la cara. Estaba algo cansado. Miré mi reloj, ya pasaban de las cinco, no era nada, bueno, antes podía salir hasta después de las ocho de la mañana y todavía seguir despierto. Probablemente la culpa sería del trabajo y del estrés acumulado.

Iba camino al baño, cuando escuché quejidos provenientes de otra parte del pasillo en el que estaba caminando.

Avancé sin pensármelo dos veces y al llegar frente a una puerta de color verde oscuro, donde parecía ser el cuarto de servicio, localicé el origen de aquellos ruidos.

La puerta estaba apenas abierta, de modo que la empuje lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Estaba a oscuras, por supuesto, pero entonces pude ver a Rosalie. Estaba apoyada contra la pared con la camisa abierta y alguien estaba sobre ella besándole el cuello y embistiendo en tanto la tenía agarrada por el muslo, ayudándola a impulsarse.

Sentí como el pulso comenzaba a acelerarse al ver que ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, pero aun sin poder moverme ¿Cómo es que era capaz de hacer eso en medio de una fiesta repleta de gente y con su hermano cerca? Podía sentir la sangre hervirme y como la rabia se iba apoderando de mi.

Entonces ella giró el rostro y me miró con una sonrisa torcida, todavía quejándose y acariciando la espalda de su novio. No podía estar haciendo eso en verdad. Era lo más bajo y sucio que podía hacer para provocarme, y aun así lo había conseguido.

-¿buscas el baño?- me llamo una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Volteé y entonces vi que se tratada de la chica que me había recibido en la entrada.

Le sonreí inocentemente y me aleje de la puerta, caminando hacia ella.

No estuve seguro de porque lo hice, pero prefería ahorrarle un escandalado a Alice y más aun a Jasper. No podía arruinarles la noche así.

-¿me equivoque no?- dije.

- esta justo aquí- me indicó señalando la puerta su derecha

-gracias- dije y tiré de la manija para abrir.

-cuando quieras – me dijo y luego de guiñarme un ojo siguió su camino.

Suspiré y entonces me dirigí hacia los lavabos. Me mojé detrás de la cabeza con agua fría en tanto sentía como el corazón me latía tan fuerte como para salírseme de este. Y por supuesto no era lo único que había empezado a latir. Rosalie había logrado finalmente lo que tanto había buscado esa noche, y con esa última imagen lo había conseguido efectivamente.

* * *

**Espero que les guste en verdad y ya se que están impacientes por que pase algo más entre Rose y Emmett y les prometo que ya llegará. Solo deben esperar un poquito más. Ya tengo todo armado en mi cabeza, así que poco a poco Irán viendo como su relación se torna más y más compleja.**

**Les dejo muchos saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar sus reviews.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy.**


	6. Prejuicios

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 6: Prejuicios**_

Entré a uno de los baños y cerré la puerta con el pistillo. Me recargue sobre la puerta y entonces me di cuenta de cuanto Rosalie había logrado encenderme al ver el bulto que ya se había formado debajo de mi pantalón.

Cerré los ojos e inhalé varias veces. Debía terminar con eso, antes de que a ella se le ocurriera seguir tentándome. Me concentré en Jane, su imagen vino a mi cabeza fácilmente. Recordé sus caricias, sus besos y comencé a acariciarme. Sin embargo ese recuerdo no duró mucho, y fue reemplazado por el de Rosalie. Su sonrisa torcida, sus gemidos, su pie tocándome por debajo de la mesa, al forma en que me hablaba, como habíamos bailado hacía apenas un rato, el traje que traía puesto…

Seguí así por otros segundos hasta que al fin acabe.

Salí del baño luego de lavarme las manos y volví a la mesa donde estaba antes. No tenía deseos de volver a bailar. Edward estaba sentado en una silla y a su lado Bella con su cabeza en su hombro. No pude evitar hacer la vista gorda a aquella imagen. Tal vez no fuera del tipo romántico o sentimentalista, pero a veces ver escenas como esa, o como las de Jasper y Alice, me hacían ponerme a pensar sobre mi futuro. Nunca había tenido eso, ni tampoco lo había deseado, o no como podía llegar a hacerlo ahora. Aun era joven, pero no quería terminar siendo un solteron de cuarenta y tantos años y sin nadie a mi lado. Debía reconocer que nunca había buscado una pareja estable, sino más bien, parejas de momento o puras aventuras, eran lo que me llenaban.

El resto de la fiesta me la pase charlando con ellos y más tarde con Alice y Jasper, hasta cerca de las siete cuando volví a mi apartamento.

No había vuelto a ver a Rose desde entonces y preferí que así fuera. La verdad es que no sabia como podría volver a verla sin reaccionar de alguna manera en particular después de descubrirla teniendo sexo con su novio en el cuarto de servicio del salón; y tampoco quise imaginarme por que no volví a verlos a ninguno de los dos en el resto de la noche, solo Dios sabría que cosas estarían haciendo esos dos.

Por suerte al día siguiente no tenia trabajo, aunque eso no significaba que pudiera dormir, no. Ya era mas tarde de lo que usualmente acostumbraba a dormir, y sin embargo no podía cerrarlos ojos sin evitar que los recuerdos me embargan, recuerdos que precisamente yo no deseaba tener.

No podía quitarme a Rosalie de la cabeza y menos aun las cosas que ella me había provocado. La forma en que me provocaba, en que su cuerpo se rozaba con el mío cuando habíamos bailado, de tan solo pensarlo podía sentir como me iba excitando, y eso no podía estar pasando. Simplemente no podía producirme eso, y menos aun que su imagen terminara de ayudar a descargarme.

Fui al baño por una pastilla para dormir, ya hacia tiempo me había diagnosticado imsomio, pero últimamente parecía estar afectando más que antes.

El resto del fin de semana me la pase trabajando en un caso que debería defender ante la corte el lunes. Algo bastante extenso, pues se trababa de un fraude empresarial, en fin, al menos trabajar me mantenía la cabeza ocupada en cosas "saludables".

Jane me llamó para ver si podíamos vernos, pero le dije que estaba ocupado, cosa que era medio cierta. La verdad era que no estaba de ánimos como para verla, y aunque después de lo que había ocurrido con Rosalie normalmente había dicho que si, había algo en mi que no lo veía bien.

El miércoles llegó y entonces Jane volvió a llamarme mientras estaba en la oficina.

-hace mucho que no nos vemos- dijo con voz sensual apenas le atendí.

- lo se- dije apartando apenas unos papeles en mi escritorio.

- ¿estas ocupado ahora?

- la verdad no- dije y era cierto. Esos papeles podían esperar y mi cuerpo no.

- excelente- dijo- ¿Qué dices si no vemos en el hotel de siempre en media hora?

-allá te veo- dije y colgué.

Acomodé ligeramente mi escritorio y entonces salí.

-olvide unas cosas en mi apartamento, Jessica- le dije al pasar por su escritorio- ¿podrías tomar mis llamadas por una hora mas o menos?

- ningún problema- me dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias- dije y me dirigí a los elevadores.

Conduje rápidamente hasta el hotel en que habíamos quedado y en menos de veinte minutos llegué. Por suerte no tuve que esperar, pues Jane ya estaba aguardando frente al ascensor con su traje negro puesto y su cartera bajo el brazo.

Me sonrió con picardía y luego de presionar el botón del ascensor volvió a verme. Tenía los ojos llenos de deseo y era obvio que no aguantaba mas sofocándolos.

Me dediqué únicamente a mirarla y una vez que el ascensor llego, los dos nos subimos en el y fuimos hasta nuestra habitación.

Una vez dentro, ella se apresuró por dejar su bolso sobre la mesa y luego volvió apara entrelazar sus brazos detrás de mi cabeza y besarme con ardor.

La tomé por la cintura y la besé desenfrenadamente en tanto pegaba su cuerpo al mío, y el calor de hacía días atrás volvía con mas fuerza a mi.

Apresuradamente le desabroché la blusa y después la llevé a la cama y la hice acostarse; subí su falda y bajé su ropa interior la altura de las rodillas.

La acaricie y bese en tanto la escuchaba emitir grititos ahogados y al ver que estaba lista, me puse un condón y entré en ella. Jane emitió un grito ahogado y la vi morderse un dedo mientras yo disfrutaba de aquella diminuta parte de su cuerpo, aunque en mi mente únicamente estaba el rostro de Rosalie. A pesar de haberme controlado todos esos días, no podía evitar pensar en ella y seguirla deseando, quería que fuera a ella a quien tuviera así, y también había deseado ser yo el que le hacia el amor hacia unos días atrás, cuando ella estaba con su novio. ¿pero en que rayos estaba pensando? por mucho que intentara convencerme de que eso era completamente erróneo, no podía controlar mi mente en momentos como ese, no cuando sabía que podía tener algo más de lo que ya tenía. Pero no, Rosalie no podía estar conmigo, no solo por que su hermano fuera mi mejor amigos, y tuviera novio, sino por que había demasiados años de diferencia entre nosotros.

Luego de quitarme el resto de ropa y colocarme un condón, le embestí incesantemente hasta que ambos llegamos a la cima., y luego nos cambiamos en silencio. Le ofrecí llevarla de vuelta a la oficina, pero me dijo que tenía algunos pendientes que hacer antes, así que luego de despedirme, volví a mi oficina.

Jessica estaba bastante ocupada con algunos de mis documentos, que debía organizar para el día siguiente, pero de todas formas me detuvo.

-tienes tres mensajes- me dijo pasándome unos papelitos de colores, donde ella solía escribirlos.

Los tomé entre mis manos y los leí con rapidez. Un cliente, otro cliente, y el último era de Jasper, preguntando si podía ir esa noche a su casa a jugar poker, igual que como hacíamos en los viejos tiempos.

Volví a mi oficina y le marqué a mi amigo el teléfono sonó dos veces y entonces el me atendió.

-Jasper- dije-¿Cómo estas?

-muy bien- dijo en tono casual- ¿recibiste mi mensaje verdad?

-si, por eso te llamé-dije- quería confirmar la hora, ya que no lo mencionaste.

- en cuanto termines ven a casa- me dijo- se que terminas tarde, de modo que organicé la partida para que tu pudieras llegar, y también invite a algunos amigos

- intentaré estar antes de las once ¿te parece?- dije recordando unos papeleos para el día siguiente que debía terminar.

-muy bien- le avisaré a los otros para que no se preocupen por el horario- agregó- invite a algunos amigos del trabajo.

-genial, mientras más, más dinero- dije yo riéndome.

-nos vemos Emmett- dijo y luego de que yo lo saludara, el colgó.

Después de eso las horas se me pasaron de lo más lento, como si el trabajo me torturara antes de poder ir a disfrutar de una noche de poker con mis amigos.

Finalmente acabé con todos mis documentos y tras saludar Jessica salí camino a casa de los Hale. Era increíble que sus padres ya llevaran un mes entero en su segunda luna de miel, y todavía les quedaran otra semana más. Jasper verdaderamente tenía una paciencia de oro para quedarse allí, cuidando de su hermana que no era ningún angelito, por dos meses y encargarse de toda la casa, cuando podría bien haberlo rechazado.

Edward fue quien me abrió la puerta y luego de saludarlos fuimos a la sala, donde Jaspee estaba sentado solo en la mesa.

-Hola- saludé.

- Emmett, creí que vendrías mas tarde- dijo Jasper- son a penas las diez.

-termine antes- dijo entre risas- no me dirán que ya empezaron ¿o si?

- no- dijo- aun quedan que lleguen otros más- agregó- siéntate, estoy seguro que en un rato ya llegarán.

Sonreí y entonces ocupé mi lugar en una de las sillas libres de la mesa.

Edward propuso una partida rápida de práctica en tanto esperábamos al resto y accedimos sin ningún reproche.

Ya íbamos por al tercera mano, cuando una voz familiar se escuchó desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¿Jas, hermanito estas aquí?- dijo Rosalie.

- si, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo él todavía con sus ojos fijos en las cartas de la mesa.

- sólo quería avisarte que me quedaré a dormir en casa de Victoria, luego de salir

-¿ya le preguntaste a sus padres si les parecía bien?

- si, ya esta todo arreglado- dijo con una sonrisa y ocupando la silla libre frente a mi. Hasta entonces son al había visto, pues tenia la vista fija en la jugada. Traía puesto un vestido de lentejuelas negro y el cabello suelo con ondas; y estaba comiendo una paleta de dulce. Era increíble el contraste que había entre su ropa y su actitud, toda una mujer y una niña con su dulce, las dos en una sola.

-¿puedo jugar?- inquirió con vos casi infantil

- ¿sabes jugar al poker?- exclamo Jasper algo sorprendido en tanto todos nos la quedábamos mirando.

- James me enseño una vez, no es tan difícil-dijo sonriente

- no se... esto, ya empezamos -dijo Edward.

- por favor- repitió y haciendo ojitos- Solo será por un ratio hasta que las chicas pasen por mi, estoy aburrida arriba, _sola_- dijo y noté como al decir esa ultima palabra me observaba fijamente a mi.

-muy bien- dijo Jasper- después de todo no apostamos nada todavía, puedes jugar Rose.

Pude ver como Edward ponía mala cara en tanto volvíamos las cartas al mazo y empezábamos a jugar otra vez.

Jugamos una mano, dos y entonces al levantar la vista luego de colocar una de mis cartas en el centro la vi meter la paleta de color rojo en su boca lentamente para luego hacer lo mismo varias veces y sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Miré a mis amigos de solayo, pero los dos estaban demasiado concentrados en su propio juego como para notar lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Volvió a meter la paleta redonda y roja en su boca y luego la posó sobre sus labios para lamer la punta del caramelo con su lengua. Efectivamente había encontrado otra forma de provócame y seguir insinuándoseme incluso con los demás allí.

Intenté volver mi atención a las cartas pero no lo logré por mucho y mis ojos volvieron a caer sobre ella. Esta vez estaba moviéndola en su boca en círculos sosteniéndola por el palito blanco y haciendo gestos de placer.

En verdad esta chica era increíble. Después de que yo la hubiera visto en la fiesta y no dijera nada todavía a su hermano sobre lo que había estado haciendo con su novio, recuerdo que no me traía más que desagrado, seguía jugando conmigo, ahora en una forma retorcida y que únicamente yo entendía y que desgraciadamente estaba sufriendo efecto en mí.

-¿Jas tienes algo para tomar?- pregunté al pasar saliva y sentir al garganta repentinamente seca.

- en la cocina dejé las bebidas, iba a traerlas dentro de un rato- agregó tomando otra carta- si quieres ir trayéndolas de paso no me molesta

Yo conocía bien ese tipo de expresiones de parte de Jasper de modo que no fue muy difícil entender que quería que yo fuera por ellas. Hice una mueca y luego de dejar mis cartas sobre la mesa salí camino a la cocina.

Sin embargo a los pocos segundos pude escuchar otros pasos además de los míos yendo en la misma dirección.

Ya frente al refrigerador me volteé y entonces vi que se trataba de Rosalie.

-vine a ayudarte con las bebidas- dijo inocente. Ya no traía la paleta en al boca, y la verdad es que prefería que fuera así- mi hermano dijo que eran bastantes, además de la comida.

- esta bien, yo puedo – dije tirando de la puerta de la nevera y comenzando a sacar las botellas de soda y otras mas de alcohol de ahí y poniéndolas sobre la mesada.

- ¿por qué no me dejas que te ayude?- dijo colocándose detrás de mí, y pasando sus brazos a ambos la dos de mi cabeza y así tomar una botella, pero rozándome apropósito por la espalda y apoyando sus pechos contra mis omoplatos.

Yo esperé que ella se apartare y entonces me gire para tenerla de frente.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió como si no supiera que me refería.

-¿es enserio?- dije

-¿Qué cosa?- volvió a decir en tono inocente

- sabes bien de que estoy hablando- espeté serio.

-no se a que te refieres Emmett- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa deslizándosele por el rostro y dando un par de pasos hacia mi y así eliminar la distancia que había entre nosotros.

-¿de verdad?- pregunte con ironía

Ella me dedico una sonrisa todavía más grande

-supongo que olvide agradecerte por no decirle nada a nadie en la fiesta, tu sabes, por ser mi cómplice- y alzó una ceja.

- no creerás que lo hice por ti.

-¿entonces por qué fue?- dijo acercando su rostro al mío

-por ahórrale una preocupación tu hermano y a Alice ¿no sabes como se habrían puesto de haberte descubierto con tu noviecito teniendo sexo en un armario?

-¿y como te pusiste tu?- agregó ya sobre mi boca.

-dices cosas que no saben lo que significan- dije quitando el rostro y volviéndome hacia la mesada, aunque en verdad no quería hacerlo.

-se que te parezco una niña todavía- me dijo ahora en un tono algo mas serio

- todavía no cumples los dieciocho, pero eso no te hace una niña

-¿entonces no crees que sea una?

- no, tengo bien claro que no lo eres- dije y vaya que era así. No tenía ni una pizca de la Rosalie que había visto hacia años atrás, cuando a penas tenia diez años, y todavía jugaba con muñecas. Ahora en cambio le gustaba jugar con otras cosas y sin contar cuanto había cambiado su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que me producía cosas que muy pocas mujeres lograban en tan poco tiempo.

- que bueno que te des cuenta de ello, por que no lo soy- dijo mordiéndose le labio inferior- y aunque digas que lo hiciste por mi hermano, te agradezco que no hablaras sobre lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Alice. No me arrepiento en absoluto de haberlo hecho, si es que esperabas que dijera eso, y se que había algo mas por lo que no me delataste cuando tuviste al oportunidad.

No respondí, y en cambio me quede mirándola serio e intentado descifrar su expresión.

Tenía razón en parte. Yo podía haberla delatado, pero no me lo había permitido, no tanto por Alice o Jasper, sino por que… la quería para mi.

Exactamente eso era lo que me había detenido. Y ahora lo tenia bien claro, cuando había tenido al oportunidad no lo había hecho, pero era obvio que tampoco lo había hecho por eso. Incluso habías tenido relaciones con Jane recordándola a ella de esa forma y deseándola. No podía negar que mi cuerpo la quería mucho más de lo que yo podía admitir. Y era obvio también que ella estaba decidida a seguir con aquello, era obvio, pero yo no iba a permitírselo, mi cuerpo no podía ceder a la tentación que ella se me presentaba, no podía hacerlo.

Tome las botellas y unos vasos de la alacena, y salí de la cocina para llevarlas hasta la sala sin agregar nada más y ocupé mi lugar en la mesa.

Unos minutos después ella pareció con otras bebidas más en la mano y varias frituras. Las dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse frente a mí.

Yo bebí un poco de soda que me había servido y me obligué a concentrarme más de lo normal en las cartas y evitar hacer contacto con ella, quien no paraba de observarme.

Finalmente el timbré sonó y ella se paro de golpe para atender. Aparentemente serían sus amigas. Usos segundos después volvió a la sala por su bolso que había dejado sobre la mesa y nos saludo a todos con al mano anunciando que ya se iba.

Escuché la puerta del frente cerrarse y solo entonces logré relajarme.

Sabia que ella no volvería durante el resto del rato que yo permaneciera allí, y eso era un alivio, ya que no tendría que preocuparme por esconder las cosas que ella me producía únicamente con comer una paleta.

A penas un rato después llegaron tres de los compañeros de trabajo de Jasper, y otros dos mas que había invitado Edward, aparentemente llevaban bastante jugando juntos, principalmente durante mi ausencia, de modo que nadie tenia que andar explicando como es que hacíamos las cosas por allí.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y divertida. Yo gane algo, bueno, ni que apostáramos tanto, pero principalmente disfrutaba de jugar y ver las caras de Edward cuando perdía por mi causa. No hubo más emociones que quien ganaba o perdía, nada comparado con lo que Rosalie me había hecho sentir durante apenas diez minutos que había permanecido en esa mesa.

* * *

_**Primero que nada quiero decirles que lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Sepan tenerme paciencia y más ahora que ha comenzado la escuela; tengo bastante tarea y eso sin contar mi otras actividades.**_

_**en fin, espero que disfruten del capitulo y prometo intentar actualizar mas seguido. **_

_**Esperos sus reviews, saludoss y nos veremos pronto**_

_**Bella McCartney Darcy :)  
**_


	7. Límites

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 7: Límites**_

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde el partido de poker en casa de Jasper y aun no lograba sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Rosalie.

Edward me había telefoneado apenas dos días después para informarme que le propondría matrimonio a Bella el siguiente sábado y lo celebrarían con una cena entre amigos en el centro.

-¿es que en serio quieres atarte a ella para toda la vida?- le había dicho yo, incapaz de creerle aún la noticia.

-Emmett, sabes que la amo mas que a nadie y ya llevamos casi cinco años juntos. Es hora de dar un nuevo paso y hacerlo formal

- es que aun no me creo que vayas a casarte a fines de Octubre- dije

- lo sé- dijo con algo de melancolía. Él siempre había sido de esos mas románticos y poéticos, todo lo contrario a mi- es que en verdad desearía que tu encontraras a alguien que te hiciera sentir lo que Bella me hace sentir a mi.

- sabes que no soy de los compromisos Eddie- le dije con cariño

- algún día te llegará- me advirtió, como si en verdad el supiera lo que iba a suceder- uno de estos días conocerás a una mujer que te deje loco y de la que no querrás volver a separarte nunca más.

Hizo caso omiso a su comentario y en cambio le aseguré que estaría encantado de ir. Anoté con cuidado y bastante grande en mi agenda la dirección y la hora en que sería el dichoso evento, que no podía perderme por nada. Mi amigo de toda la vida iba a casarse, y yo debía de esta presente.

El trabajo transcurrió sin apuros, conferencias, contratos, divorcios, lo de siempre. Incluso tuve tiempo para ver a Jane el miércoles por la noche, después del trabajo.

Ya eso se me estaba haciendo una costumbre o mas bien una manía para satisfacerme cuando sentía unas increíbles ganas de tener sexo, y no era por justificar nada, ya que ella y yo habíamos quedado que entre nosotros no habría mas que eso, pero solo entonces no podía dejar de desear más.

El sábado llego casi sin darme tiempo a terminar mis papeleos, y ya a eso de las diez salí de mi oficina camino al restaurante donde había quedado en verme con mis amigos.

Fui en mi jeep hasta el centro y aparqué justo enfrente del restaurante.

Al entrar pregunté a uno de los mozos por una mesa reservada a nombre de Cullen y me indicó que debía subir las escaleras y entonces los encontraría.

Ya estaban casi todos, los padres de Bella y también los de Edward, algunos amigos del trabajo de el, y otras que supuse serian amigas de Bella, también estaba Alice, pero al único que no vi por ningún lado fue a Jasper.

Estuvimos aguardando cerca de media hora para que llegaran todos, peor Jasper seguía sin aparecerse, algo de lo más extraño. Él no era de desaparecerse así como así y menos aun sin avisar nada a nadie. Alice le envió varios mensajes, pero no respondió ninguno.

Finalmente decidimos ordenar, pero eso no aplaco la preocupación de Alice.

-de seguro debe estar bien- le dije calmado- no creo que haya pasado nada lo suficientemente grave como para no avisarnos nada.

- lo se, peor es tan raro Emmett- me dijo todavía mirando la pantalla de su celular- él no es así, si algo hubiera pasado…

- no lo creo- le aseguré- ya quédate tranquila Alice, ya verás que de seguro no ha sido nada.

Llego la entrada, y luego el primer plato, y justo antes de que viniera el postre, vimos como nuestro querido amigo aparecía al pie de las escaleras.

-Jasper, por Dios ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le dijo Alice sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y ya abrazándolo y descargando toda su preocupación.

Él le respondió algo en voz baja y tras darle un beso en los labios y saludar a los agasajados, ocupó el lugar que le habíamos apartado en la mesa, el que estaba junto al mío.

-¿Qué paso Jas?- le dije al verlo algo preocupado, aunque intentaba disimularlo de lo mas bien.

- Rosalie- dije y entonces yo fui el que comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-en serio, no vas a creérmelo, ni siquiera yo podía creerlo cuando sus amigas me llamaron… es que no puedo dejarla salir sin que termine causando desastres.- hizo una pausa- me dijo que esa noche iba a salir, que iría a un club y volvería a eso de las dos o tres de mañana, que no me preocupara, como siempre. Pero eran las doce y entonces su amiga Victoria me llamó.

-¿ella esta bien?- pregunté

- ¿puedes creer que le vendieran alcohol a una menor de edad?- dijo ignorando por completo mi pregunta.- al parecer fueron a un lugar donde eso si pasa, y mi querida hermana no tuvo mejor idea que después de haber terminado con su novio embriagarse hasta perder la conciencia de quien era.

- Jasper…- dije casi a punto de levantarme de la silla y salir corriendo a verla.

- ya esta bien Emmett, por eso es que me tardé en llegar aquí. Fui a buscar a ella y sus amigas al club y luego las lleve a casa, pues era allí donde se suponía que iban a quedarse a dormir. Llamé al doctor, y entre esperar que él viniera, revisara a Rosalie y me asegurara que se repondría, ya se había hecho muy tarde.

- tendrías que haberme llamado- dije- o a alguno de nosotros, sabes que te habríamos ayudado

- no quería arruinarle la noche a nadie- dijo serio- no si yo puedo lidiar solo con mis propios problemas.

- de cualquier modo sabes que puedes llamarme si necesitas una mano con adolescentes ebrias, sabes que yo conozco bien del tema- dije intentando bromear un poco.

- y como no, si siempre eras uno de esos- me dijo casi con una sonrisa.

-¿y con quien está ahora?

- con sus amigas, por suerte, ninguna de las otras dos tomó como ella. De cualquier forma, Alice me ayudará a cuidarla esta noche.

-entonces ¿helado de chocolate y crema les parece bien a todos?- preguntó Edward interrumpiéndonos.

- excelente – dijo Jasper- un helado para calmar los nervios, justo el remedio perfecto- agregó algo más bajo.

Y así trascurrió la noche. Jasper por fin se relajo y disfruto con el resto de nosotros de lo que quedaba de la cena.

Edward y Bella se veían de lo mas felices juntos, eran un verdadero ejemplo de lo que era un amor perdurable, tan… felices.

No es que no me alegrara por ellos, sino todo lo contrario, pero otra vez volvíamos con ese sentimiento de vacío que me venia persiguiendo hacia un buen tiempo. ¿Es que tan desesperado me sentía? No. Esa era la respuesta. No estaba desesperado, para nada, y por mucho que viera demasiado enamorados a mis dos amigos y yo no lo estuviera eso no me deprimía. En fin, traté de no pensar en ello demasiado, y preferí disfrutar de la cena, en especial de la comida, mi parte preferida de las celebraciones cuando no tenía ninguna acompañante.

Fui uno de los últimos en irse, ya que la mayoría se fueron en cuanto acabaron el postre. Únicamente quedaban Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward cuando me despedí de ellos y emprendí el viaje de vuelta a casa.

Había sido una noche larga, y había tenido demasiado trabajo aquella semana de modo que lo único que hice al entrar en mi apartamento fue tumbarme en la cama y quedarme completamente dormido casi al instante.

El lunes por la tarde Jane pasó por mi oficina bastante seria. No supe que era lo que la traía preocupada sino hasta que, tras preguntárselo varias veces, finalmente contestó.

-mañana viajo a Canadá- dijo tajante.

- ¿hay algún problema?

- no, en realidad son asuntos personales, nada de lo que debas preocuparte- agregó con una sonrisita y rozando con sus dedos el cuello de mi camisa.

-¿Por cuánto te vas?- eso si era lo que me preocupaba

- tres semanas, no creo que más

-¿ya arreglaste todo?

- mi vuelo sale a las 8 mañana temprano- yo la observe sin vacilar- pero eso no significa que no tenga tiempo para una ultima vez antes de mi viaje

Y comenzó a deslizar sus manos a lo largo de mi pecho.

- ahora estoy algo ocupado- dije, cosa que era verdad. Tenia una audiencia en unos días y debía estar preparado; pero también algo reacción por su repentina desaparición y sin ningún aviso. Por supuesto lo nuestro era algo netamente casual y donde solo compartíamos el sexo, pero no podía imaginarme dos semanas sin eso.

Aunque… pensándolo mejor, tendría que aprovechar al máximo esa última vez antes de volver a verla.

-Emmett…

- ¿te parece si te voy a ver a eso de las once?- ella me sonrió de lo mas complacida.

- me parece perfecto- y me besó en los labios.

-muy bien, prepárate entonces, por que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo y esta vez no te daré tregua.

- eso espero bombón- dijo y entonces se paró- ahora te dejaré terminar con el trabajo. A lo noche te veo.

- hasta luego- dije y entonces ella cerró la puerta.

Para mi suerte, el día casi se paso volando, y salí de la oficina a eso de las diez y media, lo que me dejaba con el tiempo justo para llegar al departamento de Jane.

Y tal y como le había dicho esa noche no le di tregua alguna. La hice llegar a la cima una y otra vez de todas las formas que se me antojaron posibles, sin siquiera importarme lo que ella realmente deseara. Esa noche seria para mi, y nadie mas; pues si ella podía tomarse el lujo de irse durante dos semanas y dejarme sin nada, yo podría disfrutar todo lo que quisiera aquella noche.

Supongo que cuando volvía a casa después de haberla dejado en su cama envuelta únicamente entre unas sabanas blancas que me di cuenta lo vacía que era esa relación. No quiera a Jane por supuesto que no, ni siquiera la conocía. Únicamente era sexo, como ella misma había dicho en un primer momento pero eso no me bastaba, yo necesitaba algo más. Y sabía que ella no podría proporcionármelo.

Sin embargo tendría dos semanas para pensarme como solucionaría aquello, incluso después de su regreso, podía continuar buscando una respuesta. No iba a terminar con ella, no si no tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. Tal vez sonara egoísta, pero seguir ultilzandola hasta encontrar algo mejor, algo que en verdad me llenara, era lo único que se me ocurría en esos momentos.

Jasper me envió un mensaje durante mi audiencia, para que fuera a su casa a ayudarlos con los papeles de una nueva subasta. Esa vez no quería volver a enfrentar los mismos problemas que antes. Le respondí que no tenía ningún problema, y que cerca de las seis de la tarde pasaría por su casa; aunque aquello de trabajar después del trabajo no me convencía demasiado, no iba a negarme.

La audiencia termino a eso de pasadas las cinco, así que fui por unos cafés y me los llevé a casa de los Hale. Estaba seguro de que aquella tarde se pasaría larga, pero al menos el café la haría un poco más amena.

Toqué timbre dos veces y entonces ella me abrió al puerta.

-Hola Emmett- dijo en tono alegre.

Traía puesto su uniforme de porrista, por supuesto, de seguro acababa de llegar del instituto y lo más probable es que no me hubiera escuchado.

-Rose- dije con una sonrisa- ¿esta…?

- aun no llega- dijo sin dejarme terminar- pasa, sabes que esta es como tu casa, siéntete cómodo

-esta bien, Rose, vuelvo mas tarde, en realidad le había dicho que vendría a eso de las seis, y supuse que estaría en casa.

- vamos Emmett- me dijo con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

Así que entre y ella cerró al puerta. Al casa estaba vacía, era obvio, y ella sola.

-¿tuviste practica hoy?- dije viéndola desfilar frente a mi hacia el sillón.

- si, acabo de llegar- dijo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- y entonces se agacho para tomar su bolso del suelo e impidiéndome quitar los ojos de encima de su cuerpo, del cual ahora podía ver el inicio de sus nalgas.

-¿sabes? Recordaba esos uniformes algo mas… largos- dije pasando saliva y viendo como ella notaba que la había mirado mas de la cuenta y no había desviado la vista como normalmente hacia.

- supongo que son las ventajas de la globalización ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa y no se si se demoro más de lo necesario, o me pareció a mi, en levantarse y girarse hacia mi.

- tal vez…- respondí como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿no tienes idea de cuanto mas vaya a tardar tu hermano verdad no?

- ninguna, pero por mi no te preocupes, puedes quedarte cuanto tu quieras. Sabes que no me molesta.

-¿Cómo has estado?- el pregunté

- de maravilla- dijo con una sonrisa-

- ¿de verdad?- dije con ironía- según me dijo Jasper tuviste un fin de semana lago borroso- ella rió.

- terminé con mi novio eso fue todo.

- y te embriagaste- le agregué

- ¿acaso no tenia motivos?

- eso dímelo tu- dije

- pos supuesto que los tenia ¿como no iba a celebrar eso?

- entonces… ¿estabas celebrando?

-¿Qué mas iba a hacer? ¿Echarme a llorar? Ya todos sabían que lo nuestro no iba para mas, así que yo le termine, y bueno, decidí divertirme algo mas de lo común después de eso

- aunque no termino como esperabas.

No, pero en fin. Hombres hay muchos, el era solo un niño tonto- dijo observándome con cuidado- de cualquier manera, el próximo sábado será mi cumpleaños, y por supuesto que estás invitado ¿vendrás no?

- claro- dije

-¿me lo prometes?- dijo cual niña que desea que ya nadie más le mienta.

- lo prometo- dije seguro- bien, bueno tengo algunas cosas que hacer todavía, supongo que puedo adelantarlas en tanto lo espero, me quedare aquí si te parece.

- muy bien- dijo- yo iré a darme una _ducha_. Hay comida en el refrigerador por si quieres algo.

- gracias – agregué y me senté en el sofá frente al televisor.

Ella me sonrió como se le había dado por costumbre hacer y entonces se fue a su habitación.

Saque mi laptop y termine de mandar algunos mails y de aclarar otros pendientes, incluso llamé a Jessica para avisarle que no iría a la oficina ese día; y cuando volvía mirar la hora me di cuenta de que ya casi iban a ser prácticamente las siete. Increíble que hubiera estado más de una hora ahí sentado y Jasper ni se las pintaba.

Lo llamé a su celular, pero no me respondió, así que tuve que acudir a Rosalie.

Subí las escaleras sin la menos idea de cual seria su habitación y entonces escuche la música proveniente de una de las puertas del corredor derecho. Tendría que estar ahí.

Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba abierta y ella estaba adentro, terminando de vestirse en tanto bailaba al ritmo de la música, contorneando las caderas. La observe durante unos segundos y tras luchar contra mi moral me eche para atas, eso ya se estaba pasando de la raya. No podía ser tan descarado de espiarla y menos sin que ella lo supiera.

-¿Rose?- dije todavía sin volver a asomarme a la puerta.

-¿si?- la escuché responder algo alto, probablemente por la música.

- ¿quería saber si tu hermano...

-¿Qué?- repitió algo mas alto y entonces la música desapareció. -¿Qué sucede?- y apareció frente a la puerta.

Me quedé estático por un segundo. A penas so traía algo mas de ropa comparado como la había visto adentro de la habitación y había salido sin importarle que fuera yo el que la viera. Traía unos diminutos shorts de color rojo con líneas negras en los bordes, y una camiseta blanca que era más de tres veces su talla, pero lo suficientemente transparente como para que yo pudiera ver que traía un sostén de color negro por debajo.

- llamé a Jasper hace un rato, pero no responde. Quería saber si te aviso algo a ti, o si hay otra forma de que pueda comunicarme con el. No es que no quiera ayudarlo, pero simplemente no pienso pasarme toda la tarde esperándolo sin que él se parezca.

- pasa- dijo- veré a ver si me contesta a mí.

Asentí con la cabeza y entré en su aviación. Era grande, y las paredes eran de un color rosa chicle. Sin embargo los postres, cuadros, libros y demás cosas no lo hacían ver como el de una niña sino como el de una autentica adolescente. ¿Por que es que me esmeraba tanto en que ella dejara de parecerme una niñita si sabía bien que ya no lo era?

Tomó su teléfono de la cama y marcó un número. Espero, pero luego colgó.

-no responde su celular, de seguro se lo ha dejado olvidado por ahí. Intentaré con el número de su oficina- me dijo y se volvió al teléfono.

Esta vez si contestaron. Ella habló durante unos segundos y luego volvió a colgar.

-al parecer tuvo una reunión de ultimo momento y olvido avisarte.- me dijo poniéndolos ojos en blanco.

- ¿tiene para mucho?

- me dijo que no mas de media hora, incluido el viaje hasta aquí.

-supongo que voy a esperarlo entonces- agregué ya dispuesto a volver abajo.

- ¿Emmett?

-¿si?- dije volviendo la vista a ella.

- ¿no te molestaría ayudarme entretanto con una tarea que tengo? Es que mi profesor de derecho en verdad explica terriblemente y bueno, tú eres abogado…

Yo me reí.

- seguro, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-bueno…- dijo caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en forma de indio en el medio- tengo que responder una preguntas sobre este libro- agregó en tanto me enseñaba uno de tapa azul- pero te juro que no puedo entender ni al mitad de lo que dice.

- dejame ver- dije sentando a la orilla de su cama y tomando el libro entre mis manos- ¿Cuáles son las preguntas?

Ella tomó un cuaderno de arriba de la cama y entonces me leyó dos de las preguntas que debía buscar.

En realidad era un trabajo sencillo, y el texto, bueno, no era demasiado complicado, o al menos no parecía lo suficientemente avanzado como para que ella no pudiera comprenderlo, pero las preguntas si que estaban rebuscadas.

Comencé a leer primero en voz alta, y luego para mi mismo.. ya llevaba mas de una pagina completa sin encontrar nada y entonces sentí como su mano se ubicaba sobre mi muslo. Ella se había acercado, supuse que para poder leer algo también, de modo que no dije nada.

Volví mis ojos al libro, pero esta vez sin recordar nada de lo que había leído antes. No comprendía ni una sola palabra de lo que tenia enfrente, _Concéntrate, Emmett, concéntrate en lo que estás leyendo, _me decía a mi mismo y sin logar demasiad.

Intenté leer algo más y entonces sentí como ella comenzaba a subir por mi pierna lentamente, jugando con sus dedos entretanto.

Cuando la sentí a unos pocos centímetros de la ingle, solté el libro y la miré directo a la cara, en tanto la detenía.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-dije todavía algo nervioso

-¿es que aún sigues si entenderlo Emmett?- dijo ahora eliminando al distancia que quedaba entre los dos y besándome en los labios.

Le respondí casi al instante y ella volvió a besarme, más lento y lamiéndome los labios. Entonces, la aparté.

-tienes que dejar de resistirte, Emmett, se que quieres esto tanto como yo te deseos a ti- aseguró avanzando seductoramente hacia mi.

- no está bien- dije casi en un hilo de voz y luchando conmigo mismo por no aceptar lo que ella me estaba diciendo.

Tenia la respiración agitada, yo mismo podía ver como se movía mi pecho y casi podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, los sentía en mi garganta. De nuevo vino a mi mente su imagen, en la fiesta de Alice con aquel chico encima de ella, y su sonrisa retorcida al verme a mí en la puerta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dice la sociedad? Vamos Emmett, ¿en serio vas a ponerte moral ahora?

- Rosalie, no, tu sabes que esto no esta bien- dije alejando mi rostro del suyo, otra vez- en serio, te llevó casi diez años, y eres la hermana de Jasper ¿estás loca?

-para nada- dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

- y…eres menor de edad- le recordé, aunque eso era lo que me impedía a mi continuar.

- son únicamente pretextos Emmett- me dijo- yo se que tu quieres esto- dijo quitándose la polera a unos centímetros de mi y quedándose únicamente con el sostén negro que traía debajo y el que no me permitía pensar nada que no fuera lo completamente opuesto lo moral- así como yo quiero…. esto- y me tomó el rostro entre las dos manos para volver a besarme y, entonces, perdí la lucha interna.

La tomé de la cintura para acercarla más a mi cuerpo y besarla. Llevó sus manos a mi cuello mientras su ávida lengua se enredaba con la mía, era tan suave y su sabor terminó por eliminar los poquísimos restos de moral, si es que todavía existía en mí.

No había ningún rasgo de ternura en aquel beso, era completamente pasional y enardecido, nuestras lenguas parecían librar una batalla, pero sin afán de rendición y únicamente liberando las ansias acumuladas, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no podía continuar.

Por mucho que intenta convencerme a mi mismo de que podía hacerlo, sabia que aquello estaba mal. Y sin importar lo mucho que ella intentara persuadirme y seducirme, no podía ceder.

-No puedo- dije apartándola de mi con mis ultimas fuerzas y poniéndome de pie.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo arreglando su cabello hacia atrás -¿hay otra de la que no sepa?

- no se trata de eso- dije- ya te dije que esto... no puede ser.

- no soy una niña- repitió- y no hay otra ¿que te detiene entonces?

- nada, simplemente eso que pretendes está mal y no pasará – dije determinante caminando hacia la puerta, aunque mi cuerpo opinaba lo contrario

- supongo que te creía mas hombre Emmett, y no un niñito asustado- dijo intentando ver si volteaba, pero no lo hice.

Estaba tratando de golpear mi ego, pero yo no podía, no debía rendirme ante ella, no estaba nada bien, por más que mi lado perverso me pedía a gritos que me olvidara de toda moral y la tomara, no estaba bien, no era adecuado, ni siquiera fantasear con ella, como venia haciendo desde hace un tiempo, lo era.

-dile a tu hermano que tuve que irme- agregué ya en el umbral y todavía dándole la espalda- a menos que quieras decirle la verdadera razón.

Y con eso me fui y sin volver a mirar atrás. Pues sabia, que si lo hacía, la conciencia no podría detenerme esta vez. Ya ella había comenzado algo que no tenía vuelta atrás. Un juego que no sabía lo largo y tortuoso que seria, si bien, este ya no había comenzado.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de mi fic que espero que les guste.**

**Como verán las cosas ya van llegando a otro nivel, y Emmett ya llego al punto en que no puede soportar mucho más la situación.**

**Espero que no estén demasiado enojadas conmigo por no haber actualizado, y debo disculparme, pero debo aclarar, también que no fue por mi, sino por causas ajenas, como el que mi pc se rompiera al punto de estar casi un mes entero sin poder utilizarla.**

**En fin, eso no creo que les interese demasiado, peor que va, aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo, y en los próximos días subiré el siguiente, que ya lo tengo preparado.**

**Saludos a todas y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Espero sus reviews**

** Bella McCatney Darcy :)**


	8. El regalo de cumpleaños

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 8: El regalo de cumpleaños**_

Luego de aparcar frente a su casa, me dirigí hasta la puerta. No era muy tarde, apenas eran las diez de la noche y ya de seguro la mayoría de los invitados habría llegado. Toqué le timbre y unos segundo después fue ella quien me abrió.

No pude evitar quedármela viendo en cuanto la puerta salio de en medio y ella quedó frente a mi. Llevaba un vestido rojo corto y ceñido al cuerpo. Un escote bastante revelador, las piernas largas, y descubiertas y por supuesto el cabello suelto.

-Emmett- dijo alegre- al fin llegaste.

-feliz cumpleaños Rose- le dije con una sonrisa y mirándola ahora a los ojos.

-y yo que ya me estaba creyendo que no vendrías- dijo y me abrazó.

Al parecer esa noche jugaríamos al: nada ocurrió, todo sigue como antes, o al menos eso fue la impresión que me dio, así que decidí seguirle el juego.

-te dije que vendría y no iba a faltar a mi palabra- dije, recordando que se lo había prometido mucho antes de que hubiéramos discutido en su habitación- además le prometí a Jasper ayudarlo a hacer de chaperon- agregué por ultimo.

Sus padres, que ya había vuelto de su segunda luna de miel, se habían ido de la casa a pedido de ella, pero con la única condición de que Jasper y el resto de nosotros nos quedáramos a supervisar la fiesta. Él mismo me lo había pedido luego de reunirlos en mi apartamento para solucionar lo de sus papeles para la subasta, dos días después del que habíamos acordado.

-vamos Emmett ya estamos algo grandecitos para necesitar quien nos cuide- me dijo con un tono de voz algo más sensual. – no necesitas preocuparte por eso. Eres uno más, así que debes _divertirte_.

-gracias- le dije y entonces entré. La parecer ella no había olvidado todo lo ocurrido el jueves anterior. En fin, ni yo mismo había podido olvidarlo y menos aun la forma en que la había besado. Y tampoco quería olvidarla, simplemente había sido demasiado buena… pero no, ya me había repetido demasiadas veces que no estaba bien, no debía volver a repetirse aquello.

Ya conocía la casa de los Hale de memoria, así que caminé con tranquilidad hasta el patio de atrás, donde al parecer estaban todos divirtiéndose. Habían convertido el centro de éste en una pista de baile, y también había colocado varias mesas con comida de todo tipo. Incluso había un par de sillones blancos, muy bonitos ubicados a un lado del equipo de audio, y donde mis amigos estaban sentados. Todo era probablemente obra de la maravillosa y duendecita novia de Jasper. Una diseñadora no solo de ropa, sino también de interiores, según me había informado Jasper en otra ocasión.

-Emmett- dijo éste al verme- ¿Cómo estas?

-muy bien, llegué algo tarde, lo siento.

-no importa- me aseguro. Siempre el tan relajado y despreocupado- aún no se ponen demasiado problemáticos, aunque creo que no falta demasiado para eso...

Yo solté una risotada. Por supuesto que no había alcohol, Jasper no se los permitiría y menos una después de cómo había vuelto Rosalie hacia unas semanas atrás a casa, y sus padres menos, aunque probablemente varios de los amiguitos de Rosalie tuvieran algo de éste escondido. Yo a su edad ya bebía, con una identificación falsa, claro, pero como aparentaba más de la edad que en realidad tenía no tenía demasiados problemas.

Jasper por el contrario, siempre había sido del tipo correcto, pero nos conocíamos desde niños como para que una diferencia como esa arruinara nuestra amistad.

Alice también me saludó. Estaba muy feliz de verme también y traía un vestido de color blanco, haciendo juego con la camisa de su novio, típico en ella.

Edward y Bella también estaba allí, y me recibieron con un cálido saludo. Bella era tan tímida como la primera vez que la había conocido, incluso después de ir a su fiesta de compromiso, seguía pareciendo como si la intimidara. Traía un vestido de color azul, algo anticuado para mi gusto, bueno solo por ser largo, pero allá ella, si a Edward le gustaba, que el fuera feliz. Cosa que en realidad se le notaba, después de todo planeaba casarse con la chica de sus sueños, como me había dicho, para fines de Octubre. Ella en cambio no parecía tan emocionada con la idea, pero era más que obvio que amaba a mi amigo y estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

La fiesta transcurrió rápido y sin demasiados problemas. Por suerte no tuvimos que lidiar con ningún tipo de problemas, cosa que ya me había imaginado, así que pudimos pasarla bien entre nosotros.

Estuve la mayor parte del tiempo recordando viejas anécdotas con Jasper y también me habló sobre bastante sobre su trabajo. Edward y Bella también conversaron un rato conmigo y fue en eso que me pidieron que fuera yo quien llevara los anillos en su boda. Acepté encantado y sin esperarme tal honor. Edward siempre había sido como mi hermano, así como Jasper, pero no creía que me pidiera algo como eso.

Entre tanto observaba a Rosalie bailar con sus amigas varias canciones que no conocía. Tendría que volver a actualizar mi ipod, porque aparentemente en este último mes había varias cosas que me había perdido. Ella estaba radiante y la verdad no podía ni hablar de lo que me provocaban sus pasos de baile la forma en que movía sus caderas, sus piernas… me hacían recordar a la forma en que ella había bailado conmigo en la fiesta de Alice…pero no, ya tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Cerré los ojos e intenté recordar su último cumpleaños. Al ultimo al que yo había ido en casa de los Hale, hacia tantos años atrás ¿Cuántos años tenia ella?.... once, si, once años acaba de cumplir, y entonces yo tenia... dieciocho; y ya casi graduado de la secundaria.

Ella era apenas una niña con su cabellera dorada y un vestido rosado, jugando con sus amiguitas de acá para allá en el jardín. Yo le había reglado un oso de peluche muy grande de color rosa, igual al que ella me había pedido, y que no tenia idea de si aun conservaría. En ese entonces ella era casi como otra hermana para mi, una como la que nunca había tenido.

Entonces abrí los ojos, y volví a verla. Que distinto era todo ahora. Definitivamente no era la misma Rosalie, y ella misma me lo había dejado bien claro: _No soy una niña_. Y yo sabia bien que no era así, e incluso lo había comprobado, así como que jamás podría a volver a considerarla como una hermana. Y los chicos por supuesto. La miraban y bailaban con ella, que ahora estaba soltera, o al menos sin ese tal James.

Sin embargo ninguno quiso propasarse con ella, o al menos no de un modo demasiado evidente. Tal vez por que estábamos nosotros o simplemente porque sabían que ella no se los permitiría. No como con el que la había pescado teniendo relaciones en la fiesta de disfraces, y con el que se había pasado bailando de los más sensualmente frente a todos y sin importarle absolutamente nada más que provocarme a mi.. . Por suerte ya no estaba. En verdad nunca me había caído bien, pero nunca había sido celos, por supuesto que no, simplemente él no me caía bien, eso era todo.

Me llevé las manos a los bolsillos y entonces recordé que no le había dado su regalo. No era la gran cosa, pero la verdad es que no quería que otros lo vieran. A lo mejor me tratarían como un tonto o un sentimental y prefería ahorrarme ese momento incomodo. Así que, en tanto Jasper, Alice , Edward Y Bella bailaban en el otro extremo del patio, caminé con cuidado hasta cerca de la pista y me quedé parado a un lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima esperando que ella me viera.

Finalmente Rose me miró y yo le hice señas con el dedo para que se acercara hasta donde yo estaba.

Ella sonrío picadamente y tras decirle algo a una de sus amigas con la que estaba bailando, comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

-¿si?- me dijo ya frente a mí y mordiéndose los labios.

-…yo- dije- quisiera darte tu regalo - dije en tono casual.

-muy bien- dijo todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro y esperando una respuesta de mí parte

- pero preferiría que estuviéramos solos- aclaré y esperando que ella no malinterpretara mis palabras como estaba seguro de que haría..

-por supuesto- dijo -sígueme- y tras mirarme algo coqueta, echó a andar.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y la seguí algo más atrás. Estaba nervioso, puesto que no sabía si iba a gustarle o no. Lo había visto en una de las joyerías del centro e inmediatamente había pensado en ella.

Subió las escaleras y yo la seguí por detrás. Podía ver como sus caderas se contorneaban bajo ese vestido de color rojo mientras subía uno y otro escalón, y sentía como el pantalón comenzaba a molestarme, pero ya venia lidiando con aquello desde hacía bastante tiempo, y más si se trataba de Rosalie.

Finalmente llegamos al segundo piso y ella caminó hasta la tercera puerta que había en el corredor. Entró sin pensarlo demasiado y dejó la puerta abierta para que yo la siguiera. Solo adentro me di cuenta de que se trataba de su habitación y en cuanto estuve allí, ella cerró con llave. ¿Ella no estaría pensando que su regalo sería…? No, ella no podía creer eso. Ya antes le había dicho que las cosas que ella pretendía no eran adecuadas, y que no iban a suceder, por mucho que yo también las quisiera, aunque no le hubiera dicho eso ultimo.

-¿y bien?- dijo con su acaramelada voz y alzando una ceja- dime ¿Cuál es mi regalo?-y avanzó unos pasos hacia mi.

Yo saqué la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo y se la entregué. Pareció sorprendida por un segundo, como si eso no fuera exactamente lo que ella esperaba, pero de todas formas la tomó. Era de color rosa y tenía un grabado de flores en la tapa.

La abrió con un solo movimiento y se quedó boquiabierta al ver lo que había adentro.

Era una cadena de plata con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón

-yo... no sabía si iba a gustarte. En realidad, pensaba regalarte otra cosa, pero en cuanto lo vi, no pude evitar pensar que a ti te hubiera gustado mucho, fue por eso que decidí comprártela. Puedes cambiarla de cualquier modo si es que no te gusta. Tal vez crees que es demasiado infantil, no se…

- no, es… hermosa, Emmett. Me encanta, de verdad- yo le sonreí.

Entonces alzó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los míos. Su mirada trasmitía felicidad, y también una dejadez de sugestión.

-¿podías ponérmela?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Las cosas que podía haber respondido esa pregunta. Dios mío, esa chica me estaba volviendo loco. Y pensar que solo tenía dieciocho años, recién cumplidos.

-claro- acepté y tomé con cuidado la cadena de la caja, mientras ella sostenía su cabello hacía arriba. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos e intente cerrar el broche. Entonces acerqué mi rostro más hacia ella y pude oler el perfume que traía puesto. Si definitivamente eran rosas, mezclado con su aroma tan exquisito. Finalmente le atiné al broche y logré cerrarlo. Quité mis brazos su cuello, y volví mi rostro hacia el de ella con lentitud. Ella abrió la boca a escasos centímetros de la mía, y con un suspiro pude sentir su dulce aliento sobre mis labios. El mismo que había estado recordando toda esa semana, así como el sabor de su boca que ahora me estaba llamando.

-Rose…- alcancé a decir, pero antes de poder continuar ella ya me había besado.

Sin poder evitarlo le respondí. Era algo que venía necesitando desde hacía tiempo, algo que ella venía provocando desde que la había vuelto a ver. Ya la había besado antes, pero tenía que hacerlo de nuevo. Por mucho que me hubiera prometido a mi mismo no volver a hacerlo, y aunque hubiera intentado convencerme de que no podía estar con ella, no me detuve. La besé con desesperación, mientras que ella me sujetaba por el cuello. Sus labios eran carnosos y dulces, pero chocaban con los míos con furia e impaciencia.

-ya hablamos de esto Rose- le dije apenas separándola de mi e intentando atarme a la poca cordura que me quedaba en esos momentos.

-y yo sigo queriendo lo mismo- dijo besándome otra vez- sigo deseándote a ti.- agregó bajando sus manos la bulto que estaba comenzando a formarse debajo de mi pantalón y acariciándolo. Y eso fue lo único que necesitaba para permitirme a mi mismo continuar.

Antes no habíamos llegado tan lejos, porque yo no se lo había permitido, pero ahora no tenía fuerzas ni deseos suficientes como para volver a detenerla. Ya no podía seguir más noches soñado con ella, con sus besos, con hacerla mía una y otra vez, y realmente no poder hacerlo, porque únicamente yo mismo no me lo permitía.

Y ella no quería andarse con vueltas, sabia muy bien lo que quería y como antes me había dicho iba a hacer lo que sea por conseguirlo. Caminé de espaldas hasta sentir la cama detrás de mis piernas y entonces caí sentado, y tiré de ella para colocarla sobre mí. Se adaptó rápidamente a mi postura y continúo besándome con desenfreno. Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos dorados y gemí contra sus labios al sentir como sus manos descendía por mi abdomen. Ella no paró de besarme, mientras que yo no podía evitar suspirar al sentir como ella comenzaba a quitarme la camisa de adentro del pantalón. Bajé mis manos por su espalda, sin olvidar recorrer un solo milímetro de ella y tras detenerme un par de minutos en su cintura atrayéndola más hacia mi, continué bajando. Ella ya me había quitado la camisa, mientras yo la besaba y gozaba de su cuerpo, acariciándola y logrando que ella soltara pequeños gemidos. Aquel vestido era tan fino, que no necesitaba quitárselo para sentir sus curvas y eso me gustaba demasiado. Ya estaba casi por terminar con los botones de mi camisa cuando me lamió los labios, como pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca. Sin dudarlo se lo permití y entonces llevó sus manos a mi cuello mientras su ávida lengua se enredaba con la mía.

Bajé mis manos hasta sus nalgas y la apreté contra mi, sintiendo como se rozaba contra mi parte más vulnerable.

Continuó besándome con energía y ardor. Definitivamente yo no podía controlarme y ella aún menos. Necesitaba liberar esas ansias que tenía acumuladas. No había estado con Jane hacia más de una semana a causa de su viaje y sumado a las insinuaciones de Rosalie, ya no aguantaba más.

Subí mis manos a sus hombros y comencé a deslizar los tirantes de su vestido. Continué bajando mis manos por sus pechos y quitándole aquella molesta prenda en tanto la besaba. Le quite el sostén y solo entonces y cuando comencé a descender con mis labios por su cuello me apartó. La miré con recelo, pero ella me sonrió. Fue entonces que sentí como había logrado desabrochar mi pantalón y lo único que nos mantenía separados era mi bóxer. Aquella prenda que al sentir sus caricias por encima de la tela se había convertido en mi peor enemigo, y que deseba que ella misma me arrancara.

Sentía mi respiración agitada, y al ver como ella continuaba descendiendo con sus manos creí que el corazón me iba a estallar. Puso sus manos en el resorte del bóxer y con decisión lo bajó de un solo movimiento, y después se lamió los labios, mirándome con la lujuria reflejada en el rostro. Y con eso hizo que todo lo que quedaba de cordura o moral en mí desapareciera. Me tomó entre sus manos y me acaricio en tanto me besaba en los labios.

Le quité la ropa interior de un tirón, y provocándole un pequeña risita, y comencé a frotarme contra ella. Busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón un condón que tenia ya de antes, y me coloqué con prisa. Sin esperar más, abrió todavía más sus piernas a ambos lados de mi torso y entré de un tirón. Emitió un gritito que me hizo besarla para que se callara.

Empecé a moverme frenético y demasiado ansioso, en tanto ella me besaba el cuello y emitía gritos ahogados. La atraje más hacia mí, tomándola por la cintura y luego por la cadera, y así hacer de aquello más placentero. Sentí como me clavaba las uñas en la espalda, mientras yo me mordía la boca para no gritar.

- no pares, por dios, Emmett no te detengas – exclamó con voz retorcida.

-¿así? ¿así te gusta?- dije con la voz entrecortada

-sí, así, Emmett sigue, sigue así- gimió- quiero más.

-¿más? – dije casi sonriendo-¿quieres más?

-sí- dijo extasiada- lo quiero todo... todo

Continué con mis embestidas otro rato, ahora fuertes y decididas, salvajes, en tanto observaba su sonrisa retorcida que disfrutaba de la expresión de placer que tenia en mi rostro. Finalmente ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sentí sus estremecimientos y puse mis manos en su espalda y sosteniéndola, en tanto ella se tapaba la boca evitando que resonara el grito que lanzó, confundiéndose con el mío e indicando que ambos habíamos llegado a la cima de la forma mas exquisita que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

Recargó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y me abrazó por el cuello, rendida y con la respiración todavía frenética.

Me salí de ella con cuidado, pero aun así no la obligue a moverse. Permanecimos así unos minutos, uno recargado sobre el otro y acompañados únicamente por el sonidos de nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

Entonces y cuando finalmente se volvió a verme vi la sonrisa que tenía grabada en el rostro. Se acercó a mí y entonces volvió a besarme.

Le respondí con fervor, mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-Emmett- dijo todavía agitada y que bien se oía que mi nombre saliera de su boca.

Le acaricie la espalda como respuesta ella se estremeció, y me beso con más energía.

La acerque más hacia mí, gozando del roce de su cuerpo con el mío, en tanto ella bajaba sus manos por mi abdomen, buscando que yo continuara.

-creo que deberíamos bajar ya- le dije separándola apenas de mi- o van a notar que ninguno de los dos parece por ningún lado- aunque yo no tenia ningunos deseos de aparecerme después de eso.

- no creo que nadie podría sospechar de nosotros dos- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y pasando su dedo índice por el centro de mi pecho, y bajando lentamente, otra vez.

- tienes razón, pero de todas formas, no me gustaría arriesgarme- dije serio ¿es que siempre tenia que estar preocupándome por todo? ¿Por que no me permitía volver a gozarla una vez mas si ya lo había hecho?

-bien- dijo sin insistir más y tras un último beso se puso de pie.

Volvió a colocarse la ropa y se acomodó el cabello igual que como lo tenía antes de entrar en la habitación. Nunca había visto a ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado como se vestían. En realidad nunca me había detenido a hacerlo, pero ahora y por primera vez no podía evitar que aquello me pareciera un acto de lo más sensual.

Me puse otra vez la camisa y el pantalón sin decir ninguna palabra. La verdad era que no sabía que decir. Rosalie había sido todo lo que había querido desde que la había vuelto a ver, y ahora que ya lo habíamos echo, únicamente quería más.

-te veré abajo- me dijo ya en la puerta- y gracias… por esto. Fue _el mejor_ regalo - y con una última sonrisa desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Esperé apenas unos minutos y entonces salí yo también. Tendría que prepararme para mi mejor actuación del día, ahora y más que nunca no podría demostrar absolutamente nada hacia Rosalie. Debía parecer tan indiferente como antes, incluso después de lo que había hecho con ella en su habitación.

Edward y Bella continuaban bailando en el patio, mientras que Jasper estaba sentado en los mismos sillones de antes, ahora solo.

-¿A dónde te habías ido? Te desapareciste- me dijo mi amigo.

- al baño- le mentí- y tuve que esperar un buen rato. Al parecer una chica que estaba adentro se tardó demasiado retocándose "el maquillaje"- mi amigo se rió.

¿Es que podía ser peor que eso? Mentirle a mi amigo de toda la vida en la cara de esa manera y sin que él lo notara. Y para peor, había tenido sexo con su hermana, con la que el jamás se habría imaginado que podría hacerlo.

Era un asco, sí, eso era. Era de lo peor, pero aún así, no pensaba decírselo. No solo por mi amistad con Jasper, sino por Rosalie, y porque no quería que lo que teníamos ella y yo se terminara así de fácil. Si ya había mentido, podía seguir haciéndolo un poco más…

* * *

**Como prometí actualizar pronto, así lo hice. Les dejo este nuevo capitulo, que es en realidad uno de mis preferidos hasta ahora, bueno, y también el primero de todos lo que escribí en fin, ojala a ustedes también lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews.**

**Además debo seguir agradeciendo a aquellas que siguen leyéndome y comentando. En realidad no es necesario que lean mis notas de autor, pero agradezco también a las que se tomen unos minutos mas para hacerlo.**

**Les dejo saludos y espero que tengan una buena semana.  
**

**XOXO  
**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	9. Sorpresa

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 9: Sorpresa**_

Después de aquella noche no había podido sacármela de la cabeza. Rosalie simplemente me abarcaba por completo y sin dejarle espacio a nada más.

La noche de su fiesta no había echo más que evitar pensar en lo que acababa de hacer con ella mientras estaba con mis amigos, y por supuesto cuando la veía bailar otra vez.

Mi cuerpo me había vencido, sí, al fin ella había obtenido lo que quería… y también yo.

Sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de que aquello debiera continuar; después de todo, Rosalie aun era menor de edad y lo que yo había hecho no estaba bien. Puede que tuviera dieciocho, y ya tuviera experiencia con los hombres, pero no podía seguir aprovechándome de ella para saciar mis ansias sexuales.

Aunque eso no le quitaba que ella hubiera sido increíble, si esa era la palabra. Con ninguna otra antes me había sentido tan excitado o tan libre, a pesar de estar en una habitación encerrados e intentando no ser descubiertos. La forma en que ella me besaba y me pedía más y más, me encantaba, y lograba saciarme a mi tanto o mas como yo a ella. La verdad era que, ahora que lo veía, ella había sido la única con la que había llegado a la cima de la forma más delirante que había sentido en mi vida. Ella era única, no tenía comparación.

Había tenido una audiencia el lunes y había estado más que distraído, aunque eso no influyo demasiado en que ganara o no mi caso. Todo ya estaba preparado desde antes para que mi cliente y su caso salieran ganado.

Jane no había vuelto de su viaje aún, y la verdad el tiempo me estaba pareciendo de lo más tortuoso que había. Estaba debatiéndome entre salir a algún lado esa noche o proponerle algo a Jessica, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro de cual seria su reacción. ¿Es que tan fuerte había sido lo que había habido entre nosotros dos que no podía parar de desear más de aquello?

Ahora ya era miércoles y estaba con unos papeles de otro caso frente a mí, y sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decían. Y únicamente recordando a Rosalie, sus besos, caricias, sus gemidos…

Solo el ruido de mi puerta al abrirse me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Creí que era Jessica, pero cuando alcé mis ojos no pude creer que fuera verdad lo que estaba viendo.

-hola- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisita y dirigiéndose a mi sofá para sentarse.

-Rose… no te esperaba- dije bebiendo otro poco más de mi café y sorprendido de que mi secretaria no me hubiera avisado de su llegada.

Llevaba una blusa de color banca, cuyo escote me permitía ver la curva de sus pechos; mientras que su falda negar corta, bastante más arriba de la rodilla me permitía deleitarme con sus bien torneadas piernas. Traía unos zapatos negros de tacón, y el cabello suelto con ondas que caían a ambos lados de su rostro. Y por supuesto, el collar que yo le había regalado colgando de su cuello.

Se sentó en el sofá negro, frente a mí todavía mirándome.

-¿no te molesta que haya venido verdad?- me preguntó.

Yo ya había bajado la vista para entonces sin saber que responderle.

-para nada, aunque, creí que para estas horas una estarías en el instituto- dije

- salí hace un rato y decidí pasar a verte, ya no aguantaba las ganas desde, bueno, mi…cumpleaños.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí y levanté la vista. Estaba semi acostada, a diferencia de antes, y la falta la falda se le había subido a mitad de los muslos, abría y cerraba las piernas acompasadamente. Intenté pasar saliva y entonces me di cuenta de que tenía la boca seca. Volvía tomar otros sorbos de café, y entonces la vi sonreír complacida.

Sentí como el corazón me traicionaba y latía más rápido de lo normal, ¿sería posible que justo ahora se le ocurriera aparecerse, justo cuando no me la podía quitar de la cabeza?

¿Acaso era posible que una chica de a penas dieciocho me pusiera nervioso a mí? bueno, me había tenido loco todo el fin de semana y ahora parecía como si eso no fuera nada comparado con lo que estaba experimentando al tenerla frente a mi de esa manera.

-¿te refieres a…- dije haciéndome en desentendido

-si- dijo sin dejarme terminar de formular mi pregunta- lo que pasó fue tan…-se mordió los labios- intenso. Todavía no puedo olvidarlo sin dejar de querer más.

Dios, no, pensé para mi mismo ¿por qué me decía esto _ahora_? Ahora, cuando yo tampoco podía aguantarlo.

-Rose, yo no...

- no tienes que decirme porque pasó lo que pasó. Se que tu no lo pretendías en un principio, incluso antes ya me lo habías dejado bastante claro, y creí que volverías a echarte para atrás entonces. Sólo ocurrió, pero eso no le quita que haya sido _así_ bueno ¿no?- no respondí- así que pensé que si hablábamos tal vez…

-¿quieres hacerlo otra vez?- dije algo sorprendido y sin quererlo había sonado casi como una invitación en lugar de una interrogación.

Me había prometido no volver a hacerlo, se suponía que el que tenía la moral allí era yo, el "adulto" pero no podía. El poder que ella ejercía en mi era demasiado grande.

Ella me sonrió con deseo y ansiedad y dejó sus piernas un tanto separadas, más que antes en un gesto únicamente provocador. Por supuesto que quería.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me levanté de la silla, recargándome en el escritorio, antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia ella.

-no creo que debamos…. Me refiero a que eso, no debió pasar y menos así. Yo no debí… no deberíamos haberlo echo.- tartamudeaba- Ya te explique las razones por las que no deberíamos, pero…. Yo no... Rose….

- por favor- me dijo con voz de suplica, mezclada con chica peligrosa.- tu también lo quieres- y entonces se puso de pie- se que tu también lo quieres-agregó con un cara que no me permitía pensar en mas que una sola cosa que deseaba hacer con ella.- ya me lo demostraste antes… los dos sabemos que es lo que en verdad queremos.

¿Y cómo podía decirle que no, si me moría por hacerla mía una y otra vez? Por mucho que quisiera reprimirme o contenerme, volvería a caer. Luego de haberlo echo una vez, las otras se darían solas. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y ya sin resistirlo más caminé hasta la puerta y la cerré con el pestillo. Me volví hacia ella y acorté la distancia entre nosotros y la tomé entre mis brazos para besarla con toda la pasión contenida, desde el día de su fiesta.

Ella me respondió con fervor, y llevó sus brazos detrás de mi cuello; mientras que mis manos posaron sobre sus nalgas, las presioné, acercándola más a mi cuerpo y caminamos así hasta caer sobre el sofá negro.

Rápidamente le quité la blusa, y le desabroché el sostén, mientras le besaba el cuello, al tiempo que ella desbrochaba mi camisa y luego el pantalón, que sólo bajó lo necesario para acariciarme, y prepararme para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Subí mis manos lentamente por sus piernas acariciándola y subiéndole la falda a la altura de la cintura. Ella se quito la única prenda que le quedaba y entonces me atrajo más a su cuerpo para frotarse contra mí. Me acaricio logrando excitarme tanto que no logré aguantar más. Con torpeza, saqué mi billetera del pantalón para tomar el condón que tenía guardado ahí. Lo abrí con rapidez y mientras me lo colocaba la vi morderse los labios y abriendo del todo las piernas para que yo entrara.

Me adentré en ella de un tirón, y pude ver como su cuerpo se arqueaba por aquel contacto y sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda. Comencé a moverme rápidamente mientras la besaba, intentando no jadear tan fuerte. Pero ella rompió el beso para emitir un grito ahogado.

-sigue, por favor, sigue- dijo con la voz retorcida- no pares, ay

Puse mis dedos sobre su boca para intentar que se callara, pero ella en cambio los chupó y me sonrió de lo más fascinada una vez que estos estuvieron fuera de su boca y volvía a gemir.

-no tan fuerte- le pedí- no estamos solos.

-yo, ay... no puedo- dijo y se mordió los labios conteniendo otro grito.

La besé otra vez para que se callara, y me siguió el juego. Ella sabía tan bien como yo que no debíamos gritar, pero aún así gemía contra mi hombro y me abrazaba con las piernas por detrás de la espalda, en tanto me mordía el hombro, conteniéndose y volviéndome por completo loco.

Seguí con mis embestidas unos minutos más, después me senté sobre el sofá y la atraje hacia mí, ayudándola a subir y bajar en tanto nos besábamos con furia; hasta que me separe de ella al sentir que estaba por llegar y ella remordió el labio inferior evitando que yo gritara. Unos segundos después ella ahogó su grito en mi cuello, indicando que ya había llegado.

Me salí de ella, y una vez de pie, fui al baño para lavarme las manos y tirar el preservativo. Cuando volví ella se estaba vistiendo.

-¿ya te vas?- pregunté repentinamente alarmado.

- yo creí que…. ¿no tienes que trabajar?

-si, pero…- hice una pausa, en tanto me lo pensaba- bueno, no creí que tuvieras tanta prisa por irte

- no quiero irme- dijo juguetona

- entonces ¿quieres….?-dije acercando otra vez a ella y besándola sin permitiéndole decir palabra alguna. Ella me respondió al instante, demostrándome que así era.

A veces no podía dominar mis emociones, sobre todo la ansiedad, que me había reaccionar irasciblemente. Le lamí los delicados labios, incitándola poco a poco hasta que metí mi lengua en su boca buscando el roce con la suya.

Terminé por quitarle las pocas prendas que se había puesto y mientras seguíamos besándonos caminamos hacia mi escritorio para volver a hacerlo. Busqué otro condón en uno de los cajones y una vez que lo encontré, me lo puse para hacerla mía una vez más. Me agradaba la manera en que se dejaba llevar y se permitiera experimentar otras formas de tener sexo.

Le cubrí el cuerpo de besos y caricias mientras ella jadeaba ante el contacto de mis roces, y mis movimientos. Me recargue sobre el escritorio para tomar mas impulso y así mirarla a la cara, viéndola disfrutar, mientras ella estaba acostada gimiendo.

Esta vez ella terminó antes y yo hice unas cuantas estocadas más hasta que también lo alcancé y luego me salí rendido cayendo sobre mi silla.

Sin darme cuenta ella ya se había sentado y estaba frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas

-eres bastante impulsivo por lo que veo- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y subiendo su mano por mi abdomen.

Yo me reí.

- tu eres la que provoca eso- dije mirándola a los ojos.

- me gusta- dijo bajándose del escritorio y sentándose sobre mí, cara a cara.- que seas así conmigo- y me lamió los labios.

Nos fundimos en otro beso, pero ahora algo más lento y sin tanto ardor.

-desearía poder quedarme aquí toda la tarde.- dijo en mi oído.

- yo también- le conteste y siendo sincero con ella. ¿ que mas podía querer que eso?

-¿tienes que trabajar ahora verdad?

- tengo una reunión- dije haciendo una mueca. Ella asintió con al cabeza, algo decepcionada.- aunque, todavía falta una hora para eso- dije echándole una rápida ojeada al reloj.

Ella volvió a sonreírme.

-y eso nos deja con….

- un buen rato más en caso de que aun no quieras irte- dije bajando mi mano por su espalda y atrayéndola más hacia mí.

Y así de fácil fue convencerla de que lo hiciéramos otra vez, ahora sobre la silla de mi oficina. No demoramos tanto como la primera vez, pero si lo disfrutamos mas, sabiendo que después de ello, no volvería a haber otra, o no tan pronto.

- ahora si tengo que irme- dijo levantándose, y comenzando a recoger su ropa. Yo la observé con cuidado- tienes una reunión en veinte minutos -me recordó antes de entrar al baño y entonces yo también me levanté.

Una vez vestido comencé a acomodar mi escritorio. Habíamos desordenado casi todo, pero ya poco me importaba si tenia que pasarme toda la tarde reorganizando mis cosas, nada podía ponerme de mal humor después de aquello.

Rose salió del baño con una sonrisa en la cara. Al parecer no era el único con buen humor.

-¿quieres que... te ayude con eso?- dijo mirando mi escritorio atiborrado de papeles por todos lados y también varias de las cosas que aún estaban en el suelo

-esta bien, yo puedo- dije- no te preocupes, puedo arreglarlo después-dije haciendo un pilón a un lado y mirándola de frente.

- tienes la corbata...- se rió- deja que te ayude, la tienes mal puesta- y entonces con unos movimientos la acomodó.

-gracias- dije y la besé con dulzura

- de nada- dijo separándose de mí

- a propósito… ¿Cómo fue que entraste a mi oficina sin que me secretaria me lo dijera?- recodé preguntarle

- ella no estaba cuando llegué. Tal vez había ido al baño o por un café, ni idea.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

- ahora sera mejor que me vaya a casa o mi madre empezara a llamarme.

Y tenia que nombrarme a su madre, ¡Dios!

- ¿no le dijiste que estabas aquí verdad?- pregunte casi con preocupación

- no, tonto- dijo- cree que estoy en el centro con mis amigas.

Sin quererlo solté un suspiro

-Emmett no soy tan tonta como para decirle esto a mi madre.

- no me refería a eso, sino a que…

- está bien- dijo con voz calma- no tienes que preocuparte. Ella a penas si vio a James unas dos o tres veces y le deje bien claro que no era mi novio, aunque para ella si lo fuera. No le cuento todo lo que hago a mi madre. Bueno, no creo que quiera saber que tuve sexo en la oficina de un abogado diez años mayor que yo ¿no crees?

- estoy casi seguro que no- dije ahora sonriendo- a menos que tu madre sea mas pervertida de lo que yo creo.

- Emmett- me retó.

- estoy bromeando- dije y antes de poder agregar algo mas ella ya había vuelto a avanzar hacia mi y me beso en los labios. Sin siquiera quererlo, la tomé por la cintura y la besé con tanta pasión como antes. Ella hizo lo mismo, hasta que finalmente me apartó lentamente.

-Emmett tengo que irme- me repitió en los labios.

- lo sé- dije y volvía besarla. No quería que se fuera. Sabía lo mal que aquello estaba, pero la quería solo para mi. Ya había comprendido que no valía la pena seguir resistiéndome a algo que yo también quería, y que no podía reprimirlo.

La seguí besando hasta que llegamos a la puerta y solo entonces la solté.

Me sonrió una vez más y tras desearme que pasara un buen día salió de mi oficina.

La vi caminar por el corredor, y llegar hasta el ascensor. Solo entonces noté que Jessica me estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿esa era la tal Sta. Hale?- pregunto, todavía al parecer con algo de distancia.

- si- respondí

- nunca la vi llegar- anunció algo preocupada

- me dijo que no estabas cuando ella vino, de modo que entró sola.

- lo siento, es que fui por un café... no sabia que...

- esta bien Jessica, no te preocupes. Tienes derecho a descansar aunque sea por quince minutos, o una hora si es que lo quieres.- ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

- pero…- yo la miré- fui por ese café hace mas de una hora... de modo que…

- ¿pasa algo?

- nada- dijo volviendo a ocupar su lugar detrás de su escritorio.- por cierto ya preparé la sala de conferencias. Cuando quieras puedes ir.

-enseguida salgo- le dije y entonces cerré mi puerta.

Jessica había sospechado algo por unos segundos, bueno, la verdad aquello me tenia sin cuidado. Ella era simplemente mi secretaria y Rosalie no tenia nada que ver con la compañía, mucho peor habría sido si hubiera sospechado algo con otra persona del trabajo, aunque estaba seguro de que como era ella, no diría nada.

Por ahora, aquello seria un secreto, mío y de Rosalie. Nadie iba a enterarse de nuestra relación, o al menos de nuestros encuentros, no todavía.

* * *

**Se que querían ver como continuaba de modo que estuve tomándome tiempo entre la semana para escribirles este capitulo. Ojala les guste, es bastante, divertido, bueno al menos lo fue para mi. Ya tengo bastante cerrada la idea de cómo continuara todo entre Rosalie y Emmett aunque todavía me falta escribirlo, pues solo esta en mi cabeza. De cualquier forma, les agradezco a todas por seguir leyéndome y dejar sus reviews, todos son bienvenidos.**

**Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana y nos leeremos pronto**

**Saludos…**

**Bella McCartney Darcy :)**


	10. Necesidad incontrolable

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: Necesidad incontrolable**_

El trabajo se estaba volviendo demasiado monótono además de completamente aburrido. ¿Sería en realidad que tenía la cabeza puesta en otra cosa o solo cualquier tarea me parecía de lo más tediosa?

Pasaron otros tres días y no volví a ver Rosalie. No iba a negar que quisiera hacerlo, pero no podía buscarla, tenía que soportar aquella necesidad.

Pero es que era tan difícil. La necesitaba, si, necesitaba saciar esa necesidad que ella provocaba en mí, ese deseo inminente por tenerla otra vez conmigo, haciéndola mía.

Edward me llamó por al tarde.

- ¿Cómo estas amigo?- lo saludé algo sorprendido de que me llamara al trabajo.

- excelente- contestó feliz. Yo me reí. Estaba así desde su fiesta de compromiso y parecía que anda iba a cambiarle el ánimo. Incluso a veces daban ganas de darle un tortaso solo para ver si cambiaba o no la cara.

- ¿a que debo tu llamada?

- ¿estás libre para otra noche de poker?- propuso.

En realidad yo venia necesitando una noche de otra cosa, pero al fin y al cabo aquello sería una distracción.

-siempre- contesté

- bien, a las diez en mi departamento ¿tienes la dirección no?- preguntó. Yo le contesté que si.- muy bien, te veo entonces Emmett

-adiós Eddie- dije solo para molestarlo.

El rió una última vez y entonces colgó.

Bien, tenia planes para la noche, no exactamente los que me estaba buscando, pero al fin y al cabo podría pasarla bien con amigos.

El día transcurrió largo y lento. Cerca de las nueve salí de la oficina y fui a mi departamento a darme una ducha y cambiarme. Estaba algo cansado, pero también con hambre, así que aproveche el tiempo que tenía antes de ir a lo de Edward y me preparé algo de comer. Una pizza grade para mi solito estaba mas que bien. Me la terminé rápido y tras dejar los trastos sucios en el lavabo salí con mi jeep a la reunión.

Esta vez seriamos Jasper, Edward y yo. Los demás habían tenido algunos pendientes de modo que quedábamos solo los tres, y claro con Bella y Alice en al sala mirando una película.

La pasamos bien, bueno ni que fuera una gran partida de poker entre tres, pero si nos divertimos. Hice trampa varias veces y disfrutaba viendo como Edward se cabreaba, es que era tan sensible. Las chicas nos hicieron algunos sándwiches y nos traían sodas ya cuando las cervezas se habían acabado.

Al final terminamos casi iguales, pues yo había ganado como unas cuatro mano, y perdido casi seis, Jas ganó tres y perdió ocho, y Edward ganó dos y perdió el resto.

Después de aquello Bella y Alice se nos unieron a la mesa. Alice sabia jugar al poker, pero Bella no, de modo que Edward estuvo un rato enseñándole como se hacia para poder jugar todos juntos. No apostaríamos más que las fichas, pues ahora solo jugaríamos por diversión.

Y fue bastante entretenido, Bella comprendió bastante bien el juego aunque en verdad ella parecía jugar en equipo con Edward, mientras que la duendecita de Alice, que sabia jugar y muy bien, apostaba todo con tal de ganarle a Jasper y a mi.

-¿y como te va en el amor Emmett?- preguntó de repente y descolorándome por completo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- contesté con otra pregunta a Alice.

- no te he visto con nadie, y tampoco has hablado de ninguna chica, así que tengo curiosidad.

- ya veo- dije casi riendo

- entonces, hay alguien- inquirió al ver que yo no había contestado.

- siempre hay alguien- intervino Edward- bueno, pueden ser dos o tres incluso.

-¿de verdad no creen que pueda ser monógamo por una vez en mi vida?

Y como respuesta recibí un No unánime.

-muy bien, acabado el tema- dije- soy un polígamo sin remedio, mujeriego al acecho de por vida y que le teme al compromiso ¿contentos?

- por alguna razón tu no te crees eso- me soltó Alice- ¿Qué dices Bella? Tú estas estudiando tu master en Psicología, por que no nos das una opinión de Emmett.

Observé a Bella, pero ella únicamente se encogió de hombros.

-no puedo analizarlo a menos que el quiera- dijo

-¿y que tal si quiero?- insistí desafiando a Alice.

Edward la miró ansioso. Al parecer mis amigos tenían una buena opinión formada de mi y estaban dispuestos a probar que no se equivocaban.

- no creo que sea el momento…

- por Dios Bella- dijo Alice- analizarlo, no puede ser tan complicado ¿o si?

- ¿me estas diciendo estupido?- dije haciéndome el enojado y mirando claramente a esa duende con el ceño fruncido.

- no, nunca- dijo y se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-Jasper si no controlas a tu novia- advertí. Ella se abrazó a él como si me temiera.

- deja ya de asustarla- me dijo él conteniéndola- no es en serio amor, esta jugando, siempre lo hace.

Yo solté una risotada.

-eso pasa por querer meterte con mi cabeza- le dije.

- tarde o temprano tendrás que sentar cabeza- me dijo Edward como siempre lo hacia.

- pero no será esta noche- dije yo.

- no, pero si estoy segura de que hay alguien que te esta atrapando, alguien de quien no quieres hablarnos- inquirió Alice.

- ¿eres psíquica también?- le pregunte serio.

- no probamos con la lotería todavía, pero tal vez deba hacerlo- se burlo Jasper.

Sin embargo Alice no me quito los ojos de encima. Ella sabia algo, podía notarme cambiado, ese mismo cambio que yo venia sintiendo desde que había estado con Rosalie.

Peor no iba a enterarse de ello. Ni ella ni ninguno de mis amigos. No solo era demasiado arriesgado, sino que no tenia idea de cuanto pudiera dudar, además del hecho de que Jasper me querría asesinar si se enteraba que me estaba costando con su hermana menor. No, lo mejor sería mantenerlo en secreto y ser discreto.

Dos días más y ya no pasaba un minuto en que no deseara tenerla entre mis brazos. Aquello se me estaba haciendo adictivo, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba volver a tenerla, que fuera mía otra vez.

No disponía de mucho tiempo, pero no le veía otra salida. Tenía que verla otra vez o me volvería loco. La extrañaba, la anhelaba, mi cuerpo la necesitaba.

Salí de la oficina, con la excusa de ir a almorzar antes de mi reunión con un cliente nuevo, y sin pensármelo dos veces conduje hasta aquel viejo edificio, donde hacían años atrás también había estudiado yo.

Aparque mi jeep a un lado de la acera, y luego de quitarme el saco y arremangarme la camisa, me baje para recargarme sobre el capo. Por suerte no debí esperar mucho hasta que una borde de adolescentes saliera del instituto. La verdad no tenia la más mínima idea de que ahora saldría ella, ni conocía a sus amigas, salvo a las que había visto en el centro comercial o en su cumpleaños, pero no perdía nada con arriesgarme.

Finalmente la vi saliendo por la enorme puerta de entrada, acompañada de sus dos amigas y varios chicos más. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca larga y ajustada en la cintura, con unos diminutos shorts debajo de ella. No me vio en un principio, pero entonces y mientras reía con su amiga, a la cual conocía como Victoria, posó sus ojos en mí. Sonrió ampliamente y tras despedirse de todos ellos aun lejos de donde yo me encontraba caminó sin vacilar hacia donde me encontraba yo.

-no creí que vinieras a buscarme- dijo picara y pasando una de sus manos a lo largo de mi torso.- no voy a negarte que lo deseé, pero no creía que fueras a hacerlo.

- tenia algo de tiempo libre- me justifique- ¿subimos?- dije abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y entonces subió. Cerré al puerta y luego de rodear el vehiculo yo ocupe mi lugar frente al volante.

-entonces…. ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo girándose hacia mi y alzando una ceja.

- a almorzar – dije comenzando a acelerar le vehiculo.

- por supuesto- dijo con ironía- ¿ahora le diremos así entonces?

- no estoy jugando Rose- dije algo más serio, aunque ni yo mismo lograba tragármelo.- te dije que tenia tiempo antes de un reunión y todavía no almuerzo, supuse que tu también tendrías hambre al salir del instituto

- no te das una idea- dijo todavía con el mismo tono perverso y sensual de antes.

No contesté nada y por el contrario me dirigí hacía un restaurante cercano.

Los dos bajamos y luego de entrar nos ubicamos en una mesa ubicada contra la pared. El mozo nos trajo la carta y luego se retiró.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- pregunté.

- ¿de verdad quieres comer?- me dijo algo reacia.

- dije que vendríamos a almorzar ¿o no?

-no creí que fuera en serio- dijo- la verdad tenia planeado algo mas interesante- agregó bajando su mano de la mesa y subiéndola por mi muslo.- algo como esto- y continuo subiendo y bajando en tanto me acariciaba por sobre la ropa.

-tienes que comer algo- dije son poder detenerla- tienes que…- no podía hablar

- no es bueno comer antes de hacer ejercicio- me dijo picara y llevando sus labios a los míos para besarme. Le respondí con energía pero entonces me aparté. Ya no podía continuar así.

-¿segura que no quieres nada?- volví a preguntar luego de tragar saliva.

- solo a ti- dijo besándome otra vez.

- no puedo creer que logres convencerme así de fácil- dije apartándola otra vez.

-¿de verdad querías que viniéramos a comer?- dijo- ¿saliste de la oficina y fuiste al instituto solo para llevarme a comer?

Ella tenía razón. No había sido por eso, nunca lo había sido. Únicamente deseba tenerla a ella y volver a hacerla mía, nada mas que eso, y ella lo sabía bien.

-muy bien- dije poniéndome de pie y dejando la carta sobre la mesa- no comeremos entonces

Ella sonrió por demás satisfecha y comenzó a caminar detrás de mí hasta llegar al jeep. Ambos nos subimos y una vez arriba ella se abalanzó sobre mí para besarme.

Le respondí con ansias, enredando mi lengua con la suya y besándola con pasión en tanto la tomaba por la cintura.

Ella se acercó más a mi asiento y entonces comenzó a bajar sus manos a la hebilla de mi cinturón, intentando quitármelo.

-no- dije cortante y sosteniendo sus manos entre las mías- no vamos a hacerlo aquí

-¿por qué no?- dijo lamiéndome los labios con la punta de su lengua

- sólo... dejame conducir, y entonces ya tendremos tiempo para eso- dije volviéndome hacia el volante y encendiendo en motor.

-Emmett- dijo volviendo a acercarse- lo quiero ahora- susurro en mi oído- te necesito _ahora_- y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja en tanto su mano me acariciaba por encima del pantalón. Y que bien se sentía…

Solté un suspiro y apreté el acelerador, si ella continuaba así, no podría resistir mucho mas yo tampoco.

Empezó a besarme el cuello en tanto yo conducía tan rápido como podía. No iba a llevarla a un hotel eso era seguro, no podía hacer eso con ella, simplemente no era una mas del montón. Seguí manejando en tanto intentaba librarme sin éxito de sus manos que ya habían estado logrando excitarme y sus besos que no me permitían concentrarme.

Aparqué afuera de mi apartamento y ambos nos bajamos con prisa y caminamos hasta llegar a los elevadores, donde ella volvió a besarme.

Esta vez si le respondí, la tomé por la cintura y la bese mientras ella enredaba sus dedos entre mis cabellos.

Demasiado rápido legamos al doceavo piso y tras bajarnos del elevador, caminamos hasta mi departamento. Abrí la puerta con torpeza en tanto Rosalie no dejaba de besarme. Tiré mis llaves al piso una vez que estuvimos adentro y entonces me permití hacer todo lo que había estado deseando hasta ese momento.

Le mordí los labios con ansiedad y le desabotoné la camisa con furia e impaciencia.

Fui dejando besos por su cuerpo a medida que me deshacía de su ropa y provocándole pequeños gemidos. Ella me quito la corbata y la camisa, acariciándome el torso con sus manos. La arrastré hasta la pared recargándome sobre ella, y pegando mi cuerpo al suyo. Aun traía puestos aquellos shorts que no me permitían tocarla del todo bien.

-¿esto es lo que querías? - pregunté en tanto bajaba mis manos hasta la cintura todavía besándola y comencé a quitarle esa prenda.

-si- dijo con la voz entrecortada- si, esto, y se que tu lo quieres también, no te reprimas- dijo entre pequeños jadeos- muéstrame como me quieres…

Le quite los shorts, dejando que estos cayeran al suelo y luego me liberé sus labios para recorrer su mandíbula con mi lengua. Seguí avanzando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja en tanto mis manos la tocaban lentamente. Exhalé sobre su oído y entonces sentí como su cuerpo se arqueaba y emitía un gemido de lo más excitante al ver que la había tocado en un lugar donde antes no lo había echo.

Ella me sonrió y entonces me apartó para voltearse y dejarme a mí de espaldas a la pared. Se hincó para quitarme el pantalón y luego de bájamelo hasta las tobillos, volví a subir y comenzó a besar y lamerme el estomago. Gruñí ante el contacto con su boca y entonces comprendí lo que iba a hacer. Me quito el bóxer y entonces comenzó a acariciarme y darme placer de una manera gloriosa. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de sus caricias y sin poder evitar gemir.

Siguió comiéndoselo y acariciándolo, hasta que la detuve para entrar en su cuerpo. Del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón saqué uno de los condones que traía, pero ella me lo quitó de la mano. La miré por un instante y entonces ella me volvió a besar, enredando sus manos detrás de mi cabeza. Pase mis manos por su espalda y desabroche su sostén de color rosado para luego aventarlo al suelo. Le bese todo le cuerpo en tanto ella gemía sin parar, todavía con sus dedos entre mis cabellos.

Finalmente se apartó y entonces la vi abriendo le paquete y estirándolo para colocármelo ella misma. La deje hacerlo sin ningún reproche y la tomé por la cintura, y le quité las bragas para entrar en ella de una vez.

Gritó al sentirme adentro de su cuerpo, pero entonces subió una de sus piernas ara colocarla alrededor de mi cadera.

Yo la acerque aun más a mí y comencé a embestir fuertemente contra ella, tomándola por la espalda.

Le besaba el cuello en tanto ella se acariciaba para mí, haciéndome disfrutar aun más.

-Ay, que rico se siente, delicioso – exclamó con una voz demasiado aguda -oh sí, así, así, ay, ay.

La ayude a subirse sobre mi, y seguí embistiendo. Camine hasta llegara un pequeño mueble cerca de nosotros y la senté sobre él. Ella abrió las piernas deleitada y permitiéndome entrar y salir con más energía y facilidad que antes.

Finalmente me introduje hasta el fondo y ambos emitimos un gritito. Continué con mis movimientos en tanto ella no dejaba de gemir y mordisqueándome de cuando en cuando el cuello y los hombros, y aclamando por mas.

Las embestidas terminaron por volverse salvajes y frenéticas mientras que nuestros gritos inundaban todo el apartamento. Sentí como se estremecía de nuevo y me dejé arrastrar por el, alcanzando el éxtasis casi inmediatamente después que ella.

-eres asombroso- me dijo besándome otra vez en los labios y abrazándome- nadie con quien haya estado tiene comparación contigo.

-¿en serio?- dije viéndola a los ojos- ¿ninguno?

- no- dijo con un suspiro y lamiéndome el cuello.

- ¿y exactamente con cuantos mas has estado?- pregunte curioso. Era algo que necesitaba saber, bueno, ya sabíamos que con James si, yo mismo lo había comprobado, pero ¿serian muchos con lo que estaba haciendo mi comparación?

Ella me sonrió.

-¿de verdad quieres saber?- yo asentí con la cabeza.- muy bien... pero solo si después tu me dices con cuantas has estado tu- dijo picara.

-muy bien- concordé- las damas primero

- con….cinco- dijo mordiéndose los labios- se que no han sido muchos, y tal vez no tenga tanta experiencia como tu, pero me moría por saber como seria hacerlo contigo en cuanto te vi.

-¿entonces desde cuando te lo estabas pensando conmigo?- inquirí

-hace bastante - dijo con una sonrisita- en realidad pensaba jugar contigo, solo para ver cuan lejos me permitías llegar. No pensé que llegaría a tener sexo contigo hasta que vi la manera en que reaccionabas a mis juegos.

-eres toda una conspiradora- le dije besándole con dulzura los labios- y pensar que todo este tiempo estuviste tejiendo un red para finalmente atraparme.

- lo haces sonar muy feo de ese modo- dijo seria.

- lo lamento- me disculpe- no quise... exprésalo de ese modo. Sino que, aunque no te lo creas, de verdad me tenías loco, y aun lo haces. Sabes que esto en realidad esta mal, me refiero a la diferencia de edades entre nosotros dos, pero yo estoy dispuesto intentar que funcione. Cuando comprendí que de verdad estabas coqueteándome, me moría de ganas por responderte, pero la moral me ganaba.

- pero ya no- dijo feliz- eres increíble de verdad. Tal lleno de energía, incansable, fuerte, seductor, tan... grande- suspiró- todo te ti me encanta y sin contar la experiencia claro. Eso es lo mejor de todo.

Sonreí ampliamente, no podía negar que sus adulaciones inflaban mi ego, realmente me sentía un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra por despertar esa clase de pasiones en una chica diez años menor que yo

-¿entonces te gusta aprender?- dije jugando con ella.

- contigo me encanta- dijo traviesa- eres todo un dios en el sexo.

- y tu eres magnifica- dije- desde el día en que volví a verte me quede anonadado contigo. El día que traías puesto únicamente tu bikini y unos shorts.

-¿así que solo de eso te acuerdas?- me dijo juguetona- ¿y que me dices ahora, que ya no traigo ni los shorts ni la bikini puestos?

Yo la observe de arriba abajo, deleitándome con su escultural cuerpo en toda su naturaleza frente a mí.

-ahora voy a hacerte mía -dije- serás mía hasta que no puedas recordar nada mas- y la tomé de la cintura y la ayude a bajar del mueble.

-¿de verdad?- me dijo volviendo a besarme y bajando sus manos lentamente por mi espalda.

-si- dije y la tome entre mis brazo para llevarla a mi habitación. Ella volvió a besarme una vez adentro y volvió a acariciarme con sus manos tal y como lo había echo antes.

Esta vez la hice acostarse boca arriba en la cama y yo me tendí sobre su cuerpo. Me coloque otro condón, luego de tirar el otro y entonces me introduje hasta el fondo, con lo que ambos emitimos un grito.

Ella simplemente era deliciosa, esplendida. Me besaba con pasión y energía, con una que nadie lo había echo antes.

Entonces, comprendí que ya no debía evitar estar con ella, que no podía resistirme y no iba a volver a hacerlo. Únicamente quería que ella fuera mía, sin importarme nada más y ella también lo quería, por supuesto que lo quería. Ya debía dejar de pensarme tanto las cosas y por el contrario continuar con aquello que yo sabia que seria difícil de detener.

* * *

**Gracias a todas otra vez por seguir leyéndome y dejar sus reviews. No seria nada si a ustedes no les gustara lo que hago y me alentaran a continuar. He tenido algo de tiempo libre y por eso he decidido actualizar. Estoy bastante entretenida con la historia y lo cierto es que no puedo dejar de escribir cada vez que tengo un momento libre.**

**En fin, espero que les guste y me digan que les parece.**

**Que tengan una linda semana y la pasen muy bien**

**Saludos**

**Bella McCartney Darcy :)**


	11. Ardiente tentación

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 11: Ardiente tentación**_

Rose puso su mano sobre mi parte más vulnerable y comenzó a frotarla con ánimo, yo suspiré audiblemente, se sentía tan bien y eso que lo hacía sobre el pantalón

-Que bien dotado estás – me dijo con voz picara - y lo mejor es lo que sabes hacer con todo esto – exclamó presionando más

-tienes que parar ya- dije aun extasiado con sus caricias- Rose, no lo hagas- dije recargándome sobre la puerta ahora cerrada.

- pero quiero hacerlo ahora- me pidió- por favor

-Rose, no podemos, ahora… no- apenas podía hablar a causa de sus caricias que ya habían logrado que yo me excitara.

-vamos –insistió- no me digas que no- dijo con esa voz increíblemente sexy y a la que no podía negarme.

- estamos en tu casa- le recordé- y Edward, Jasper, Alice y Bella están en la sala viendo la película.

- eso ya lo se- dijo presionando todavía con mas fuerza y empezando a besarme el cuello.

-tengo que volver a bajar, Rose- dije pero todavía sin apartarla de mi.

- no, no tienes que hacerlo- repuso sobre mi clavícula y descendiendo todavía mas- puedes quedarte aquí conmigo y hacerme tuya

¿Y como podía rehusarme a eso?

-van a notar que me tardo demasiado- dije, solo intentado convencerla ella.

- no tenemos porque demorarnos- me dijo traviesa- podemos hacerlo rápido, además tu ya estas listo y sabes que yo no puedo tardarme demasiado.

- Eres una golosa.- le dije ahora besándole la boca y llevando mis manos a su cintura y descendiendo poco a poco.

- y tu eres el dulce más rico que haya probado – dijo desbrochando mi pantalón y dejándolo caer hacia mis tobillos.

Yo le sonreí con picardía y entonces la presioné contra mí, tomándola de las nalgas; para luego recostarla sobre la alfombra y me tumbarme sobre ella.

Le desabroché los jeans y se los bajé a hasta las rodillas, al igual que sus bragas.

Le besé el cuello y fui descendiendo poco a poco en tanto la hacía gemir con el tan solo roce de mis manos. Le quité la blusa y el sostén. Quería verla toda, quería que fuera el único en tener en mi cabeza esa imagen de ella.

La escuché gemir otra vez y entonces supe que no debía demorarme más. Me bajé le bóxer lo suficiente como para poder adentrarme en ella y después de colocarme un condón, le abrí las piernas y entré de un tirón.

Vi como se le arqueaba la espalda al sentirme dentro y luego cerró sus piernas en torno a mi espalda, pidiéndome que empujara aun más.

Seguí entrando y saliendo lentamente y haciéndola gemir más fuerte con cada estocada.

-así Emmett- decía extasiada.- así me gusta

-¿así preciosa?- pregunte en tanto me recargaba sobre le piso para tomar mas impulso.

-ay…- dijo- así... justo… así

- eres una delicia Rose- le dije empujando algo más fuerte.

- solo un poquito más- me pidió con la voz entrecortada- ya casi…- y emitió otro grito.

Hice dos estocadas más y entonces sentí como ella llegaba casi a mismo tiempo que yo.

Permanecí otros segundos más así hasta que me salí de ella y me puse de pie. La ayude a levantarse, me subí el bóxer y el pantalón, y me abotoné la camisa.

Ella tomó su sostén y su blusa del suelo y se las puso, luego de calzarse otra vez los jeans. Me dio un beso en la boca lamiéndome los labios al final y entonces abrió la puerta para que yo saliera de su habitación. Me regaló una sonrisa traviesa y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación para dirigirse al baño. Yo la miré sonriente y entonces continué mi camino, escaleras abajo esperando que nadie se hubiese percatado de mi algo larga ausencia.

-¿me perdí mucho?- dije sentándome en el sillón frente a la tele.

-solo el principio, antes estaban los créditos- me dijo Bella.

-¿paso algo Emmett? Te tardaste bastante arriba- inquirió Alice. A esa si que nunca se le iba nada.

- fui al baño y cuando estaba saliendo me llamaron del trabajo

-no puedo creer que aun a estas horas todavía sigas pendiente de tu trabajo Emmett- me regaño Jasper- sabes que no es bueno que tu trabajo te consuma.

Y pensar que lo que ahora me estaba consumiendo era otra cosa.

No podía tener cara como para aún mirar Jasper después de haberle mentido, y tenido sexo con su hermana y en su propia casa. Por supuesto que estaba mal y yo lo sabía, pero no parecía tan importante como lo que ella me producía. Había decidido que ya nada iba a imponerse entre ella y yo, y en esas cosas entraba su hermano, que la verdad, que por mucho que lo quisiera, no podía enterarse de aquello.

-lo siento- dije, y en verdad era por todo.- apagaré mi celular si esto te tranquiliza, pero sabes que no soy el único que trabaja en la agencia y si alguien comente un error, será culpa mía.

- ya entendimos Emmett- me dijo Edward algo molesto por que no podía escuchar la película por mi culpa.- además es domingo Dios, ni siquiera yo trabajo esos días.

¿Es que justo a mi se me había ocurrido justificarme con mi trabajo cuando resultaba siempre el mas ocupado, solo para que ahora me lo echaran en cara?

Solté un suspiro y sin decir nada me concentré en la pantalla del televisor.

La película era de romance. Si, justo lo que me venia faltando. Algo de romance, luego de una buena tunda de sexo. La película se me hizo larga y bastante aburrida. No era de los típicos románticos, aunque podía acercármeles si me lo proponía.

Después de aquello, cada quien se fue a su casa, Excepto Alice, claro, que se quedaría con Jasper esa noche, ya que sus padres había ido a ver a sus abuelos en Nevada.

Al salir de la casa camino a mi auto no pude evitar ver hacia la ventaba que daba a su habitación. No había nadie. De seguro estaría durmiendo, me dije a mi mismo.

Seguí caminando hasta el auto, y luego conduje hasta casa con toda normalidad. Estaba ya a unas calles de llegar cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Era un mensaje, de Rosalie:

_Espero que duermas bien esta noche, aunque no sabes como voy a extrañar no tenerte a mi lado cuando tenga frío._

Casi me reí al verlo. Ni siquiera entonces dejaba de provocarme.

_Podemos compensar eso el martes, estoy libre todo el día y solo para ti_

Le respondí. Unos segundos después ella volvió a mandarme otro mensaje.

_Es una lastima que falte tanto, por que estaba pensando en que podríamos volver a hacerlo justo ahora. Solo traigo un camisón y nada más._

Y si no fuera por que su hermano y Alice estaban en la misma casa, me habría vuelto y lo habría hecho, peor no podía, ya casi estaba llegando a casa, y además tendría que aguantar. No podía vivir únicamente dependiendo del sexo, no era saludable. Bueno, eso decían, aunque la verdad cada vez que lo hacia con ella, yo no podía sentirme mejor. Decidí continuar manejando y no permitir que mi mente pensara en ello.

Le escribí entonces un último mensaje.

_Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar. Que tengas dulce sueños preciosa._

Al llegar a casa, todavía podía recordar como la había hecho mía en su habitación. Cada vez se me hacia mas difícil olvidar algún detalle con respecto a ella y también saciar las ganas, los deseos cada vez que la hacia mía. Como si no me bastara cada vez que lo hacia, quería mas y mas. Eso ya era una adicción, no que el sexo no lo fuera, pero esta vez se trataba de Rosalie, si era con ella la única con quien quería tenerlo, con ninguna otra.

Me recosté en la cama luego de ducharme y apagar todas las luces. Estuve un buen rato observando el techo sin lograr dormirme, aun recordando aquella tarde en casa de mi amigo… como Rosalie había logrado convencerme de escabullirme con ella en su habitación después de ir al baño, para volver a seducirme. Y no había podido negarme, simplemente ese deseos que ella me provocaba era mas fuerte que yo. Tanto como para mentirle a mis amigos a la cara e incluso estar con ella en su propia casa y sin importarme en absoluto la moralidad. Sus padres se habían ido, y como siempre Jasper se había quedado "cuidándola", mientras que miraba con nosotros una película. Ya no era raro juntarnos todos juntos a jugar poker o mirar películas, en realidad parecíamos un gran grupo de amigos de toda la vida divirtiéndonos juntos, aunque esta ultima vez, yo me había divertido de otra manera.

Casi sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido y desperté con el ruido molesto de mi despertador. Me cepille los dientes y me vestí como de costumbre. Luego de tomar un café y un par de tostadas como desayuno, salí camino al trabajo.

Volvía a ser lunes y para mi suerte tenia un caso nuevo que atender a primera hora de la mañana., de modo que estuve todo el día ocupado, tal y como me lo había presupuesto. La quiebra de una empresa no era para menos trabajoso, y el juicio seria otro caso también bastante complicado.

Le pedí a Jessica que me encargara una pizza para almorzar y comí únicamente en mi oficina, quería terminar con aquello lo antes posible y así estar libre al día siguiente, tal y como le había dicho a Rose.

Un largo día paso, y por suerte solo me quedaron dos o tres papeles que arreglar para el otro día, cosa que no podía llevarme mas de dos horas. Me despedí de Jessica de salido y me fui directo a casa.

Al otro día, tal y como yo me esperaba Rose me envió otro mensaje. Eran ya más de las cinco y en unas horas me iría a casa. Justo acababa de irse un cliente cuando vi el mensaje de ella que me acaba de llegar.

Decía estaría en casa de una amiga de ella y que fuera a recogerla allá en una hora Le contesté que no había ningún problema, así que así que luego me envió la dirección por mensaje y me dirigí al lugar.

Una vez ahí le toqué la bocina una vez y unos minutos después ella salió por al puerta principal. Casi abrí la boca al verla, llevaba una minifalda tableada, una blusa blanca y un sweater gris, y el su cabello recogido en una coleta, se veía realmente hermosa, además de sexy.

-hola- me dijo de lo más sonriente y dándome un beso en los labios.

- hola- contesté una vez que ella se apartó- ¿ya te dije lo hermosa que estás hoy?- dije recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada.

-gracias- dijo con picardía- tu también estas muy lindo. Esa camisa en verdad te sienta de maravilla- dijo pasando su mano por le cuello de ésta y bajándolo por mi torso con lentitud.

Le sonreí y puse el vehiculo en marcha camino a mi departamento.

En un semáforo en rojo me detuve y ella aprovecho para acariciarme por sobre el pantalón. Yo al miré casi sin aguantar ese contacto y ella continuo algo mas lento.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- inquirí con tono inocente

- sólo te preparo para lo que vamos a hacer- dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿no puedes esperar a que lleguemos?- dije viendo que ella no pensaba detenerse y que de esa forma yo no lograría llegar ni al estacionamiento.

-¿a donde vas a llevarme?- preguntó sensualmente y haciendo algo de presión sobre mi parte mas vulnerable.

-a mi departamento- dije- a menos que quieras ir a otra parte….

-¿ya lo has hecho en un auto?- inquirió de repente.

- si- contesté sin pensármelo y sonriendo al darme cuenta de lo que ella quería

- entonces ¿por qué la prisa? Busca un callejón oscuro y lo haremos aquí mismo- dijo incitándome y excitándome al mismo tiempo.

-¿te gustan los riesgos no es así?

- me encantan- aseguró mordiéndose los labios- y especialmente contigo. No creo que el lugar sea lo más importante, pero no voy a negarte que esto lo haga más excitante.

Sin dejar que agregara más, conduje en busca de un callejón y para mi suerte, unas cuadras más adelante encontré uno y bastante oscuro. Me estacioné al final y apagué las luces del coche, haciendo que la oscuridad fuera aun más grande.

Mi corazón empezó a latir descontrolado en tanto me acercaba a Rose para besarla. Le volver a probar sus labios fue como volver a sentirme vivo. Estaba desesperado, había pasado a penas un día desde que la había visto y el sabor de sus labios no se comparaba con nada y ahora me sabía mejor que nunca.

Rose llevó su mano a mi pantalón, masajeó un poco el bulto que ya se había formado, después bajó la cremallera, desabrochó el botón y dejó en libertad aquello que me estaba volviendo loco. Comenzó a acariciarme en tanto yo acariciaba uno de sus senos y besaba su cuello. Después se inclinó sobre el asiento para llevárselo a la boca. Cerré los ojos al instante y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, lo hacía de una manera realmente extraordinaria, haciéndome gritar e incluso gruñir de placer. Casi estuve a punto de terminar, pero logré contenerme, aquello apenas comenzaba y quería extenderlo el mayor tiempo posible.

La hice volver a erguirse en su asiento y entonces ella se quito el sweater y se quito lentamente la blusa en tanto yo me deleitaba mirándola. Busqué el condón que tenia en mi bolsillo y me lo puse. Ella me besó con ardor en tanto me desabotonaba la camisa y jugaba con sus dedos por mi pecho. Entonces se sentó sobre mi regazo, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de las mías, luego de quitarse la ropa interior, y así recibirme por completo en tanto se mordía los labios.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, con sus manos apoyadas en el respaldo para tomar impulso, yo acariciaba sus muslos y subía hasta sus nalgas apretándoselas y ayudándola en el vaivén de sus caderas mientras nos besábamos totalmente hambrientos.

Después tomó mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas, llevándolas a los lados de mi cabeza. Rompió el beso, pero permaneció con su rostro pegado al mío por la nariz. Yo tenía la boca abierta y su aliento se colaba por ahí, trastornándome en tanto seguía moviéndome. Le sugerí que se detuviera y se moviera en círculos. La sensación fue demasiado magnífica, Rose emitió unos gritos realmente excitantes, la expresión de placer en su rostro era incomparable y yo me sentía como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda mi vida.

Me apretó más las manos y de nuevo volvió a subir y bajar, pero más aprisa, de su boca escapan sonidos incomprensibles y me mordió el labio inferior fuertemente, excitándome aún más. Yo me solté para sujetarla por las caderas y ella se hizo hacia atrás, recargando su espalda en el volante al tiempo que se movía adelante y atrás hasta la llegada del éxtasis total al que yo también llegué segundos después.

-dime que nadie te hace sentir como yo, dímelo – le pedí aún dentro de su cuerpo y besándole el cuello.

-eres un vanidoso –dijo casi riendo y luego me besó, mordiéndome otra vez – sabes muy bien que eres el único que me hace llegar al orgasmo – agregó sobre mis labios.

Sonreí para mi mismo. En realidad nunca me lo había dicho, pero una parte de mi lo presuponía y además ella también lograba en mi cosas que con ninguna otra había probado.

-y tú eres la mujer más exquisita que he tenido, no hay nadie como tú- le dije yo.

- y así y todo no querías hacerlo por que yo fuera mas joven que tú

- sabes que eso ya no me importa Rose- le aseguré – la conciencia permanece ahora en lo mas hondo de mi ser. Tú me tienes loco, completamente loco

Me sonrió complacida y volvió a besarme, después bajó de mí y mientras me retiraba el condón, ella volvió a vestirse. En cuanto yo tuve la ropa arreglada encendí el auto y lo puse en marcha.

-¿a que hora puedes volver a tu casa?- dije casi sintiéndome como su noviecito.

- hoy es martes, así que hasta las diez tengo tiempo

Miré mi reloj, eran las siete a penas.

Conduje hasta mi departamento bastante ansioso y una vez arriba volví a demostrarle cuanto aun la seguía deseando.

La ropa quedó regada por todo el suelo hasta llegar a mi habitación. La hice mía con el mismo frenesí de la primera vez, acaricié y besé cada rincón de su cuerpo disfrutando de ella ne su totalidad. De la forma en que gemía, de la manera en que decía mi nombre en tanto me suplicaba por más cada vez que entraba y salía de ella con más intensidad.

Era increíble la forma en que ella me hacía sentir las cosas.

Le mostré nuevas formas de entregarnos, fui descubriendo las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, aquellos lugares que la hacían enloquecer por completo y a mi me fascinaba hacerle sentir. La deje explorarme cuanto ella quiso, experimentar e incluso jugar conmigo, llegando una y otra vez a la cima, siempre con la misma intensidad.

Perdimos la noción del tiempo, embriagados de tanto placer. Podía sentir el cuerpo algo adormecido y las piernas me temblaban, pero la satisfacción que tenía después de aquella tarde no tenía comparación.

Rose estaba a mi lado, recostada boca arriba y tratando de respirar normalmente. Me preguntó que era hora y al ver mi reloj caí en la cuenta de que eran ya casi las doce. A ambos se nos abrieron los ojos como platos, así que nos levantamos rápidamente, nos vestimos y salimos de ahí.

-creo que será mejor que me dejes aquí- dijo en la esquina de su calle- así evitaremos sospechas- dijo algo más seria.

-bien- dije apagando el motor en seco- ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?- dije acercándome a ella con una sonrisa.

- el viernes se suponía que saldría con mis amigas a una fiesta pero se cancelo, así que te puedo ver por la noche- dijo picara.

- muy bien señorita- dije- el viernes nos veremos entonces- y le di un rápido beso en los labios. Ella pasó su lengua por los míos y me sonrió de forma seductora antes de bajarse del vehiculo. Me quedé ahí hasta que la vi entrar a su casa y luego volví a la mía.

* * *

**Como verán intento actualizar cada semana, ojala les guste este capitulo, es bueno, ya vemos como cada vez Emmett se ve mas atado a Rose y lo insaciables que son. En fin… ya irán viendo lo que pasa por su cabeza con el tiempo. Aajaja**

**Les agradezco nuevamente por sus reviews y por leer siempre, en verdad saben que esto lo hago tanto por ustedes por como me gusta escribir, pero son ustedes las que me alientan a seguir.**

**Saludos y nos estamos leyendo pronto  
**

**Bella McCartney Darcy :)**


	12. Que la noche no se termine

_**Una vida vacía sin ti**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 12: Que la noche no se termine**_

El viernes la espere en mi departamento tal y como habíamos acordado. Una de sus amigas la traería, de modo que luego yo podría llevarla de vuelta a casa, después de haberla disfrutado durante toda la noche.

Ese día me a había pasado ansioso esperando que la noche llegara y no podía pensar en otra cosa que hacerla mía de todas las formas imaginables, una y otra vez.

Salí de la oficina bastante tarde por culpa de unos documentos que llegaron a mis manos a última hora, cosa que extendió mi trabajo dos horas más de lo normal.

Rose llegó a eso de las once, y subió directamente a mi apartamento. Estaba mirando la tele cuando llamó a la puerta y me paré de inmediato para abrirle.

-hola Emmett- dijo lanzándose directamente a mis labios y sosteniéndose de mi por le cuello.

- hola preciosa- contesté una vez que ella dejo de besarme- creía que no vendrías más

- lo siento, pero tardé algo más en prepararme al saber que vendría a verte- me dijo y comenzó a desabrocharse el sacó largo que traía puesto.

Yo la observé con detenimiento y cuando terminó de quitárselo me di cuenta de que únicamente traía puesto un juego de lencería negro de encaje y que dejaba de lo mas visible su increíble cuerpo.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó alzando una ceja

-¿si me gusta?- dije sonriendo y tomándola por al cintura para que entrara al departamento -¿en verdad quieres saber si me gusta?- cerré la puerta

-si- dijo con otra sonrisa y colocando sus manos sobre mí pecho

- me fascina- dije pasándole las manos por los hombros y obligándola a quitarse por completo el abrigo.- auque… se vería mucho mejor en el piso- declaré y comencé a besarle el cuello.

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido y como respuesta dirigió sus manos a mi pantalón. Buscó presurosa el cinturón y tiró de la hebilla hasta que logró quitármelo. Luego me bajo la cremallera y dejó caer la prenda al piso.

Yo me quite los zapatos en tanto seguía besándola desde el cuello hasta los labios, mientras que mis manos la recorrían de arriba abajo, y luego el pantalón.

Le lamí los labios, incitándola poco a poco hasta que metí mi lengua en su boca buscando el roce con la suya. La besaba mucho más que lo que lo había hecho con cualquier otra. Aparte de su sabor me gustaba su forma de besar, apasionada y violenta, completamente entregada y pidiéndome más, sólo ella podía besarme de esa manera.

Le deslicé los tirantes del sostén hacia abajo y luego se lo desabroché con rapidez, tanto que incluso rasgue la tela. Ella no dejo de besarme en tanto se lo terminaba de quitar y luego llevaba sus manos a los botones de mi camisa.

Desprendió dos y entonces pude ver como con fuerza tiraba de la tela para despenderlos todo de una sola vez y hacer que varios salieran disparados por el aire. La besé todavía con más energía. Me encaba esa forma de ser suya, impulsiva, atrevida, y sin pudores.

Me quité la camisa y todavía besándola comencé a caminar hacia la cama para hacerla mía busqué un condón en la mesa de noche junto a la cama y me subí en ella. Le besé los senos mientras ella enterraba sus manos en mis cabellos y gemía a causa de mis caricias. Comencé a subir por su cuello, dándole pequeños besos y de cuando en cuando mordisqueándolo, pero con cuidado de no dejarle ninguna marca.

Ella me quito los bóxer con agilidad y entonces me hizo girarme para quedar sobre mi. Me beso y lamió mi cuello en tato me quitaba el condón de las manos para colocármelo.

Le acaricié las nalgas al sentirla en esa zona y todavía gimiendo le quité la única prenda que le quedaba.

Se montó sobre mí y fue moviéndose lentamente en círculos conmigo dentro de ella, era una sensación deliciosamente placentera y mis jadeos aumentaron

-oh sí, así – dije gimiendo y sin poder evitarlo.

-¿te gusta? – preguntó en un tono apenas audible.

- sí, sigue, no te detengas.- la animé atrayéndola mas hacia mi por la cadera y haciendo así que el roce fuera mas intimo y exquisito.

Siguió moviéndose lento, hasta que comenzó a subir y bajar recargando el peso de sus brazos sobre mi pecho, y luego acariciándose sensualmente sobre mi. La ayude a moverse al compás de su ritmo mientras disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo. Me encantaba que fuera tan provocativa y osada.

De pronto se detuvo haciendo algo mas de fuerza y yo la hice acostarse para embestir con fuerza contra ella mientras nuestros labios se besaban y sentía su aliento inundar mi boca. Continué empujando sin quitarle los ojos de encima, disfrutando de su rostro retorcido por el placer que yo le estaba proporcionando.

Me abrazó la espalda con las piernas y comenzó arañarme en tanto yo aumentaba la fuerza de mis movimientos. Ella gritaba y me dejaba marcado al mismo tiempo que mis movimientos se volvieron más intensos y así igual los gritos de los dos, que unos segundos después nos hicieron llegar al orgasmo.

Me deje caer a su lado rendido y todavía con el corazón latiendo desbocado. Ella se movió hacia a mi y recargó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Poco a poco las respiraciones de ambos fueron recobrando su ritmo habitual y cando volví mis ojos hacia ella me di cuenta que estaba observándome.

-¿en que piensas?- dije al ver que no quitaba sus ojos de mí.

- pensaba en lo que me haces sentir… en el sexo…eres único.

Yo sonreí en tanto me giraba para mirarla directo a la cara.

-y tu no te quedas atrás- dije acariciándola por debajo de las sabanas.- aunque si lamento haber tenido que arruinar ese conjunto de encaje- agregue con una mueca.- era muy lindo, auque creo que mejor sería decir, sexy.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-no te preocupes- me tranquilizo- era lindo, pero, bien es algo que puede reemplazarse- y se lamió los labios provocándome. Yo le sonreí

-¿tienes hambre?- se me antojo preguntarle, pues yo si la tenia. No había comido nada antes de que ella llegara.

- la verdad- dijo sentándose en la cama- es que se me antoja darme un baño justo ahora- dijo regalándome una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿en serio?- dije siguiéndole el juego.

-¿vienes?- dijo parándose de la cama, completamente desnuda y caminando fuera de la habitación para dirigirse al baño.

Por un segundo me la quede mirando. Estupefacto y al mismo tiempo fascinado

No tardé en ponerme de pie y cuando llegue ella acababa de abrir el agua y estaba parada debajo de la ducha mirándome con un gesto provocativo e invitándome con su dedo índice a que me uniera a ella.

Sin dudarme ni por un segundo entre y el chorro de agua tibia me mojo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo en que la besaba hambriento. No podía cansarme de ella, de sus besos, de su cuerpo. Era como si cada vez que la besara hubiéramos pasado meses separados, la desaparecieron y ansiedad eran increíbles, aunque apenas hubieran trascurrido apenas cinco minutos.

Ella colocó su mano sobre mi y me acarició en tanto yo hacia lo mismo con sus senos, firmes y redondos. Pude escucharla gemir cuando la solté para deleitarme con uno de ellos, que sumado con el agua, hacia que su piel tuviera un sabor mucho más exquisito y excitante. Me comí también el otro, succionándolo y besándolo mientras Rose emitía suaves gemidos.

Me volvía su boca y entonces ella se adapto a mi cuerpo con desesperación, mostrándome cuanto me deseaba, cuanto me necesitaba.

-Emmett- susurro en mi oído en tanto yo la acariciaba entre las piernas y la volvía loca.- Emmett, por Dios, sigue, así…. así- gemía

La acaricie unos minutos mas hasta que por fin estuvo lista y me decidí a entrar en ella, recargándola sobre la pared.

Ella me tomó por detrás del cuello en tanto lo besaba y gemía al sentir como masajeaba sus nalgas al mismo tiempo que me movía lentamente dentro de ella., disfrutando de la sensación que su cuerpo me proporcionaba, sumada a la del chorro de agua caliente que caía sobre nuestros ardientes cuerpos.

Rose gemía fuertemente, excitándome aún más por lo que empecé a moverme con más rapidez, era tan exquisito el roce con su húmeda cavidad, definitivamente muy distinto al de cualquier mujer con la que había estado, su estrechez era sensacional, haciendo que yo también gimiera con fuerza.

–más, Emmett, más, que divino se siente. No pares, por Dios, no te atrevas a parar

-¿Te gusta así? – inquirí moviéndome despacio, prologando el goce. Y besándole los labios con desesperación.

– Me encanta, no pares- volvió a gemir- más aprisa.

-¿Más aprisa?- dije haciendo lo que ella me pedía- ¿así?

– Sí, ah. Justo… así

Incrementé un poco la velocidad, ella también se movía hacia mí todavía gimiendo y ahora aferrada a las manijas del agua, con ambas manos, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un grito que anunciaba su llegada la orgasmo, a mí aún me faltaba y quería disfrutar más de su cuerpo así que me salí de ella para contenerme.

-¿Quieres más? – le pregunté luego de salirme de ella y quedármela viendo justo en los ojos- dime si aun quieres más

- eres malo- me dijo llevando su boca a mis labios y mordiéndolos- por favor- me pidió todavía jugueteando con mi boca, pero ahora haciendo uso de su lengua- sigue Emmett, no me dejes así. Sigue, por favor.

Disfrutaba jugando con ella, y más aun haciendo que ella me rogara por más. Eso me demostraba cuanto me necesitaba.

Le sonreí ampliamente y entonces dirigí mis dedos a su centro para volver a excitarla, cosa que no me costó demasiado. Ella se recostó sobre la pared y puso una de sus manos sobre la manija del agua en tanto con la otra se sostenía de mi cuello.

Levanté su pierna izquierda y la llevé a mi cintura para entrar otra vez a su cuerpo.

Comencé a bombear, demasiado ansioso y loco. Rose me miraba con una expresión retorcida, tenía la boca abierta y gemía sin parar. Como me encantaba poder verle la cara, sabiendo que yo era el causante de todas aquellas sensaciones en su interior. Seguí moviéndome dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, disfrutando al máximo de la conjunción con el mío. Mis gemidos se confundían con los de ella. Aceleré el ritmo de las estocadas y nuevamente la hice llegar, haciendo que soltar aun grito espectacular. Yo me contuve un poco para salir de su cuerpo y terminar fuera, ahora si recordé a tiempo que no me había puesto condón. Rose tomó de nueva cuenta mi miembro para acariciarlo e instantes después me hizo llegar a un exquisito orgasmo.

Seguido a eso nos duchamos juntos sin decir nada, únicamente disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos, pero ahora luego de tener sexo. La lavé la espalda y también sus pechos y sus nalgas, tardándome más de la cuenta en algunas partes, pero sin recibir más que una sonrisa de placer como respuesta de ella. Una vez que yo terminé ella se volvió hacia mi con la intención de lavarme y por supuesto que se lo permití. Ella me lavó de arriba abajo, acariciándome en el trayecto y palpándome el trasero sin ningún pudor y con mucho deseo.

Al terminar nos salimos de la ducha y nos secamos, para luego envolvernos en dos de las batas que tenia en mi habitación.

En verdad le quedaba preciosa mi bata de baño de color azul, y aunque fuese mucho mas grande que ella, no podía evitar pensar que debajo no llevaba absolutamente nada.

Yo me dirigí a la cocina después de meterme un par de condones en el bolsillo, en busca de algún aperitivo, la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de hambre. Busque en la nevera algo de pan y demás cosas para prepararme un sándwich.

-¿entonces de verdad tenias hambre?-dijo sonriendo y sentándose sobre la mesada a un lado de donde yo estaba preparando los sándwiches.

-¿y tu no?- pregunté, colocando unas fetas de queso por sobre los trozos de pollo que habían quedado de la noche anterior.

Ella se lamió los labios.

-estoy preparado algunos más por si quieres- insistí colocando un nuevo sándwich junto a los otros cinco que ya había echo.

-además de todo lo que hemos hecho ya y claro de comernos esto ¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra y haciendo que su bata se abriera y dejara al descubierto demasiada piel.

-¿mirar una película tal vez? O lo que tú prefieras… bueno en realidad no había planeado nada especifico- contesté algo nervioso e intentando desviar mis ojos de sus piernas y pensar en hacerla mía otra vez.

Ella soltó una dulce risita.

-muy bien, iré a ver que películas tienes, mientras tu terminas de preparar la comida- me dijo y con un saltito volvió a estar de pie.

La observé caminar hasta la sala y comenzar a revisar mi larga pila de dvd's en busca de algo que el gustara. Me apresure por terminar los sándwiches y entonces me uní a ella en la sala con un plato en una mano y una botella de soda y dos vasos en la otra.

-¿ya te decidiste?- dije luego de dejar las cosas sobre la pequeña mesa ratona frente al sofá y pasando mis manos por su cintura, quedándome detrás de ella.

- estaba pensando en algo como esto- dijo apretando su cuerpo con el mío y enseñándome al mismo tiempo una película.

Intenté no suspirar por aquel movimiento y únicamente le di un rápido beso en el cuello para luego separarme de ella. Debía controlarme, o al menos por un rato. No podía pasarme el día entero teniendo sexo, aunque yo en verdad me creyera capaz de hacerlo con ella.

-muy bien- agregue dirigiéndome al dvd- veremos esta -y la metí dentro del aparato.

- no creía que tuviera películas románticas- dijo recostándose en el sillón, peor dejando un lugar para mi.- bueno, debo admitir que todos los hombres no parecen demasiado dispuestos a mirarlas y tu no has puesto ni una sola excusa para verla conmigo.

Yo solté una risa.

- te reconozco que soy machista, pero no tanto- dije todavía divertido- supongo que hay cosas que te sorprenderán de mi, aunque en realidad sean de lo mas normales.

Me tiré sobre el sofá a su lado y luego de pasarle un brazo por detrás de la espalda me estiré por un sándwich.

Rose comió únicamente dos y yo me acabe le resto en tanto veía la película, o la miraba a ella, cosa que había hecho mas que la otra. Ya había visto la película como tres veces, y no tenia deseos de hacerlo otra vez. Únicamente lo estaba haciendo por darle aquel placer a ella, aunque uno mucho más grande estaba apareciendo en mí. Uno que necesitaba saciar.

Me acerqué poco a poco a su cuello y comencé a besarla con dulzura. Ella se hizo la desentendida y continuo mirando la película.

Continué besándola, pero comencé a bajar mis labios hacia sus pechos en tanto con la otra mano subía su por su muslo, por debajo de la bata.

La escuché gemir al llegar a su entrepierna y entonces se volvió decidida hacia mi. No parecía enojada, como tal vez supuse que estaría, sino mas bien sonriente.

Se devoró mis labios en tanto se volteaba para besarme mejor.

Me quitó la bata presurosa y la arrojó al piso para luego tocarme sin compasión todo el cuerpo. Pasó sus manos por mi torso, palpándolo como si quisiera grabarse cada centímetro de mi piel, y logrando excitarme más de lo que ya estaba. Gemí cuando ella acarició mi parte más sensible y entonces me deshice de su boca para volver a besarle el cuello. Esta vez descendí mas rápido, succionando su cuello en una parte, y luego bajando hasta toparme con sus senos. Los bese y succioné a mi antojo, abriéndole la bata, hasta que ella me hizo sentarme en el sillón, prácticamente recostado y se subió en mi, con sus piernas a mis costados.

Me lamió el pecho en tanto me acariciaba haciéndome gruñir con los ojos cerrados y totalmente entregado al placer de sus caricias. Tenia la cabeza recargada en el borde del sofá mientras mis manos contorneaban su cuerpo ahora desnudo.

Me beso con desesperación, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua al tiempo que movía su pelvis, provocando una magnifica fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, mientras mis manos se movían sobre sus nalgas haciéndola gemir.

Rebusqué entre le bolsillo de mi bata hasta encontrar el condón para luego ponérmelo.

Sin que yo le dijera nada tomó mi erección con una mano y la guió a la entrada de su centro, la cual frotó varias veces antes de decidirse a introducírsela. Le ayudé con esa tarea, tomándola por las caderas hasta que quedó completamente sentada y sentí que llegaba al fondo de su centro, luego ella fue subiendo y bajando en un vaivén exquisito.

Le pedí que se moviera en círculos, y estrechándose más a mí alrededor, generando una sensación extraordinaria y haciendo que ambos gritáramos.

La excitación aumento, así que la hice levantarse de mí y recortarse en el sillón. Yo volví a hincarme y tomé sus piernas para volver a entrar en su cuerpo.

Comencé a llevar el ritmo, al tiempo que echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás por lo majestuoso que se sentía invadirla una y otra vez, sin cesar, deleitándome con sus exclamaciones de placer al tiempo que ella se acariciaba sus senos.

Seguí así, lento, pero decidido hasta que la sentí retorcerse de más mientras dejaba escapar un grito ahogado como señal de que había llegado a la cima.

Me salí de ella, pero me quede tendido a su lado en el sofá luego de quitarme le condón. A penas si cabíamos los dos apretujados, y uno contra otro, pero no me importaba. Estaba comenzando a recuperar el aliento cuando sentí su mano descender por mi abdomen y dirigirse únicamente aquella parte que anhelaba ser tocada por ella.

Me volteé y la vi a la cara, ella me sonreía traviesa en tanto comenzaba a acariciarme.

La bese desesperado por calmar los gemidos que estaba comenzando a soltar y sin quererlo caí del sillón. Ella terminó encima de mí, pero no se detuvo. Comenzó a subir su pierna por mi costado, lentamente en tanto continuaba acariciándome. Yo le seguí el juego, así que me aventure a meter mis dedos en su centro, una y otra vez, sintiendo como se iba mojando, y gimiendo en tanto yo aumentaba el ritmo. Y cuando ya no pude resistirme mas busque otro condón y me introduje de nuevo en ella, mis manos se aferraron a sus caderas, mientras la hacia quedar debajo de mi y yo entraba y salía gimiendo casi de forma bestial. Jamás podría cansarme de hacerla mía, ella siempre dispuesta, sin oponerse a nada e incluso proponiéndome nuevas cosas, se entregaba a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Seguí con mis embestidas, sintiendo como el sudor me recorría el cuello y la frente, acalorado e insaciable. Sentí entonces que ella llevaba sus dedos a su centro e iba moviéndolos al compás de mis movimientos para sentir mayor placer y me hizo enloquecer. Aumente la velocidad, viendo que ella únicamente quería gozar al máximo, y terminé embistiendo de una forma que me hizo perder la cabeza y el control de mi propio cuerpo. Le di una nalgada que la hizo gemir fuerte, así que le di otras tres y luego el apreté las nalgas contra mi mientras sentía como llegaba a otro magnifico orgasmo al mismo tiempo que yo.

-dejame- me pidió cuando me salí de ella

La miré confundido y sin saber que esperarme. Ella me quito el condón y luego se hinco para comerse mi miembro que aún estaba goteando.

Hizo gestos de placer en tanto lo lamía y volvía a comérselo de lo más arriesgada, mientras que yo no podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo. Simplemente no entraba en mi cabeza como alguien de su edad disfrutara de cosas tan morbosas como esas, no es que no fuera bueno…. Por Dios si lo estaba disfrutando, pero habían sido casi nulas las veces que una mujer me habría hecho eso. Si hacia esto ahora ¿Qué me esperaba para cuando ella tuviera mi edad o incluso unos diez años mas todavía?

Una vez que acabo, segura de que no quedaba ya nada que pudiera hacer, se irguió y apoyo al espalda contra la base del sofá. Se relamió los labios y con una sonrisa y un dedo me indicó que me acercara. Lo hice y entonces ella me beso, todavía con mi sabor impregnado en su boca, que junto con el suyo, y el movimiento de nuestras lenguas fuera de lo más delicioso.

-eres demasiado atrevida- le dije una vez que ella rompió el beso para respirar

-¿y acaso no te gusta?- inquirió dándome otro rápido beso.

- que me maten, pero sabes que si. Adoro como te comportas conmigo, solo que bueno… en realidad me gustaría saber como a tu edad sabes tantas cosas.

-supongo que soy curiosa- dijo sonriéndome- bueno, como te dije no he tenido sexo demasiadas veces antes de estar contigo, pero también he aprendido de otras formas.

Y entonces comprendí a que se refería, bien no iba a negarle que los libros o incluso las películas servían mas que para complacerse en tiempos de soledad o para aprender cosas, pero nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza que ella hubiera hecho algo de eso.

- en verdad pareces sorprendido- me dijo acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás. Quise decirle algo, pero las palabras no me salieron, en verdad no sabia que responderle-supongo, bueno, que no quería ser tan inexperta cuando estuviera contigo, en realidad, con ninguno… aunque no lo creas muchas películas son informativas.

- te creo- dije, sabiendo yo mismo que lo eran. Ella me sonrió.

- sabes la ultima vez que vine a tu departamento te pregunte algo y todavía no me respondes.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté intrigado.

- tu me habías preguntado con cuantos había estado antes de ti, y dijiste que si yo te lo decía, tu harías lo mismo. Sin embargo, nunca me diste tu respuesta.

-¿entonces quieres saberlo?- ella asintió con la cabeza.- muy bien, con… 30- dije el primer numero que me vino a la cabeza.

- bien- dijo y cerró los ojos como si estuviera cansada

-¿eso es todo? ¿Te conformas con eso? ¿Acaso no quieres saber nada mas?- pregunté

- no, eso era todo- dijo con voz monótona

- ¿incluso si no fuera la verdad?

- esta bien Emmett, me conformo con ese numero- soltó una risita simpática y entonces me miro directo a los ojos- solo quería darme una idea de eso. Nada más.

¿Es que en serio podía ser tan comprensiva y bueno, tan osada conmigo, todo en un mismo día?- en realidad, quería saberlo, por que tenia miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena como para que tu estuvieras conmigo mas de una sola vez.

-¿y por que pensaste eso?- dije confundido.

- por que sabia que de cualquier manera tu serias mejor que yo. Además de bueno, ser mas grande, las cosas que me ha contado Jasper sobre tu…- de pronto se calló.

- ¿Jasper te contó que?

- nada. En realidad, dice que siempre has tenido fama de ¿Cómo decirlo? Mujeriego- casi se me cae la cara al escuchar eso, no es que no lo supiera, pero no pensaba que mi amigo se lo dijera a ella tan llanamente.

-¿él te dijo eso?- dije casi sintiendo como la ira empezaba a parecer.

- no, no, no, por supuesto que no- se apresuro a decir- yo lo escuche un par de veces cuando hablaba con Edward o incluso con Alice. No es que les molesta que seas así, pero están empeñados en que cambies y sientes cabeza algún día.

- como si no me lo dijeran cada vez que tuvieran oportunidad- dije exasperado.

- a mi no me molesta- me dijo y me beso los labios- sabes, no me molesta para nada, aunque…

-¿si?

-estuve pensando sobre… bueno, esto.

- no te sigo- le dije

- sobre lo que hacemos tu y yo- aclaró- por supuesto que eres el mejor amante que he tenido, eres único y grandioso en la cama, pero me preguntaba que opinabas tu de todo esto.

-¿quieres saber si esto es lo único que quiero de ti o siento algo mas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Rose, no pienso dejarte si eso es que lo que estas pensando. Simplemente no puedo, no después de todo esto. No tengo idea de cuanto durara todo esto, pero por ahora no voy a hacer más que gozarlo al máximo. Eres… suena loco, pero creo que soy adicto a lo que tengo contigo. No es solo el sexo, sino como es cuando estoy contigo. No podría imaginarme sin eso, no después de haberlo vivido en carne propia.

-pero no estas saliendo con nadie mas ¿o si?

- por supuesto que no, ¿tu?

- no, yo, no. La verdad es que nunca habíamos dejado claro en que estábamos- me dijo- y no quiera preguntar, supongo que por vergüenza.- se encogió de hombros.

- no necesito a otra Rose- le dije tomándole el rostro entre las manos- no cuando tengo esto contigo. Así que no debes preocuparte por eso.

Ella me sonrió y entonces se puso de pie. Volvió a calzarse la bata y después se volvió al sillón a ver la película. Yo hice lo mismo y estaba vez si la mire con ella, en tanto la tenía entre mis brazos.

No podía pedir nada mejor que aquello, tener a Rose entre mis brazos y con toda la noche por delante para hacer todo aquello que quisiéramos. Sin embargo, había algo que no podía dejar de preguntarme. ¿Quería Rosalie un compromiso? Bien, no lo había dicho, ni siquiera algo parecido, pero algo en su forma de hablar me hacia sospechar que lo único que ella quería de mi era el sexo. Yo no lo quería así, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella cuando incluso ni siquiera yo podía deducir lo que sentía. Ella tampoco lo había dicho.

_Eres el mejor amante que he tenido, eres único y grandioso en la cama, pero me preguntaba que opinabas tú de todo esto…_

Pues de verdad siento algo por ti, esa fue la frase que sentía que en realidad me había querido decir, pero no se había atrevido.

* * *

T**uve una semana terrible, pero al fin logre actualizar, espero que no se hayan molestado por que he tardado tanto. En fin, estoy loca con la escuela y ni hablar de la gripe que me he pegado. Que mejor que el reposo con tarea no? Ajajaj.**

**En fin, aquí les dejo otro capitulo nuevo, y para contestar a las preguntas de algunas, habrá un fic, paralelo a este, donde narré todo visto desde el punto de vista de Rosalie. A penas he empezado a trabajar en el, pero les avisare en cuanto lo publique.**

**También les cuanto que he subido un one-shoot nuevo, titulado _¿Cómo es que no vi que lo que buscaba eras tú?_, de Rose- Emmett, para aquellas que quieran leerlo, lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil, o sino aquí les dejo el link:**

**www, fanfiction ,net/s/5993724/1/Como_es_que_no_vi_que_lo_que_buscaba_eras_tu**

**(reemplacen las comas por puntos)  
**

**Gracias por leerme siempre y espero con ansias sus reviews.**

**Que tengan un buen fin de semana**

**Saludos**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	13. Me quemo vivo

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 13: Me quemo vivo**_

La dejé en su casa a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada. Sus padres estarían durmiendo, pero de todas maneras me insistió en que la dejara bajarse en la esquina.

La bese con desesperación y entonces la dejé ir. Aquella noche la había pasado como nunca en mi vida. Lo habíamos hecho mas de seis veces y ninguna podía comparase con la anterior.

Los días pasaron y volví a ver a Rosalie el martes y jueves siguiente. Me dijo que estaba ocupada con algunas de sus tareas y también debía estudiar para sus exámenes bien, yo tampoco había tenido demasiado tiempo libre, pero eso no hacia que me quitara de la cabeza el no poder estar con ella. Tenía dos casos más desde entonces y no daba para más que para trabajar y dormir.

El martes por la tarde estaba en una reunión cuando recibí un mensaje de ella.

_Ardo en deseos por volver a verte amor… ¿Qué dices si nos vemos hoy? _

No pude evitar sonreír para mi mismo al leerlo y lo respondí con rapidez que podría verla en una hora ne mi apartamento, en tanto pensaba como terminar aquella junta.

Volví a mi oficina por mis cosas una vez que la reunión con los jefes terminó y entonces salí de allí. Conduje lo más rápido que pude, sabiendo que me había retrazado.

Cuando llegué al vestíbulo ella me estaba esperando de pie junto a los ascensores.

Llevaba puesta una falda negra corta y una blusa de tirantes blancos.

-hola preciosa - dije pasando mis manos por detrás de su espalda y besándola en el cuello- lamento haberte hecho esperar

Ella se volteó ligeramente y una vez frente a mí me beso con ardor. Se colgó de mi cuello y metió su lengua en mi boca con desesperación. La tome por la cintura acercándola a mi, y entonces me separé para llamar al ascensor.

Una vez adentro ella se apresuró por volver a besarme en tanto intentaba desabrocharme el cinturón.

-Rose…- la regañé- hay cámaras de seguridad.

-¿y piensas que eso me va a detener?- dijo traviesa y comenzando a bajar el cierre de mi pantalón.

Yo apreté los labios en un intento por contenerme y con cuidado le aparté las manos. La empuje contra la pared y la aprisioné con mi cuerpo y llevando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza en tanto la besaba.

Desesperada intento librarse de la prisión de mis manos pero no se lo permití. Todavía nos faltaban algunos pisos, y no quería que me descubrieran teniendo sexo en el elevador, aunque la idea de que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo hizo que me excitara aun más.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y yo fui directo a la puerta para abrirla. Ella me siguió por detrás y abalanzó sobre mí una vez que estuvimos adentro.

Me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, de esas que me encantaba y entonces volvió a besarme. Levanté mis manos para tomarla por el rostro, pero ella me tomó por las muñecas impidiéndomelo. La miré confundido, y entonces ella me beso con ansias, devorándose mis labios, mientras su lengua desenfrenada se movía y se frotaba con la mía con la misma desesperación que yo estaba sintiendo.

Intenté safarme de sus manos para poder tocarla pero ella seguía empeñada en que no lo hiciera.

-ahora será a mi manera- susurró sensualmente en mi oído

-¿ah si? ¿Y en que estabas pensando?- le pregunté mirándola a los ojos intrigado.

Ella me sonrió y comenzó a lamerme el cuello. Me solté pero ella volvió a tomarme de las manos evitando que la tocara. Muy bien, pensé para mi mismo, si quería jugar yo iba a dejarla, pero luego tendría que pagar por ello.

Continuo besándome el cuello e incluso lo mordió en algunas partes .Me quitó el sweater que traía y se relamió los labios al ver la camisa que marcaba mi torso. Me arrancó los botones y la corbata con desesperación y comenzó a lamerme el abdomen.

Intenté poner mis manos en sus hombros, pero no me lo permitió. Se me escapó un jadeo sin quererlo al sentir como ahora me quitaba el pantalón. Comencé a avanzar en dirección a la cama y entonces ella me hizo recostarme para subirse sobre mí. Comenzó a quitarme el bóxer y una vez que este estuvo fuera tomo mi erección entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarme y darme placer con su boca.

Lo hacia magníficamente, incluso mejor que la ultima vez. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y grité al sentirla como se lo devoraba sin compasión. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando se detuvo para volverse a mis labios y besarme frenéticamente en tanto su mano acariciaba mi masculinidad y logrando hacerme llegar al clímax unos segundos después.

Se separó de mi para mirarme, con la punta de su nariz rozando la mía, sonriente, y satisfecha de haber logrado aquella reacción en mi. Intenté besarla, pero volvió a echarse para atrás, así que la envolví con mis brazos y la hice acostarse en la cama debajo de mí. Tomé sus muñecas y le sostuve los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza en tanto le sonreía con malicia.

-ahora es mi turno- dije viendo como ella forcejeaba contra mi prisión, pero no lo conseguía.

-pero…- la besé para callarla.

- fue tu idea jugar rudo- dije en sus labios y suspirando- prohibido tocar o prolongaré mas la tortura- dije en tanto me hincaba en la cama.

Comencé a subirle la blusa lentamente en tanto acariciaba la piel que iba quedando desnuda. Le besé y lamí el abdomen y bajé hasta su cintura en tanto continuaba subiéndole la polera hasta que me topé son su sostén negro.

Sonreí para mi mismo al recordar la última vez que había usado una prenda así conmigo y comencé a besarle el nacimiento de sus senos. Finalmente se la quité por completo. La bese en los labios y al sentir que ella intentaba meter su lengua me alejé. Quería torturarla un rato más todavía. Lamí su oreja y absorbí el lóbulo mientras continuaba sosteniéndola por las manos para evitar que la tocara. Le quité los zapatos y la falda y con los dientes le bajé la ropa interior, ayudándome con las manos. La sentí gemir y entonces comencé a acariciarla con lentitud. Le terminé de quitar las bragas y luego hice lo mismo con el sostén. La hice acostarse boca abajo y le besé los hombros para luego bajar besando y lamiendo a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral mientras mis dedos se deliraban por toda su espalda y por sus costados. Le besé la cintura y luego le acaricie y apreté sus nalgas.

-por favor – me pidió suplicante

-¿por favor qué?- dije en su oído en tanto mis dedos bajaban por sus brazos.

- ya fue suficiente- dijo en un hilo de voz

-¿y que es lo que quieres?- pregunté en su oído en tanto me frotaba contra sus nalgas- dime que es lo que quieres- dije exhalando en su oreja.

- que dejes de jugar, ya. Hazme tuya

-¿y lo quieres ahora?- pregunté sonriendo

- si... te lo suplico Emmett.

Entonces me levanté de la cama y rebusque en mi pantalón el condón que traía conmigo. Me lo puse en tanto ella se recostaba boca arriba y entonces me subí sobre la cama donde ella me esperaba con las piernas abiertas. Pero no cedí. Me froté contra ella con suavidad, en tanto la veía retorcerse de placer, peor todavía sin entrar.

-basta de juego, ya no soporto- me dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿qué es lo que no soportas?- pregunté colocándome sobre ella.

- lo que estas haciendo, te necesito adentro ahora- me ordenó

Yo le sonreí ampliamente.

-¿me extrañaste?- le pregunté entrando finalmente de un tirón.

-si- gritó al sentir como yo al invadía por completo.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunté moviéndome adentro y afuera.

-mucho- contestó todavía gritando

-¿mucho?- le dije sonando decepcionado y disminuyendo el ritmo de mis movimientos.

- muchísimo- dijo intentando besarme.

- quiero que me lo demuestres

Y entonces ella me prisión con sus piernas y comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Yo me recargué en la cama para tomar impulso y ella me apretó la espada con las manos con cada movimiento que se iba intensificando.

Ya ni siquiera yo mismo lograba controlarlos sonidos que emitía, en tanto entraba y salía de ella. Gruñí varias veces mientras ella gritaba de forma descomunal, como nunca lo había hecho antes.

-van a pensar que te estoy matando- dije rozando sus labios con mi lengua.

-y lo estas haciendo- exclamó-… de placer

Solté un suspiro y entonces continué entrando y saliendo con la misma intensidad y rapidez que antes. Rose siguió gritando y apretándome contra ella mientras yo embestía con fuerza ya casi llegando a la cima hasta que ambos nos fundimos al mismo tiempo, gritando juntos de placer.

Me deje caer encima de ella, y así me quede un buen rato, todavía en su interior

Esa tarde lo hicimos de diversas formas, siempre con urgencia y desesperación. No quedó un solo centímetro de mi cuerpo que ella no recorriera con sus manos y sus labios, y entonces comprendí lo que me había dicho antes, o mas bien lo que no me había dicho. Yo también sentía algo por ella, algo demasiado fuerte, no podía decir si estaba enamorado, por supuesto que no, pero ya no podía dejarla a ella. No si ella me brindaba todo el universo de posibilidades en el sexo que ni siquiera yo podía terminar de asimilar. Era un adicto a Rosalie y no me importaba irme al mismísimo infierno con tal de seguir disfrutando su cuerpo, de su boca y sus manos acariciándome, me declaré rendido.

Una vez más colapsamos juntos, ya por completo agitados y bañados en sudor.

Ella se acostó a mi lado mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad al igual que la mía. Nos quedamos en silencio observando el techo. Yo estaba buscando la forma de preguntarle aquello que me había estado pensando toda la semana cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

Ella se levantó de golpe de la cama y fue en busca de este. Unos minutos después regreso otra vez a la cama y dejo el aparto sobre la mesa de noche.

-¿tienes que irte ya?- pregunté sentándome en la cama detrás de ella.

-no- dijo picara- aun tengo otra rato mas libre- y se volvió para besarme los labios en tanto volvía a meterse debajo de las sabanas y se acoplaba a mi cuerpo con desesperación.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que nuestros pulmones exigieron aire, tan sólo lo tomamos unos segundos y nuestras bocas se unieron de nuevo, hambrientas como si fuera la última vez. Le mordí la lengua, los labios, al igual que ella a mí.

Comenzó a acariciarme por debajo de las sabanas cuando yo la detuve.

- no soy una maquina Rose- le dije- necesito descansar.

-solo bésame y acaríciame- me pidió- te necesito

Y con eso se tendía a mi lado separando las piernas y mordiéndose los labios. Simplemente me hipnotizaba y me enloquecía su forma de ser. Me recosté de lado y la tomé por el cuello y hundí mi lengua dentro de su boca, ella unió la suya con la mía frenética y enredándola con la mía.

Tomó una de mis manos y la dirigió a uno de sus senos, subiéndola y bajándola por él, indicándome como quería ser acariciada. Hice lo que ella me pidió y entonces deje de besarla en los labios para encontrarme con su cuello, que comencé lamerlo al tiempo que la escuchaba jadear. Deslicé mi otra mano a su entrepierna y la acaricié con mis dedos, grabando en mi memoria cada centímetro de esa partecita de su anatomía.

Le besé el cuello y los hombros durante un largo rato, para luego adueñarme de sus senos que besé y mordisqueé en tanto mis dedos ansiosos entraban en su cuerpo. Pude verla arquearse, pero no me detuve. Seguí moviéndome con rapidez, frotándola en tanto ella emitía gritos de placer, completamente entregada a mí. Volvía a besarla en los labios todavía sin dejar de acariciar su centro, al tiempo que ella movía su pelvis, devorándose mis dedos. Le pedí que se tensara y estrechara alrededor de ellos y me hizo caso, al tiempo que sentí la presión sobre mis dedos y ella se movía desesperada contra ellos. Siguió gimiendo hasta que apretó los ojos y soltó un último grito demostrándome que había llegado al orgasmo, y empapando mis dedos por completo. Seguí moviendo mis dedos hasta que ella se quedo inmóvil y entonces los retiré. Ella se los llevó a la boca para saborearlos y luego me besó a mí todavía son el sabor de su intimidad.

Se recargó sobre mi pecho mientras su respiración volvía a su ritmo normal, sin decir nada, sólo se le escapan resuellos de satisfacción.

Así permanecimos por varios minutos hasta que acordamos levantarnos. Yo fui a la sala por mi ropa, regada en el suelo, y me vestí a toda prisa. Revisé mi celular y entonces noté que tenia una llamada de Jessica, tendría que recordar volver a llamarla.

Rose apareció allí unos minutos después todavía acabando de vestirse y una vez que terminó los dos salimos del departamento y subimos a mi auto.

-¿te llevó a casa?- pregunte viendo el reloj, ya era mas de las ocho

- no- dijo- tengo que ver a una amiga antes- dijo- sigue por aquí derecho y luego yo te indicaré por donde seguir.

Asentí con la cabeza y seguí sus indicaciones a lo largo del camino hasta llegar a la dichosa casa.

-bien... supongo que

Ella me interrumpió con un beso. Yo el respondí con ardor hasta que ella se apartó.

-sólo tengo que ir por unos minutos no te importa esperarme ¿verdad?

- no- contesté. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa.

- en seguida vuelvo- y con otra sonrisa se bajo del vehiculo.

Quince minutos después salió de aquella casa con una sonrisa en la casa y varios cuadernos en las manos. Que dejó apoyados sobre su regazo.

-lamento haberme tardado tanto- dijo

- no importa- le aseguré- ¿ahora señorita Hale donde desea que su chofer la lleve?

Ella soltó una risita.

-al cielo- dijo apretando mi miembro por encima del pantalón.

- ¿no tienes que volver a casa?

- quiero llevarme algo mas de ti antes de volver.- dijo presionando mas y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Aún quieres más? ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente? – exclamé mirándola atónito - en serio que eres insaciable- dije sonriendo al sentir como ella comenzaba a encenderme

– Creo que nunca tendré suficiente de ti, eres tan bueno en el sexo, me haces volar literalmente – aseguró y deslizó su mano algo mas arriba – creo que para esta hora ya habrás descansado lo suficiente, ¿o no? – agregó frotándolo suavemente.

Le sonreí en respuesta, a decir verdad ya podría volver a poseerla, pues estaba comenzando a reaccionar con sus caricias. No sentía tanto calor desde mis días de adolescencia, cuando un simple detallito me provocaba eso, por eso podía entender a Rose. Yo había pasado por esa estaba, donde las hormonas eran las que mandaban, aunque la verdad no creía haberla superado todavía, o al menos no con ella.

La bese con ardor y con eso volvimos a sumirnos en una nueva tanda de sexo. A penas moví unas calles el auto de allí y apague todas las luces, pues ya era de noche, y la verdad era que por esas zonas era difícil que alguien nos encontrara haciendo algo que no era legal.

Después de aquello la dejé en su casa y volví a mi departamento.

Recordé la llamada de Jessica, pero al ver que ya pasaban de las once de la noche, preferí ver de que trataba todo en la oficina.

El despertador no sonó por alguna razón, de modo, que como nunca me ocurría, me quedé dormido.

Me desperté apurado, me cepillé los dientes y luego de cambiarme salí para la oficina. No tenia tiempo para desayunar, en fin, ya tomaría un café en cuanto llegara.

Aparqué en mi sitio habitual y al llegar a mi piso, vi a Jessica muy concentrada detrás de su escritorio.

-buenos días- dije sacándola de su burbujita.

-eh... hola- dijo alzando la vista.- supongo que querrás saber por qué te llamé ayer ¿verdad?

Y que bien me conocía. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

- el director llamó por al tarde para hablar contigo sobre algo…. No quiso darme demasiados detalles. En fin, el caso es que tú no estabas, y te llamé para informarte. Por la forma en que lo dijo parecía algo importante.

- ayer, este… estuve algo ocupado- admití

- bien, yo que tú iría ahora para allá a ver que quiere antes que sea demasiado tarde

- supongo- dije- ¿me preparas algo de café para cuando vuelva?

-¿quieres rosquillas también?

- por favor- dije caminando hacia el ascensor luego de dejar mi maletín sobre su escritorio.

Subí hasta el último piso y me recibió la secretaria del Sr. Schwartz, una joven de unos veintitantos, morena, y con una sonrisa seductora.

-buenos días- dijo al verme frente a ella.

Era nueva, bueno, nueva en comparación con la ultima que había visto yo, cosa de dos meses atrás. El Sr. Schwartz tenía la tendencia a involucrarse con sus secretarias, cosa que muchos de nosotros sabíamos, por lo que cuando estas chicas conseguían ese puesto sabían que no iban a durar demasiado, pues él se aburría muy rápido.

Eran un tipo ya cerca de los cincuenta, pero que aun conservaba el atractivo de su juventud. Casado y con varios hijos, era conocido por ser muy serio en sus trabajos y por haber formado aquella firma de la nada y con mucho trabajo.

-me dijeron que el director quería verme- le dije

-por supuesto- contestó al joven de no más de veintitantos años -¿su nombre?

- Emmett McCartney

- por supuesto, aguarde un segundo, por favor- y tomó su teléfono. Marcó un número y hablo por unos segundos por el aparato.

-muy bien- dijo luego de colgar el auricular- puede pasar, el director lo espera.

Le dedique una sonrisa y me encaminé hacia la monumental oficina del director.

Raras veces había estado ahí, salvo para hablar de casos importantes, u ocasiones especiales.

Tiré de la manija de la puerta de madera y entré sin vacilar.

-lo estaba esperando- me dijo al verme- por favor, tomé asiento.

Hice lo que él me indicó y tras un largo silencio el tipo al fin habló.

-lo cierto es que te llamé por que me has sorprendido mucho últimamente McCartney

- ¿y eso a que se debe señor?

- a la forma en que maneja sus casos. Es impecable. De los últimos treinta, no hay uno que hayas perdido, en definitiva, es algo que merece ser reconocido. Después de todo, sabes que ocupas ya un ligar importante en esta empresa.

No contesté.

-y es por eso, que deseaba hablar contigo en persona. Llamé ayer por al tarde a tu secretaria peor me informó que te habías ido temprano a casa.

- tuve... un inconveniente familiar- mentí

- espero que eso ya se halla solucionado

- definitivamente- dije

- muy bien, la cosa es que visto tus avances con la empresa, he decidido ascenderte.

Yo permanecí serio.

-quiero que seas uno de los abogados principales de esta firma. Tendrás una oficina en el veinteavo piso, una para ti solo y un sueldo que estoy seguro que no vas a rechazar. Entonces ¿Qué me dices?

- será un placer- dije con una sonrisa. Bueno no me esperaba ese asenso la verdad. Y al enterarme de su llamado creía que se trataba de otro asunto preocupante, como la relación que mantenía con Jane, aunque eso fuera poco probable de llegar a sus oídos, y más aun si ella estaba de viaje.

- excelente. Se que no me defraudarás Emmett- me tuteó- mandarte los papales de todo a tu oficina en cuanto estén listos y podrás reubicarte para fines de esta semana.

- en serio, muchas gracias- dije levantándome y tendiéndole la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

- te lo ganaste- dijo y tras una sonrisa salí de allí.

Demasiado contento llegue a mi oficina y obviamente Jessica notó mi cambio. Le conté lo que había ocurrido y por supuesto me felicito, pues además de mi ascenso, ella también estaría conmigo en la nueva oficina. Ya me había preparado el café y también tenia una caja entera con rosquillas sobre mi escritorio. Le agradecí por todo y ella se retiró.

Tomé le café y me comí las rosquillas con ganas antes de decidir llamar a mis amigos para celebrar. Bueno, todavía no había formado los papeles, pero conociendo al Sr. Shwartz estos iban a llegarme antes de la seis de la tarde. Le dije a Jessica que reservara en un restaurante y luego llamé a Edward y Jasper, y sus novias, claro está, para invitarlos a cenar. Para mi suerte todos estaban libres.

Así que después del trabajo conduje a mi apartamento para cambiarme y darme una ducha y luego salir al restaurante para cenar.

Esa noche, sería algo que no iba a olvidar.

* * *

**Una semana tan atareada con la mejor, pero por suerte ya me he librado de ese horrible resfrío. Gracias a todas por continuara leyéndome y dejando sus reviews. También les agradezco a aquellas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis notas de autor, pues no es necesario que lo hagan, aunque muchas veces allí encontraran cosas que no tengo manera de decirles en la historia.**

**En fin, había prometido una versión de este fic, contado por Rosalie, y bueno he podido escribir apenas el primer capitulo, aquí se los dejo:**

**http:/www, fanfiction, net/s/6019481/1/Sin_ti_mi_vida_no_era_nada**

(recuerden reemplazar las comas por los puntos)

**Ojala los disfruten, y prometo actualizar pronto**

**Muchos saludos a todas y que tengan una linda semana..**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	14. Confundido

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 14: Confundido**_

Ya habían llegado todos para cuando entré. Estaban ansiosos esperándome sentado en una de las mesas del centro del lugar, y para mi sorpresa con alguien más.

Caminé hasta donde estaban ellos sin mostrar sorpresa alguna por ese cambio y los saludé muy animado.

-te felicito Emm- me dijo Jasper- de verdad que me alegro mucho por ti.- agregó dándome un abrazo fraternal.

- felicidades grandote- me dijo al duendecita de Alice.- te lo ganaste.

- gracias Alice- dije.

-Emmett- dijo Edward con una sonrisa- ey, te felicito amigo.

Yo le dedique una sonrisa luego de saludarlo.

-emmm... me alegro mucho por ti Emmett- dijo Bella, tan tímida como siempre.

-Gracias- dije feliz y entonces me dirigí hacia la última persona que me quedaba por saludar.

- espero que no te haya molestado que venga- dijo fingiendo estar incomoda- Jasper dijo que no te importaría. ¡Y diablos si no me encantaba que ella también estuviera allí!

-por supuesto que no- dije mirándola rápidamente de arriba abajo traía puesto un vestido ceñido al cuerpo negro y con un escote que no podía dejar de mirar.- gracias por haber venido Rose.

Ella me sonrió como tanto a mi me encantaba y luego me abrazó.

-felicidades, por cierto- susurró en mi oído y dejando que su aliento me sobre mi piel hiciera que se me tensara toda la piel.

-gracias- dije separándola de mi y volviéndome hacia los demás.- entonces ¿nos sentamos?

Edward y Bella se sentaron uno frente al otro, mientras que Alice y Jasper, se ubicaron juntos frente a mi, dejando a Rose y Bella, una a cada lado de mi asiento.

Pedimos una ronda de pizzas par todos, pues si bien era un restaurante y caro y demás, esa no era mas que una celebración entre amigos, y nada mas que eso.

Platicamos sobre todo, bueno, sobre la vida, el trabajo, e incluso tocamos el tema de la boda de Edward y Bella.

-todo está yendo perfecto ¿no es así Bella?- dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contestando a mi pregunta sobre como iban los preparativos.

Ella asintió tímida con la cabeza en tanto tomaba otro poco de su bebida.

-Alice se esta encargando de todo, bueno o al menos de casi todo- me explico Edward- ella misma se ofreció y Bella no pudo rechazarla, pues no quería tener que hacerlo por ella misma.

- no digas eso- lo reprimió ella- sabes que no fue así, yo quería hacerlo, pero.. Alice lo hace mejor que yo, además ella bueno, sabe mas de esas cosas.

Yo no pude evitar reírme.

-¿y como te va Emmett con tu… chica?- se volvió Alice repentinamente hacia mi.

Entonces pude sentir los ojos de Rose clavados en mi cuello.

-¿otra vez con lo mismo?- contesté irónico.

- oh, vamos- dijo- ¿acaso ya no hay mas amor Emmett? La última vez no quisiste decirme nada, y ahora tampoco, eso no es justo.

- es por que se trata de mi vida- dije molesto.

-entonces si hay alguien- concluyó.

Yo me volví hacia Rosalie sin pensarlo. Ella alzó una ceja.

-si- contesté

- pero no vas a decirme quien es- era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

- no- Rosalie, así como Bella se rieron.

- yo creo que ya es suficiente con el interrogatorio, amor- la calmó Jasper- el día que Emmett nos quiera presentar a su _novia_ estoy seguro que serás la primera en conocerla.

-¿me lo prometes?- dijo haciéndome ojitos

- claro, Alice. Te lo prometo

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y entonces continuo comiendo.

Eso había sido incomodo, bueno, considerando que Rosalie ahora estaba conmigo… pero es que ella no creería que nosotros…? No, yo le había dejado bastante claro como teníamos las cosas entre los dos.

Rosalie se merecía lo mejor, y yo sabia bien, que tal vez en este momento lo fuera para ella, pero ¿que tal después? ¿Que tal cuando se hartara de alguien que no buscaba ningún compromiso? ¿Me dejaría? Sabia que yo podía satisfacerla como ningún otro lo había hecho, pero eso no era suficiente, no era suficiente para ninguna mujer.

Yo conocía mis límites, y los aceptaba, sin embargo mi cuerpo no podía evitar segur deseándola a pesar de todo.

Yo la quería por supuesto, ¿pero hasta donde? Me había estado cuestionando eso durante un buen tiempo.¿seria capaz de soportar las cenas con amigos, y bueno ella? Fingiendo no tener nada entre ambos y luego veros a escondidas. ¿o podría permitirme salir cual novios de dieciocho años? No lo sabia, y tampoco me veía muy convencido de lograrlo.

Simplemente nunca había sido así, bueno tal vez en mis primeras citas, cuado aun tenia catorce o quince años, pero después, una salida al cine implicaba únicamente no ver la película, y por ende goza tanto de los besos como del cuerpo de mi cita, o hasta donde ella me lo permitiera. No me había permitido enamorarme desde entonces, en realidad nunca lo había hecho, pues no creía en el amor, con padres divorciados, en lo único que creía era el goce, y el sexo. No en el amor.

Estaba discutiendo con Edward los beneficios de mi nuevo puesto de trabajo cuando sentí como la mano de Rose se situaba sobre mi muslo por debajo de la mesa.

Sin quererlo mis músculos se tensaron y la parte inferior de mi cuerpo se quedo inmóvil en tanto intentaba continuar con la conversación.

Ella no podía estar haciendo eso, y menos ahí y en ese preciso momento. La deslizo hacia arriba con lentitud y presión al mismo tiempo. Y diablos si lo estaba haciendo ahí mismo.

Al ver que yo no le respondí quito la mano, pero incapaz de resistirlo, roce mi rodilla con la suya con fuerza y alentándola a que continuara, pero claro, todavía sin mirarla. No podía ser tan obvio como para mostrar algo así, y menos frente a su hermano, su novia y el resto de mis amigos.

Ella volvió a tocarme, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a la parte interna de mis muslos y enroscando los dedos en una leve presión. ¡Y diablos, que bien se sentía!

-¿entonces es mejor solo por el sueldo?- preguntó Alice.

-¿eh?- dije intentando recordar de qué rayos había estado hablando los últimos quince minutos. Ah, sí, de mi rol como abogado principal de la compañía- no, por supuesto que no, hay mas cosas que un buen sueldo compuesto por bastante ceros detrás.

-¿y por que frunces el ceño entonces?

-no lo estoy haciendo-¿es que si lo estaba haciendo?- yo estaba pensando, bueno…- que me gustaría tomar la mano de Rosalie y moverla mas arriba y a la izquierda. Era eso o detenerla en ese momento, pero es que lo estaba pasando tan bien. No, no iba a detenerla, por muy arriesgado que eso fuera, no iba a hacerlo. Así que en lugar de eso, aparté las rodillas para así darle un acceso más fácil a mi muslo.

Tal y como si ella hubiera leído mi mente me tocó justo donde yo lo quería y me estremecí sin pensarlo, por lo que tuve que beber un rápido sorbo de soda intentando disimular la excitación que ella me estaba causando.

A miré de solayo, pero ella únicamente me sonrió como si anda pasara.

Bien, entonces íbamos a_ jugar_. Excelente, por que ese juego me encantaba.

Volvía a mi discusión con Alice, ahora comparando a lejos mi trabajo y el suyo, cosa bastante complicada en tanto pasaba m mano por debajo de la mesa y levantaba con lentitud su vestido para acariciarla.

La sentí suspirar y al mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, descubrí que efectivamente que estaba causando el mismo efecto que ella causaba en mi.

Ella tomó algo de su bebida en tanto yo seguí acariciándola, con lentitud.

-¿pasa algo Rose?- le preguntó su hermano, al verla como se echaba el cabello hacia atrás con la mano libre y suspiraba, mientras yo seguía mi conversación con Alice.

-no, solo tengo algo de calor ¿tu no?-contestó.

Bien, si con eso sentía calor, que sentiría con esto., me dije a mi mismo y continué subiendo. Para mi desgracia ella no se apaciguo y por el contrario bajo su mano a mi rodilla y volvió a subir algo mas arriba que antes. Subió y bajo varias veces, llegando cada vez más arriba que la anterior, pero todavía sin tocarme en la parte superior del muslo, no llevaría sus manos al bulto que taba formándose en mi pantalón, el mismo que ella me acababa de provocar. Pues sabia que si lo hacia, nada iba a poder detenerme

Lo que hubiera dado por estar solo con ella y haber podido correr al baño, y hacerla mía ahí mismo en vez de estar con tantos miramientos.

Moví las piernas para acomodar la presión que taba empezando a sentir en esa zona, pro ella lo tomó como una invitación. Y claro que llevó su mano hasta allí y comenzó a masajear la zona. Y maldición que sabía como excitarme.

Intenté controlar la expresión de mi rostro y me alegre mucho cuando Alice decidió continuar su discusión sobre los empleos don Edward, ya que llegados a ese punto, no era capaz de continuar respondiendo a sus preguntas en tanto una mano me acariciaba por debajo de la mesa en la única parte de mi cuerpo que me impedía razonar coherentemente.

Yo continué tocándola sin importarme un bledo todo lo demás, pero por supuesto cuidando de no levantar alguna sospecha.

Casi soltó un gritito cuando subí a su muslo levantado casi todo el ruedo de su vestido y la toqué con lentitud.

-no deberías jugar con fuego- le dije al oído con disimulo- no si te puedes quemar.

- me gusta el fuego- dijo y presionó mi creciente erección por sobre el pantalón.

Bien, me dije para mi mismo. Eso era la guerra en definitiva, y yo no iba a perder. Si ella quería pelear tendía que afrontarse a las consecuencias de su derrota.

Sin embargo ella continuó presionando esa zona y yo en mi último intento por ganar, me incline ligeramente hacia ella en tanto mi mano subí un poco más, ya casi entrada de su centro.

-¿sabes Rose?- susurré- sí seguimos así esto podría acabar muy mal.

-¿ah sí?- dijo volviéndose hacia mi y con los ojos cargados de deseo en tanto continuaba con sus movimientos.

- … si sigues provocándome voy a hacerte gritar, y sabes bien que puedo hacerlo- dije jugando con mis dedos en su muslo en forma de círculos.

Ella no respondió, tampoco se puso tensa, ni dio indicios de preocupación.

-aunque si hubieras traído medias, probablemente este jueguito se habría salido de control-agregué pellizcándola ligeramente en el muslo.

Ella casi se rió en tanto tomaba otro trago de su bebida.

-Emmett- dijo y tras echar una rápida mirada hacia su hermano continuo- no llevo _nada _debajo del vestido.

Yo me tragante respirando con dificultad. No podía estar diciendo la verdad. Ella no podía…

-¿estas bien Emmett?- pregunto Edward.

-si, si... estoy bien.-dije y tras otro trago de bebida miré a Rose por el rabillo del ojo.

Ella me sonrió con disimulo y alzó una ceja.

Genial, había logrado con esas simples palabras que quisiera tirarla encima de la mesa y poseerla ahí mismo y sin importarme un cuerno el que mis amigos estuvieran frente a mi.

-¿Quien quiere postre?- dijo Alice feliz cuando el mozo volvió a la mesa.

Yo, grite para mis adentros, y lo quiero ahora, intentado contenerme en tanto Rosalie seguía tocándome por debajo de la mesa.

-helado par mi y Jasper- dijo feliz- ¿Bella?

-supongo que podríamos pedir un torta de chocolate para ambos ¿no?- dijo mirando a su prometido ahora embobado con su rostro.

- me encanta la idea- dijo él, todavía sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-excelente –chilló Alice- ¿y ustedes dos?- dijo señalando a Rose y a mi.

Yo a miré y ella sonrió disimuladamente.

-un helado de chocolate- dijo- con una fresa arriba.

-¿Emmett?- Alice me llamó, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado imaginándomela comiéndose ese helado, y la verdad no podía responderle.- ¡Emmett!

- un helado de lo que sea- dije solo para que dejara de molestar y entonces el mozo se retiró.

-¿acaso ya no quieres jugar mas?- me dijo Rose inclinándose ligeramente hacia mi.

-no, si quiero, pero ya no puedo hacerte lo que quiero, no frente a todos.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

-entonces supongo que tendré que irme con mi hermano, si ya no puedes hacer nada.

-¿tu crees que esto significa que quiero que te vayas?- dije tomándole la mano que ahora estaba sobre mi muslo descansando y llevándola directamente hacia mi erección que parecía a punto de reventar.

Ella se relamió los labios y entonces se volvió hacia la mesa en tanto sus manos continuaban inmóviles

Parecía una tortura todo aquello, y ni hablar del tiempo excesivo que el mozo se tardaba en traernos el maldito helado.

Cuando al fin llegó todos se pusieron a comer, menos yo, que esperaba ansioso verla a ella comiéndolo. Todavía recordaba aquella vez cuando lo había hecho ne el centro comercial, pero esta vez no sabia si iba a aguantarlo, y menos como ya estaba.

Sin embargo ella apenas lo probó y cuando todos acabaron de comer, yo pagué al cuenta y nos dispusimos a irnos.

-¿me llevas a casa de Tanya entonces Jas?- le dijo Rosalie cuando su hermano se estaba despidiendo de mi.

- creí que habías dicho Victoria,- dijo en tono regañón

- no, dije Tanya, y es por eso que dijiste que podía venir, no hay instituto mañana y ya quede con ella para salir mañana.

- Rose, queda al otro lado de la ciudad, incluso la casa de Emmett queda mas cerca.

- dijiste que ibas a llevarme- insistió ella.

Mi amigo miró rápidamente a Alice.

-voy a llegar tarde a casa, además… puedes ir otro día Rose... Vamos...

- Jasper- se quejó ella- dijiste que ibas a llevarme. Esto es estupendo, siempre haces lo mismo. Tendría que haber traído mi coche.

- no voy a dejarte conducir de noche- le dijo él

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-no soy una niñita hermano, por algo tengo licencia de conducir ¿no?

- yo puedo llevarte- me ofrecí.

- Emmett, olvídalo, no importa. Siempre se pone así, tiene que entender que no siempre va a conseguir lo que quiere.

- ¿puedes dejar de hablar de mi como si tuviera cinco años Jasper?- le dijo rabiosa a su hermano y luego se volvió hacia mi- ¿de verdad me puedes llevar?

- yo... no tengo ningún problema. Jasper, en serio, ya déjala ir con su amiga, yo la llevo.

- no quiero molestarte- respondió mi amigo.

- hey... ¿Por qué tanto drama?- intervino Edward

- nada, olvídalo, ya esta todo arreglado ¿no Jasper?- dijo Rosalie mirando a su hermano en señal de advertencia.

El aludido me observo a mí y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-bien, entonces nos vamos.

Nos dimos nuestros respectivos saludos y salimos todos por la puerta.

-Emmett- me dijo Jasper tomándome por el brazo mientras yo salía detrás de su hermana. Yo me volví intrigado- gracias, de verdad. A veces se pone tan insoportable... no tendrías que haber…

- sabes que no me molesta- le interrumpí- no te preocupes

-cuídala- me pidió y no pude sentirme peor en ese momento.

El confiaba en mí para que llevara su hermana a casa de una amiga, pero yo pensaba tirármela en el mismo estacionamiento y eso sin contar las cosas que habíamos hecho adentros del restaurante.

No podía seguir mintiéndole a Jasper de esa manera.

Él me dedico una media sonrisa siguió el camino hacia su auto con Alice a su lado.

Solté un largo suspiró y camine sin ningún apuro hacia mi jeep donde Rose me estaba esperando.

* * *

**Espero que no me maten al haber cortado el capitulo acá ajaja. Estuve actualizando esta historia, pues en fin es al principal y además va mas avanzada que la visión de Rosalie de todo. En fin, espero poder dejarles otro capitulo muy pronto y que les haya gustado este.**

** saludos a todas  
**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	15. Perdiendo el control

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 15: Perdiendo el control**_

Le abrí la puerta y luego rodeé le coche para subirme yo también.

Metí las llaves en el contacto y antes de poder darle una vuelta sentí la mano de Rosalie sobre la mía.

-¿lo tenias todo bien planeado no es cierto?- pregunté mirándola directo a los ojos.

- la verdad no- me sonrió- pero supongo que salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

-sabes que es peligroso jugar así estando tu hermano y mis amigos frente a nosotros.

- oh, vamos Emmett. No me vengas a regañar ahora, si tú fuiste quien continúo con mi inocente jueguito.

-¿inocente? Tu no tienes nada de inocente- dije girándome en redondo para quedar frente a frente con ella.

- y eso te encanta ¿no?- dijo acercándose para besarme en los labios.

- lamentablemente si- dije tomándola por la nuca y estampando mi boca contra la de ella, y liberando las ansias que había tenido toda la noche guardadas.

Baje mis manos por su cintura y cuando estas alcanzaron sus muslos me detuve ne seco.

-estaba recordando…- dije separándome de ella- que dijiste que no traías _nada_ debajo de ese vestido.

-no- respondió con una sonrisita.

-demuéstralo-la reté en tanto sentía como empezaba a ponerme duro.

-¿quieres que me levante el vestido y lo haga?- dijo en un jadeo.

- solo quiero que me demuestres que no mientes

-¿y porque no lo pruebas tu mismo?- me dijo con una sonrisa lánguida y seductora en tanto se acomoda en su asiento.

-¿crees que no lo haré?- dije llevando mis manos a su regazo y buscando el ruedo de s vestido.

Ella no contestó y en cambio me miró fijo a los ojos. Yo le sostuve la mirada en tanto mis manos jalaban hacia arriba la tela del vestido y dejando al descubierto su perfecta anatomía cubierta por absolutamente nada.

-Oh, Dios- dije sin quererlo y tras mirarla por unos segundos mi boca busco la suya presurosa. No podía pensar. Simplemente quería hacerla mía ahora y sin rodeos.

-Emmett- jadeo ella al sentir como su asiento se reclinaba hacia atrás y yo la deslizaba debajo de mí. Le acaricié la cintura y mis manos comenzaron a su subir todavía sin dejar de besarla.

- Emmett- volvió a decir-. Yo me separé a penas para poder escucharla.- Dios, Edward y Bella aun están en la puerta. No quieres que...

Sin quererlo gruñí, interrumpiéndola.

-¡estupendo!- dije casi con rabia y pensando que ella no me había escuchado.

- lo siento, no, yo no- se excusó- sabes que yo quiero, pero…

- lo se, es muy arriesgado, ¡Maldición!- dije y puse ne marcha el coche para salir del estacionamiento.

Ella bajo su vestido para cubrirse pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo puse mi mano en su rodilla.

-no lo hagas- la insté- tu empezaste esto y tu lo vas a terminar.

Ella me sonrió maliciosa.

-¿y que pasa si no quiero jugar mas?

-hazlo y te enteraras- le dije acariciando sus muslos con mis manos y abriéndome paso entre sus piernas en tanto conducía a toda velocidad hacia mi apartamento.

Las ruedas rechinaron cuando doble para ingresar al estacionamiento de mi edificio en tanto mis manos continuaban tocándola y haciéndola gemir.

Me baje del coche presuroso y el abrí la puerta para ayudarla a salir. La volví a besar, esta vez con desesperación, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y mostrándole cuanto la necesitaba.

Sin embargo no el di tiempo a que ella profundizara el beso y me aparte para dirigirme a los ascensores donde volví a besarla sin darle tregua.

Llegamos a mi departamento y maldición, no podía meter las llaves en la cerradura.

Rose aprovecho para seguir incitándome y me abrazo por la espalda poniendo sus manos en mi pecho

-¿te rindes?- susurro en mi oído viendo como yo maldecía a las llaves y seguía intentando abrir la puerta

- ni lo sueñes- dije y volví a maldecir al sentir como sus manos bajaban por mi abdomen.

La cerradura cedió y una vez que estuvimos dentro la acorrale de espaldas a la puerta.

Mi boca busco la suya con impaciencia mientras mis manos luchaban por quitarle el vestido. Lo fui subiendo poco a poco hasta su cintura en tanto mi cuerpo se frotaba con el de ella.

-Emmett...- dijo en un jadeo y yo volví a besarla.

-¿te das por vencida ya?- pregunte casi sonriendo en tanto le bajaba el cierre del vestido y pasaba mis manos por su espalda y haciéndolo caer hacia el piso.

-Dios, no- dijo ella apretándose contra mí y frotándose contra mí por encima del pantalón, lo único que se interponía entre los dos.

-vamos, Rose- la alenté besándole el cuello y bajando hacia sus pechos en tanto mis manos le acuciaban las caderas- sabes que quieres esto, ya deja de resistirte. Solo dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.

Seguí besándola gozando de cómo se estremecía con cada caricia y como comenzó a jadear cuando ahuequé sus pechos y jugueteé con ellos en mi boca. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos jadeando y luchando por no gemir.

-¿Qué pasa si yo gano?- dijo controlando su voz mientras yo volvía mordisquear su cuello.

Yo sonreí.

-podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo- prometí y deseando mas que nada que ella ganara, aunque también sabia que no iba a permitírselo. Por mucho que me encantara la idea, no iba a dejarla ganar, no después de lo que me había hecho esa noche. Yo iba a hacerla sufrir tanto como pudiera para luego hacerla mía hasta cansarme.

La pude ver sonreír al escuchar mi respuesta. Conocía bien su mente y sabía que le gustaba ganar, además de probablemente estar imaginándose varias cosas que me hubiera encantado probar.

-pero…- agregué acariciándole los pechos y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. – no vas a ganar, por que estas mucho mas cerca que yo de rogar que me detenga y rendirte.

-no estoy tan segura de eso- dijo mordiéndose el labio y comenzando a acariciarme hábilmente por encima del pantalón, haciéndome gruñir y apretándome contra su mano en busca de más.- puedo hacer que tú te rindas también.

- tal vez...- dije buscando sus rodillas y alzándola para colocarla sobre mí. Ella me rodeó con sus piernas y me beso con violencia mientras lidiaba con mi camisa.

Mi lengua jugueteo con la suya en tanto caminaba con ella hacia la cama, haciendo que con cada paso el golpe de mi erección contra ella me enloqueciera.

Nos tumbamos pobre la cama, ella debajo de mi por completo desnuda y yo sobre ella, aun vestido. Ella lo notó y quiso quitarme la ropa, pero no se lo permití.

La agarré por las muñecas y las puse sobre su cabeza para luego besarla lentamente por todo el cuerpo en tanto mis manos continuaban acariciándola y llevándola al borde.

La vi cerrar los ojos y mover su cuerpo debajo del mío y entonces me separé de ella para desvestirme. Me quite la camisa con rapidez y le siguieron los pantalones y los boxers igual de rápido mientras la miraba con deseo, recostada sobre la cama con las manos sobre la cabeza, las rodillas separadas y los tacones de sus zapatos enterrados en el colchón.

Ella se lamió los labios para provocarme y yo me subí sobre ella. Volví a tomarle las manos y me comí uno de sus pezones haciendo gemir y revolverse bajo mi cuerpo.

Le solté las manos para separarle mas las piernas y deslizar uno de mis dedos dentro de ella en tanto mis besos bajaban por su abdomen.

-¿Te gusta así, bebé? —le pregunté con voz espesa y sintiendo como se tensaba

Ella gimió afirmando y eso logro ponerme mas duro, si más aun era posible.

Continué metiendo y sacando mis dedos de ella, moviéndolos en círculos de cuando en cuando y haciéndola gritar. Seguí así hasta que ella comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba e invitándome a penetrarla.

Pero no, iba a aguantar. Iba a soportar el impulso de montarla como un animal y la iba a hacer llegar solo con mis manos y mi boca varias veces antes de acabar dentro de ella.

La froté con más fuerza y entonces comencé a lamerla y chuparla haciéndola retorcerse como nunca había hecho antes.

-Emmett- gimió y yo supe por que era. Ya casi estaba por llegar, un poco más y lograría hacerla llegar. Continué metiendo uno de mis dedos en tanto mi lengua jugaba con su centro. La lamí y chupe ne los puntos justos hasta que ella explotó soltando un grito y arqueando sus caderas, mientras se estrechaba en torno a mis dedos.

Yo sonreí y continué acariciándola, ahora centre mi atención en sus pezones en tanto mis labios empezaban a trabajarla otra vez con presión. Mis dedos volvieron a introducirse en ella, pero esta vez más lentamente, en tanto la chupaba con fuerza.

-ya no puedo más Emmett… Dios- gimió, pero yo no me detuve.

Ella estaba apretando las sabanas con sus manos mientras yo seguía dándole placer y mirándola mientras lo hacia.

-Emmett- volvió a gemir.

- ¿te rindes?- pregunté apenas separándome de ella.

-si, yo… ah- volví a meter mis dedos- si, me rindo- dijo todavía jadeando y retorciéndose

Continué así por otro minutos hasta que ella volvió a llegar, esta vez mas duro que antes y gritando mas fuerte.

-_Oh Dios_- sus nalgas se contrajeron ofreciéndome todo lo que yo quisiera de su sexo- _sí_

Me volví a colocar sobre ella y busque su boca. Ella sollozo mi nombre y me acarició débilmente con las manos

-Emmett, por favor...- me pidió- hazlo ahora, por favor tómame, ya deja de torturarme. Dije que me rendía, tú ganas y yo…

-shhh- dije en sus labios- tranquila. No voy a irme a ningún lado.

-Emmett, hazlo ahora, por favor...

Tomé el condón que tenia pobre la mesa de noche y me lo puse para luego embestirla con fuerza. Ella tembló y se convulsiono debajo de mí. Me beso en los labios y me rasguñó la espalda, pidiéndome mas.

Sentía que nada era suficiente. La necesitaba con desesperación, más profundamente, más violentamente. Quería llenarla conmigo y que ella me llenara a mí.

Puse mis brazos detrás de sus piernas y presioné sus rodillas contra mis hombros presionando más fuerte en ella. La vi la cabecera de la cama y gritar en tanto yo aceleraba mis movimientos. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de mis besos.

Dios, nada parecía saciarme, ella nunca lograría hacerlo.

Embestí otras dos veces y entonces pude ver su rostro en el instante en que mi cuerpo se puso rígido sobre e de ella y ambos nos sumergimos en un estallido que nos llevó a la gloria.

Lentamente abrí los ojos sacudido por el sonido de mi despertador. Me moví y entonces sentí su cuerpo a mi lado, abrasada a mí.

Me volví para ver la hora con cuidado y casi se me salen los ojos de las orbitas al ver que ya eran mas de las nueve de la mañana. No recordaba haberme quedado dormido, lo único que recordaba era… bien, recordaba todo, excepto la parte en que el sueño me había ganado. Recordaba su rostro, sus gritos y sus besos. La forma en que sus manos me tocaban…

Sin embargo algo estaba mal. Yo había quedado en llevarla a casa de su amiga, se lo había prometido a Jasper y sin embargo me la había llevado a la cama.

Ella no debía de haberse quedado a dormir. Ninguna chica lo hacia, en realidad casi ningún iba mi departamento, pero ella lo había hecho muchas veces, pues no podía llevarla a otro sitio, pero esto… ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Me levante con cuidado intentando no despertarla y me dirigí al baño. Me di una ducha fría y luego me cepille los dientes, todavía sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Me había acostado con ella, claro, así como venia haciendo el último mes y medio o más, pero ¿por que ahora sentía que le estaba prometiendo algo que no había? ¿Por qué sentía que a cada paso ella estaba más cerca de enamorarse de mi, si ya no lo estaba, mientras que yo era incapaz de hacerlo?

Salí del baño y busque una camiseta, unos pantalones y una chamarra. No tenía nada importante que hacer y la verdad ni deseos de vestirme como para salir.

Fui a la cocina y vi desde allí el desastre que habíamos dejado por al sala. Genial.

Me dispuse a levantar todas las cosas que habíamos tirado al suelo con nuestro paso y también la ropa. Llevé esta última a la habitación y la dejé doblada a los pies de la cama.

Una vez hecho esto, me volvía la cocina y me preparé un café. Estaba cansado, bueno como para no estarlo después de una noche como aquella, pero continuaba sintiéndome como un imbecil. ¿A que venia todo este rollo sentimental? Había estado con ella cuántas veces y ahora me venia a dar cuenta de que no era bueno para ella, de ninguna forma. Yo lo había sabido desde un primer momento, pero me había dejado llevar por el deseo, por ella y…

No. Eso no había sido así, ella había sido la que había empezado con eso, y yo le había seguido al corriente. No había podido resistirme, ni a ella ni a la tentación que me representaba. Si, tal vez nadie pudiera saber de lo nuestro, pero ella lo sabia e incluso parecía estar de acuerdo. ¿Entonces porque seguía pensando en lo mismo?

Escuché unos pasos y entonces la vi en el umbral de la sala envuelta con una sabana.

-hola- me dijo algo incomoda.

-hola- respondí con una media sonrisa.- yo…- empezó pero se detuvo.

- supongo que nunca llegamos a casa de tu amiga ¿verdad?- dije alzando una ceja.

- lo lamento- dijo caminando hacia mi.- pero no pude... necesitaba… te necesitaba- dijo

Yo me reí.

-bueno, no voy a negar que yo también, pero debe de estar preocupándose por ti.

-tranquilo- me dijo ya frente a mí- si Jasper llamó para allá ella le habrá dicho algo así como que estaba durmiendo o en el baño. Ella ya lo sabía- yo asentí con la cabeza.

-bien, iré a cambiarme, y…

-bien- dije y bebí otro sorbo de café. Ella me sonrió y volvió a mi habitación

Si, eso indefinitiva era incomodo, y yo no era el único que lo sentía.

Uno rato mas tarde ella pareció ya cambiada y arreglada, casi como había estado la noche anterior, salvo por un saco corto negro que se le ajustaba al torso

Le ofrecí algo de comer pero se negó diciendo que no tenía hambre.

Bajamos juntos al estacionamiento sin decir una palabra y luego yo la llevé a casa de su amiga, a penas a cinco minutos de allí.

-supongo que… nos veremos- dijo todavía inquieta antes de bajarse del vehiculo.

-si- dije acercándome para besarla en los labios.

Ella me respondió y al ver que yo deseaba profundizarlo aun más me siguió al corriente.

Unos segundos después nos separamos por aire y ella me miro interrogante.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó.

- si, ¿y tu?

-si- dijo pero ahora la duda volvía a sus palabras.- bien, me voy.

-adiós Rose- dije

-adiós Emmett- dijo y con una media sonrisa en la cara cerró la puerta del jeep y se fue caminando hasta la casa de su amiga.

No espere a que entrara y por el contrario me fui directo al parque que estaba cerca de mi departamento. Aparqué el coche y me dedique a correr. Hacia mucho que no lo hacia, y al verdad lo venia necesitando. Correr me despejaba la mente, y lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era seguir pensando.

Los días pasaron y nos volví a ver a Rose. Ella no me llamó ni me envió un mensaje como a veces solía hacer, y yo tampoco lo hice. ¿Estaría enojada conmigo acaso? ¿Pensaría que yo estaba molesto con ella por lo que había pasado la otra noche? No, probablemente estuviera ocupada con las cosas del instituto y eso… si, yo solo estaba haciéndome la cabeza otra vez.

Ya casi estaba todo listo para transferirme a mi nueva oficina. A penas quedaba una o dos cajas apiladas cerca de la puerta y no más que eso. Ya había firmado todos los papeles que el jefe me había enviado y demás. Ya todo estaba listo.

Estaba leyendo un mail de uno de mis clientes cuando mi teléfono sonó, indicando que Jessica deseaba decirme algo.

Presioné le botón del aparto distraídamente, y con los ojos fijos todavía en la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿Qué pasa Jess?- dije

- la Srta. Volturi querer verte ¿estás ocupado?

No pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos al escuchar su nombre. ¿Jane había vuelto?

- no, en absoluto. Dile que pase- dije

-bien- dijo ella del otro lado del aparato y colgó.

Acabe de leer el mensaje y cerré mi laptop en tanto escuchaba como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Unos segundos después Jane apareció ante mí con un traje negro al cuerpo y el cabello rubio suelto a ambos lados del rostro. Estaba sonriente, por supuesto ¿es que cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto?

-hola Emmett- dijo caminando hacia mí

- Jane- dije girando apenas mi silla y así contemplarla mejor. Si, en definitiva estaba distinta. Algo hacia en ella que... no sabia que, pero si podía ver que algo la tenia feliz- ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

- muy bien, la verdad es que me fue excelente.- dijo sentándose en el borde de mi escritorio- ¿tú como has estado?

-bien- dije sin pensarlo e inclinándome hacia delante para acercarme a ella.

Ella cruzó sus piernas haciendo que la falda se le subiera por los muslos y me miró de una forma que yo conocía bien.

-te he extrañado- dijo inclinadose hacia mi- y no te das una idea de cuanto- y se lanzó encima de mis labios. Me tomó por detrás del cuello y se deslizó del escritorio a mi regazo. Su boca siguió chocando con la mía, mientras que mi cabeza no lograba pensar, no podía pensar en nada mas que en cuanto tiempo había pasado y porque habíamos dejado de vernos.

La puerta se abrió y entonces pude ver como en sus ojos pasaban de la sorpresa al odio.

-Rose- dije separándome de Jane.- esto no es…

Ella maldijo en voz baja y sin darme tiempo a agregar algo mas salió disparada hacia fuera.

Me paré de golpe, quietándome a Jane de encima y comenzando a caminar hacia fuera,

-¿Emmett que rayos pasa?- la escuché decir, pero yo ya estaba en la puerta siguiendo a Rosalie por detrás.

Ella ya casi llegaba a los elevadores, así que apure el paso y logre meterme en junto con ella antes de que la puerta se cerrara

-Rose- dije recuperando el aliento.

- eres una basura, debí suponerlo- me dijo furiosa.

- Rosalie eso no es... no fue.

-¿lo que parecía? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decirme? Y encima tienes la cara de mentirme

- no, no miento. Te juro que ella y yo. No es nada. Yo no…

- ¡por Dios!- dijo casi en un grito- ya deja de excusarte. Te vi. Emmett, no lo niegues. La tenías encima de ti comiéndote la boca. Y yo que vine hasta aquí para hablar contigo, y tú con otra.

-pero no significó nada. Además me tomó de improviso- le explique- ella no es nada. En serio. No significa nada para mí.

- no puedo creerte- me dijo tirándose hacia atrás al ver que yo me acercaba a ella.- Jasper tenia razón, siempre la tuvo. Eres incapaz de mantener a una sola chica sin lastimarla.

-no- dije molesto- no digas eso- yo…

- eres un maldito mentiroso Emmett- dijo y con lagrimas en los ojos.- confié en ti, y tu terminas revolcándote con otras a mis espaldas. Y es que dijiste que no querías a nadie más… todo este tiempo.

- no pasó nada- le dije, pero ella seguía sin escuchar.

- no puedes probarlo- me dijo- en serio, no puedo creer que me hayas echo esto. Yo…

Yo presioné el botón de alto del ascensor y tras un segundo este se detuvo.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- dijo

- demostrarte que lo que viste no fue nada- dije avanzando hacia ella.

-note me acerques- me dijo- no quiero tenerte cerca.

-Rosalie por favor- le pedí- te estoy diciendo que eso no fue nada. Ella salía conmigo antes, y ahora volvió y...

- pensabas en acostarte con ella otra vez- dijo enojada.

-¡Dios santo! ¿Es que no me estas escuchando? Te estoy diciendo que no quiero nada con ella. Ella volvió y se me tiró encima. No la quiero Rose- dije.

-no puedo creerte Emmett. No después de todo esto. He visto como… por Dios. No puedo creer que todos tuvieran razón. No eras más que un idiota que me usaba para luego botarme.

-Rose, yo no te use. En serio, escúchame por favor...

- no, no quiero escucharte- dijo rabiosa- no quiero volver a saber de ti nunca mas.

-Oh, Genial. ¿Te digo toda la verdad y aun así no quieres saber más de mi? Y así y todo yo soy el malo de la película ¿no?

Ella alzó la vista y me miró con rabia.

-estupendo. Si ahora entiendo como me ves. El maldito que te hizo disfrutar para luego romperte el corazón- le solté- es por esto mismo que nunca quise empezar esto contigo. Es obvio que aun eres una niña, una niñita que no confía en nadie.

- no soy una niña- soltó enfurecida y volviendo a presionar el botón de alto para que ahora el ascensor siguiera bajando.- y si tu eres un idiota para el que nunca signifique mas que sexo.

-¿es que en serio así lo ves?- dije irónico

-¿y que mas iba a ser? Es obvio que nunca buscaste más que eso conmigo.

-¿yo te busque?- dije. Ah, si claro. Ahora también eso me venia a reclamar- ¿de verdad crees que nunca te quise?

-eso es lo que veo ahora- dijo restregándose los ojos con el dorso de su brazo.- además de que no eres capaz de comprometerte con _nadie,_ jamás en la vida.

-Rose yo te quiero, te deseo. Desde que volví a verte lo he hecho.

-¿eso es todo? ¿Ya lo ves?- dijo- si es así ¿que rayos es esto para ti entonces?- dijo señalando la cadena que traía colgada del cuello.

- mi regalo- dije sin ninguna emoción en mi voz.

-¿eso es todo? ¿Entonces no significo más nada para ti? ¿Un estupido regalo y un te quiero Rose?

Yo bufé.

-gracias por aclararme las cosas- dijo arrancándose la cadena del cuello- gracias por todo Emmett. Ojala tengas una vida feliz evadiendo los compromisos. Por que si eso es lo que piensas, no vales la pena. No puedo creerme que seas tan idiota como para hacerme esto, no si sabias lo que yo sentía.

-tu nunca dijiste nada- espeté

- no necesitaba decírtelo- dijo como si tuviera el pecho oprimido- pero aun así tu jugaste con mis sentimientos, porque aunque no lo creas los tengo y jugar con ellos es lo único que has hecho todo este tiempo. Gracias por todo- dijo cuando la puerta se abrió.- y aquí tienes tu estupido regalo- dijo arrojándome la cadena a los pies- que vivas feliz.- y se fue.

Entonces me di cuenta como un montón de personas me estaban observando. Un montón de personas que no tenia ni idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y que la verdad me importaba un comino cuanto me miraran, porque yo acaba de perder lo único que había querido hasta entonces.

Acababa de perderla a ella.

* * *

**Bien, se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero este capitulo me costo bastante, no estaba muy segura de que iba a pasar y espero que no me odien por haberlo cortado justo aquí. Ya verán, como muchas anticipaban, como Emmett estaba dudando de su relación con Rose, y ya pronto se enteraran como sigue todo entre ellos dos.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews que siempre me alegran al leerlos y saber que la historia les gusta.**

**Saludos a todas y nos estamos leyendo :)  
**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	16. Consecuencias

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 16: Consecuencias**_

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y yo me quede adentro parado, y todavía sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Mi mente estaba en blanco. Todo eso no podía haber ocurrido tan rápido. Ella no…

Dios, ella se había ido, y no quería volver a verme.

Tome la cadena del piso y la observe unos segundos. Todo este tiempo ella la había llevado puesta, hasta ahora…

Las puertas se abrieron y subieron otros dos tipos de traje con sus maletines. Yo guardé la cadena en mi saco e intenté cambiar la cara.

-¿Qué piso?- preguntó uno

-ocho- contesté como reflejo y seguí sumido en mis pensamientos.

Ellos se bajaron en el seis, y dos pisos después yo hice lo mismo. Camine todavía alterado por lo que acaba de ocurrir y pase frente a Jessica sin decir una palabra. Abrí la puerta de mi oficina y ahí estaba Jane, sentada en mi sillón y con el ceño fruncido.

-no puedo creer que hayas echo eso- dije casi con odio. Ya no la quería, por supuesto que no. No deseaba su cuerpo como lo había hecho antes, y por su culpa acababa de perder a Rosalie.

¡Maldita sea! Y ella seguía allí como si esperara que yo fuera a costarme con ella luego de salir corriendo tras otra.

-¿acaso no podía esperar que me recibieras de esa forma luego de no vernos por casi mas de un mes y medio?

- Jane… yo, no- hice una pausa- no siento lo mismo por ti- dije cortante- lo siento, pero no.

-es ella- dijo con una risita irónica- ya lo veo, bueno, no importa- ya estaba sonando engreída- de todas formas eso no fue nada mas que un _jueguito_- aseguro parándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Estaba por salir de la oficina cuando se volvió repentinamente y me miro a los ojos.

-si…. Terminas decidiendo que quieres una mujer en lugar de una niña tonta- dijo lo ultimo casi con asco- puedes llamarme.

Yo me la quedé viendo sin decir nada y ella se fue.

Genial, ahora me venia a echar en cara que ella era mas mujer que Rosalie. ¿Y quien rayos era ella para asegurarlo? Pues bien, si veíamos las evidencias, la que andaba acostándose con cualquiera ella y no la otra.

Y maldición, yo acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Es que únicamente a mi podía pasarme eso. Solo a mi podía sucederme que Jane volviera justo ese día y se me tirara encima cuando Rosalie venia a verme. Y lo peor de todo es que yo había cedido, una parte de mi había aceptado su beso. Si, por un segundo había dudado, pero al ver el rostro de Rose todo ase había aclarado. Yo no la quería, Jane no significaba nada para mi, ya no.

Me sentía un asco, era un asco. Rosalie tenía razón. Yo no la había engañado, nunca, pero ahora… si no hubiera sido por ella, probablemente hubiera cometido un desliz.

Era un maldito mujeriego sin remedio y acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

Pero ahora había algo mas… no sentía lo mismo que cuando terminaba con alguien, cuando botaba a alguna con las que había salido y por muchos gritos y sollozos sentía que me estuviera quitando un peso de encima. Ahora sentía un hueco en le pecho, me sentía furioso conmigo mismo y era como si una parte de mi se hubiera ido con ella.

¡Maldición! No podía seguir torturándome así, nada bueno iba a salir de ello. Pero… no podía dejar de pensar en ella, de recordar su rostro, el modo en que había llorado por mi culpa. Era un desgraciado y ni siquiera se lo había reconocido.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de llegar a algo serio. No, odiaba los compromisos, eran terribles y lo peor es que nunca podía mantenerlos. Supuse que lo mejor para ella seria eso, pues en cuanto se cansara de mi, podría irse. Así como normalmente hacia yo con el resto de las chicas con las que estaba. A diferencia de ahora, porque no quería dejarla ir. No estaba cansado de ella. Nunca iba a estarlo. Y ahora era tarde.

El día continúo y se me hizo de lo más horrible. Y para empeorarlo todo, no podía irme antes. no. Tenia que quedare para terminar de instalar mi nueva oficina, a lo que agradecí la ayuda de Jessica.

Bien, solo quedaban unas cajas, pero también una charla con el director de la firma. ¿Es que no podía ser otro día?

La oficina nueva era linda, y debía admitir que esa un poco orgulloso de pasar de un día para otro del pido ocho al veinte, peor, en ese momento no lograba sentirme feliz por ello. Ahora tendría gente a mi cargo, colaboradores y demás, y también escaria en casos mas complicados junto con otros abogados de pisos cercanos. Algo más de trabajo, pensé para mi mismo, estupendo.

Esta oficina no tenía comparación con la anterior. Era la primera vez que la veía, pues le había dicho a Jessica que se encarga ella de la trasferencia y demás. Era tres veces más grande, e incluso más moderna. Por poco no tenia una sala con tv incluida ahí mismo; y Jessica tan bien estaba feliz por contar con un nuevo escritorio, ordenador y estar en un sitio mejor que el anterior.

-no te ves muy emocionado hoy- me dijo mientras terminaba de colocar las cosas sobre mi nuevo escritorio.

- ¿debería estarlo?

-bueno, te ascendieron, y ahora finalmente lo puedes ver. Digo, esto, el lugar es mucho más lindo y grande que el anterior.

-supongo- dije con descuido.

-mmm... supongo que es por el amor entonces. La chica a la que saliste corriendo…

-si- dije- metí la pata.

- no hay nada que no tenga solución- me animó- se que ella, tal vez… no me cayó muy bien al principio, pero si me lo permites creo que es una chica muy linda, e incluso si se quiere amable.

Y eso era quedarse corto.

- no quiere volver a verme Jess- le dije- no creo que pueda hacer algo. Es obvio que entendió todo de otra manera, pero... tampoco hay modo que pueda explicárselo.

- si que puedes- dijo- habla con ella y explícale las cosas. Si logras que te escuche podrá entenderte. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-gracias- dije

-cuando quieras- dijo con aun sonrisa- ahora, tú debes ir a hablar con el director y yo volver a mi nuevo sitio

Asentí con la cabeza y salí de allí camino a los elevadores.

No fue una charla muy larga, la verdad el tipo únicamente quería saber si estaba cómodo en mi nuevo puesto y avisarme que la siguiente semana tendría una reunión con los abogados con los que yo trabajaría mas adelante. Un tipo detallista me dije para mi mismo, eso era el. Nada se le escapaba y es por eso que le iba tan bien.

Conduje hasta mi apartamento sin hacer ninguna parada y una vez allí me tumbé en la cama. Ese día había sido un desastre, un completo desastre.

Me había mortificado el resto de la tarde por lo mismo una y otra vez y definitivamente no podía tener un lado bueno todo aquello.

Suspiré y entonces encendí la tv. Tal vez algo lograra distraerme, logara que olvidara la manera en que ella me había gritado y me habría reclamado jugar con sus sentimientos.

No debería haberme permitido llegar tan lejos, pensé para mi mismo, entonces no la había lastimado.

Si la hubiera detenido antes…. no. Ella habría continuado insistiendo y yo habría cedido de cualquier forma. Nunca antes había sido tan débil. Bueno, obviamente le sexo era una de mis debilidades, y aunque eso fuera lo que mas compartía con Rosalie, o casi lo único, mi debilidad era hacia ella.

Yo podría haberme negado en un primer momento, podría haber tenido sexo con otras, con quien yo quisiera, pero no. Había elegido estar con ella. A pesar de todo, la había elegido a ella. Sabia que sería una relación complicada, claro; nadie podía enterarse de ello, ni su hermano o sus padres, ni siquiera mis amigos, pero lo había aceptado.

Yo incluso había llegado a creer que ella disfrutaba de eso. Bien, tal vez en un primer momento fuera excitante, pero después… había sido incomodo.

Y para rematar, ella se había enamorado de mí. No que lo hubiera dicho, pero había podido verlo en sus ojos. Sus palabras y sus lágrimas la habían delatado. Hace tiempo que yo me había dado cuenta de ello, pero había hecho la vista gorda. No quería que ella sintiera eso por mí, no lo merecía. Yo no servía para los compromisos, y tampoco creía en el amor. Sabia que ella no merecía a alguien como yo, sino a alguien que la valorara y que no la usara solo par tener sexo, como yo había hecho.

Y aun así no la había dejado ir, me había aferrado a al idea de que ella aceptaba todo eso y no le importara que fuera de esa forma. ¿Pero que mujer deseba estar con un hombre que todos conocían como un mujeriego y que encima se lo demostraba en la cara?

Respuesta: ninguna

Recordé su regalo. Lo busque en mi bolsillo y allí estaba. Una cadena con un dije en forma de corazón, le regalo que yo le había dado en su cumpleaños numero18, el mismo día que me había dejado llevar por el deseo y la había hecho mía.

Luego de eso, ella había ido a verme a mi oficina. Y había recaído nuevamente. Ella significaba para mí una debilidad imposible de imaginar. Y era por eso mismo que había continuado con aquello. La deseaba, como no había deseado a otra antes... Pero ¿había algo más?

Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté concentrarme en la pantalla del televisor. Estaban dando un programa de esos de preguntas y repuestas, donde el ganador se llevaba un millón de dólares. Permanecí quieto y concentrado en la tv, hasta que de un momento a otro mis ojos se cerraron.

Me desperté demasiado temprano para mi costumbre. A penas si había dormido bien en toda la noche y era obvio que ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

Salí de la cama, y bufé al ver que aun traía puesto mi traje.

Me desvestí y dejé mi ropa con en el cesto de ropa sucia para luego darme una ducha.

Me cepillé los dientes y luego de vestirme me preparé el desayuno.

Tenía tiempo, así que me preparé unos huevos con tocino y un jugo de naranja. Hacia tiempo que no desayunaba así, o que me daba un tiempo para desayunar como era debido.

Sin embargo no disfrute de la comida. No tenía ánimos para nada. A penas si probé los huevos con tocino y bebí la mitad de mi jugo antes de tirarlos a la basura.

Salí para la oficina en mi jeep y al llegar casi olvido que ahora debía presionar el número 20 en el ascensor en lugar del 8.

Jessica me esperaba con un café en al mano y una bandeja con croissants en la otra.

-buenos días- me dijo como tenia costumbre- ¿Cómo estas hoy?

- he tenido días mejores – dije. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y me paso mi desayuno.

- no quiero nada- dije obviando la comida- lamento haberte hecho preparar todo eso.

- no importa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- pero más vale que almuerces o te voy a obligar.- yo me reí y entré a mi despacho.

Volví a trabajar en mis casos, intentando concentrarme en ellos con todas mis fuerzas. La mente me deba vueltas y vueltas, y siempre terminaba parada en el mismo lugar. Ella.

Miré mi reloj, ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde. Volví mi mano al bolsillo de mi saco y tomé su cadena. La había colocado allí esa mañana antes de salir y así tenerla conmigo. Bien, tal vez fuera algo masoquista, pero, al menos tenia algo de ella conmigo.

Lo había arruinado todo. Si, había sido un verdadero imbecil.

Sin embargo Jessica parecía saber que hacer. Me había recomendado hablar con ella, explicarle las cosas…. Y eso iba a hacer.

Tome mi celular y marqué su numero. Sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y luego la casilla de mensajes.

Bien. Esperé un rato y volví a llamar. Otra vez lo mismo. Ella no estaría en el instituto a esas horas, lo más probable es que estuviera ya en su casa, en la práctica con el equipo de porristas…

¡Maldición! Tenia que dejar de buscarle excusas al caso.

Seguí llamando por otras dos horas, haciendo pausas de quince minutos entre cada llamada, pero ella seguí sin responderme.

No quería saber más nada de mí.

El día de trabajo terminó sin muchas vueltas y a eso de las nueve de la noche ya estaba una vez más en mi apartamento.

Jessica me había obligado a tragarme un bistec con huevos fritos en el almuerzo y en lo que restaba del día me ala había pasado bebiendo café a montones.

Observé mi contestadota en busca de algún mensaje, pero la luz roja estaba apagada.

Me enfundé en mi pijama luego de un largo baño y me tiré en la cama de lo mas exhausto, aunque también bastante preocupado. Nunca antes había estado así por una chica, por ninguna. Pero Rosalie lograba hacerme reaccionar como ninguna otra lo había hecho. Deseaba explicarle la verdad. Quería que ella me entendiera, que supiera que en verdad la quería, bueno tal vez no pudiera amarla, es que ¡era tan complicado!

Jamás en toda mi vida había amado a alguien ¿y como se suponía que iba a hacerlo ahora? ¿Como podía estar seguro que yo…? Ni siquiera podía imaginarme diciéndose lo a la cara. No podía entender que diferencia había entre el amor y… lo que normalmente sentía. Había algo en el medio que me estaba perdiendo.

Seguí así analizando cada cosa, pensando en como recuperarla, y logrando hacer que me doliera la cabeza, hasta que los ojos se me cerraron vencidos por el cansancio.

No logré dormir bien en toda la noche y menos aun logara soñar algo medianamente bueno. Me desperté a media noche por una de mis pastillas para el insomnio y me tomé tres, en lugar de una, esperando poder dormir algo mejor; aunque lo que conseguí fue soñar con ella. Con sus lágrimas y su odio. Reviviendo el momento en que se había echado a correr y cuando me había dicho que no deseaba saber mas nada de mi.

El día siguiente llegó sin ningún ánimo posible y si creía que después de una noche a como aquella algo podía mejorar me equivocaba.

Volví a llamarla desde la oficina, pero no me respondió. Tal vez estuviera en clases.

Cerca de la hora del almuerzo marqué una vez más su celular y tampoco obtuve respuesta así que opté por enviarle un mensaje.

_Se que debes estar furiosa conmigo, pero necesito que hablemos. Dejame explicarte las cosas, por favor. Emmett_

Llegó el domingo y seguía sin poder comunicarme con Rose. No había respondido ninguna de mis llamadas y tampoco los mensajes, algo que me tenia mas preocupado que otra cosa.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, si. Eso es lo que tenia que hacer. Alguien que viera las cosas desde un punto de vista externo y me aconsejara que hacer. Probablemente la solucion estuviese allí mismo, pero yo no podía verla. Si, eso tenía que ser.

Tomé mi teléfono y busque el numero que necesitaba.

Pulsé el botón de llamar y tras dos pitidos atendieron del otro lado.

-Emmett ¿que pasa?- dijo Edward del otro lado de la línea y yo no supe si empezar a hablar o sencillamente colgar.

* * *

**Acabo de terminar de escribirlo y no es por que no haya querido, sino por que en realidad no sabía muy bien como encarar la reacción de Emmett.**

**Ojala no me odien mucho, y se que es cortito, pero prometo actualizar en unos días el POV de Rosalie. No la odien a ella por no contestar sus llamadas, pues ya mas adelante podrán entender por que ha actuado así con el.**

**Ojala lo lean y de paso les cuento que pronto subiré un one-shoot sobre Emmett y Rose, aun no lo he acabado, pero en cuanto lo tenga prometo avisarles**

**Gracias a todas de nuevo por leer y seguir la historia capitulo a capitulo. En verdad me hace feliz saber que les gusta mi fic y todos los reviews que me dejan.**

**Muchos besos a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	17. Ayuda

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 17: Ayuda**_

-necesito que me ayudes- dije casi tan rápido que no estuve seguro de que mi amigo me hubiera comprendido.

-¿qué pasa?- dijo confundido- ¿tienes que cambiar de secretaria o simplemente quieres arreglar una partida de poker?

- se trata de…. Algo diferente- por Dios. ¿Qué hacia yo hablando sobre chicas con Edward? Toda la vida había sido lo contrario, pues era el quien me pedía consejos a mi, pero ahora…

-¿Qué es?- dijo impaciente

-preferiría no hablarlo por teléfono- si, eso seria lo mejor. Pues si el iba a reírse de mi, prefería tenerlo de frente y así poder darle una buena paliza si lo hacía.

-¿Qué es tan grave?

- olvídalo, ya, no debería de haberte llamado

- no, espera- dijo- bien, lo siento. ¿Quieres venir a casa por la noche? Estará Bella, pero puedes quedarte a cenar. Si no te molesta….

- ¿que te parece si almorzamos?- dije repentinamente aliviado por que el hubiera aceptado y por no seguir retrasando esa charla con alguien.

-bien-dijo- ¿Dónde?

Le di la dirección y acordamos quedar a eso de las dos de la tarde.

Bien, ahora solo restaba pensar como decirle a uno de mis mejores amigos que estaba loco por una chica a la que le llevaba casi diez años de edad y que además era la hermana de otro de mis amigos.

Decidí no comer nada antes de reunirme con Edward. No tenía hambre y probablemente allá tampoco la tendría. Tomé una larga ducha y me vestí casual, cosa bastante rara para mí, pues no acostumbraba a salir en domingos de mi apartamento.

Conduje hasta allí con mi jeep y cuando llegue al puerta pude ver a Edward ya sentado en una mesa.

Me dirigí hasta allí y luego de saludarlo me senté frente a él.

-bien. ¿Que es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar y no podía esperar hasta la cena?- dijo el

-¿no quieres tomar algo antes?- ofrecí

- no soy uno de tus clientes Emmett- contestó serio- soy tu amigo. vamos, dime que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado.

Lo pensé un segundo y luego me decidí a responderle.

-bien, pero si te ríes o incluso veo un atisbo de risa, te vas a comer un buen puñetazo.

- no se que pueda hacerme reír así- dijo el divertido.

-muy bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.- hice una pausa- se trata de una chica.-El no pareció inmutarse, de modo que continué- no se que rayos me pasa con ella, pero es tan… complicado... mierda ni yo se que rayos es.

Volví a mirarlo. No se estaba riendo como yo esperaba y por el contrario estaba algo serio.

-¿no tienes nada que decir? ¿Una burla o algo parecido?

-lo pensé, pero no- dijo doblando la servilleta que tenia sobre su plato.- supongo que sabia que llegaría el día en que una chica te volviera loco y no supieras que hacer. Peor eso no es motivo para que me ría de ti.

¿Quién rayos era este y donde estaba Edward Cullen?

-bueno, entonces… ¿Qué pasa con esta chica que tiene tan, como dijiste, si, complicado?

- es eso. No se. Ni siquiera yo se como expresarlo.- dije pasándome los dedos por entre el cabello.

-bien, ordenemos y entre tanto me cuentas- dijo viendo que el mesero se acercaba.

Los dos pedimos nuestra comida y luego el tipo se fue dándole el pie a mi amigo para continuar con su interrogatorio.

-bien- dijo- empecemos por lo básico.- yo asentí con la cabeza.- ¿la conozco?

- no- mentí automáticamente. No iba a decirle, por mucho que insistiera, que era Rosalie la que me tenía así.

- bien, entonces... dime como es, que es lo que te gusta de ella y esas cosas.

- no voy a ponerme sentimental contigo Eddie- dije con una risa.

- no seas tonto Emmett- dijo algo mas serio- si quieres que te ayude tienes que contarme de que van las cosas, sino no podré hacer nada.

Yo suspiré.

-ella es, bueno no se...- Edward puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es una chica, como todas con las que he estado, pero es diferente. Me hace querer ser mejor persona, no ser tan... lo admito, mujeriego.

-¿y cual es el problema?

- ahora me odia- dije

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- dijo

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser mi culpa?

-te conozco Emmett, además ¿por que te odiaría si no fuera por algo que tu le hiciste?

- bien, en realidad yo no le hice a ella nada, sino mas bien que me vio en una situación comprometedora con este... otra

- le estabas metiendo los cuernos- concluyó.

-no, no fue así en realidad.- dije y el me escuchó atento.

Le conté de mi relación con Jane y como después de su partida me había involucrado con la chica que ahora me estaba volviendo loco. Le explique lo de nuestra relación y como fue que me vio con Jane en mi oficina la ultima vez.

-¿intentaste hablar con ella ya?

-demasiadas veces. Pero no contesta el teléfono.

-¿y personalmente?

Mierda. ¿Por que no había pensado en eso yo? Bien, por que lo más probable era que ella me diera un puñetazo y me mandara al diablo.

-no creo que funcione- dije

-pero no lo intentaste, no puedes saberlo.

- bien, en caso de que lo haga y ella no ceda ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?

-¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a hacer por ella?

-no se Edward, ya te digo es, raro… no creo que este enamorado. Tú sabes que yo no me enamoro, pero con ella es distinto. Ahora que se fue no dejo de pensar en ella, cosa que normalmente no haría con nadie. Y en la cama lo único que me importaba era que ella disfrutara más que el hecho de que yo me saciara.

-no puedo creer lo que escucho- dijo Edward incrédulo.- no puede ser verdad esto

-¿que cosa?

- mierda Emmett, te has enamorado ¿no lo ves?

- no, la verdad no.- admití

- ¿es que en verdad antes te importaba si alguna de las chicas con las que estabas disfrutaba en la cama, incluso mas que tu?- yo negué con la cabeza- y además no dejas de pensar en ella. Es obvio que estas enamorado.

- no, tu estas alucinando- dije

-Emmett, vamos- insistió- por lo que me dices es obvio que esa chica te tiene atrapado.

-bien, pero de seguro debe de ser otra cosa. Yo no me enamoro y lo sabes.

- por que nunca quisiste hacerlo- dijo- y no pongas el divorcio de tus padres como excusa. Eres humano y si puedes enamorarte, solo debes darte una oportunidad.

-es que no puedo enamorarme de ella Edward- dije- no soy bueno para ella, ella necesita a alguien mejor que yo.

Me la había pasado todas esas semanas intentando hacerme a esa idea, pero la verdad es que no lograba aceptarla. Yo la quería, si, la deseaba y lo peor de todo es que eso superaba a mis intentos por sacármela de la cabeza.

- eres bueno, un poco cabezota- dijo casi riendo- pero buen tipo. No entiendo por que lo dices.

Si solo supieras que es la hermana de Jasper, pensaba yo. Él iba a querer arrancarme la cabeza y ni pensar ahora que ella debía de odiarme.

-hay una diferencia de edad... importante- declaré

- eso no importa- dijo y yo agradecí que el no preguntara de cuanto era esa diferencia entre nosotros.- si la quieres, aunque tal vez, bueno, no la ames, al menos intenta arreglar las cosas si es que en verdad ella te importa.

La comida llegó y entonces la charla cesó por un rato. No tenía demasiada hambre, pero prefería comer antes que volver a hablar. Edward decía que yo estaba enamorado, pero… no, mierda, no podía estarlo.

Entonces y al ver que yo no decía nada, y seguía sumido e mis propias conclusiones el retomó la conversación.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-ni idea- dije metiendo otro tocito de carne en mi boca- ¿alguna idea?

- habla con ella- dijo

-¿otra?

-¿acaso le tienes miedo?- dijo casi divertido con la idea.-¿Emmett McCartney le tiene miedo a una chica?

- no, pero preferiría no hacerlo... Todavía. O no al menos hasta que tenga claro que es lo que siento con ella.

-bien- dijo tomando un sorbo de vino de su copa- envíale flores.

- ay, ya lo que me faltaba. Te vas a poner cursi ahora- dije

-no es cursi, bueno tal vez algo trillado y a la antigua, pero te aseguro que funciona. Cada vez que metes a pata un ramo de sus flores preferidas y unos bombones ayudan bastante.

Lo pensé y puesto que nunca lo había intentado decidí darle una oportunidad a su idea.

-ok, flores- dije- ¿Cómo cuantas dices?

- un ramo estaría bien. Tu sabes de esos enormes y lindos- dijo- a las chicas le gustan las cosas pomposas.

- no sabia que Bella fuera de esas- admití. El se rió.

- no lo es. Pero la otra vez discutimos y yo le llevé una lila a casa cada vez que volvía del trabajo y eso ayudo a ablandar las cosas. Un detalle sencillo, pero que a ella le gustó.

- bien. Probaré tu teoría- dije.

Que bajo había caído. Pidiéndole consejos sobre mujeres Edward, Dios.

Él se limitó a reír.

Ya el lunes en la oficina me dispuse a lleva r a cabo mi plan.

Jessica estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio cuando llegue, bastante concentrada en la pantalla de su ordenador.

-¿estás muy ocupada?- pregunté.

- no para ti- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- solo reviso unos papeles sobre el caso del viernes, tal y como me pediste.

Yo sonreí.

-necesito que hagas algo por mi- le pedí. Ella asintió con la cabeza.- llama a una florería y pide que envíen un ramo de rosas rojas a la dirección que ahora te voy a dar.

Ella tomó su libreta y anotó todo lo que yo le dije.

-¿quieres que diga algo en la tarjeta?- inquirió levantando sus ojos de sus anotaciones.

-_lo siento. En realidad quiero arreglar las_ cosas ¿suena muy mal?- pregunté

Ella me sonrió.

-para nada- dijo- ¿Qué las envíen a tu nombre?

- no- dije. Irían a su casa y no, no podían saber que las enviaba yo, claro, excepto ella.

-¿entonces?-preguntó.

- que pongan como remitente únicamente la letra E- dije ella me sonrió y entonces yo me fui a mi despacho.

Estuve trabajado con unos papeles de un divorcio todo el día y ansiosos por saber si ella había recibido mis flores. Bien, más vale que eso funcionara. Esperé que ella llamará o algo, pero nada. Al Harper no cedería tan fácil.

Estuve a punto de llamar a Edward para decirle que su plan no había funcionado cuando tuve una mejor idea. Seguiría con lo de las flores, si, eso no podía fallar. Incluso en las películas no lo hacían, pero no pararía hasta que ella me dijera algo.

Y así continué toda la semana. Día tras dolía le pedía a Jessica que enviara otro ramo de flores, con una flor de mas cada día a la misma dirección esperando una respuesta de Rosalie.

Los mensajes de las tarjetas cambiaban.

_Necesito hablar. Por favor. _

_Quiero arreglar las cosas ¿no lo ves? _

_Rose, por favor, necesito verte_

Y otro tanto de frases cursis que en realidad en mi vida la había dicho a una chica. Lo más probable es que me estuviera volviendo loco, si eso debía de ser, además de condenadamente cursi, anticuado y también algo desesperado.

Bien, el Emmett que antes todos conocía estaba cambiando y por una chica que nadie hubiera creído posible. Por una chica que ahora no quería ni escuchar mi nombre.

Pero necesitaba saber. Saber si estaba recibiendo mis flores, si al menos consideraba la idea de volver a hablarme...

Maldición, me tenia atrapado y me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza. Si tan solo… pudiera escuchar su voz otra vez, aunque me mandara al mismísimo infierno, no me importaba.

Tuve que ir al juzgado el viernes. Tenia que atender un caso que me venia llevando mas tiempo del normal. El tipo quería divorciarse por que alegaba maltrato, en serio, tenía que estar bromeando. Mientras que mi cliente, y su esposa, tenia un video con el negándolo con otra mujer desde hacia mas de un año.

Esperaba que esta fuera la última vez que tuviera que verlos. Ya esos casos de divorcios de tipos ricos me tenían harto, y ahí se ve porque no creía en el amor. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si me la pasaba viendo como las parejas se separaban en su mayor parte por infidelidad?

Gracias al cielo, ganamos el caso, y mi cliente muy satisfecha le sacó todo lo que quiso al cerdo de su marido. En fin, por mí que obtuviera lo que quisiera, en tal caso lo merecería, y si no, el que iba a pagar de todas formas.

La semana siguiente Jasper me llamó a la oficina para hablar conmigo.

-lo tengo en al línea dos- me indicó Jessica por el intercomunicador.

-gracias- dije y tras presionar el botón del aparato le hable a mi amigo.

-¿como estas Jas?- dije. Hacia mucho que no lo veía. Casi tanto como a su hermana.

-bien, muy ocupado en realidad- dijo- me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar con algo

-¿y que es?- dije terminando de redactar un documento en mi laptop.

- esto… Alice y yo encontramos un apartamento más grande del que ya tenemos y vamos a mudarnos. Y me preguntaba si no te molestaría ayudarme con algunas cosas de la mudanza.

Con tal de pasar el rato con amigos y alejado de mi propios embrollos ¿Por qué no?

-seguro. Ningún problema. ¿Cuando?- dije tomando mi agenda.

-ya casi terminamos de empacar todo, y el camión viene en dos días. ¿Que dices?

- estoy libre después de las seis- dije verificando mi horario- ¿te parece?

- genial- dijo- gracias Emmett.

- de nada.- dije- déjale la dirección a mi secretaria y nos veremos ahí.

-adiós amigo- me saludo.

-adiós- dije y luego transferí su llamada con Jessica, pero antes hablé con ella.

-¿si Emmett?- dijo

- el viernes me iré a las seis de la oficina, por cualquier cosa, llámame al celular ¿si?

-bien- dijo ella.

-y toma nota de la dirección que te dará Jasper. Ahí tengo que estar ese día.

- bien- volvió a repetir y yo colgué.

Aparque mi coche fuera del departamento de Alice y Jasper. Un enorme camión de mudanzas estaba estacionado en medio de la calle, impidiendo ver nada mas delante de el.

Presioné le timbre y tras hablar con Jasper por un segundo el me abrió al puerta. En serio esos dos vivían en los suburbios. Bien, así eran ellos.

Estaba por tomar el elevador, pero al ver que estaba iba ocupado y camino hacia el piso doce, decidí tomar las escaleras.

Había pasado por mi apartamento luego del trabajo para cambiarme. Bien, si iba a trabajar lo mejor era no arruinar un traje de trabajo. Me había puesto una musculosa blanca y una sudadera gris junto con unos pantalones negros. Típica ropa para mis días de correr, aunque hacia mucho que no lo hacia.

Llegué al piso tres y vi la puerta de su departamento abierta con Alice adentro embalando unas cajas.

-¿trabajando duendecita?- dije.

- hola Emmett- dijo ella con una de sus típicas sonrisas.-gracias por haber venido.

-de nada- dije- ¿Jasper?

- esta... en la cocina. Puedes empezar por ahí si quieres. Yo iré a llevar esto abajo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me fui a donde ella me indico.

-¿en que te ayudo?- dije.

- puedes tomar esas cajas de por ahí- dijo cenándome un pilón mientras el acababa de cerrar una bien grande- y llevarlas al camión. Procura tener cuidado. Si ves dice frágil a aun costado.

-¿son los platos caros y eso?- dije.

- cucherías de Alice- dijo el- pero si les llega a pasar algo le va a agarrar un ataque.

- seria bueno verla así- dije riendo.

-ni se te ocurra- me dijo serio- ahora espero que tengas ganas de trabajar por que ni quieres ver lo que es toda su ropa.

Yo puse cara de susto y el se rió.

Estaba recogiendo las cajas del suelo cuando una voz me interrumpió. Era su voz.

-Jasper, ya terminé con las cosas de Alice, iré a llevar esto abajo para que lo carguen y….- se quedó estática viéndome a la cara si expresión alguna mas que la indiferencia.

-Emmett vino a darnos una mano Rose- le dijo su hermano la ver que ella me miraba como si no se hubiera esperado encontrarme jamás en al vida por allí.

Yo por mi parte, no podía decir absolutamente nada. Nos solo me sorprendía verla ahí después de tanto tiempo, sino que estaba… mierda mucho más linda de lo que la recordaba.

Traía puestos unos shorts negros al cuerpo y una camiseta grande con el nombre de los Nicks al frente. Su pelo estaba atado en una coleta y no traía puesto anda de maquillaje, y aun así me parecía mucho más hermosa que nunca.

-oh, bien- dijo lacónica y sacándome de mi burbuja.- entonces ya puedo irme. Si _él_ va a ayudarte ya no me necesitaras más por aquí.

-oh, si, claro. ¿Tenias un trabajo que hacer no?- contestó su hermano

-si, las chicas me esperan. En fin. Dejaré esto abajo y me despediré de Alice.

- muy bien.- dijo Jasper- conduce con cuidado- dijo cuando ella ya se había echado a andar hacia afuera.

-siempre lo hago- grito desde afuera- Adiós Jasper

y entonces su voz se desvaneció, dejándome plantado en el suelo y sin poder creer que ella acababa de pasar de largo sobre mi, sin siquiera saludarme y sin importarle un bledo mi presencia. No se había atrevido a decir ni nombre y me había tratado como él, como nada nunca hubiera pasado…Montones de flores y notas habría sido solo para que ella me ignorara la igual que una maldita pared.

Por poco no dejo caer la caja al piso al recordar que las cosas de Alice estaban ahí dentro. Bien. Tendría una larga tarde por delante.

* * *

**Lo prometí y he cumplido. Antes de irme les dejo un capitulo para que no me olviden durante mis vacaciones a Bariloche ajajja**

**Espero que les guste y la verdad no se que mas que decir sino que estoy súper emocionada y ansiosa. En unas horas a penas me iré, pero de todas formas estaré atenta a sus reviews. También les prometo que en cuanto regrese subiré otro capitulo y espero que no me extrañen demasiado…**

**Muchos besos a todas y suerte**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	18. Evitándome

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 18: Evitándome**_

Continué bajando las cajas que Jasper me indicaba por las escaleras para luego cargarlas al camión de la mudanza.

¿Es que tan enojada podría estar aun conmigo? Eso era lo único que no podía dejar de entender. Me había ignorado y no solo eso, sino también que al verme all se había ido. Era evidente que no me quería cerca. ¿Pero sería solo por que me había visto con Jane? ¿Es que a tanto le había afectado únicamente eso? No, algo más había. Tenía que haber alguna otra razón.

Subí hasta el apartamento en el ascensor en busca de más cajas. Ya quedaban pocas, pero yo no iba a irme hasta haber terminado. Había prometido ayudar a Jasper e iba a hacerlo.

Ya solo quedaban las cosas más ligeras. El vestuario de Alice, que en realidad y para mi punto de vista necesitaría un camión de mudanza aparte y nada de ligera tenía.

-¿crees que mi hermana esta un poco rara?- me pregunto Jasper de la nada y dejándome sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

- no se, esta como… no se, rara. Desde que comenzaron a llegarles esas flores ha estado de un humor de perros.

-¿flores?- dije yo como si no supiera nada del asunto.

- si- dijo el poniendo los ojos en blanco- todos los días recibe una ramo nuevo. Ya lleva mas de dos semanas y por mucho que ella le insista al tipo que las entrega que no las quiere, la casa cada día esta mas llena de eso.

-¿entonces son muchas?

- un ramo por día, así que puedes darte una idea- dijo-pero no es eso lo que la tiene así, sino creo que se trata de quien las envía. Pues ella ama las rosas, pero cada vez que llegan estas parece como si fueran lo peor del universo.

-¿entonces no sabes quién es?-pregunte únicamente para saber si sospechaba de alguien.

- no, la tarjeta no tiene remitente, pero yo se que ella sabe quien las envía. La cosa es que no quiere decírmelo. Juro que se comporta como toda una niña con todo ese asunto. No entiendo por que no habla de una vez con el tipo y le dice que pare con eso si es que tanto le molesta y termina todo de una buena vez.

Buen punto, pensé para mi mismo. ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

- bueno, eso es todo. Supongo que ahora ves por que digo que se comporta rara.

- ¿lo dices por que ni siquiera me saludo?- dije intentando no sonar mal por ello.

- se comporto como toda una malcriada contigo. Ya lleva un tiempo así y no se justifica. Lamento que hayas tenido que soportarlo- me dijo con una mueca

- no importa- dije como si en verdad no me importara el hecho de que ella siquiera me dijera por mi nombre- de seguro se le pasara algún día de estos.

- eso espero- me dijo el otro y tras tomar una nueva caja salió y se perdió escaleras abajo. Y eso esperaba yo también.

Ya a eso de las nueve de la noche todo estaba encima del camión y mis dos amigos subidos en su coche.

-ven a cenar con nosotros Emmett- insistió Alice- te lo debemos por ayudarnos toda la tarde, vamos.

- no, ya es tarde, pero gracias igual.

- ¿desde cuando rechazas una comida?- preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

- desde que el cansancio es más grande- dije con una sonrisa.- en serio. Vayan ustedes. Estoy seguro de que aun les queda mucho por hacer todavía y querrán disfrutar de una noche tranquila después de un día como este. No quiero hacer mal tercio.

- no lo harás- dijo Alice- por favor…

- otro día ¿si?- dije yo para que dejara de insistir. Dios, esa duendecita conseguía lo que quería cuando se lo proponía- otro día a iremos a cenar los tres, pero hoy estoy tan cansado que no creo llegar al postre, así que no valdrá la penas, pues esa parte de la cena es mi favorita.

Jasper soltó una risita.

-es verdad- concordó- bien, entonces luego lo arreglamos.

- muy bien- dije- no se queden despiertos hasta muy tarde eh- dije con gesto divertido

Alice soltó una risita

- no demasiado- dijo jugando con el cuello de la camisa de mi amigo- lo prometo. Jasper le sonrió.

-gracias por todo Emmett, y prometo devolverte el favor luego.

- claro, como quieras- dije yo sin importancia.- Adiós chicos.

Ambos me saludaron y tras desearles buenas noches me fui hasta mi jeep para volver a casa.

Tomé una larga ducha al llegar y tras devorarme un pote de helado de chocolate que encontré en al nevera me tiré en la cama y me olvide de todo…

Podía sentir sus manos sobre mi pecho y como poco a poco sus labios iban descendiendo por mi cuello. Maldición. Ya estaba duro y ella no me estaba ayudando en nada. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi punto necesitado y me acariciaron con habilidad. La bese con desesperación. Amaba sus labios, eran carnosos y también llenos de fuego. Cada vez que la besaba no podía evitar desear más y más. Era un maldito adicto.

La obligue a dejar de tocarme para colocarme sobre ella y así poder gozar yo de su cuerpo. Solo traía puesto un diminuto conjunto de encaje de color rojo, uno que no pude evitar romper al quitárselo. La acaricie y bese sin compasión, haciéndola gemir e implorarme por más. Sus ojos celestes me veían con pasión. Me necesitaban como yo la necesitaba a ella.

-Rose...- susurré y entonces desperté.

Un maldito sueño, eso había sido todo.

Refunfuñe todavía acostado y tras intentar volver a recuperar el sueño acabe por levantarme.

Me tomé dos tazas de café y luego de una larga ducha salí temprano para la oficina.

Traté de no pensar en el asunto de camino al trabajo, pero me fue imposible.

Maldición. ¿Es que tenía que soñar con ella así, después de no haberla tenido hace casi un mes completo? Y no podía negar que la extrañaba cuando no hacia más que pensar en ella y por que no podía volver a tenerla. Seguía pensando en lo que Edward me había dicho, en lo que Jasper me había dicho… era demasiado.

Bajé de mi jeep y me dirigí a los ascensores. Veinte pisos después me baje y saludé a Jessica detrás de tu escritorio.

-Buenos días Emmett- dijo con una sonrisa. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

- igual para ti.- dije- ¿tienes algo para mi, algún mensaje o algo?

- llamó la secretaria del director. Tienes una reunión a las dos de la tarde.

-bien, recuérdamelo cuando termine de almorzar. ¿Te dijo algo más?

- solo eso. Al parecer asignara algunos casos por parejas. Quiere que se conozcan mejor entre los abogados de aquí.- Genial, pensé con sarcasmo. Justo lo que venia necesitando, socializar.

-¿puedes prepararme un café?- pregunté antes de entrar a mi oficina.

-enseguida te lo llevó- me dijo y se fue en busca de la cafetera.

Me tiré en mi sillón negro detrás de mi escritorio derrotado. No había dejado de pensar en ella desde que había despertado y eso no me estaba ayudando en nada con mi humor.

Jessica apareció por al puerta con una taza llena de café y unos papeles en la mano.

-negro y solo, igual que siempre- me indicó al pasarme la taza

-gracias- dije y me bebí un sorbo. Ese ya era el tercero de la mañana.

-¿quieres que envíe hoy también las flores?- preguntó, así como hacia cada día.

-si-dije serio- pero esta vez la tarjeta dirá algo diferente.

Busqué un bolígrafo en mi saco y tomé un pequeño papelito para escribir el mensaje.

Rápidamente trace unas líneas sobre la hoja y luego se la pase.

-que esta vez el ramo de flores sea de color blanco- dije

-¿tregua?- preguntó ella luego de leer mi nota.

- si, espero que funcione- ella me sonrió como dándome ánimos.

- enseguida me encargo de ello- aseguró y luego salió por la puerta.

La mañana se paso rápido y almorcé solo en mi oficina. No tenia deseos de salir y menos aun de comer acompañado, pues eso implicaba conversar y eso era lo que menos tenía deseos de hacer.

Diez minutos antes de las dos de la tarde salí de mi despacho con mi maletín en la mano y me dirigí a los ascensores. Presione el botón del último piso y suspiré hondo.

La sala de conferencias estaba llena cuando yo llegué y eso que aun faltaban para las dos de la tarde.

Conocía a algunos de los tipos que había ahí dentro, algún caso que había mencionado, casos perdidos o simplemente por haberlos visto en el ascensor.

Cada cual ocupaba su sitio, detrás de un cartel que indicaba su nombre, yo busqué le mío, y lo encontré muy fácil, era uno de los tres lugares que quedaba vacío.

Me senté y dejé mi maletín sobre la mesa. Entonces me di cuenta de su mirada. Era Jane. Sabia que ella estaría allí y también que tendría que volver a enfrentarla después de todo, pero jamás pensé que sería tan pronto y menos frente a toda la firma.

Me observaba con desprecio, como si no significara mas que una mosca. Bien, en realidad así me sentía, pero no porque me afectara su opinión, sino como hombre. Me sentía un inútil, incapaz de mantener a una sola chica y menos aun de recuperar a la única que quería. Si, quería y no amaba, pues aun no me creía capaz de eso.

El director Schwartz llegó de último y como era de esperarse ocupo el sitio en la cabecera de la larga mesa de vidrio opaco que había en la sala.

Todos escuchamos atentos su charla que no consistí en más que rever asuntos de la firma, el trato con los clientes, los resultados de los casos de los últimos meses en general y cosas por el estilo.

Finalmente llegó al parte de la asignación de casos en parejas y yo rogué que no me tocara con ella.

Al parecer Dios escucho mis plegarias y terminé haciendo pareja con un tipo de nombre Garret. Lo habían transferido hacia más de tres meses desde Illinois y era todo un personaje. Nos asignaron un fraude empresarial de Comerun & Co. Una empresa de tecnología bastante importante y del que debíamos encargarnos.

La reunión continúo en lo que cada cual aclaraba sus dudas sobre el trabajo y Garret y yo quedamos en vernos el lunes siguiente para acordar asunto sobre el caso.

Volví a mi oficina y decidí llamar a Rosalie. Estaba seguro de que ya había recibido mis flores, pero ella no parecía importarle un bledo todo eso.

Marqué su número en mi celular y esperé que contestara. Un tono, dos, tres y nada.

Colgué.

Esperé cerca de diez minutos y volví a llamarle. Nadie contestó.

Seguí así otras dos veces más y ya cuando iba por la quita y ultima vez su voz me contestó del otro lado de la línea.

-Emmett- dijo

-Rose... hace tanto que quiero hablarte. Dios, no contestabas y yo...

- Emmett- me interrumpió.

-¿si?- dije

-ya deja de llamarme- dijo seca y colgó.

Me quedé viendo al teléfono como un estupido y entonces lo arrojé sobre la mesa.

-Maldición- por poco grité. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo. Habría sido un estupido y ahora no podía arreglar las cosas.

Y por supuesto no volvería a llamarla. Eso no podría solucionarlo por teléfono. Ya no. Tendría que hablarlo cara a cara con ella y entonces tendría que decirme por que rayos estaba tan enojada conmigo. No podía ser solo por como me había visto con Jane. Había sido un estupido beso y nada más. Pero ella no lo había visto así…

A las cinco volví a mi departamento, donde caí rendido en la cama en cuanto llegué.

Muy temprano el despertador logró hacer que abriera los ojos. ¿Es que yo solo ponía la alarma en un día domingo? la apagué de un golpe, peor por mucho que intenté volver a dormirme no lo conseguí.

Fui por una larga ducha y luego me vestí con mi ropa de correr. Bien, tal vez no estaba de ánimos como para correr, pero lo necesitaba. Solo eso me haría dejar de pensar durante un buen rato. Y pensar era justamente lo que me estaba matando.

Tomé mi Ipod y bajé las escaleras, cosa que no hacia desde mucho, y tras salir del edificio comencé a trotar rumbo al parque que había cerca de allí.

Más de dos horas después volví ya exhausto y acabé tirado en el sofá de la sala. Estaba fuera de forma, sí, pero eso no era lo peor, sino que me había descuidado y todo por pasármela trabajado o de mujer en mujer. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no me ejercitaba, cuando antes era fijo hacerlo más de tres veces por semana. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto mis hábitos, así como comenzar a beber tanto café y comer como un cerdo? Eso definitivamente tenía que cambiar. E iba a comenzar ahora.

Deje que los días pasaran. Por supuesto, ni que eso lograra hacer que dejara de pensar en ella o dejara de enviarle flores, esta vez, sin ningún tarjeta, pero no volví a llamarla.

Seguí corriendo, poco a poco aumentando el ritmo y también la distancia. Al menos en eso estaba mejorando.

Me reuní con Garret el lunes por al mañana y es un tipo muy astuto y observador, incluso mas de lo que yo creía.

Ya llevábamos mas de una hora y media habando sobre el caso con Comerun & Co cuando me interrumpió de golpe.

-¿de casualidad tuviste algo que ver con Jane Volturi?- pregunto bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

Yo me lo quedé viendo como si no supiera que rayos contestarle y la ver que iba en serio decidí hablarle.

-¿Por que crees eso?

-vi como te miraba el otro día en el reunión. Es obvio que hay o hubo algo ¿me equivoco?- dijo con una sonrisa.

- si, hubo algo- admití- y solo te lo digo por que creo que eres un buen tipo. En fin, ni que fuera la gran cosa. Solo me acosté con ella unas cuantas veces. Solo eso

-lo sabía- dijo feliz- sabia que había sido así. Maldición, eres un desgraciado. La tipa si que esta buena, no puedo creer que la hayas conseguido.

- y encima cuando nunca la busque.- dije recordando que había sido ella quien se había tirado encima mío el día en que cenamos por primera vez.

-¿pero que paso?, digo, no pareces estar mas con ella, y bueno, no se…

- me canse- dije- y claro, ahora hay otra- o al menos eso esperaba yo.

- ¿no era buena entonces?

- muy buena, pero encontré a alguien que me daba algo que ella no.

- te enamoraste.-soltó de una

Yo solté una risotada.

-todos dicen lo mismo y yo aun no me lo creo.

-es eso o que es mejor en la cama. Tú eliges.

Yo me reí y acabe la conversación diciendo que tal vez sería un poco de ambas.

Y como era de esperarse, no resistí el hecho de no volver a verla o siquiera escuchar su voz. Mierda, sí. Estaba trastornado y como el mejor. En definitiva ella me había hecho algo que ninguna otra, algo que jamás había imaginado que podía sentir por alguien.

¿Me habría reemplazado con otro? Jasper no había mencionado a nadie, pero… yo mismo sabia que ella y su hermano hablaban poco y nada. La última vez que la había visto se veía tan enojada que en definitiva prefirió evitarme antes de dirigirme la palabra o a penas detenerse a mirarme a la cara. Era obvio que me aborrecía, pero mi duda era… ¿estaría calmando todo aquello con otro? Sinceramente no podía imaginármela en la cama de otro sin que me diera asco y ganas de matar al idiota que se atreviera a tocarla.

No era una necesidad de protección, sino más bien, una cuestión de territorio. Ella era mía, o al menos lo había sido y eso me daba derechos sobre ella, lo quisiera ella o no.

No iba a salirse tan fácil de mi vida, si en verdad eso era lo que quería. Además, en caso de que hubiera otro, yo no tendría ningún problema en pelear por ella.

Esperen. ¿Pelear por ella? ¿Que rayos me esta pasando? Ni en la secundaria hacia esto, sino seducía a la que quería y obtenía lo que quería. No tenia que competir con estupidos adolescentes por que una chica me perdonara y volviera conmigo.

Antes, si ella no quería volver, yo no me preocupaba, pues sabia que sola volvería si en verdad lo quería, y sino, había otras mas. Pero ahora era diferente. Yo la quería a _ella._ Y no es que no hubiera otras, sino que las otras no me interesaban en lo mas mínimo.

Bien, pelearía o lo que sea, pero al menos conseguiría que ella me escuchase y considerara la idea de volver conmigo, en términos mas… razonables

Si, esa era otra cuestión en el asunto. Yo no podía pedirle que volviera a formar algo que solamente ocupaba mi cama y no más que eso. Tenia que hacer que confiara en mí otra vez, que supiera que no iba a estar con nadie más que con ella, no más. Y claro, hacer una especie de…. Compromiso.

Si, aquello último sería lo más difícil probablemente y es por eso que no quería pensar en ello ahora. Lo dejaría para lo último en caso de necesitarlo y bien, entonces tendría que hacerlo.

Salí mas tarde a almorzar, pues iría a buscarla. Manejé a toda prisa hasta el instituto y aparqué mi jeep justo frente a la puerta de entrada. Tal vez ella no quisiera hablar conmigo, peor al menos no podría culparme por no haberlo intentado. Ahora la tendría cara a cara y no seria tan fácil evitarme.

Miré mi reloj. Eran las dos, y ella ya tendría que estar por salir…

Una campana sonó a lo lejos y entonces las puertas se abrieron. Varios chicos comenzaron a salir, pero yo aun no lograba verla.

Vi en un momento al tal James, su ex novio, pero estaba solo. Bien, al menos no habría vuelto con el. Seguí buscándola con la mirada entre la multitud de alumnos que iban saliendo poco a poco y estaban llenado el aparcamiento.

¿Es que ella no saldría a esa hora? ¿Tendría práctica o algo? ¿Habría ido al instituto? No dejaba de preguntarme una y otra ve lo mismo, conciente de mis nervios y claro sin saber que esperar de su reacción en caso de encontrarla.

Volví mis ojos a la entrada y entonces la vi cruzar la enorme puerta del edificio. Llevaba el cabello suelto y una blusa de tirantes al cuerpo acompañada por unos diminutos shorts, mientras iba colgada del cuello de un chico al que no le sacaba los ojos de encima…

* * *

**De seguro han de querido matarme, pero en verdad quiero decirles que lo lamento mucho. No es que no haya querido actualizar, sino que no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Les juro que la escuela me ha estado consumiendo, y bien no me ha dejado tiempo para escribir.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, no es muy largo, pero en fin, al menos verán como Emmett cada día esta mas loco de amor y aunque no lo quiera ver, así es.**

**También quiero agradecerles a todas las que siguen siempre la historia, pues no seria nada sin ustedes, y claro a todas las que dejan sus reviews y me han adherido a sus alertas o favoritos. En serio, muchas gracias a todas.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, y pronto prometo sorprenderlas con un nuevo proyectito en el que he empezado a trabajar.**

**Muchos besos a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	19. En la nada

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 19: En la nada**_

No fijo sus ojos en mi sino hasta que estuvo a cerca de unos veinte metros de mi posición. Todo lo largo del trayecto había ido colgada al cuello de este chico…

Pude sentir como los celos se iban apoderando de mi al verla con el, pero nada se comparó con lo que sentí cuando lo besó.

Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho apropósito, lo pude ver en sus ojos cuando sus labios chocaron con los de el. Provocándome y demostrándome que ya no me necesitaba.

Celos eran poco, pues ahora tenía unas tremendas ganas de matar al idiota que la estaba besando y metiéndole mano como si nadie más estuviera allí.

Con gran esfuerzo me quede viendo la escena, conteniendo el aire y tratando de no estallar. Y pensando para mi mismo que con golpearlo no sacaría nada bueno de aquello

Finalmente ella se separo de él y tras dedicarle una sonrisa el se alejo hacia su auto.

Hasta entonces yo había permanecido apoyado sobre le capo de mi jeep, pero ahora ya iba camino a hablar con ella.

No pensaba soportar esos jueguitos.

-Rose- la llamé serio mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Ella me miró. La expresión de su cara era irrefutable.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó cruzando los brazos por sobre le pecho.

- hablar contigo ¿Qué más?

- no tengo idea de que quieres hablar conmigo- me soltó

- no respondes mis llamados y tampoco mis notas. Se que estás enojada, pero nunca me dejaste explicarte las cosas.

- no tienes nada que explicarme- me dijo- tu tienes tu vida y yo la mía. Cada uno es dueño de hacer lo que quiera y ya vez que eso estoy haciendo.

-¿aun crees que te engañé con otra?

- no lo creo, yo lo vi- me dijo. En serio estaba enojada conmigo- y lo peor es que lo niegas y después me enviaste esas estupidas flores que llegan todos los días y por mucho que lo desee no puedo rechazarlas.

-me odias- no era una pregunta.

- ¿tu crees?- me dijo con un tono que yo conocía bien.

-Rosalie, por favor-le pedí. Maldición, por poco no le estaba suplicando de rodillas- no sabes lo mal que me siento, nunca debí…

- no, no debiste, pero de todas formas lo hiciste. Pero no te preocupes por mí, ya lo supere. – dije y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto.

La tomé por el brazo para detenerla.

-no he terminado.

- pues yo si- dijo intentando safarse- así que suéltame- chilló- Emmett, basta.

-Rose…

- no- dijo- no quiero esto Emmett. No te quiero de vuelta. No quiero volver a verte. ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero saber mas nada de ti o tus flores o notas y menos aun de tus llamados o mensajes. _No_ quiero, ya no.- dijo apretando los ojos para no empezar a llorar y todavía intentando safarse de mi agarre.

Yo la solté todavía sin poder creer las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

-ya no significas _nada_ para mi Emmett.- dijo y entonces se alejó.

Me quede plantado en el suelo como si de los pies estuviera atado. Ella me acababa de botar luego de mostrarme lo feliz que podía ser con otro, mientras que yo me había pasado semanas completas pensando en nada mas que no fuera ella y en como recuperarla y ahora…

La vi subirse a su y limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Estaba llorando, pero se esforzaba por no hacerlo. No quería demostrarme que aquello también le dolía a ella, pero había preferido terminarlo a seguir sufriendo, por mi culpa.

Encendió el vehiculo y se salió del aparcamiento a toda prisa.

Cerca de otros diez minutos permanecí allí, parado y sin saber que hacer, o como reaccionar. El cuerpo no respondía, nada en mi parecía saber que hacer.

Nunca antes me habían terminado de esa forma y menos aun una chica que en verdad me importaba como lo hacia ella. Estaba en la nada.

Finalmente las piernas cedieron y volví hasta mi coche.

Después de eso las cosas no tuvieron demasiado sentido.

Regrese a casa, me metí en al ducha y me dejé llevar por el agua. Necesitaba que me quitara ese peso de encima, esa sensación de… dolor.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo permanecí así, pero solo cuando logre sentir con fuerzas como para pararme lo hice.

Me vestí y luego fui a la cama. Lo mejor sería dormir, tal vez entonces, las cosas mejorarían… o no. Pero lo que menos deseaba hacer en esos momentos era recordar lo que había pasado.

Apagué las luces y me metí debajo de las sabanas entregándome al sueño y también al dolor.

Luego de eso no volví a buscarla. Después de todo ya no tenia caso hacerlo ¿no?

Ella había dejado bien claras las cosas.

El trabajo se torno monótono, mas de lo que ya de por si era y eso sin mencionar las horas de incansable lectura y discusión que estaba llevándome le caso compartido en el que estaba trabajando.

Jessica se sorprendió bastante cuando le pedí que suspendiera el envió de las flores, pero no preguntó nada la ver mi animo. Prácticamente daba lastima. Si, lastima de mi mismo sentía.

Había sido un idiota, por perderla y luego por no poder recuperarla. Pero lo pero de todo es que no lograba reponerme de eso. No podía aceptar así de fácil que ella ya no me deseara después de haberla visto llorar y decirme que me quería, a pesar de que creía que yo la había engañado. Y tampoco podía resignarme a verla con otro, por mucho que intentara demostrarme lo feliz que podía ser si mi. No podía evitar sentir ira y enojo hacia quien fuera que la tuviera, sabiendo que yo podría estar ocupando su lugar de no haber metido la pata antes.

Edward me llamó una tarde para invitarme a cenar. Iríamos todos, algo así como una cena de amigos antes de su boda para lo que no faltaba siquiera ya un mes.

Acepté algo desganado, pero sabiendo que también eran mis amigos y merecía distraerme con algo, así como ellos también deseaban verme mas seguido.

A eso de las ocho llegue a su apartamento, luego de haberme pasado por el mío para cambiarme de ropa, y fue Bella quien me abrió la puerta.

-hola Emmett- me dijo bastante alegre.

-Bella ¿Cómo estás?- dije intentando sonar alegre.

- muy bien, pasa. Ya casi esta la cena, aun no llegan los demás- dijo haciéndose a un lado y permitiéndome entrar.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y me dirigí a la sala. Edward estaba sentado frente a la tv haciendo zapping.

-¿aburrido?- le dije tirando en el sillón junto a él.

-bastante- dijo mirándome- llegas temprano- parecía sorprendido- ¿paso algo?

-nada- conteste y volví los ojos hacia la pantalla del televisor.

-Emmett…- dijo- estoy hablando en serio. Hace semanas que no nos vemos ¿seguro estás bien?

- de lo mejor- dije con ironía- ¿soy malo disimulando no es así?

- pésimo- dijo con una sonrisa- vamos, ¿Qué pasa?

- nada, bueno supongo que es eso. Nada funciono ni lo hará. Ya es definitivo. Ella no quiere volver a saber de mí.

- lo lamento- dijo frunciendo el ceño- creí que… lo de las flores ayudaría y…

- no es tu culpa- dije- ya, olvídalo. Tendré que superarlo.

-claro, con el tiempo vas a olvidarla. ¿Cómo el resto no?

-si- dije yo intentando sonreír- será tal y como las demás.

-ya esta la cena amor- gritó Bella desde la cocina.

- bien, pero Alice y Jasper aun no llegan ¿Por qué no esperas un poco mas para servirla?

- me acaban de llamar- dijo apareciendo en la sala- Alice se ha enfermado, la parecer un virus estomacal o algo así y Jasper se quedara a cuidarla. Lamentan no poder venir.

- oh, que mal- dijo mi amigo-bueno, supongo que seremos los tres entonces.

-si- contestó Bella-¿sirvo la cena entonces?

- si, deja que te ayude- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- ven al comedor Emmett- me dijo Bella con una sonrisita- ojala te guste la lasagña.

- me encanta- dije y pude sentir mi estomago gruñir.

La comida estuvo muy buena, aunque debo decir que fue algo incomoda. La verdad siempre parecía sobrar, y la imagen de Bella y Edward enamorados como un caramelo no ayudaba demasiado a mi estado pesimista.

-olvide ir a buscar el postre ¡genial! gruñó Edward mientras su prometida se dedicaba a levantar la mesa con mi ayuda

-¿ir a buscarlo?- pregunté yo.

- se suponía que compraría helado, pero lo olvide.

- ya, no importa. Con la comida estuvo muy bien, no te preocupes por el postre.

- no, no- dijo el- iré a comprar el helado ahora.

-Edward, yo puedo preparar algo- dijo Bella- no es necesario que…

- enseguida vuelvo amor, no tardaré nada- dijo el tomando sus llaves y tras darle un beso en la frente se fue.

-¿quieres que te ayude también a lavarlos?- le pregunté.

- no, mas tarde lo haré yo, no te preocupes- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Vamos a la sala mejor y platiquemos.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y la seguí camino hacia los sofás.

Ella ocupó el pequeño de color veig y yo el de enfrente, de color marrón.

-bien, ¿y de que quieres hablar?- pregunté.

- de lo que sea, mientras esperamos a Edward. No has dicho mucho desde que llegaste y te he visto algo caído.

- bueno, supongo que aun no nos conocemos tanto ¿eh? Lamento no haberte dado la oportunidad.

-ay, no…- dijo- no te pongas mal, supongo que yo, bueno tampoco soy muy amistosa a veces y bueno la verdad es que hasta ahora me has caído muy bien.

- gracias- dije- tú también eres una chica muy buena y en especial para Edward. Se ve que lo tienes volando en nubes de colores.

Ella soltó una risita.

-ya ves por que insiste tanto en la boda- me dijo- se muere por hacerlo oficial, aunque para mi ya lo es. Tu sabes, yo no soy de esas que usan un enorme vestido y planean toda su vida la boda del año. Pensaba en tal caso algo más sencillo, con poca gente y...

-¿el no lo quiere así?- pregunté algo confuso.

-si, en realidad le da igual. Solo quiere que yo sea feliz- me dijo con una sonrisa- pero no puede negar que le gustan las grandes celebraciones. Y Alice no esta ayudando con eso- puso cara de horror- tiene planeada todo una boda…

-lo imagino- dije sin dejarla continuar- esa duendecita es toda una organizadora de fiestas extravagantes y se que eso no va contigo.

- de todas formas intentare buscarle el lado bueno, tu sabes. Disfrutarla. No creo que sea tan mala ¿o si?

-estoy seguro de que estará genial- dije dándole ánimos, aunque lo mejor estoy seguro de que viene después ¿no?- dije con una sonrisa y logrando que ella se sonrojara.

-Emmett- dijo avergonzada.

-ya, bien. No hablaré de eso si te incomoda- le dije.

-no es eso, bueno, de todas formas gracias- me dijo.- pero... ¿Qué hay de ti?

-no te sigo

-se que no debí, pero... escuche lo que le dijiste a Edward mientras yo terminaba la cena.- yo asentí con la cabeza instándola a continuar- es… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?- parecía sincera y apenada a la vez.

- en realidad, no creo que nadie pueda hacer nada.

-hay algo...- dijo- me refiero a que… si tú la quieres, siempre hay algo que puedas hacer.

- yo, no lo creo.

- todos tenemos nuestros problemas Emmett, pero siempre tienen alguna solución. Aunque no lo creas Edward y yo hemos peleado bastantes veces, los dos somos bastante cabezotas, pero hubo una vez que…

-¿Qué?- pregunté- ¿Qué sucedió?

- peleamos muy feo. Yo creía que lo nuestro se terminaría allí, pues pasamos mas de dos semanas sin vernos, pero cuando me decidí por ir y terminar con el no pude hacerlo- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?

-porque no podía imaginar a nadie mas que a le conmigo. Por muy enojada que estuviera con el por esa estupida pelea, no podía renunciar a tenerlo en mi vida. Lo necesitaba y el también me necesitaba a mi

Pensé en sus palabras. La verdad s que jamás me había puesto a pensar en Rosalie de ese modo, bueno, ni ella ni en ninguna otra. Pero entonces… ¿por que no hacerlo?

¿Podría tener una vida junto a ella? ¿Imaginar a alguien mas conmigo después de todo lo que habíamos compartido aunque en su mayoría hubiera sido algo físico?

-¿la quieres? De verdad la quieres- me preguntó.

- no lo sé- respondí- aun... no logro acabar de comprender lo que me pasa con ella. Pero puedo asegurarte de que no hubo peor momento que cuando me terminó. Sentí que todo se me venia abajo... que todo se acababa. Desde entonces no he pensado en nadie más.

-tal vez ella necesite su tiempo- me dijo.- yo lo necesite cuando Edward y yo volvimos. Paso cerca de un mes antes de que volviéramos a estar como antes, pero entonces las cosas mejoraron y no volvimos a pelear así nunca más.

-ya le di su tiempo- dije- tuvo mas de un mes y cando volví a verla me restregó en la cara lo feliz que podía ser con otro.

-¿no le afecto en nada lo que tu le dijiste?

- la vi llorar, aunque intentaba no hacerlo. Es muy testaruda y también algo orgullosa. Se que a ella le duele, pero no entiendo por que lo hizo, porque quiso esto…

-Tal vez aun no esta segura de que pueda volver a confiar en ti.- me dijo- no tengo idea de que los haya separado- yo abrí al boca para contestarle, pero ella me interrumpió- no tiene que decírmelo tampoco. Pero si en verdad ella te quiere, acabara diciéndotelo, aunque no puedo decirte cuando. Pueden pasar días como meses.

Genial, si, esto no ayudaba en nada a mí proyecto de olvidarla. Y aunque en verdad esperaba que lo que Bella me decía fuera cierto, no debía darme mas esperanzas, pues las cosa tal vez nunca se arreglasen y no quería terminar peor que ahora.

-mientras tanto… - yo, volví mis ojos hacia ella, pues sin darme cuenta había acabado mirando los dibujos que había en al alfombra- intenta no pensar en ello. Las cosas se darán si así tienen que ser, y sino…

- la vida continua.

* * *

**Bien, bien, después de mucho tiempo logre actualizar este fic, y les juro que no es de mala, pero me he entretenido mas escribiendo el capitulo que le sigue a este en lugar de este mismo ajaja**

**Ojala les guste, bueno, en realidad no es muy lindo, pues vemos a Emmett cada vez mas deprimido, pero también poco a poco se va dando cuenta de lo que realmente siente por Rosalie. es algo cortito, pero prometo qeu en el proximo habrá mas emoción.  
**

**En fin, gracias a todas por leer siempre y dejarme sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	20. No sirvo para esto

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 20: No sirvo para esto**_

La cena con Edward y Bella no se extendió por demasiado tiempo luego del postre.

Me fui de su apartamento con los consejos de Bella en mente y el estomago bastante lleno. Era una buena chica y una buena cocinera claro, ahora entendía por que mi amigo no se separaba de ella, aunque claro, de seguro hubiera otras razones que la verdad, prefería mantener fuera de mi mente.

La semana continuo bastante atareada, y ocupe la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el caso en que trababa con Garret. El estaba muy comprometido con ello y por eso no podía quejarme. La verdad es que me gustaba trabajar con el, pues éramos muy parecidos; teníamos mas o menos la misma edad, aunque claro que el llevaba trabajando para la firma ya casi dos años.

Tuvimos una audiencia en la corte ese lunes, pero el caso acabo por no resolverse y tendríamos que volver a presentar una nueva resolución para dentro de otras dos semanas.

-¿Qué dices si tomamos un café?- me dijo Garret a la salida del juzgado.

-claro-acepté yo y sin mas nada que hacer.

Seguido a eso terminamos en un café cercano hablando mas sobre las posibles salidas que tendría nuestro caso y como podríamos ganarlo.

-¿no tienes pruebas que puedas tirar a bajo las de Ravens?

Ravens era la empresa denunciante de la nuestra.

-no creo… puedo chequear un par de fuentes pero…

-bien, yo haré lo mismo- dijo sin dejarme continuar. Como siempre Garret era un tipo trabajador, siempre con energía para todo, cosa que a mi me venia faltando desde hace tiempo.

-entonces-… ¿Cómo estas con tu chica?- preguntó de golpe y tomándome por completo desprevenido.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté

-con tu chica... esa por la que dejaste a Jane Volturi, la que me contaste la otra vez….

-ah, esa…

-si, esa- dijo con una risa.

-nos estamos tomando un tiempo, no se. Es complicado y la verdad por mucho que lo quiera, no creo que ella desee volver conmigo, o al menos no en un tiempo.

-entonces…. ¿estas saliendo con otra?-preguntó.

-no -dije

-¿y eso porqué?-parecía confundido

-no se, supongo que no lo había considerado.

-oh vamos Emmett- me alentó- no te deprimas por una chica que no te presta atención. Hay muchos peces en el mar. Solo busca otro con que divertirte mientras tanto. Estoy seguro de que ella también lo esta haciendo.

Lo más probable es que Garret estuviera en lo cierto, pero ¿por que me sentía tan renuente a salir con otras chicas?

-supongo que podría probarlo- dije no muy seguro y solo para convencerlo mas a el que a mi.

-y tienes que hacerlo- insistió- sal, con tus amigos, no se, solo no te quedes así o no te darás cuenta lo que te pierdes. Ve a un bar, filtrea con alguna chica, échate un polvo. Dale una oportunidad alguien más. No es la única chica que puede hacerte feliz.

-lo se, supongo que no haría nada malo, en fin, ya veré.- dije. Garret me sonrió.

-a propósito, ¿sabias que Jane esta casada?-dijo

-no-dije sorprendido- no lo sabía.

-si, y también tiene un hijo de tres años. No lo parece.

-¿y tu como te enteraste?

-hubo una fiesta de la empresa la otra semana y ella fue con su esposo. Converse con el tipo y el pobre no tenia ni idea de que ella le ponía los cuernos con media firma más o menos y fue el quien me comentó que habían dejado a su hijo en casa.

-¿la fiesta que dieron la semana pasada?-pregunté. Recordando que me habían invitado y que Jessica me la había recordado, pero a la que no fui porque simplemente no estaba de animo.

-si, la misma- contestó.

-nunca supe nada sobre su vida-le dije- en realidad no me interesaba. Jamás hubiera imaginado que tuviera una familia y tampoco que estuviera con otros en la firma.

-Anthony esta saliendo con ella ahora, o mejor dicho, se esta acostando con ella. Supongo que no le costo demasiado trabajo encontrarse a otro cuando ustedes terminaron lo suyo.

-parece que no- dije yo.

Después de eso, cada quien se fue a su casa. No había mas trabajo que hacer hasta el día siguiente y eso seria para enfrentarse otra vez al juzgado.

Ya en mi departamento me estaba desvistiendo para tomar una ducha y cuando arrojé mi saco sobre la cama, una pequeña tarjetita cayó al suelo.

Me agaché para levantarla y cuando la vi casi no me lo creo.

Era el número de Lauren, la amiga de Alice, el que esta me había dado en su fiesta de disfraces hacia ya tanto tiempo. Entonces la conversación que había tenido con Garret volvió a mi cabeza.

¿Qué pasaría si salía con ella? ¿Qué ocurriría si salía con alguien más? ¿Lograría olvidar a Rosalie, tal vez con el tiempo? ¿O no haría otra cosa que pensar en ella?

Me quedé viendo por un momento los números escritos en el pequeño papelito blanco. Finalmente lo coloqué sobre mi mesa de noche y me dirigí al baño.

Me daría una ducha y pensaría que hacer. No podía tomarme las cosas tan a la ligera.

Abrí el agua caliente y luego la fría, una vez que la temperatura fue la justa me metí debajo del agua y dejé que el caer del agua me relajara.

Sin poder evitarlo recordé la última vez que Rosalie y yo habíamos estado allí. Como la había hecho mía, sus gemidos, sus besos, el caer del agua…

Maldición. Tenia que dejar de pensar en ella.

Me lavé el cabello y luego igual el cuerpo e intenté no volver a pensar. Me concentré únicamente en el caer del agua y en lo que haría después.

Salí de la ducha con una toalla rodeándome la cintura y me senté al borde de la cama.

Lo pensé durante un momento y finalmente me decidí. Tomé el teléfono y marque el número anotado en la tarjeta. Dos tonos después ella contestó.

Supuse que no me recordaría, pero me equivocaba. Ella se mostró muy feliz al ver que la había llamado, incluso tanto tiempo después y no me costo nada lograr que ella aceptara salir conmigo el jueves por al noche.

Bien, seria un cita tranquila, una cena y después, lo que ella deseara. No pensaba detenerme si eso acababa en algo mas. Después de todo, era un hombre soltero por completo y podría hacer mi vida sin ningún compromiso, tal y como había dicho Rosalie.

La semana se me paso sin que lo notara con tanto trabajo y también salí a correr unas cuantas veces. Últimamente eso de correr lo venia haciendo casi todos los días, salvo lo que volvía tan tarde a casa que no tenia ni ganas de bañarme.

Había adaptado mi vida al trabajo y en los tiempos libres a correr, cosa que jamás en la vida se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Lo más probable es que lo hiciera por el simple hecho de que no deseaba tener tiempo para pensar o reflexionar y en cambio prefería ocupar todo el que tuviera en cosas que me mantuvieran la mente ocupada y así no lograra pensar en _ella_.

Pase por Lauren a su departamento el jueves por la noche luego de haberme duchado y vestido para salir. Estaba algo nervioso supongo, algo nada común en mi. No se porque pero sentía como si una parte de mi la estuviera engañando…. Y me torture a mi mismo por eso. No estaba haciendo nada malo. Yo sabia que no.

Aparqué frente al edificio en el que figuraba la dirección que ella me había indicado y baje camino al portero. Presioné el botón 5B y unos segundos ella después me respondió.

-oh, Emmett, en seguida bajo-dijo. Parecía algo nerviosa

- está bien-dije yo- aquí te espero.

Apenas unos cinco minutos después ella estaba bajando por el ascensor y caminaba en dirección a mí. Traía puesto un vestido negro al cuerpo y bastante corto el cual contrastaba bastante con su saco de color rojo. Llevaba el cabello atado en un moño alto y estaba maquillada como para salir.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y una vez ya frente a mí me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-me alegro mucho que me hayas llamado- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

- y yo de que tu hayas aceptado-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

La acompañé hasta mi coche y una vez que ella hubo subido cerré la puerta del copiloto y rodeé el auto para ocupar mi lugar.

La llevé a cenar a un lugar que conocía por el trabajo y era bastante elegante. Era nuevo y moderno y supuse que a alguien como ella le gustaría.

La cena transcurrió lenta y larga.

Lauren no hacia más que hablar y hablar sobre su trabajo o preguntar sobre el mío. Era tan extraño, me refiero a hablar con alguien de ese modo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que yo no salía con nadie y eso de las conversaciones tampoco había sido mi fuerte nunca.

Además de que no podía dejar de compararla con Rosalie. Sí, por mucho que lo había intentado no había logrado fijarme en las diferencias que había entre una y otra. Por supuesto, con ella jamás habíamos hablado ni la mitad de lo que Lauren me estaba haciendo hablar ahora, pero simplemente no podía negar que fuera mucho mas hermosa que ella

Su forma de habar, incluso de coquetear conmigo eran mucho mas sutiles y probablemente mas maduras, pero no eran exactamente lo que yo quería. No, yo necesitaba a alguien que me llenara, que fuera traviesa y atrevida. No a una diseñadora de ropa refinada y que parecía morirse por seducir a un abogado deprimido.

El postre llegó y cuando finalmente pagué la cuenta dimos por terminada la conversación y volví a llevarla a su apartamento. La acompañé hasta la puerta y tal y como yo esperaba ella me ofreció acompañarla arriba para continuar hablando por un rato más y con un café caliente. Acepté sin pensármelo dos veces y entonces subí con ella hasta su departamento.

A penas había traspasado la puerta cuando ella me acorralo de espaldas a esta y comenzó a besarme con desesperación. La tomé por la cintura en tanto ella dirigía sus manos a mi ropa. Tal vez fuera fina, pero definitivamente no era nada pudorosa.

Logro deshacerse de mi saco y no tardó demasiado en dirigirme al sillón de su sala y recostarme en el para luego ella hincarse sobre mi con sus piernas a los costados.

Se quito el tapado y luego de vestido, quedándose únicamente con un conjunto de lencería en color celeste pálido.

Hasta entonces no lo había notado, pero la verdad era que Lauren además de ser linda tenía un gran cuerpo; pechos voluptuosos y unas piernas largas y firmes.

Me miró con un aire perverso y una vez que hubo desabrochado mi camisa comenzó a lamerme le abdomen para luego acabar besando mi cuello en tanto se frotaba sobre mi por encima del pantalón. A todo esto, yo mantenía mis manos sobre su contorno y sin sentir nada. Algo que jamás me había pasado. Mi cuerpo no estaba reaccionando a sus caricias, no me sentía anda excitado pese a tenerla semidesnuda sobre mi.

Una especie de culpa me carcomía por dentro, el sentimiento de traición volvía otra vez a apoderarse de mí, así que la obligué a bajarse y me senté.

-¿Qué pasa Emmett?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- no lo sé- admití- no puedo.

-¿no puedes¿ ¿acaso hay algún problema?

-nunca me había pasado, no se, quizás sea el estrés o tal vez…

-yo te ayudaré- dijo volviendo a incorporarse- creo que debí haber empezado por ahí- añadió y comenzó a forcejear mi cinturón.

-no lo hagas- dije deteniéndola por las manos,

– ¿Estás seguro?, puedo hacerte llegar sólo con mi boca -dijo muy segura de si misma.

-te creo, pero… no quiero- dije y me levanté del sillón.

No podía seguir con eso. Únicamente me estaba mintiendo a mi mismo.

-no entiendo -dijo- ¿eso significa que me vas dejar con las ganas?

- lo siento, pero no puedo seguir. No eres tú porque estoy seguro que cualquier otro te desearía pero yo no...

- no puedo creerlo-dijo indignada- y que no te quepa la duda de que otro me querrá, cualquiera que se mas hombre que tú.

Sinceramente no le presté atención a su comentario y por el contrario tomé la poca ropa que ella había logrado quitarme y cuando estuve medianamente presentable salí de allí sin voltear a verla o siquiera decir una palabra. Caminé por el pasillo rumo a los ascensores y sin poder creer aun lo que acababa de hacer. Estaba desconcertado, nunca me había bloqueado así, ni por mucho estrés que tuviera. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?, ¿por qué sentía que había estado a punto de ser infiel? Me había repetido toda la tarde la misma frase. _Esto esta bien, ella también tiene a otros y lo esta disfrutando ¿Por qué tú no?_

La imagen de Rosalie vino a mi mente. ¿Qué rayos me había hecho ella? Simplemente no podía ser la causante de esto. Si bien antes no había probado estar con otras mientras estaba con ella, mi cuerpo nunca me había fallado de esa forma. ¿Seria por la rabia de saber que ella estaba con otros? Tal vez, pero eso no alcanzaba.

Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loco y era más que obvio que ella era la responsable. Había intentado olvidarla, pero al parecer ni eso había servido. Una mujer muerta de ganas por que yo la penetrara y solo había conseguido que mi miembro estuviera más deprimido que nunca.

Volví a mi departamento sintiéndome como el idiota más grande del mundo y me tumbé en la cama. Simplemente no logara encontrar una palabra para describir como me sentía en ese momento. Frustrado, confuso, enojado, decepcionado… demasiadas cosas juntas como para analizarlas. Sin embargo esa noche algo había estado claro, Rosalie no había salido de mi vida ni lo haría. A única persona que deseaba era ella.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda chicas y aquí les subo el siguiente cap de este fic. No me odien por meter a Lauren en el medio, pero quería demostrar que Emmett no es capaz de engañarla. Ya prometo que en el próximo les esperará una sorpresa y no sena impacientes pues aun no acabo de escribirlo.**

**Mientras tanto intentaré actualizar le otro fic e intentar ponerlo a paralelo de este y también prometo intentar actualizar mas seguido siempre y cuando pueda.**

**Gracias a todas siempre por leer y dejar sus reviews.**

**Que tengan una linda semana!**

**Besos**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	21. Oportunidades

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 21: Oportunidades**_

Detuve el coche en seco al verla sentada en la acera llorando.

Había salido corriendo prácticamente la escucharla por teléfono y por suerte conocía las calles que me había indicado. Estaba volviendo del trabajo luego de una reunión con el Sr. Schwartz cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Sin detener aun el coche me estiré para agarrarlo del asiento del copiloto y al ver la pantalla me quedé petrificado.

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos contesté a su llamado y lo único con lo que jamás podría haberme imaginado al responder sería con eso.

-Emmett- dijo y podía sentir su voz temblorosa del otro lado de la línea. Estaba llorando

-¿que sucede Rose?-pregunté alarmado e intentando concentrarme en el camino

-yo….- hizo una pausa-¿puedes venir por mi? No se como explicarte yo solo…

- ¿Dónde estas?- pregunté y tras escuchar su breve explicación e intentar calmarla empecé a conducir en esa dirección.

¿Qué podría haber pasado para que ella me llamara después de tanto tiempo? Probablemente nada bueno.

Salí fuera del coche, sin importarme ni el frió o la lluvia y entonces ella alzó sus ojos hacia mi.

-Emmett-sollozó y corrió para abrazarme con fuerza. Llevaba un vestido de color rojo, el cual la lluvia había arruinado, así como su maquillaje y el peinado- Emmett- volvió a decir entre lágrimas y aferrandose a mí.

-tranquila, todo va bien, ya estoy aquí- le dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Como había deseado al menos eso durante tanto tiempo. Abrazarla y nada más, o simplemente escuchar su voz, cosa que con nadie me había ocurrido antes. Y no había dudado en ir a buscarla en cuanto escuche la escuché por teléfono; lo mas seguro es que yo fuera su último recurso, podía estar bastante seguro de ello, pero no había podido resistirme al oírla llorando.

-Rose…- dije haciendo que ella me mirara- lo lamento, lamento todo esto…- y entonces sentí como sus labios chocaban con los míos, impidiéndome continuar.

Al principio no reaccione pero entonces le correspondí con dulzura y en tanto mis manos la sostenían por la cintura.

Ella aumentó el ritmo de sus besos a uno desesperado y que buscaba consuelo, en tanto las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Puse mi mano en una de ellas y enrede la otra en sus cabellos, demostrándole que la quería y que no volvería a dañarla. Únicamente deseaba que ella dejara de llorar. No sabía que rayos la había hecho ponerse así, pero lo único que me importaba ahora es que ella estuviera bien.

Finalmente ella se separo de mí y agacho al cabeza, como si estuviera arrepentida. Le di un beso en la frente y volví a abrazarla con fuerza.

-vamos a casa- le dije y tras tomarla en mis brazos la subí en mi coche.

La cubrí con mi chaqueta, que apenas estaba mojada y luego de cerrar la puerta y rodear el vehiculo, ocupe yo también mi lugar.

Encendí la calefacción, evitando que tuviera mas frío y me concentré ne conducir.

Maneje como un robot automático hacia mi departamento, pues la verdad venia mas concentrado en ella que en el camino. No había demasiado tráfico de cualquier forma, solo a mí o a un loco, que eran lo mismo, se les hubiera ocurrido salir con ese temporal.

Para cuando llegamos a mi apartamento ella había parado de llorar y se encontraba hecho un ovillo en el asiento del copiloto, pero aun así temblaba y estaba algo más pálida que antes.

Volví a tomarla en mis brazos y me dirigí hacia los ascensores. Presione el botón numero doce y ya una vez en mi apartamento la recosté sobre mi cama.

Toque la piel de su brazo y note que estaba congelada. Le pase una mano por la frente, apartando varios mechones de pelo que tenia y la miré a los ojos. Sus dientes castañeaban

-iré a preparar el baño para que te duches.- le dije.

Ella se revolvió sobre las sabanas hasta que logro sentarse y asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

No tenia fiebre, o al menos aun no. Fui al baño y prepare lo necesario para que ella se duchara, separando también algo de ropa para que luego pudiera vestirse. Cuando ya había acabado y estaba por ir a buscarla, la encontré recostada sobre el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, todavía cubierta con mi chaqueta y los ojos cerrados.

-Rose- dije y ella abrió sus ojos.- ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo? ¿Necesitas algo mas?- pregunté inseguro y al mismo tiempo nervioso, en tanto ella entraba al baño.

Observo todo sin atención y finalmente negó con la cabeza. Yo le di su espacio y cerré al puerta tras de mi una vez que estuve afuera.

Fui a la cocina. Iba a prepararle algo caliente para beber, pues no tenia idea de cuanto rato hubiera estado llorado bajo la lluvia y la verdad es que me tenía preocupado. No podía permitir que ella se enfermara y para peor estaba bastante demacrada.

Le preparé un té caliente. No sabía si le gustase, pero el café no ayudaría en mucho.

Cuando estuvo listo, coloque la taza sobre una bandeja junto con un par de tostadas con jalea que le había preparado y volví a mi habitación.

Ella estaba sentada en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza baja. Se había puesto mi vieja camiseta blanca de la universidad y tenia el pelo atado en una coleta. Ya no temblaba, pero aun se veía mal.

-te preparé esto- dije avanzando hacia ella con la bandeja en mis manos- no sabia si tenias hambre o…

-gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos y tomó la taza de té una vez que yo deje la bandeja sobre el colchón.

-no tienes que agradecer- le dije sentándome frente a ella- lo hago porque quiero, y no porque espere nada a cambio de ti. Ahora solo me importa que tú estés bien.

Ella suspiró levemente y entonces comenzó a tomar el té que le había preparado.

Esperé a que se lo acabara y luego de que ella dejara la taza sobre la bandeja y la hiciera a un lado y haciendo que nada se interpusiera entre los dos, me miró.

Yo no dije nada y ella tampoco. Lo cierto es que no sabia que decirle, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre los dos y la forma en que nos habíamos vuelto a ver. Y por muchas preguntas que tuviera, no iba ase le primero en hablar. Si ella deseaba contarme lo que había ocurrido lo haría, de lo contrario, yo no diría nada.

-creo que…deberíamos hablar- dijo captando por completo mi atención- me refiero a _hablar_ de verdad.

-bien- dije todavía sin poder creerme el que ella deseara hablarme- te escucho.

-supongo que querrás saber porque te llame en un primer lugar- su voz era débil y estaba hablando bastante bajo. Yo asentí.

- me preocupaste bastante, no voy a mentirte- dije- aun lo estoy.

- es que… ¡maldición! estaba tan enojada contigo-arrugó el ceño mientras metía una mano dentro de la otra en forma de puño- cuando escuche a Jasper hablando por teléfono con Alice y me entere de que habías salido con Lauren..- dijo por ultimo y con cara de asco.

-con respecto a eso, yo…

-no-me interrumpió- no es que no supiera que estuvieras saliendo con otras, pero la sola mención de su nombre y el saber que ella estaría contigo…- pude ver como los ojos se le humedecían otra vez.

-Rose, por favor, no llores- maldición; me sentía tan débil viéndola así- te juro que no paso nada…- quise estirar un brazo para reconfortarla, pero ella me apartó.

-Riley vino por mi después de eso y me llevo al baile- continuo- pero el es tan…supongo que no es cómo tu- dijo con pena. Y yo me preguntaba quien rayos era ese tal Riley. ¿Seria el mismo con el que la había visto la última vez o se trataba de otro? Ninguna de las dos opciones me gustaba- el es tan amable, paciente y tranquilo, lo que cualquier chica querría, cualquiera excepto yo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte evitando que siguiera hablado de ese tipo, pero sin pasar por alto el que me hubiera comparado con el. No me había olvidado, o no del todo.

-me harte de ser tan dulce y linda con un chico que parece tener una paciencia de santo y eso sumado a que estaba enfadada contigo, ya no logre soportarlo mas; así que fui a buscar algo que me calmara o mejor dicho a _alguien_- hizo una pausa en la que reprimió un gemido de angustia- localice a Royce- genial, ahí había otro mas, pensé para mi mismo- en una de las esquinas del gimnasio. Estaba solo tal y como yo esperaba, de modo que no me costo demasiada disuadirlo de que me mantuviera entretenida por un rato-puso los ojos en blanco-hacia frío afuera y era obvio que en cualquier momento se largaría a llover, de modo que nos metimos en su auto. Condujo por unos cinco o diez minutos, y cuando por fin se detuvo se lanzo sobre mi.

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos hablo. Ella probablemente por que no deseaba recordar lo que había pasado y yo aguantando las ganas terribles de romperle la cara al idiota que la había tocado.

-yo creí… que el iría despacio, que tal vez….-no parecía poder acabar una sola oración sin sentirse mal- Pero yo no estaba pensando cuando decidí buscarlo, pues no lograba concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Lauren y tu juntos- me explico algo decepcionada-pero el no quería eso. Solo comenzó a tocarme y entonces…

-no-solté derrepente y sin darme cuanta de haber tenido mis manos apretadas en dos puños hasta ese momento.- dime que no te hizo nada.

-no- me dijo ella algo mas calma y con los ojos húmedos otra vez-no paso nada, pues yo lo detuve antes de que pudiera llegar mas lejos. Alcanzo a romper mi vestido y únicamente paro cuando yo comencé a golpearlo en tanto gritaba. Me baje del auto y el se fue, dejándome sola y en medio de la nada. Fue por eso que te llamé- dijo ahora viéndome a los ojos- eras la única persona que supuse que me ayudaría sin preguntar, y pese a todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, aún albergaba la esperanza de que volvieras a verme algún día; y eras el único que deseaba ver después de hacer aquella idiotez. Me sentía sucia y poca cosa, había intentado demostrarme a mi misma que tú ya no me importabas, que si tú podías estar con otras yo también podía hacerlo, pero…. había sido siempre una mentira- dijo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Sin notarlo, yo ya la tenia abrazada con fuerza contra mi y le acariciaba la espalda e intentando calmarla. No podía creer que ella aun me quisiera. Todo ese tiempo…. Todo ese tiempo en que ambos habíamos estado separados, ninguno había podido dejar de pensar en el otro.

No tengo idea de cuanto rato permanecimos así, abrazados, el uno con el otro y sin decir nada. Yo intentando consolarla por haber sido un idiota, y ella llorando por haber negado que aun me quisiera.

-Emmett-dijo cuando yo dejé de abrazarla y en tanto se limpiaba las lágrimas que una caían de sus ojos- yo… nunca quise esto. No quise estar con otros, porque no podía dejar de recordarte a ti cuando lo hacia.- pero tu….-parecía confundida- ¿por qué fuiste a buscarme? Te dije tantas cosas la última vez que nos vimos que creía que ya jamás volverías a hablarme.

-cuando te escuché por el teléfono… ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo. Solo quería verte y que estuvieras a salvo- ella parecía no poder creer lo que yo le decía- Rose, todavía te quiero. Se que probablemente no me creas, pero desde aquel día en que nos vimos he sentido como si una parte de mi no estuviera. Jamás quise que tú sufrieras por mi culpa y me odiaras por engañarte, aunque no fuera un engaño en el sentido amplio de la palabra. Fui un idiota, pero he estado solo desde que tú me dejaste.

-pero….yo te vi- dijo- en tu oficina con ella, ese día, no parecías quererme o no tanto como a ella.

- Jane no fue nunca nada para mi- dije- solo me acosté con ella un par de veces y resulto estar casada y con un hijo. Ese día… ella acababa de volver de un viaje y no la había visto sino hasta antes de tu cumpleaños, que fue donde empezó todo lo que había entre nosotros; ella creyó que yo aun estaba dispuesto a continuar esa relación, por lo que comenzó a besarme y sin darme tiempo a decirle absolutamente nada. Cuando al fin logre apartarla de mi, fue demasiado tarde pues tu ya habías visto todo. Terminé todo lo que tenia con ella después de eso y no hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

-pero luego saliste con Lauren y estoy segura de que también hubo otras mas. No me digas que no- dije seria

-salí con Lauren solo porque mis amigos dijeron que tal vez si salía con alguien lograría superar la depresión por la que estaba pasando. Que te olvidaría así como tú lo habías hecho conmigo, pero nada de eso funcionó y tampoco pasó nada con ella.

-¿por qué me mientes así?- dijo enojada

-no estoy mintiendo. Nunca lo he hecho- dije- puedes preguntarle a cualquiera lo mal que me lo estaba pasando desde que tu me dejaste. Fue por eso que no dejaba de llamarte y te enviaba flores. Creía que tal vez me darías la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas. Necesitaba que tú me escucharas.

-¿flores? Creíste que con eso te perdonaría el que estuvieras con otras y encima me lo restregaras en la cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que te restregué en la cara?- pregunté confundido ante su repentino enojo.

-todo el mundo sabe que cuanto te regalan flores significa que te han puesto lo cuernos, así que no me digas que tu lo hiciste por ternura- me soltó con rabia y dejándome por completo helado.

- ¿Desde cuando las flores significan eso?-pregunté

- no puede ser que en verdad no lo sepas, mis amigas me dijeron que…- se detuvo al ver que yo no comprendía a lo que ella se refería- ¿entonces no estuviste con nadie mas?- yo negué con la cabeza.- pero….

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- dije- ¿arrodillarme a tus pies y rogarte? No me molestaría hacerlo Rosalie.

-tu… todos dijeron que no eras así, que tu…

-no soy el mismo de antes- dije- y si, tal vez en un momento fui un mujeriego horrible, lo reconozco, pero desde que estuve contigo cambie. No se cuando o como paso exactamente paso, pero cuando tu me dejaste no fue como con las demás. Yo te quería de vuelta y no fuiste un peso que me saque en encima. Se que tal vez no te ame, pero te quiero demasiado y estoy dispuesto a recuperarte si me das la oportunidad.

-Emmett... yo no se… ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que puedo confiar en ti si antes vi lo que paso? ¿Como se que no volverá a suceder nunca mas?

-bien, pensé en eso y yo…- bien, aquí venia la parte difícil, la que había estado evitando todo este tiempo, pero a la única que podría recurrir ahora- quiero comprometerme contigo. Me refiero a... darte la seguridad de que puedas confiar en mi otra vez, quiero conocerte, de verdad- dije mirándola a los ojos y sin poder creer aun que fuera yo el que estuviera diciendo esas palabras- Rose, no se a donde nos lleve esto, ni cuanto durara, pero si se que te quiero en mi vida ahora, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que así sea.

-¿quieres entonces… salir conmigo? ¿Oficialmente?

-si es lo que quieres si- dije sincero

-no lo creo- dijo como si lo que acabara de escuchar de mi resultara imposible- yo nunca creí que tu fueras capaz de eso.

-lo haré por ti. No me importa hacerlo si tu estas dispuesta a darme la oportunidad de estar conmigo otra vez. Quiero poder saber cosas sobre ti, conocerte, y no solo acostarme contigo como antes.

-nunca creí que te interesara conocerme, pensé que…

-¿te quería solo en mi cama?-dije terminando su frase.

-si, bueno. No creía que quisieras algo más que eso con alguien de mi edad. Después de todo ¿por que mas ibas a quererme si fue lo único que compartimos?

-lo se, pero aun así una parte mi no puede renunciar a ti, te necesito otra vez.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad extrañaste de no estar conmigo Emmett?-preguntó.

-todo, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus besos, tus caricias, tus miradas, ¿porque?-dije

-he estado pensando en lo que compartimos y nunca fue mas que sexo. No quiero pasar mi vida con alguien que solo comparta la cama y ni siquiera conozca. No quiero eso.

-no te entiendo-dije

-no quiero estar contigo así. Emmett a penas si te conozco, nunca hemos salido juntos y ni siquiera se cual es tu color favorito.

-me encanta el azul y bien, en cuanto a lo de salir, supongo que eso ha sido mi culpa- dije- nunca considere que eso fuera importante para ti o que quisieras hacer cosas como esas, pero si querías saber mas sobre mi ¿porque no preguntaste?

-por que creía que quedaría como la estupida niñita enamorada cuando veía que tu no lo estabas, pero el punto es ¿Qué nos mantiene unidos Emmett? ¿Sólo sexo o es algo mas?

-sabes que te quiero, ya te o he dicho. Tal vez no te tenido la oportunidad de demostrártelo, pero se que no es solo sexo ¿por que dudas así sobre nosotros?-pregunté sorprendido

-por que lo único que compartimos siempre fue sexo y la mayoría de las cosas de tu lista son cosas físicas. ¿Acaso solo extrañas eso de mí, lo físico?

-no, claro, que no,-dije- Rosalie por favor, no quiero discutir contigo.

-no quiero discutir, pero solo quiero saber si esto en verdad es algo autentico o no

-bien, se que en realidad no nuestro no empezó siendo algo bueno precisamente normal, pero hasta ahora solo tu has cuestionado lo que yo pienso sobre ti. Ahora yo quiero saber, ¿Qué fue lo que tu extrañaste de mi, y lo que no te permitió acostarte con otros?

-muchas cosas- dijo- tu voz, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras. La forma en que me haces sentir más mujer, tu seguridad.

-¿tienes dudas sobre quererme?

-no, pero no quiero volver a equivocarme otra vez Emmett- dijo bajando la vista- no quiero solo pasión. Ya tuve suficiente de eso y no acabó en nada bueno. Solo quiero que, bueno, si tu quieres tener una relación conmigo no este basada solo en sexo

-¿Qué es lo que propones?-inquirí

-solo creo que tal vez deberíamos seguir algunas reglas

-¿y que pasara si no se cumplen?

-entonces no tendría caso que sigamos esto- dijo- se supone que nos servirán para comprobar si podemos tener algo mas allá de lo físico.

-bien, entonces… ¿Cuáles son las reglas?-pregunté mirándola a los ojos

-primero: no más mentiras, no quiero que sigámonos mintiéndonos el uno al otro, y segundo: no mas sexo durante un tiempo, digamos un mes

-¿Qué?-pregunté llevándome una mano a la cabeza.- ¿no sexo? Me refiero a ¿nada de nada?

-si Emmett, se que es difícil, pero si en realidad estas dispuesto a comprometerte conmigo, ambos debemos cumplirla

-no creí que fueras tan extrema.-admití

-llámame como quieras, pero no quiero vivir una mentira Emmett -me dijo como si eso en verdad le doliera a ella también- no quiero que vuelvas a mentirme nunca mas y en cuanto a lo del sexo se aplica a otras personas también. Si no lo soportas y te acuestas con alguien mas quiero que me lo digas y entonces todo terminará. Tú serás libre de hacer tu vida y yo la mía. Por supuesto yo tampoco me acostaré con nadie y tampoco voy a mentirte, entonces ¿aceptas?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-es un poco extremo, pero para demostrarte cuanto me importas y no solo por el sexo, acepto.-dije sentenciándome a mi mismo al mes más largo de mi vida- si quieres saber mas sobre mi te dejare saber cuanto tu quieras. Y seguiré tus reglas, no quieres mentiras, bien, desde ahora solo te diré al verdad y espero que tu también lo hagas conmigo, y no quieres sexo y en lugar de eso prefieres que salgamos juntos, lo haremos. Quiero que confíes en mí y entiendo que estés asustada de volver a hacerlo por como terminamos, pero eso nunca más volverá a pasar.

- lo se, y quiero confiar en ti por eso lo hago. Me estaba enamorando de ti antes de que cortáramos y quiero poder hacerlo otra vez -me dijo- no quiero que se repita la historia y por so te dije lo de las reglas. Lo mejor es saber ahora lo que nos une y no arrepentirnos cuando haya pasado más tiempo y nada haya valido la pena

-jamás me arrepentiré de haber estado contigo, sin importar lo que haya sucedido después, quiero que sepas que hago esto solo por ti.

* * *

**Muy bien, muy bien, se los prometí y aquí esta luego de tantos pedidos y tanto tiempo desde mi ultima actualización les he subido este capitulo.**

**No me maten por hacer que Rosalie sea así con Emmett, y ya ven algunos de los motivos por los que ella se comportó todo este tiempo así con el.**

**Espero que esta vez no haya problemas con fanfiction, pues la última vez que actualice el otro fic tuve que subirlo tres veces para que yo al menos pudiera verlo sin que me saltara error. **

**En fin, espero sus reviews, y ojala sean bastantes. Estoy muy feliz por haber llegado a los 100 al fin y les agradezco a todas por eso mismo.**

**Prometo actualizar pronto**

**Besos!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	22. Después

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 22: Después**_

Saqué unas mantas y una almohada del armario y decidí que lo mejor sería dormir en el sofá. Ella se quedaría en mi cama, al menos se merecía eso.

Le di un beso de las buenas noches en la frente y entonces salí de la habitación.

Dejé la bandeja sobre el fregadero y me fui a acostar luego de apagar las luces.

Me recosté en el sofá y luego de taparme con el cobertor acomodé la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Todo eso era tan... extraño. Rosalie estaba durmiendo en mi alcoba y yo en la sala, cosa que jamás me habría imaginado. Pero sin embargo había aceptado darme una segunda oportunidad, a pensar de todo… podría volver a estar con ella otra vez, aunque claro, no podría acostarme con ella. Bien, lo aceptaría e intentaría resistirlo. Ya había pasado casi dos meses sin eso y sin ella. ¿Qué mal podría hacerme un mes más? Cerré los ojos y decidí no pensar para intentar dormir un poco después de todo aquel caos.

No se bien en que momento logre quedarme dormido, pero volví a despertar cuando sentí algo agradable se acurrucaba a mi lado y me abrazaba por la espalda. Abrí los ojos lentamente y al girarme apenas pude ver a Rose pegándose a mi.

-Rose… ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté intentando voltearme pero evitando tirarla al suelo. Si bien el sofá era grande no cabíamos dos en el.

-no podía dormir. La tormenta empeoró y… lo siento. No quise molestarte- dijo incorporándose.

-no-dije deteniéndola- no me molesta. En realidad te deje sola, porque no creí que desearas dormir conmigo y aquí la verdad a penas entró yo solo.

Ella frunció el ceño y con cuidado logró sentarse a mi lado y permitiendo que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-no creí que las tormentas te dieran miedo-dije mirándola con ternura.

- pocas veces me pasa y no se porqué-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- no quise despertarte. En realidad fue una idea estupida- dijo- creí que tal vez si estaba a tu lado lograría dormirme y no tendría miedo.

-no es nada estupida- le aseguré acariciando su cabello- puedo ir a la cama contigo si lo deseas. Prometo no intentar nada- dije levantando ambas manos en el aire- si tu lo quieres lo haré.

-¿por que derrepente eres tan tierno y bueno conmigo?- dijo

- supongo que tu sacas eso de mi. No suelo ser romántico, en realidad creo que ni me acerco a esa definición, pero… te quiero y créeme cuando te digo que esto es nuevo para mí. No quiero volver a lastimarte.

Ella me sonrió y luego se acercó a mí para darme un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿vamos?- preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Sin siquiera preocuparme por las sabanas de la sala o las luces, la seguí devuelta a mi habitación. Ella se metió en la cama y abrió las cobijas dejando un espacio para mí.

Me recosté a su lado aun sin tocarla y me cubrí con las sabanas mirando al techo.

Ella se giró sobre si misma y me acurrucó a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura.

Yo suspiré.

-esto es algo incomodo- dijo buscándome con la mirada.

-pero… me gusta-admití posando mi mentón sobre su cabeza y con mis brazos atrayéndola mas hacia mi.

-Emmett-se quejó al ver que la tomaba por al cintura con algo de fuerza. Una que usualmente usaba en otras ocasiones con ella.

- lo lamento- me disculpe. Bien, eso no sería incomodo, sino complicado. Si bien antes había pasado más de un mes sin tener sexo con ella, eso se debía a que no la había tenido cerca, sin embargo ahora…. Eso era mucho más difícil considerando el que mi cuerpo y el suyo estuvieran tan juntos y sin hacer nada.

-tal vez no debí pedirte esto- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-no-dije- te di mi palabra y la cumpliré. Ahora solo duerme- dije dándole un beso en la frente- por la mañana si lo deseas volveremos a hablar.

Ella asintió levemente y tras volver a acurrucarse a mi lado se quedó dormida.

Por al mañana desperté antes que ella y molesto por los rayos del sol que iluminaban toda la habitación. La tormenta había cesado y un nuevo y brillante día parecía comenzar. Jamás recordaba haber dormido tan bien, a pesar de que creía que no podría hacerlo con ella a mi lado, no pareció costarme demasiado. Ella dormía placidamente y como si nada pareciera alterarla. Con cuidado me salí de la cama evitando despertarla, y me dirigí al baño.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, y lo único que encontré sobre el lavabo fue su vestido rojo doblado en una esquina. Sentí curiosidad al verlo, lo tomé y lo desdoblé. Entonces pude ver el daño que había sufrido.

El muy maldito que se había aprovechado de ella la noche anterior había roto parte del ruedo de su vestido y también parte del escote. Sin quererlo solté un gruñido. En cuanto encontrara al mal nacido ese yo mismo iba a encargarme de él.

Separé el vestido en una bolsa y lo guardé en el pequeño mueble del baño. Tenía que compensarla por eso, aunque aquello no hubiera sido del todo mi culpa, iba a comprarle algo de ropa nueva. No podía volver a su casa vistiendo mi sudadera y mis pantalones de correr.

Me cepillé los dientes y luego de vestirme con ropa casual volví a mi habitación.

Rosalie dormía placidamente sobre la cama hecha un ovillo y con la cabeza de lado.

Jamás en mi vida hubiera podido ver algo más tierno que eso. Quise despertarla, pero aun tenía cosas que hacer. Tomé el teléfono y le marqué a Jessica deseando que aun no hubiera llegado a la oficina. Dos tonos después ella contestó.

-¿Emmett sucede algo?-dijo preocupada.

-no, no, solo necesito que me hagas un favor- dije con voz calma- ¿ya estás en la oficina?

-aun no salgo para allá ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas que valla más temprano?

-no, no- dije- en realidad, bueno se que esto sonara extraño, pero necesito que compres algo para mi y lo traigas a mi departamento antes de que vayas a la oficina.

-oh, bien, claro, ningún problema. Dime ¿Qué necesitas?

-yo… tengo una invitada en casa y necesita algo de ropa que vestir para poder salir- dije sin dar demasiados detalles y rogando que ella no hiciera preguntas al respecto- pero no puedo llevarla porque ahora esta durmiendo y como yo no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de ropa de mujer, pensé que tu…

-entiendo-dijo- ¿Qué quieres que le compre a tu _invitada_?

-solo algo de ropa común, tu sabes, unos jeans o una falda, algunas blusas. Nada extravagante, como para ir a una fiesta, pero si como para salir a almorzar- dije y esperando que ella comprendiera a que me refería.

-bien, bien ¿Cuántas cosas llevo?

-las que tu quieras, que sea variado, y así que ella pueda elegir. Cárgalas todas a mi cuenta y no te preocupes por los precios, sabes que eso no me importa.

-muy bien-dijo ella y la escuche soltar una risita del otro lado de la línea- ahora dime ¿Qué talla es?

Mierda ¿y como se suponía que yo supiera eso?

-no tengo idea- dije-yo… no lo sé.

-bien, ¿no hay nada de ella que tenga alguna etiqueta como para que puedas decírmelo?

-yo lo pensé y entonces recordé el vestido. Fui camino al baño y luego de sacarlo del armario busqué la etiqueta.

-aquí dice, talla dos- dije leyendo la etiqueta

-bien, nada difícil ¿Cuánto tiempo me das?

-¿crees que en una hora podrás traérmelo?-pregunté y esperando que ese fuera un tiempo razonable.

-perfecto-dijo- una hora, intentaré que sea menos.

-muy bien, gracias Jess.-dije- considérate mi salvación.

- no te preocupes- dijo ella- ahora iré a encargarme de eso. Te llamaré antes de llegar-dijo y colgó

Guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y me dirigí a la cocina luego de comprobar que Rose aun dormía. Lo más probable es que estuviera muy cansada después de una noche como esa y yo no iba a molestarla.

Estuve un buen rato entretenido preparando el desayuno, dispuesto a lucirme. Hice jugo de naranja, tostados con queso, y también algunas otras con jalea.

No me di cuenta de que había pasado una hora sino hasta que el portero sonó. Salí corriendo a atenderlo y esperando no despertarla.

Jane había conseguido un montón de cosas en una hora, y eso iba a recompensárselo.

Le dije que se tomar el día libre y no se preocupara por el trabajo. Se lo merecía. De cualquier forma, yo estaba bastante seguro de que no lograría llegar hasta antes de las dos de la tarde. Entonces ¿Qué caso tenía ir?

Ya con el desayuno listo en la mesa del comedor y su nueva ropa en el sofá, me dirigí al dormitorio. Me senté a su lado evitando moverla demasiado y con una de mis manos acaricie su mejilla con suavidad. Permanecí así por unos cinco minutos hasta que ella al fin abrió los ojos.

-¿Cuándo…?-preguntó todavía soñolienta y girándose a penas para poder verme a los ojos.

-no hace mucho-dije- solo te observaba dormir. Te ves increíblemente hermosa.

Ella me sonrió y poco a poco se incorporó hasta quedar sentada frente a mí.

-¿Qué hora es?-quiso saber

-pasadas las diez-dije corroborando mi reloj. Ella frunció el ceño- ¿no es muy tarde o si?

-no, no-dijo llevándose una mano al cabello e intentando peinárselo- solo que todo esto es extraño. La última vez que dormí aquí…

Ninguno dijo nada.

Ambos recordábamos perfectamente lo que había ocurrido esa vez y también lo que había ocurrido después. Por supuesto esta vez no ocurriría lo mismo.

-espero que tengas hambre porque he preparado un gran desayuno-dije

Ella me miró extrañada, probablemente por mi intento de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-siempre tienes hambre- concluyó -supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a eso.

-espero que lo hagas-dije besándola con dulzura en los labios.

Ella me respondió igual y luego me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-bien, vamos-dijo incorporándose y bajando de la cama.

Yo la observe de arriba a abajo sin poder contenerme y ella se dio cuenta. ¿Es que no podía verse más provocadora únicamente vestida con mi vieja camiseta de la universidad y mis pantalones de correr? Al parecer no.

-no hagas eso-se quejo y dándome un golpe en el pecho

-¿porque?-pregunté

-porque acabaras por convencerme que el trato que hicimos anoche quede anulado.

-¿de verdad?-pregunté con una sonrisa y avanzando hacia ella.

-Emmett- dijo seria y yo me detuve cuando ya la tenia de espaldas a la pared y a nada de besarla.- es en serio

-bien-dije y tras robarle un rápido beso me aparté.

-eres un tonto-dijo y yo le sonreí.

Desayunamos juntos entre risas y charlas. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que no sabia de ella, y eso que solo me había contado unas pocas. Y claro que tampoco podía evitar no mirarla como antes, mierda, ese iba a ser el mes más largo de mi vida.

Tenia que evitar pensar en ello de momento, si quería estar realmente con ella y no volver a perderla. Tenía que dejar el sexo de lado y… eso iba a ser difícil.

Revisé mi reloj mientras llevaba los platos al fregadero y comprobé que ya iban a ser las doce.

-¿tienes que irte a trabajar?-preguntó ella detrás de mi

-no- dije girándome para quedar frente a su rostro.

-¿no?-parecía confundida.

-me tomé le día libre. Todos necesitamos uno de vez en cuando- dije con una sonrisa y poniendo con delicadeza una mano sobre su mejilla. Me estaba muriendo por besarla, pero no sabia si hacerlo iba a ayudar en mi rol de niño bueno.

Ella me sonrió con dulzura y se acercó algo más a mí.

-no debiste hacer eso porque yo estaba aquí, si me lo hubieras dicho…

-no ibas a irte-afirmé- y tampoco iba a echarte porque tenia que trabajar. No haría jamás eso contigo Rose.

Y entonces fu ella quien me besó. Sus labios se rozaron con los míos y evite on todas mis fuerzas hacerlo ver violento y desesperado al beso, así que la deje marcar a ella el ritmo. Fue breve, pero a diferenta de lo que yo esperaba, no estuvo nada mal. Tendría que acostumbrarme a eso. Dulzura y tranquilidad, tenía que trabajar mi paciencia.

- y... tengo un regalo para ti- susurré en su oído cuando ella se separó de mi.

-¿de verdad?-tenia los ojos abiertos como platos por la curiosidad.

-si, y esta en el sofá esperándote

Ella sonrió y entonces corrió hacia la sala y parecía no poder creer lo que veía cuando tuvo enfrente todas las bolsas de ropa que me había traído Jessica...

-esto… ¿no es todo para mi cierto?

-por supuesto que si- dije desde la sala. Ella me miró sorprendida.

-Emmett….- dijo como enfadada pero al mismo tiempo encantada con la idea de que toda esa ropa fuera para ella, aun sin haberla visto- ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-tu vestido estaba en... bastante mal estado- dije- así que supuse que necesitarías algo de ropa nueva para volver a casa, claro que si quieres volver con eso por mi no hay problema.

- no, no- dijo con una leve sonrisa- no podría…

-oh, entonces estas diciendo que mi ropa es fea ¿es eso?- dije fingiendo parecer enojado.

-oh, no, por supuesto que no- dijo- me gusta mucho.- yo le sonreí- sin embargo no se justifica el que hayas comprado todo esto.

-te lo mereces- dije abrazándola por la espalda y rozando su mejilla con mis labios.

- no es cierto- dijo intentando mirarme- y no me compraras con esto.

-no quiero comprarte- dije- y diciéndolo así me haces ver como un maldito aprovechador, gracias- dije

-Emmett, no quise decirlo así… yo, olvídalo soy una tonta- agregó dándome un rápido beso- gracias, por todo.

-de nada-dije devolviéndole el beso y girándola hacia mí para hacerlo más profundo. Ella cedió pero cuando mis manos comenzaron a bajar algo más de su cintura me detuvo y yo supe porqué.

-mi culpa- dije levantando ambas manos y declarándome culpable.

- si- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y que me hizo desear tantas cosas… mierda. Tantas cosas que deseaba hacerle y no podía.- lo mejor será que vaya a probarme esto ahora.

Yo al vi tomar las bolsas y dirigirse a mi alcoba. Dijo que no se demoraría y para mi suerte a penas lo que yo en lavar los platos y guardarlos de nuevo en su sitio.

-quiero tu opinión- dijo y pude oír sus pasos por el corredor que daba a la sala.

Me volví de inmediato y entonces la vi parada en el umbral con una blusa de color rosa que marcaba perfectamente sus pechos y una falda azul que le llegaba a medio muslo. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño suelto detrás de la cabeza

-te ves….- benditamente apetecible, quise decir, pero me contuve. Mierda ¿era yo o ella se veía condenadamente sexy? Estupendo, parecía un maldito adolescente con las hormonas hasta el techo y que no lograba ver una falda corta o un escote sin ponerse duro. ¿Cómo mierda es que ella me hacía eso?

-¿si?-preguntó y recordándome que no había contestado su pregunta.

-hermosa- dije y supe que eso era lo que ella quería oír. Si le decía que quería llevármela a la cama me mandaría al demonio, por supuesto, además no solo era deseo. En realidad ella se veía hermosa. Por primera vez además de desearla la quería. Quería que ella estuviera conmigo y mostrara a todos que yo era el único que podía estarlo, que me pertenecía, pero en todo sentido.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-que bueno que te guste, porque juro que no lograba decidirme- dijo avanzando hacia mi- había tantas cosas… supongo que iras a devolverlas luego ¿no?

-no, ya te lo dije, son tuyas

-pero Emmett no puedo llevarme todo eso a casa, o al menos no hoy- parecía no comprender- además has gastado tanto dinero…

-no- dije deteniéndola- mi dinero es mi problema. Si quiero gastarlo en ti no quiero quejas. Además, ¿Cómo iba a devolverlo si te queda tan bien?

-bien- dijo mordiéndose los labios y luego dándome un beso.- gracias por todo, aunque te repito. No debiste hacerlo.

-puedes llevarte el resto otro día, no me molesta que se quede aquí

-entonces…- dijo picara- ¿te molesta si lo dejo para cuando me quede a dormir?

-pero creía que…

-no me malinterpretes- aclaró- me gustaría quedarme a dormir aquí, claro si tu quieres, pero solo quedarme a dormir, no me refería a bueno…

-entiendo-dije alzando su rostro y besándola con dulzura- y si me gustaría mucho que te quedarás a dormir.

Después de eso fui yo quien se vistió para luego regresarla a casa. Tendría que conformarme con esa mañana, no podía pedir más. Aunque la idea era tentadora.

La llevé hasta su casa luego de un trayecto muy silencioso.

-¿te parece si te llamó... mañana?-pregunté antes de que ella abriera la puerta.

-mañana sería genial- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo la besé con dulzura y entonces la vi irse, esta vez, seguro de que ella, era _mía.

* * *

_

**Aww…. Díganme si Emmett no es tierno por que incluso a mi me pareció demasiado a lo que escribí ajajaja**

**Supongo que fue un gran cambio el que hubo e el y espero el que todas esperaban. Y aun falta lo mejor. Como prometí intenté actualizar pronto y estoy intentando ponerme al tanto con los fics y así no hacerlas esperar tanto.**

**Addemás tambien les he dejado mi nuevo one-shoot y que tanto les había prometido:**

_**Siempre fuiste tú**_

http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/6465100/1/Siempre_fuiste_tu

**Ojala les gusten mucho y dejen reviews**

**Suerte a todas y muchos besos**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	23. La cita

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 23: La cita**_

Ok, ya habían pasado más de doce horas y ya no aguantaba las ganas que tenía de oír su voz otra vez. Quería llamarla, en realidad era lo único en lo que había estado pensado desde que la había dejado en su casa e incluso ya sabía a donde iba a llevarla ese viernes si es que ella no tenía otros planes.

Mierda, ya estaba empezando a sonar como un adolescente enamorado, aunque tal vez lo esté. Supongo que podría ser una posibilidad después de todo…

Aunque claro, eso no le quitaba mis ansias porque ese interminable mes en el que no tendría nada de sexo acabara. Y claro que no iba a quedarme sentado y esperando que ella se apiadara de mi y acortara los plazos. No, yo iba a pelear por ello y estaba bastante seguro de que podría convencerla de acortarlos al menos por una semana o tal vez dos.

El solo pensar que la próxima vez que nos viéramos no íbamos a tener sexo me estaba matando. Mierda. Con ella me había convertido en un adicto y ahora que tenía la droga justo frente a mí y no podía tocarla me estaba volviendo loco. Pero aguantaría, de un modo u otro, incluso si tendría que recurrir a la autocomplacencia lo haría, pues era mejor que nada. Claro que haber dormido con ella entre mis brazos no había estado nada mal. Y gracias al cielo no había tenido ningún _problemita _a causa de ello por la mañana. Sin embargo el sexo…

Decidí dejar de pensar en ello y entonces la llamé a su celular.

No alcanzó a sonar dos veces cuando ella ya había contestado.

-hola- dijo y casi podía adivinar que sonreí del otro lado del teléfono.

-hola preciosa- dije- ¿Cómo has estado?

-bastante aburrida- admitió- pero no ahora que llamaste.¿que tal tú?

-adelante algo de trabajo, pero no más que eso. He tenido casi todo el día libre.

-entonces…

-quería saber cuales eran tus planes para el viernes- solté directo.

-mmm…- dijo solo para torturarme- la verdad ninguno- declaró al fin.

-bien, entonces ¿estas dispuesta a pasar toda tu tarde conmigo?

-claro-aceptó encantada- ¿a que hora vienes por mí?

-¿a las siete te parece bien?-pregunté.

-muy bien. Te estaré esperando-dijo algo más seductora, o... simplemente había sido yo quien lo había imaginado. Mierda

-nos vemos- dije y tras escucharla despedirse colgué yo también.

Dicen que los días pasan muy rápido cuando te encuentras increíblemente ocupado. ¿Pero que ocurre cuando no tienen nada que hacer y te mueres porque llegue ese día?

El tiempo se hace eterno. Y sí, eso me estaba pasando a mí.

El lunes fue terrible en la oficina. Por suerte nadie había notado mi ausencia y Jessica estaba por demás agradecida porque yo el había dejado el día libre, pues lo había podido pasar con su novio, el cual ni sabia que tenia.

Garrett y yo estuvimos trabajando en un nuevo caso durante todo el martes y también el miércoles por al mañana. Junta directiva el jueves, una muy aburrida y en la que desde luego estaba Jane. Sin embargo, esta vez su presencia no me afectó en lo más mínimo; y al parecer a ella tampoco. Seguía con Anthony o eso había escuchado, da igual, ella y yo ya no teníamos nada que ver, y por mi parte no quedaba ya ningún resentimiento, aunque no podía asegurar que también fuera así por la otra parte.

Y entonces... tras una horrible e interminable semana el viernes al fin llegó.

Ya tenia planeado exactamente que iba a ser por al noche con Rose, aunque yo solo esperaba que a ella le gustara.

Tenía que admitirlo, esta probablemente sería mi primera cita oficial en... toda mi vida maldición. Iba a salir con alguien que al final de la noche no significaría solo un polvo, sino… algo más.

Y, eso me resultaba un poco, bien, más que un poco extraño. De pronto me sentía como un estupido adolescente de dieciocho años vestido, arreglado y listo para salir con su novia y con la que por mucho que se moría por acostarse no iba a hacerlo por respeto a ella. Y sí, si creía que alguna vez mis hormonas habían estado a flor de piel, no tenían comparación con la forma en que reaccionaron al ver a Rosalie subir en mi camioneta llevando únicamente unos jeans negros ajustados y una blusa blanca bajo la cual llevaba un sostén de encaje negro.

Juro que estaba haciendo solo eso para provocarme, oh maldición, si estaba jugando conmigo….

-hola-dijo con dulzura y dándome un rápido beso en los labios, y demostrándome que claramente nada de aquello era apropósito.

Ella era así. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Siempre se vestía de forma provocadora sin importar la ocasión y que esta vez hubiera sido diferente no habría tenido sentido alguno.

-hola- respondí con una media sonrisa e intentando centrar mi atención en su rostro y no en sus pechos.

-¿vas a decirme donde iremos?-preguntó acomodándose en su asiento y colocando su bolso sobre sus piernas.

-no-dije ahora si riendo y girando las llaves para encender el motor.

-no es justo- se quejó como una niña- quiero saber.

-es una sorpresa-dije solo para molestarla.

-no me gustan las sorpresas

-¿de verdad?- pregunté serio mientras avanzaba hacia el centro- eso si que no lo sabía.

-sabes que no soy como las demás ¿o no?- dijo con una sonrisa- todas adoran las sorpresas y eso, pero yo las odio, me ponen tan _ansiosa_- dijo y gruñó.

-y te ves tan linda así de ansiosa- dije yo aunque se veía tan… jodidamente bien y tan provocadora que lo único que deseaba era estar adentro de ella y hacerla gritar.

Pero… eso iba a tener que aguardar al menos por varias semanas más... bien

Aparqué en la calle y tras darme la vuelta al vehiculo abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella bajara.

-¿no iremos a cenar aquí o si? –preguntó señalando el inmenso restaurante que había ahora frente a nosotros y en el cual había hecho reservación el jueves por la tarde.

-por supuesto que sí-dije tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la entrada para luego darle la llave al vallet parking

-Emmett yo... no vine vestida para esto, y no creo…- dijo deteniéndose y mirándome con preocupación.

-¿que dices?- pregunté acercándome a ella y tomando su rostro entre mis manos para mirarla directo a los ojos- estas perfecta Rose.

-yo, no- dije bajando la mirada- si me hubieras dicho que vendríamos aquí... me habría puesto otra cosa. ¿Lo ves? Es justo esto por lo que odio las sorpresas yo no…

-¿Qué?- pregunté y obligándola a mirarme

-me siento una tonta- admitió- todos aquí están vestidos para cenar y yo solo creí que iríamos al cine o algo así y… ¡mírame!

-genial- dije refunfuñando,

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida ante mi reacción.

- acabas de adivinar mi próxima cita. Ahora tendré que llevarte a otro sitio- dije frunciendo el ceño- gracias

-Emmett- se quejó y sonriendo mientras me empujaba lejos de ella con cariño.- eres un bobo.

-y tu eres preciosa. Así que ya deja de preocuparte por tu ropa y esas cosas.- dije- te traje aquí, porque creía que te gustaría conocer mi restaurante preferido.

-¿de verdad?

-si, y no sería más perfecto si tú no estuvieras aquí conmigo y siendo exactamente cómo tu eres. Sabes que no me importa tu ropa- dije aunque la que traía justo ahora podría habérsela arrancado.

Ella me sonrió y tras dale un rápido beso en los labios, entramos al restaurante. Estaba atestado de gente, por supuesto, pero en cuanto le pase mi nombre el tipo de la entrada nos dirigió a la mesa que yo había reservado. Alejada de todo y en el ultimo salón donde no había casi nadie.

-no voy a creerte si me dices que no reservaste este sitio hace más de un mes- dijo Rose viendo todo a su alrededor y sorprendida por que estuviéramos en un sitio tan privado.

-pues, no me creas pero lo hice recién ayer- admití

-¿y como rayos conseguiste esta mesa?-preguntó por completo intrigada.

-mi amigo Aro es el dueño. Fuimos a la universidad juntos y le recomendé unos cuantos contactos míos que le sirvieron de mucha ayuda para su restaurante.

El mozo apareció entonces y preguntó que deseábamos de beber.

-¿vino tinto?-pregunté. Ella asintió.

-¿desean ordenar ahora o…?- preguntó el mozo

-luego-dije yo y tras un asentimiento de cabeza se retiró.

-no acostumbro a beber vino en la cena- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-me lo hubieras dicho antes, ya mismo te pediré otra cosa.

-ey, no- dijo estirando su mano para alcanzar la mía sobre la mesa- no quiero otra cosa.- yo la miré confundido- me refiero a que por lo general no ceno con vino- soltó una leve risita- pero contigo no me importaría hacerlo.

Yo le sonreí y corrí mi silla para quedar a su lado en lugar de enfrente suyo.

-¿ya te dije lo hermosa que eres?-pregunté acercando mi rostro al suyo para besarla y sin importarme lo cursi que hubiera sonado eso.

Pude ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaban por mis palabras y entonces la besé.

-esto es muy extraño ¿lo sabes no?- dijo cuando me aparté de ella

-y eso no te gusta- intenté deducir. La verdad me estaba confundiendo. Sinceramente no la conocía tanto como yo creía y eso me molestaba.

-no-dijo con una sonrisa- solo… que jamás creí que acabaría cenando contigo en un sitio como este. No después de… todo

-entiendo- dije- supongo que es algo raro. Pero puedo acostumbrarme a ello, claro, si tu estas dispuesta a hacerlo también. Después de todo, creí que esto era lo que querías.

Ella me dedicó una amplia y hermosa sonrisa demostrándome que así era.

El mozo volvió a la mesa con el vino y fue entonces que ambos ordenamos. Ella pidió una ensalada acompañada con un trozo de pollo y yo pedí mi plato preferido: espaguetis con albóndigas. De todos los sitios a los que había ido a cenar ese era el único en el que preparaban estupendamente ese plato.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y por supuesto muy calida. No fue incomoda, y claramente podía ver como Rose también lo estaba disfrutando.

No podía comprender como yo mismo había cambiado tanto únicamente con ella, pero así había sido. Había dejado de ser un maldito mujeriego para salir a cenar con una chica que no podía ver sin poder evitar desear que fuera únicamente mía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no deseaba a otra, no quería únicamente acostarme con ella en cuanto terminara la cena; y aun sabiendo que eso no ocurría, no me sentía desesperado por ello. No quería a otra con quien reemplazarla.

Ambos acabamos de comer y cuando llegó al hora de ordenar el postre yo el propuse algo.

-¿me dejarías ordenar a mi?- le pedí y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Pedí una fondue de chocolate para dos y un tazón lleno de fresas. Claro, que ella no lo supo hasta que lo trajeron a la mesa, pues yo lo había pedido como el postre especial de la casa y sabía que mi amigo Aro, lo prepararía para mí.

Cuando el mismo mozo volvió con la fondue y las fresas pude ver a Rosalie sonreír.

-imagino que te gusta el chocolate ¿no?

-me encanta- dijo tomando una fresa y untándola en la fuente para luego llevársela a la boca.

Genial, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

_Chocolate + fresas + Rosalie = _mala combinación cuando no me iba a acostar con ella.

-¿Quieres una?- preguntó tomando otra del tazón y tras untarla en el chocolate y poniéndola frente a mi. Yo le sonreí y entonces abrí la boca.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero bien, tampoco estaba preparado.

Pude verla sonreír y entonces tomó otra del bold.

-¿puedo dártela yo?- pregunté tomando otra

-claro-dijo mordiéndose los labios

Así que cedió. Soltó al fresa que tenia en al mano y abrió al boca dispuesta a recibir la que yo iba a darle. La introdujo toda en su boca de una sola vez e incluso parte de mis dedos. Los chupo y luego me sonrió con dulzura.

Mierda… yo solo podía recordar como ella había hecho eso mismo con otra parte de mi cuerpo y…. ya tenia que dejar de pensar en eso.

-tienes chocolate… ahí- dije señalando con mi dedo junto a su boca y donde había quedado un pequeño hilo de éste.

- ¿aquí?-preguntó pasando un dedo por ese lugar y no logrando quitarlo.

-no- dije divertido- justo ahí- señale con mi dedo al comisura de sus labios- dejame ayudarte- dije y sin esperar respuesta la besé con dulzura y saboreando el chocolate de sus labios. Ella me respondió gustosa y yo aproveché la ocasión para meter mi lengua dentro de su boca. Rosalie cedió, pero al ver que yo no pensaba detenerme, se apartó con cuidado de mí.

-Emmett- se quejó, aunque pude ver que también estaba algo avergonzada

-mmm...

- no quiero dar un espectáculo- dijo besándome otra vez, aunque ahora con dulzura.

-¿en serio?- pregunté- ¿y eso desde cuando?

Ella apreció comprender a que me refería por lo que no se detuvo más que un instante para responderme.

-desde que tú y yo estamos saliendo.

-no pusiste eso en tus reglas- contesté con una sonrisa- solo dijiste, no más mentiras ni sexo. No hablaste nada sobre besarnos o armar un escándalo, así que soy libre de causar uno ¿no es cierto?

-Emmett- dijo- no lo dije, por que creí que tú lo entenderías.

Yo me reí.

-lo sé- dije robándole un rápido beso- solo estaba jugando. Aunque debo admitir que me encantaría que causáramos todo un espectáculo y tú sabes muy bien que no soy él único que le gusta hacer las cosas en público de los dos.

Ella me sonrió y entonces tomó un poco de chocolate directo de la fuente con su dedo y lo introdujo en su boca. Pude ver como lo saboreaba y apostaría a que incluso lo hizo algo exagerado, solo para provocarme.

-estás jugando sucio- dije

-¿por qué?- preguntó de lo más inocente.

-eso...- señale su dedo- sabes lo que me provocas y no es justo.- ella soltó una leve risita.- ¿entonces te parece gracioso? ¿Torturarme?

-ay amor, vamos- dijo y yo por algún motivo me quedé plasmado al oírla llamarme de ese modo, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¿amor?-pregunte sin comprender aun porque me había llamado así.

-yo… - parecía confusa- lo siento, no creí que te molestara que te llamara así. Se que nunca lo había hecho, pero ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo, solo salió de mi boca y...

Yo puse un dedo sobre su boca para evitar que continuara hablando.

-no me molesta- le aseguré- solo que fue…extraño-admití- nunca antes lo habías hecho o incluso yo mismo lo había hecho, pero, me gusta como suena.

Ella me sonrió con dulzura.

- ahora ¿Qué te parece si me das un poco de chocolate?- le pedí alzando una ceja

Ella me sonrió y entonces metió uno de sus dedos en la fondue y luego lo retiro lleno de chocolate para ponerlo frente a mi. Yo lo chupe y entonces le sonreí.

-¿no es eso un poco masoquista?- preguntó. Yo me reí.

-algo, pero contigo... puedo ser cualquier cosa- dije y entonces me volví a besarla.

Comencé con dulzura y lentitud, unas que no pude mantener por mucho tiempo y acabe por tomarla por la nuca mientras mi otra mano se posaba sobre su rodilla.

Mierda, la quería tanto… subí mi manos por su pierna mientras los besos aumentaban de ritmo. Rosalie no me estaba frenando, de modo que aquello no estaba del todo mal…

-Emmett- dijo sobre mis labios- Emm…- yo continué besándola aun sin detenerme.

Colocó su manos sobre la mía deteniéndome y apartando sus labios de los míos.

-Emmett-me regañó- ya hablamos de esto. Creí que estabas de acuerdo, pero ahora no...

- lo siento-dije aunque en verdad no me sentía nada culpable por lo que había hecho- se que no quieres que tengamos sexo, pero tampoco es justo que me prohíbas que te toque.

-una cosa lleva a la otra y en realidad no te lo prohibí- dijo- además te conozco

-no tanto como tu crees- dije serio- solo quiero… mierda, Rose, es demasiado para asimilarlo en una semana. Podríamos solo...dejar bien claros los límites.

-bien-acordó con una sonrisa.- no mas mentiras, no mas sexo, y sobre tocarnos… creo que deberíamos limitarnos a hacerlo lo mínimo posible y siempre por sobre la ropa.

-¿lo mínimo posible?- repetí irónico- me niego a aceptar eso.- dijo cual niño pequeño.

Ella se rió.

-bien, podemos hacerlo, pero no intentaras convencerme de llegar a mas por eso- dijo y supe que no mentía- te detendré cada vez que crea que es suficiente.

-bien- acordé- eso si es aceptable- dije y la bese.

Después de que acabamos de comer el postre, no sin unos cuantos besos de por medio, yo pague la cuanta, impidiéndole a Rose por completo que siquiera viera cuanto había costado todo eso. Definitiva y rotundamente me negaba a que ella pagase algo. Siempre había estado en contra de eso, que las mujeres pagaran. Era tan machista y tacaño que solo logre enfadarme al pensar que alguien hubiera hecho eso con ella antes.

Era temprano aun, bien no tenia idea de a que hora tuviera que regresarla a casa, pero aun me quedaba mucha noche por delante como para desaprovecharla.

Fuimos hasta el aparcamiento y luego de subirnos en mi camioneta conduje hacia la próxima parada de nuestra cita. Estaba seguro de que aquello iba a gustarle, tal vez no en un principio, pero acabaría gustadole al final. Supuse que era algo infantil, pero incluso en mi época era divertido para pasar el tiempo, de modo que ahora también podía serlo.

Aparque en el estacionamiento de la feria y entonces me bajé del vehiculo para luego abrir sus puerta. Rosalie parecía sorprendida. Evidentemente no esperaba que la llevase a un sitio como ese, y eso me alegró.

-¿la feria?- preguntó mientras avanzando hacia los juegos.

-¿no te gusta?- pregunte

Ella me dedicó una hermosa y amplia sonrisa.

-hace años que no venia- admitió- incluso creo que no vengo desde que cumplí ocho años, cuando Jasper me trajo.

-que bueno, porque entonces no estas al tanto de los cambios- dije riendo.

Primero que nada nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna. Tuvimos que esperar un poco pues había bastante gente, pero al fin ya arriba, pude tenerla para mi solo.

- me encanta- dijo- puedo ver toda al cuidad desde aquí ¿Cómo es que pude olvidarlo y dejar de venir?

-la edad- dije yo

-¿me estas llamando vieja?- preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida

-no- dije riendo- solo digo que cuando crecemos dejamos de lado cosas que de pequeños creíamos divertidas, solo por creer que son infantiles.

-¿tú lo hiciste?- preguntó.

-no-admití- pero si me perdí de otras cosas, como esto…- ella me miró confundida, así que decidí explicarme- cuando venia a la feria mientras estaba en el instituto no disfrutaba con mi _novia _de juegos como este, sino que acababa con ella en el estacionamiento toda la noche- dije algo avergonzado de mi mismo y no muy seguro de haberle contado aquello.

- yo habría hecho lo mismo- dijo ella y eso si me sorprendió- ¿Qué?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros en tanto yo la veía.

-no se porque me sorprendo- dije- después de todo, pequeña conspiradora acabaste teniéndome a mi como tu quisiste, sin sexo y todo

-no soy conspiradora y no puedo creer que aun sigas enfadado conmigo por eso- dijo y esta vez supe que se había enfadado de enserio.

-vamos Rose, sabes que estoy jugando, no te enojes- le pedí.

-no- dijo cruzándose de bazos- odio que digas eso. Lo único que quise hacer era que lo nuestro funcionara, pero tú solo pareces ansioso por que el mes se termine y así poder acostarte conmigo.

-no es eso- dije, aunque sabia que en parte tenia razón- hago esto porque te quiero, y de otro modo sino te habría dejado y lo sabes. Te quiero Rosalie- dije tomando su rostro y haciendo que ella me mirara- te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y estoy enamorado de ti, por eso es que hago esto. Y si tal vez extraño el sexo, pero voy a soportarlo con tal de estar contigo. Y quiero que te metas eso en la cabeza. Te quiero y no voy a dejarte ir otra vez.

Ella no respondió y en cambio se me quedo viendo; analizando mis palabras e intentando comprender que yo decía la verdad. Finalmente sonrió y me abrazó con ternura.

-gracias- dijo- gracias por esto y por ser tan lindo conmigo después de todo y por contarme cosas sobre ti.

- de nada preciosa-dije depositando un beso en su cabeza y estrechándola con fuerza.

Después de eso fuimos a los juegos de la feria. Las típicas de lanza la bola y tira la tipo dentro de la fuente con agua, las carreras de caballos, tiro al blanco... e incluso compré algodón de azúcar para los dos.

Rosalie se veía muy feliz y eso me ponía feliz mí también.

Finalmente llegamos al juego de derivar la torre de botellas con pelotas y Rose quiso que yo jugara.

-¿quieres un regalo?- pregunte.

-quiero el panda gigante- dijo ella. Por supuesto ¿Cómo no adivinarlo?

Debía tirar todas las botellas para eso y no creí que fuese un problema. Le pague al tipo por un juego, lo que me daba tres pelotas.

Tiré la primera y con esa tiré dos de las diez botellas. Tomé impulso y entonces lancé la segunda; con esta derribe cinco botellas, quedando solo dos sobre la mesa. Lancé la última bola y entonces las dos botellas cayeron.

Rosalie saltó sobre mí y me abrazó de alegría.

-eres lo mejor- dijo feliz.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el tipo del juego y señalando los premios.

-el panda gigante- contesté yo dándole un rápido beso a Rose y luego poniéndola en el suelo para tomar el premio.

-tu regalo- dije dándoselo a ella y sonriéndole.

Ella lo tomó y no pude evitar reírme al ver lo linda que se veía cargando ese enorme eso con ella.

-¿sabes como voy a ponerle?- preguntó

-¿Cómo?- dije

-Emmy- dijo con una sonrisa- porque es igual a ti.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

-es grandote y lindo. Todo un oso gigante- dijo- igual que tú.

Yo la bese y entonces fuimos hasta mi auto para que la llevara a casa.

Coloque el enorme oso en el asiento trasero y ella se sentó adelante junto a mi.

Camino a su casa fuimos escuchando la radio, cantando y hablando sobre lo que había pasado esa noche. Había sido de lo mejor, para ambos. Incluso para mi, que no había hecho nada como eso en años, y siquiera eso se le acercaba...

Finalmente aparque frente a su casa y entonces ambos nos callamos. En definitiva yo no quería que ella se fuera y ella tampoco parecía demasiado dispuesta a irse.

-bien… supongo que eso fue todo- dije algo apenado.

-si… la pase bien- dijo con media sonrisa y volteándose a verme-gracias por la cena y, el oso- dijo con una ligera risita.

-de nada- dije yo acercándome a ella para besarla. Roce mis labios con los suyos y ella no tardo en colgarse de mi cuello como respuesta.

La bese con energía y ella suspiró mientras mi lengua jugueteaba con al suya. Unos segundos después supe que debía detenerme.

-te llamaré mañana- dije dándole otro corto beso.

-bien- dijo ella devolviéndomelo.

Yo me bajé para abrirle la puerta y luego el entregue su oso.

-cuida a Emmy esta noche- dije

-dormirá conmigo- dijo- así que no te preocupes

-oh, bien- dije sonando decepcionado.

- pero pensaré que eres tu tontito- dijo volviendo a besarme y solo entonces yéndose.

* * *

**Bien,, se q tarde en actualizar, pero les juro q no tuve tiempo. Las ultimas semanas fueron agotadoras, termine la secundaria, fue mi fiesta de egresados, entrega de diplomas, bla bla bla, ajajjaa fue muy hermoso, pero abarcó todo mi tiempo.**

**En fin, al menos les pude terminar este cap. Les prometo que para navidad les dejaré un regalito actualizando**

**Ojala les guste mucho y disculpen las demoras :P**

**Gracias a todas por leer siempre**

**Besos**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	24. Cada cosa en su sitio

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 24: Cada cosa en su sitio**_

Tuve un buen fin de semana, aunque por demás tranquilo. Llamé a Rosalie el sábado y estuvo muy feliz al ver que no había olvidado hacerlo. Debía admitir que era extraño hablar con ella por teléfono, pues no era de esos que se pasaran horas al teléfono con una chica, pero me agradaba hacerlo con ella. Estuvo contándome cosas sobre el instituto y demás; quiso saber también como me iba en el trabajo y lo conté todo lo que ella quiso saber.

Finalmente cuando colgué el teléfono, note que me había pasado hablando con ella durante casi dos horas. E incluso estas no parecían haber sido suficientes.

Quedé con ella para salir el martes después del instituto, pues tenia practica con el equipo de porristas y yo salía a esa misma hora del trabajo, de modo que pasaría a buscarla allí para luego ir al cine.

Decidí cambiarme ese día sin embargo antes de ir a buscarla. No deseaba estar siempre de traje para salir con ella, y además así se notaba mucho menos la diferencia de edad entre ambos.

Jessica no pareció sorprendida al verme salir de la oficina con otra ropa distinta a la de siempre y en cambio me deseo mucha suerte en mi cita con Rose. Por supuesto, ella estaba al tanto de nuestro regreso, pues había notado lo cambiado que estaba yo desde entonces.

Conduje bastante aprisa y cuando llegue pude ver que recién estaba saliendo. Aparque mi coche a un lado de la acerca y me baje para ir a buscarla. Me sonrió a lo lejos y yo el devolví la sonrisa.

Estaba hermosa, con unos shorts de jean, tan cortos que no podía imaginar como se veía su trasero en el, y una blusa amplia de color azul.

Ya no quedaba nada para que llegara a mi lado cuando escuche como un tipo apoyado con la espalda en un árbol le gritó.

-que linda te ves hoy Rose- dijo sofriéndole descaradamente y como todo un maldito baboso.

Ella solo puso mala cara y continuó caminando.

-oh, vamos ¿que te pasa? ¿Después de rechazarme en el baile ya no me hablas? ¿O será que todavía te has vuelto más frígida?-continuó

Y con eso yo exploté. ¿Quién rayos se creía ese tipo para hablarle así a mi novia?

Y me importaba un cuerno lo que ella hubiera tenido con el, pero yo no iba a permitir que la tratara de ese modo, y menos frente a todos.

Avancé furioso hacia el y en el camino Rosalie me detuvo.

-Emmett, no- dijo tomándome por los hombros- olvídalo.

-no- dije apretando los dientes- olvídalo tu que esto se quedará así

-Dios, Emmett...- me pidió poniéndose frente a mi y mirándome a los ojos preocupada- no...

-¿Quién es?- quise saber pues había notado que al pedirme que no hiciera nada no se trataba de un pedido pues no deseaba que no lo lastimara, además había visto su cara al oírlo decir esas cosas; sino que mas bien no deseba que yo armara un alboroto, pero eso poco me importaba.

-el fue el que…- dijo y entonces miró al suelo con vergüenza.

Debía de haberlo imaginado. El idiota que había intentado aprovecharse de ella esa noche, y con el que había estado esperando encontrarme desde entonces.

-espérame en el auto- dije y sin siquiera esperar su respuesta seguí avanzando en dirección al mismo tipo.

-¿y tú eres?- dijo como creyéndose tan increíble que ni merecía conocerme. Típico de chicos de la secundaria.

-alguien de quien no vas a olvidarte- dije y antes de que el pudiera reírse ya lo tenia tomado por el cuello y alzado en el aire- y a la próxima que te vea o escuche decirle algo a mi novia- dije- terminaras mucho peor que ahora- le aseguré dándole un buen puñetazo en el estomago y luego dejándolo caer al suelo.

Bufé después de eso y ya estaba por irme cuando lo escuché hablarme de nuevo.

-debo suponer que sale contigo ahora- dijo- quien lo diría, me rechaza y luego se busca un vejestorio.

Y ya sin pensarlo siquiera me volteé y le propine un buen derechazo en el medio de la cara, seguro de haberle roto la nariz.

-te lo advertí dije y con eso ultimo me fui.

Rosalie ya estaba en el auto cuando llegue allí y yo no tardé en subirme y luego arrancar para salir de allí.

-no deberías haber hecho eso- dijo mirando por al ventanilla en lugar de mirarme a los ojos.

-¿no querías que lo hiciera?- pregunté

-yo… no lo sé-admitió y solo entonces mirándome- supongo que aun me sentía mal por lo que me había hecho, aunque yo lo hubiera buscado en un primer momento, pero no creí que tu fueras a… hacer algo así.

-¿fue demasiado para ti?

-no- admitió y por poco no se rió- pero no debiste hacerlo.

-te equivocas- la corregí- no permitiría que jamás nadie te tratara así estando yo o no presente- dije mirándola con dulzura- Además que crees que hará ¿demandarme?.

-no- admitió ella riendo y entonces dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro- y gracias, por todo.

-aun no acaba el día, así que no me agradezcas- dije besando su frente para luego continuar manejando.

Llegamos al cine alrededor de las siete y yo saque los boletos para la película para la función de las ocho; lo que nos dejaba con casi una hora para ir a tomar algo antes de que empezara la película.

La llevé a una pequeña cafetería cerca de allí y ambos nos sentamos en una de las mesas ubicadas cercas del gran ventanal con vista a la calle.

Ella se pidió un café descafeinado y yo uno sin nada.

-¿y qué pedirás para comer?- pregunté- según sé aquí tienen las mejores galletas y donas de la cuidad y yo se que no voy a desaprovecharlo.

-bien, ¿qué me recomiendas?- preguntó

-que vayas allá- dije señalando el mostrador en el que había todo tipo de galletas y donas- y elijas algo para ambos. Estoy seguro de que no vas a equivocarte en cuanto a mis gustos.

-pero…

-solo ve- dije- confío en ti- dije y tras acercarla a mí para besarla en los labios la dejé ir.

Estaba mirándola fijamente cuando una chica apareció frente a mí. Volví mis ojos hasta su rostro y entonces la reconocí.

-Emmett- dijo encantada y sonriéndome- no puedo creer que te haya encontrado aquí ¿Cuándo regresaste a Los Ángeles?

-Hillary, hola- dije- volví hace un par de meses, por un nuevo puesto de trabajo

-genial, digo… me alegra tanto verte. Aun no me creo que hayan pasado cuatro años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- dijo ahora con una sonrisa picara.

Si, cuatro años habían pasado desde que me había acostado con ella en al universidad y no planeaba volver a hacerlo.

-¿así que… éstas solo ahora tomando un café o...?

-de hecho vine con mi novia- la corregí y ella no parecía poder creerlo.

-¿en serio? ¿y quien es la afortunada?- preguntó con ironía.

-la chica que está justo detrás de ti- repuse al ver a Rosalie fulminándola con la mirada y nada feliz al verme hablar con otra chica.

-es un gusto conocer a la novia de Emmett.- dijo Hillary estirando su mano para estrecharla con Rose- soy Hillary, una vieja amiga de tu novio

-si…- contestó ella con dejadez y sin estrechar su mano- diría lo mismo, excepto porque nunca he oído hablar de ti- agregó

La otra le sonrió con rabia.

-bien, es hora de que me vaya- apuntó mirando su reloj- fue un gusto volver a verte Emmett, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo… por ahí

Y con eso ultimo y una clara sonrisa de suficiencia se fue.

-muy bien- agregué ahora volviéndome a Rose- ¿que conseguiste para ambos?

Pero ella me miraba fijamente y era más que claro que estaba enfadada conmigo, y celosa.

-¿así que esa era una vieja amiga?- preguntó

- salí con ella en la universidad, y no la he visto desde entonces- dije con sinceridad.

-es que no me creo que tenga la cara de coquetearte así, estado yo aquí enfrente.- parecía ofendida y asqueada- y no digas que no lo notaste, porque es obvio que estaba buscando provocarme y volver a acostarse contigo.

-¿estás celosa?- pregunté, aunque tenía mas que claro que lo estaba

-no- mintió- solo me molesta su actitud y su descaro

Yo me reí y entonces la tomé del brazo para sentarla sobre mi regazo

-no es gracioso- dijo- te dejo solo por cinco minutos y cuando vuelvo ya tienes una tipa encima- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿es que siempre tendré que soportar eso?

-¿soportar qué, amor?- pregunté asiendo a un lado su cabello y besándole el cuello- yo ni siquiera la había visto y ella fue quien se acercó a hablarme.

-es que… no me gusta verte con otras chicas- admitió- la última vez…

-eso jamás volverá a ocurrir con nadie- le aseguré tomando su mano entre las mías y mirándola a los ojos- hace demasiado tiempo que dejé de estar con otras mujeres, incluso salir con otras cuando no estaba contigo no me agradaba y menos aun lo haría ahora- admití- y quiero que te lo grabes bien aquí- dije señalando su cabecita- y aquí- señalando su corazón- la única mujer que me interesa ahora eres tú y eres la única que quiero- susurré en su oído- aunque no voy a negar que me gusta verte celosa, porque me demuestra que de verdad me quieres.

- ¿y todavía te atreves a dudarlo?- preguntó besándome en los labios

- no, pero me encanta confirmarlo- dije volviendo a besarla- además ¿por que estaría con otra? No tengo ninguna necesidad de hacerlo si te tengo a ti solo para mi.

Ella me sonrió complacida con mi respuesta y tras un largo beso volvió a su asiento. Unos segundos después la mesera volvió con nuestros cafés y con algunas galletas y muffins de chocolate.

Y por supuesto que no se había equivocado con respecto a mí gusto. Había elegido unas galletas que eran una maravilla y los muffins de chocolate no se quedaban atrás.

Después de eso fuimos al cine y no voy a decir que fue mejor que en la cafetería. Había dejado que Rose eligiera la película y claro que eso no me había molestado, creyendo que en realidad no íbamos a verla. Me había equivocado. Ella quería ver la película, pues cuando había intentado besarla por un rato más del usual me había apartado con dulzura para continuar viendo la pantalla.

Fue frustrante, pero acabe rindiéndome. Había prometido ser paciente con ella y lo sería. Pero… hacía tanto tiempo que no iba a un cine con una chica y únicamente miraba una película, incluso creo que la última vez que eso había ocurrido yo apenas tendría trece o catorce años. Mierda. En serio había sido un mujeriego toda mi maldita vida, y es por eso mismo que ahora me costaba tanto trabajo dejar de serlo, pero eso no significaba que no lo intentaría.

La abracé con dulzura durante toda la película y la interrumpí de cuando en cuando jugando con su cabello o dándole pequeños besos en el cuello. Eso me agradaba, y me ayudaba a controlarme, no era tan malo después de todo, y supuse que a la larga acabaría por acostumbrarme.

Al final de la función no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que había tratado la película pues había dedicado toda mi atención en ella. Solo sabía que había un tipo y una chica, y sí, habían terminado enamorados, con millones de complicaciones en el medio, y el final, ni idea.

Ya eran casi las diez cuando salimos del cine y le ofrecí llevarla a cenar. En la pizzería, sin embargo, ella me convenció de que nos la pidiéramos para llevar. Quise saber que es lo que ella estaba planeando al hacer eso, pero dijo que me lo diría en cuanto saliéramos de allí.

Insistí en usar mi auto para llegar a donde sea que quisiera llevarme, pero de nuevo me convenció en que fuéramos caminando. Había algo en ella que me intrigaba, y por supuesto que me hacía querer decirle que sí a todo lo que ella deseara.

Terminamos en una pequeña plaza que ni yo mismo conocía y ella fue corriendo a sentarse en uno de los bancos de la misma.

-¿así que eso es lo que querías?-pregunté caminando en su dirección para luego sentarme junto a ella.- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Encantado te habría traído.

- no soy tan complicada, Emmett.-me dijo con una sonrisa- me refiero a que… no me molesta que me traigas a sitios como este o que incluso cenemos en un restaurante. Cualquier cosa que hagamos juntos me gustará.

-puedes ser dos chicas distintas cuando te lo propones- dije atrayéndola hacia mi para besarla- y eso me fascina.

Ella me beso hasta que yo nos detuve y esta vez me miró confundida.

-la pizza va a enfriarse- dije abriendo la caja, que ahora estaba en mi regazo.

-oh, claro- dijo riendo- y tú no vas a quedarte sin comer. ¿Supongo que prefieres una pizza caliente antes que yo?

-una pizza caliente no se compara a lo caliente que tú me pones- dije ya sobre sus labios y ella los abrió invitándome a besarla- sin embargo, no pienso llevarte a casa sin cenar- agregué y entonces empecé a comer.

-eres… malo- dijo viéndome comer y sin poder creérselo- ¿me dices eso y luego te dignas a comer como si nada?

-¿acaso esperabas que hiciera otra cosa?-pregunté alzando una ceja

-no… pero no me molesta comer pizza fría- dijo y yo comprendí a que se refería.

-a mi tampoco, aunque según comprendí y bien claro lo dejaste en el cine, quieres que me comporte como todo un mojigato.

-nunca dije eso- dijo seria

-no, bien, tus palabras exactas fueron "si vamos a tocarnos, yo te diré cuando detenerte y por eso no vas a convencerme de llegar a más" ¿Qué caso tiene entonces que intente hacerlo si se que vas a detenerme?- dije con una sonrisa

-porque tal vez quiero que lo intentes- agregó ella con una sonrisa picara

-¿éstas jugando conmigo?- pregunté

-no- dijo ella mintiendo muy obviamente y tomando una porción de pizza para luego morderla. Yo solo la observé y luego ambos continuamos comiendo sin decir nada.

Cuando la pizza la fin se acabó yo tiré la caja en un cesto y entonces volví a sentarme junto a ella.

-¿tienes frío?- pregunté al verla abrazarse a si misma

-solo un poco, no creí que refrescara por al noche, sino habría traído un sweater conmigo- apuntó

-toma- dije quitándome mi chaqueta y poniéndosela sobre los hombros- así estarás algo más calentita.

Ella me sonrió y tras ponérsela se movió sobre el banco para quedar sentada sobre mí con sus piernas a mis lados.

-tengo otra idea para entrar en calor- me dijo pasando sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y acercando su boca a la mía

-¿de verdad?-pregunté

Ella asintió con la cabeza y entonces con un beso arrollador capturó mi boca. No fue un beso dulce ni lento esta vez, por supuesto que no. Ella me estaba besando como yo había deseado hacerlo desde que la había visto.

La sostuve por la cintura contra mí y mi lengua no tardó en meterse en el juego. Rosalie me respondía deseosa, enredando sus dedos detrás de mi nuca y bajando por mi pecho al final. Me estremecí con eso, pero no me detuve. Ella suspiró y entonces se movió encima de mi, poco a poco como anhelando que la tocara aun más. Acaricié su espalda y su cintura con rudeza mientras mi boca no le daba tregua

Ella gimió en mis labios y al sentirla moverse arriba y abajo sobre mi regazo, puse mis manos sobre sus nalgas y la apreté contra mí. Y maldición que bien se sentía. Rosalie no detuvo sus movimientos y entonces sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello.

La deje hacerlo y cuando volví a capturara su boca la obligué a bajar el ritmo. Ella se resistió al principio, pero terminó por adaptarse al nuevo ritmo que le impuse. Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura, acercándola aún más a mi cuerpo, esta vez con dulzura y cariño.

Seguimos besándonos durante algunos segundos más, hasta que Rosalie cortó el beso suavemente, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-te quiero- susurró

-yo también te quiero- dije sin dejar de abrazarla y olvidándome de todo en ese instante.

La quería y se lo había dicho, no necesitaba más prueba de ello.

De ahora en adelante no cabía duda de que por nada en el mundo iba a dejarla ir.

* * *

**Demasiados celos para un capitulo creo yo, en fin los dejo a su criterio.**

**Jajja me divertí bastante escribiendo este capitulo y espero que a todas les guste. Les deseo unas muy felices vacaciones a todas aquellas que se hayan ido y a las que no, disfruten a full del verano ajaja**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todas y por leer siempre**

**Besos**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	25. Resistir

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 25: Resistir**_

Después de eso, la despedida no fue fácil, pero yo sabía que ella no podía quedarse conmigo esa noche, pues tenía que ir al instituto al día siguiente. Por supuesto que ella me ofreció salteárselo y decirle a su madre que se quedará en casa de una amiga, pero prefería guardarme esa oportunidad para más adelante.

Después de eso, volvimos a vernos el viernes y dos veces más la semana siguiente. Fuimos al centro comercial, al parque y también una feria muy linda que había por el centro. En esa ultima le compre a Rose varias cosas, pues la verdad es que no me molestaba darle todo aquello que ella quisiera. Una bufanda, unos aretes un collar y claro un prendedor. No podía verse más feliz, y aunque insistió en que no era justo que yo le diera todas esas cosas y ella no pudiera reglarme nada, yo no me eché para atrás.

Las cosas iban a bien entre nosotros, y bastante más rápidas debo decir. Ya había olvidado eso de hacer que ella se rindiera y acabara pidiéndome que termináramos el trato antes de tiempo y lo había hecho por una muy buena razón.

La quería, y era justamente por eso que iba a respetar sus deseos y su tiempo. Y si bien no iba a negar que la necesidad de sentirme adentro de ella aun era mas fuerte que antes, iba a resistirlo.

El trabajo no estuvo nada mal. Garrett y yo al fin cerramos el caso que llevábamos haciendo durante tanto tiempo y con un cliente muy satisfecho. No nos había llevado demasiado trabajo al final, y por el momento no teníamos nada mucho más grande. Jessica se veía bastante contenta, por lo que me había contado había conocido a un tipo en las últimas semanas y se veía más animada que nunca.

Al llegar a casa y revisar el correo me encontré con una grata sorpresa. Era la invitación a la boda de Bella y Edward, con fecha de 29 de Octubre, poco más de un mes más adelante. No era nada muy elaborado, pero podía estar seguro de que la duendecita de Alice había metido sus manos en todos eso; después de todo, Bella misma me había dicho que ella se encargaría de ayudarla a preparar todo para la boda. Tenia una frase algo cursis, seguida de la fecha y la dirección: un hotel en Forks, la cuidad natal de Bella. Bien, tendría que viajar en avión, eso no sería un problema, así como tampoco me molestaba tomarme un fin de semana completo fuera de la cuidad para un boda. Según la invitación la estadía y todo el servicio estaban pagos, excepto claro, el avión. Bien, ese era sin duda, Edward consintiendo a su mimada novia. Y en fin, ¿'que iba a decir si yo hacia lo mismo? Después de todo, ese hotel pertenecía a la cadena de hoteles de su familia, y había sido de seguro el sitio perfecto para celebrar su boda, frente a la playa.

Casi llegando al final de la tarjeta, estaban los nombres de los novios y luego una foto de ambos muy juntos.

Solo entonces caí en la cuenta de que no tenía ninguna foto con Rosalie. No es que lleváramos tanto tiempo juntos ni nada, pero me habría gustado tener una foto suya la menos para verla cuando no estaba con ella.

Guardé al tarjeta en su sobre y al apoyarla junto con las demás cartas sobre la mesa de la sala, cayó al suelo la cadena que le había regalado a Rose. Aun la conservaba y no había modo que la hubiera tirado, y menos ahora. Decidí que ella debía llevarla puesta de nuevo, pero tenia que hacerle algún cambio que significara cuanto la quería y lo importante que era en mi vida.

Así que… le viernes al salir del trabajo fui al centro comercial a la misma joyería donde la había comprado, para hacer los cambios que deseaba.

Ya adentro, una de las chicas detrás del mostrador me sonrió con picardía y claramente pude ver como acomodaba el escote de su vestido mientras avanzaba en mi dirección. En serio, ni que estuviera tan desesperada, digo, no era nada fea, pero yo no estaba interesado.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó con una voz muy coqueta.

-si- dijo co una sonrisa que claramente no demostraba nada y tomando la cadena del bolsillo de mí saco- me gustaría grabar esto para mi novia- agregué enseñándosela- y tal vez agregarle otro dije un rosa en especial me gustaría.

-oh, claro- dijo y pude notar la decepción en su voz- podemos hacerlo por supuesto. Solo tendría que decirme que es lo que desea grabarla en el dorso y claro elegir el otro dije que llevará- se volteó un instante y entonces tomo varios papeles que tenia sobre otro mostrador.- solo necesitaré sus datos y entonces ya estará listo.

-¿Cuánto tardará?- pregunté, ansiosos por que fuera la hora de entregársela a Rose.

-eso depende, aunque a lo sumo podrían ser dos semanas en caso de este trabajo- dijo comenzando a rellenar una de las formas.- bien, su nombre y apellido, por favor- pidió minándome a la cara.

-Emmett McCartney- dije. Ella asintió y luego lo anotó para luego completar otras cosas más.

-¿que desea que grabemos?

Lo pensé por un instante. La verdad era es que había estado más ansioso por hacer todo aquello en lugar de pensar que diría. No debía ser muy cursi, pero definitivamente tenia que demostrarle que la quería.

-para Rose, tuyo… por siempre, Emmett- dije y de inmediato dudé- ¿no suena demasiado mal, no cree?

-por supuesto que no- dijo ella con una sonrisa- estoy segura de que su novia va a adorarlo- yo el sonreí y entonces ella escribió lo que le indiqué para luego volver a verme- muy bien, ahora, elijamos el dije, ¿una rosa dijo, verdad?

Yo asentí, y entonces ella buscó de un cajón del otro lado del mostrador y al sacarlo noté la cantidad de dijes que había.

-esta es nuestra selección de flores- indicó mostrándome una a una todas la que había en la caja y separando las rosas a un lado. Había varias, más grandes, pequeñas, simples, con diamantitos, o sin ellos, era muy difícil elegir sinceramente.- sólo dígame la que quiere y la pondré junto con cu cadena.

Las observé co cuidado y entonces encontré una que sería perfecta para ella. Era plateada igual que la cadena y el corazón, pero tenia un pequeño diamante de color rojo en el centro. Esa era.

Le indiqué a la chica la que quería y entonces ella la puso junto con la cadena, para luego terminar de completar la forma. Únicamente me pidió mi teléfono para llamarme en cuanto estuviera lista y entonces podría ir por ella. Le pagué por adelantado el montón que me indicó y sin importarme en absoluto el precio. Ella se merecía lo mejor e iba a tenerlo.

Después de eso fui a casa bastante contento, al fin haría lo que tanto deseaba, y si es que estaba lista en dos semanas, se cumpliría exactamente un mes desde que estábamos juntos, la ocasión perfecta para dársela.

Me di una larga ducha y me vestí casual, esperando que ella llegara. Dijo que vendría a eso de las ocho, lo que significaba que cenaríamos juntos y entonces pasaría la noche conmigo. No iba a negar que estuviera nervioso, aunque fuera algo realmente estupido, después de todo ella se quería a dormir y nada más. Pero el problema no era ese, sino, ¿Cómo haría yo para pasar la maldita noche con ella a mi lado y sin nada que hacer?

Bien, ya lo había hecho una vez, pero esta muerto de sueño y prácticamente no había pasado nada, pues me lo había propuesto, y eso sumado a que no la había visto por casi un mes entero o incluso más, había sido fácil contenerse… pero ahora y después de nuestros últimos encuentros que, debía admitirlo, no habían sido nada tranquilos, no tenia ni idea de cómo haría pasa pasar la noche sin terminar con una erección por la mañana.

Ordené algo de comida china por teléfono y antes de que ésta llegará el timbré sonó indicando que Rosalie ya estaba allí. Abrí la puerta de inmediato y al verla por poco no me quedé mudo. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco muy corto y cuyo escote estaba algo disimulado por varios collares que traía colgando del cuello. Así y todo me había dejado sin palabras únicamente deseando quitárselo y tomarla ahí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusta?- preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

-sabes que no es así- dije mirándola a los ojos- pero eso es jugar sucio

-oh, vamos-dijo pasando sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y dándome un beso en los labios con el que termino por morder mi labio inferior- sólo me visto así para ti, eso tendría que alegrarte.

Yo solté una risa intentando relajarme y entonces cerré la puerta.

-¿qué vamos a cenar entonces?- preguntó avanzando hacia el sofá para luego tumbarse en el.

-ordené comida china, pero puedo pedir otra cosa si no te gusta- dije

-supongo que no podía esperar que cocinaras ¿o si?- dijo alzando una ceja

- no soy muy bueno para eso, pero puedo intentarlo alguna vez si quieres- dije pasando mi brazo detrás de sus hombros y acercándola a mi para besarla.

-supongo que podemos hacer esto mientras esperamos que llega la cena entonces- dijo moviéndose para quedar sobre mi y así poder besarme. Y no me negué, por supuesto que no. Sine embargo no duró demasiado, o la menos no hasta que comenzara a meter mis manos debajo de su vestido, pues la comida llegó.

Le pagué al repartidor y tras tomar algunos cubiertos y vasos dejé todo sobre la mesa del comedor. Rosalie me siguió hasta allí y luego de buscar algo para beber en al nevera se sentó a comer conmigo.

Fue una comida tranquila, conversamos y bromeamos sobre lo que había pasado durante los días que no nos habíamos visto, aunque no iba a contarle sobre mi sorpresa.

De postre comimos helado que había comprado en el centro, y ella no pareció molesta ni anda menos.

-sabes, me gusta comer contigo- admitió- porque jamás comería esto en casa

-¿de verdad?

-no, mi madre y sus comidas extravagantes, jamás me dejan comer cosas como esta. Incluso con mis amigas, o mis ex nos sabían cocinar más que un simple sándwich de queso

-bien, si puedo hacer eso- apunté y ella se rió- entre otras cosas, pero supongo que no se cocinar demasiado, por que nunca me interesó, simplemente por eso-admití -de cualquier modo te debo una cena hecha por mi mismo- dije

-no, pero no sabes que me encantaría probar algo que tu mismo hayas preparado, después de todo tu ya has probado mi comida.

Después de eso nos tumbamos devuelta en el sofá para ver algo de televisión hasta que pasó la medianoche. No es que estuviera cansado ni nada por el estilo, de hecho no debía trabajar al día siguiente, pero ya iba sintiendo como el sueño se adueñaba poco a poco de mi, pues además de la tv y algunos beso por parte de Rose, no había nada más que me tuviera la mente ocupada.

-¿te parece si ya vamos a la cama o es muy temprano?- pregunté sintiéndome derrepente como un terrible viejo.

-no, para nada- dijo ella con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie- iré a cambiarme y en un segundo te alcanzo- aseguró y tras un rápido beso se fue.

Yo apague la tv y entonces fui a mi alcoba para cambiarme. Bien, por lo general dormía con lo traía puesto en casa, pero como en esta ocasión ella había venido, me había vestido como para salir y no como para dormir. Así que tomé unos pantalones de mi closet y una musculosa blanca. Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando la sentí abrazarme por la espalda y darme un beso en el cuello.

Solo entonces noté que había llegado el momento que me había tenido inquieto toda la tarde, y como iba a superarlo de ahí en adelante dependería únicamente de ella.

Me volteé para verla y entonces supe que nada de eso iba a ser fácil y en cambio sería de lo más complicado. Rosalie únicamente traía puestas unas bragas de color rojo y una blusa de tirantes blanca y bajo la que no llevaba sostén.

Genial, genial, genial, me repetí a mi mismo, cinco minutos en la cama con su cuerpo pegado al mío y estaría tan hinchado que de seguro iba a terminar más que adolorido por la mañana.

-ese es tu pijama- dije y no era una pregunta.

-si- dijo con una sonrisa- ya antes me habías visto con algo así ¿recuerdas cuando tuve la fiesta de pijamas en mi casa?

Si, cuando aun no la había reclamado como mía, pero si me podía ponerme duro sin ningún problema.

-claro-dije rodeando la cama para quitar las sabanas y así poder meterme

-te molesta- dijo y tampoco era un pregunta- ¿quieres que me ponga otra cosa?

-creo que nada podría ayudarme- dije señalando claramente mi pantalón- lo que lleves puesto no lograra que esto se mantenga quieto.

Ella se rió inocentemente y entonces se subió a la cama hasta sentarse sobre mí.

-supongo que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto ¿no?

Yo la mire interrogante y sin comprender a que se refería.

Ella únicamente me beso y al sentir su mano justo en esa zona la detuve.

-Rose….-dije con la voz dificultosa- eso no va a ayudar en nada créeme- le aseguré.

-pero, ni siquiera me dejaste empezar- se quejó

-creo que esto está fuera de los limites de nuestro acuerdo- le recodé, aunque la verdad algo de eso no me habría venido nada mal en ese momento.

- no me molesta- dijo, después de todo, en los últimos días no hemos tocado más que nunca, no veo que tendría de malo que yo te ayude a…

-¿masturbarme?

-bueno, si lo vemos de esta manera, no es exactamente sexo, sino más bien algo que te harías tu mismo, pero en lo que yo podría ocupar tu sitio. Así que no estaría mal. Solo te ayudaría a pasar la noche algo más tranquilo.

-Rose, no deberíamos, digo, te prometí que podría resistirlo y si cedo a esto, quedaré como un terrible y débil idiota. No quiero eso, además quiero cumplir con mi palabra.

-eres hombre, es comprensible- dijo- además preferiría esto antes de que te corrieras en la ducha y tocándote tu mismo.

-Dios, es por esto que te quiero tanto- dijo tomándola de la cara y besándola con violencia. Ella se rió, pero entonces siguió besándome.

¿Qué mierda más podía pedir en el mundo que eso? Ella se me ofrecía prácticamente en bandeja y sin que yo hubiera dicho nada más que la verdad y sin ninguna otra intención.

La besé con desesperación, poniendo mis manos en sus nalgas y apretándola con fuerza contra mí. La necesitaba y no iba a negarlo, mi cuerpo y en especial una parte de le anhelaba sentirla tan urgentemente que no lo pensé dos veces cuando metí mis bajos debajo de su ropa. Ella me respondió con un gemido y únicamente se acercó más a mí.

Continué besándola, hirviendo, desesperado y solo me separé de ella para permitirle hacer a un lado mi camiseta. Se movió sobre mí, obligándome a acostarme en la cama y entonces sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello para luego ir a mi pecho mientras su mano jugueteaba sobre mi muslo y algo más arriba, pero no demasiado. Lo besó y lengüeteó a su antojo y logrando que yo jadeara. Finalmente la obligue a subir otra vez a mi labios y entonces la hice rodar sobre la cama para quedar sobre ella.

Me posicione justo sobre ella, con mi miembro clavado justo sobre su centro, pero sin presionarla. Solo deseaba que ella sintiera como me estaba poniendo y entonces continué besándola mientras mis manos acariciaban sus piernas y sus muslos.

Sentí sus manos bajar por mi espalada y mi cuello mientras yo le besaba la garganta para luego continuar bajando. Sin embargo me detuve la llegar al escote de su blusa, no muy seguro de poder continuar. Si traspasaba esa línea, iba a ser muy difícil detenerme, así que simplemente continué besándola y acaricie sus pechos por sobre la fina tela de su blusa. Y claro, tironeé de sus pezones, eso era algo que simplemente no podía no hacerle. Y no iba a negar que me moría por volver a ver sus pechos o sentirlos en mi boca, pero por ahora eso tendría que bastar. Rosalie gimió y se retorció. Dios, si me lo pedía… iba a darle lo que sea que me pidiera… pero tenía que aguantarlo. No podía ir más lejos que eso, no aun.

Volví a sus labios y metí mi lengua en su boca, aun sin dejar de tocarla.

-eso- dijo en tanto mi boca se apoderaba de la suya- fue…

-lo siento- dije separándome de ella lo suficiente como para poder verla a los ojos- Dios, me siento como una maldito adolescente contigo- dije al final y tumbándome a su lado.

-¿en serio?- preguntó y volviéndose sobre si misma para verme- ¿por qué?

- porque tengo que controlarme con cada cosa que hago- admití- igual que cuando tenía esa edad. Es como si no pudiera, porque si traspasara esos límites no podría detenerme.

-no estás tan lejos de esa edad- dijo ella acariciándome la mejilla con una de sus manos- y estoy bastante segura de que podrías detenerte. Aunque no estuvo mal… nada de lo que hiciste.

Yo me reí.

-y yo que creí ser el único que odiaba ese trato por no poder tocarte- admití

-sabes exactamente lo que me gusta- dijo- y si, también me gustaría poder llegar a algo más. Cada vez que me tocas… no puedo evitar desear que no te detengas

-¿qué estas queriendo decir?- pregunté -¿acaso ahora quieres anular nuestro trato?

-no- dijo y no sonó muy segura- digo, no falta tanto después de todo ¿no? Solo dos semanas y entonces…

-no puedo creer que lleves al cuenta- dije

- estoy segura de que tu también lo haces- me acusó- e incluso mucho antes que yo.- agregó ganándose una risa de mi parte.

-bien- acordé dándole un beso en los labios- solo serán dos semanas mas y hasta entonces no iremos más lejos que esto.

-no…

Yo alcé una ceja intentando adivinar que pasaba por su mente.

- aunque puedes considerar mi propuesta- dijo- aun sigue en pie en caso de que lo quieras.

-no- dije aunque me moría por decir que sí- no hoy- ella me sonrió- solo... no sigas provocándome y pasará.

-eres en verdad masoquista- dijo

-no- desacordé- puedo terminar con eso ahora mismo si lo deseo, contigo o sin ti, pero no quiero hacerlo. Y sé que se me pasará… en un rato

-bien- dijo acercándose a mí para besarme y al rozar sus pechos contra el mío pude sentir sus pezones completamente duros, haciéndome desear solo una cosa. Me paralicé en ese instante y ella comprendió porqué.

-perdón- dijo y cubriéndose con una sabana- no quise

-no importa- dije abrazándola para darle un beso sobre la cabeza- solo durmamos ahora ¿quieres?

-si- aceptó con una linda sonrisa y acurrucándose a mi lado para luego a abrazarme- y debes saber que eres mucho mejor que Emmy.

-¿así que me prefieres a mi?- pregunté sonriendo hacia el techo.

-eres menos blandito- dijo- pero mucho más grande y calido

-caliente, querrás decir- la corregí

-eso también- dijo dándome un beso sobre el pecho y entonces viéndome a los ojos- te quiero- agregó con dulzura.

-yo también te quiero amor- dije y con eso ultimo ambos cerramos los ojos.

Sorprendentemente, me quedé dormido eventualmente, y desperté únicamente por la mañana bastante consternado. No había sido demasiado difícil dormir, claro si descontábamos mi dolorosa erección, pero ella, mierda…

Ahora mismo habíamos terminado alineados uno junto al otro, como dos cucharas, y con su fantástico culo presionado contra mi aun latente erección. A todo esto, mi brazo había terminado enroscad alrededor de su cuerpo y estaba agarrando su pecho derecho. Maldición, ni siquiera dormido podía dejar de tocarla.

Lentamente desenganché mi mano y cuidadosamente me levanté, alejándome de su cuerpo y saliendo de la cama, arropando su espalda con la manta para que no tuviera frío. Fui directo al baño y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Lo mejor sería que me diera una ducha antes de que ella despertara y me encontrara así.

Abrí de inmediato el agua fría y sin esperarlo me metí debajo de la ducha. Tenía que terminar con eso ahora, y antes de que me doliera aun más. Entonces sus palabras vinieron a mi mente: _preferiría esto antes de que te corrieras en la ducha y tocándote tú mismo. _Y mierda, si eso no lograba que me pusiera aun mas duro, pero no podía pedírselo, no ahora. No iba a despertarla justo ahora solo para que terminara con mi tortura y así poder estar tranquilo. Entonces me rendí y me dejé llevar por el agua. Tendría que pasarse solo, pues me negaba a pajearme para terminar con eso, aunque fuera lo más razonable que hubiera.

Me lavé le cabello y mientras me jabonaba le cuerpo pude sentir como la puerta del baño se abría, y unos segundos después ella apareció en la ducha y envuelta en una toalla.

-supuse que ibas a ducharte- dijo quitándosela y dejándola caer al suelo- y pensé en acompañarte.

-pero...

-solo quiero ducharme- dijo- ¿eso está bien no?

Yo tragué saliva e intentado pensar en algo coherente que responderle mientras veía su escultural y desnudo cuerpo meterse en la ducha conmigo.

-no creo que... me refiero a que, yo...

-parece como si nunca me hubieras visto desnuda- dijo con una sonrisa- sino quieres que me quede…

-no- dije deteniéndola- créeme que quiero que te quedes, pero pensé que…

-¿no hablamos de esto o si?- preguntó- y nunca dije que no a esto

-bien- dije yo besándola- entonces supongo que esto no está mal

-no- dijo y entonces ella me besó mientras sus manos bajaban por mi pecho.

Definitivamente esa tarde no me había equivocado al pensar en que no estaría preparado para pasar la noche con ella, pues estaba todo menos eso.

* * *

**Supongo que no pude abstenerme por demasiado tiempo a escribir algo así. Jajjaja**

**Bien, la verdad es que daba para continuarlos, y no me odien por cortarlo ahí, en el próximo cap. me lo agradecerán, espero.**

**Y una vez más, chicas, va dedicado este capitulo a todas ustedes, que por suerte cada día son más las que leen mis fics y me dejan sus reviews**

**Gracias a todas!**

**Besos**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	26. Autocontrol

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 26: Autocontrol**_

Gemí al sentir su mano cerrándose entorno a mi miembro y tuve que pegarme a la pared cuando su mano comenzó a deslizarse arriba y abajo.

-Rose…- jadeé

-lo necesitas- dijo sonriendo de forma diabólica- y yo quiero hacerlo ¿así que,vas a dejarme? Por favor- agregó ahora con su mejor carita de niña buena y haciendo únicamente que yo me pusiera más caliente.

La sentí presionar justo al punta y entonces se relamió los labios justo frente a mi cara. Mierda… es que ¿podía hacerlo mejor? Y no es que a hubiera dejado hacérmelo demasiadas veces, pero esta en particular se sentí como a mejor paja de todas.

Continuo así por un buen rato, moviendo su mano toda a lo largo, arriba y abajo con suavidad, pero con fuerza a la vez. Y a todo esto, sumémosle el que me hablaba sucio mientras lo hacía, cosa que únicamente logró que me viniera más rápido.

Recuperé el aliento uno segundos después y entonces me dedique a besarla en forma de agradecimiento. Definitivamente no le habría pedido eso, pero ella se había ofrecido a hacerlo voluntariamente, y ya no podía decir que no.

Sin embargo, esta vez iba a hacer lo mismo por ella, después de aquello tendría que hacer lo mismo o sería un maldito egoísta.

La besé con más prisa y entonces una de mis manos bajo a sus pechos, mientras la otra se abría paso entre sus piernas.

-Emmett- gimió- no…

-si- dije sobre su oído y succionando el lóbulo de este- solo quiero devolverte el favor.

-no tienes que...- gimió otra vez, pero más fuerte al sentir como uno de mis dedos entraba en ella mientras con otro acariciaba su clítoris- hacerlo.

Seguí así por otro rato hasta que incorporé un dedo más a mi juego y luego otro. Rosalie ya no daba más, pues ahora ya gritaba en lugar de gemir. Sumado a esto, chupé y besé con fuerza sus pechos e incorporando mis dientes de cuando en cuando y logrando que con un par de estocadas más ella alcanzara el orgasmo.

Me quede viéndola completamente fascinado, mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba de los espasmos y su respiración volvía a su ritmo normal. Nunca había compartido nada como eso con una chica, pero con Rosalie, simplemente todo esto estaba otro nivel.

Después de eso nos bañamos sin decir palabra y jabonándonos mutuamente. Fue algo nuevo en definitiva, pero no por eso iba a dejar de justarme, cuando en realidad la había pasado cien veces mejor que en el último mes.

Ella se cubrió únicamente con una toalla que había en el armario, mientras yo me ponía una en la cintura y volvimos a la alcoba los dos juntos.

-yo…- dijo y solo entonces habló- me preguntaba donde habías dejado la ropa que me compraste la ultima vez.

-están en mi armario, justo como las dejaste- le indiqué en tanto abría la puerta del mismo y sacándolas de allí para luego ponerlas sobre la cama- entonces, ¿qué vas a ponerte?

- eso es una sorpresa- me dijo tomando las bolsas y llevándoselas consigo a la sala.- así que no espíes

-haré lo que pueda- dije con una sonrisa- pero solo tienes hasta que yo acabe de vestirme, entonces iré a buscarte

-bien- aceptó- y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Por supuesto que iba a darle bastante ventaja, pues deseaba que se viera bien, aunque también existía la tentación de ir a verla mientras se cambiaba o encontrármela únicamente con un lindo conjunto de ropa interior, pero no. Tenia que bastarme con lo de la ducha, cosa que en verdad había sido algo que ni en sueños había esperaba.

Busqué unos jeans oscuros entre mi ropa y una camiseta blanca, acompañada por un sweater azul y me vestí con tranquilidad. Me sequé un poco más el cabello en el baño y tras cerciorarme de que no debía afeitarme y calzarme unos zapatos cómodos salí en busca de Rose.

Pero no fue fácil encontrarla, pues no estaba allí. Toda su ropa y su bolso estaba ne el sofá de la sala perfectamente acomodados juntos con las demás bolsas peor no había rastros de ella por ninguna parte. Iba a voltearme para revisar la cocina cuando sentí como sus dos manos me cubrían los ojos, para lo que necesito ponerse en puntillas de pie y hablarme dulcemente en el oído.

-adivina que traigo puesto- pidió

- ¿un vestido?

-no- dijo comenzando a dejar una cadena de besos en mi cuello- adivina

-una falda con...

-no- dijo otra vez y ahora besando el otro lado de mi cuello.

-me rindo- dije poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas y entonces volteándome a verla.

Y dios que me llevaran al infierno ahora mismo.

Únicamente traía puestos unos shorts de jean tan cortos y ajustados… y claro que la blusa no se quedaba tras. Era negra y trasparente, lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver el sostén negro que traía debajo, pero disimulado con algunos volados sobre el escote.

-supongo que te gusta- reparo al ver que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-voy a matar a Jessica- aclamé.

-¿por qué?- preguntó

- no puede comprarte eso… porque mierda, no voy a dejar que salgas así a la calle, no podría soportar que otro tipo te mirara si sales conmigo vestida con eso.

Ella se rió animadamente.

-en serio eres un gran celoso- dijo pasando sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello- y ya te lo dije, me visto así solo para ti y nadie más. Que miren los que quieran, no me importa.

-pues a mi si- reparé- no me gustaría tener una fila de babosos mirándote el trasero mientras caminas junto a mí.

-¿quieres mirarlo tú solo?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y acercando su boca más a la mía- ¿eso quieres?¿o algo más?

-si- dije bajando mis manos de su cintura para ponerlas sobre sus nalgas y a ayudarla a subirse en mi cintura. Ella me rodeo con las piernas y entonces pegó su torso al mío, logrando que yo sintiera sus duros pechos contra mi torso.

Ella suspiró audiblemente y entonces me besó con desesperación. Yo el respondí igual de gustoso y entonces caminé hasta encontrar una pared en la que recargarla.

Apreté su trasero son fuerza contra mi y la escuche gemir. Mierda. Quería…

-Emmett- dijo sobre mis labios y yo abrí los ojos para mirarla. La muy maldita estaba jadeando como si yo la estuviese penetrando y yo no podía estar más lejos de eso.

-basta- dije besándola para que se detuviera- deja de gritar o no podré aguantar

Ella me besó con furor y entonces comenzó a tironear mi sweater hacia arriba.

-Rose… - dije tomando sus manos y pegándolas contra la pared. Ella gruño, pero eso no la hizo detenerse.- dije que no.

-te quiero- jadeo- quiero que…

-no- dije con toda mi fuerza de autocontrol y bajándola al suelo- anoche dijiste que esperaríamos y ahora…

-lo quiero ahora- dijo con su sonrisa juguetona y avanzando hacia mi- por favor…

-por dios, no- dije serio y entonces la rodee con mis brazos para abrazarla- ya tuve suficiente con la ducha, y no pienso pedir más. Te prometí algo y voy a cumplirlo.

-bien- dijo mirándome aun son los ojos cargados de deseo- pero eso no significa que yo haya tenido suficiente en la ducha.

Yo le sonreí y tras darle un rápido beso en los labios tiré de ella hacia la sala. Tomé mis llaves, mi billetera y mi móvil y entonces salimos de allí.

-imagino que iremos a desayunar- dedujo

-si- dije presionando le botón del ascensor para llegar al estacionamiento

-porque tú no cocinas- agregó

-¿alguna vez vas a dejar de reclamarme eso?

-solo cuando me prepares algo- dijo con su linda sonrisa y dándome un beso.

La llevé al centro comercial y allí desayunamos en Starbucks. Un café para cada uno y algunos muffins y galletas. Fue bastante lindo, y además me sirvió para dejar en claro mis limites con ella.

-entonces-recapitule- dijiste que teníamos dos semanas mas sin mentiras, ni sexo, pero en cuanto a lo ultimo, yo diría que lo que paso en la ducha no dejo bien claro lo que tu consideras como sexo.

-solo fue…

-se lo que fue- dije con una sonrisa al recordarlo- pero no entiendo que es lo que quieres. Primero me pides este... trato y ahora derrepente ya no lo quieres.

-no es eso- admitió- es solo que, te quiero a ti. Pasamos tanto tiempo separados que creí que lo soportaría, pero…

Yo no pude evitar reírme.

-supongo que ambos somos débiles- dije y ella concordó- pero aun así no quiero olvidarme de todo y… solo quiero cumplir con mi promesa, eso es todo.

-¿por qué de pronto el trato es tan importante para ti?- preguntó- digo, si mal no recuerdo eras tú el que no podía aguantar la semana pasada.

-y ahora eres tú- le recordé- y si lo hago es por una única razón.- ella me miró atenta.- porque no quiero volver a lastimarte y porque por una vez en la vida deseo hacer las cosas bien con una chica.

Ella me sonrió con dulzura y entonces me beso del mismo modo.

-gracias- dijo- por todo y por ser duro conmigo cuando lo necesito.

-no quiero ser duro-le explique- pero…

-tampoco quieres estar duro supongo- me corrigió y cambiando por completo el rumbo de la conversación- pero eso no es algo que puedas controlar supongo

Maldición, pensé. ¿Es que para ella era tan fácil y simple hablarme de ese modo y lograr que yo me calentara en un segundo?

-no contigo cerca- dije riendo- y menos aun viendo como me provocas para lograrlo.

-es divertido- dijo- y además me encanta verte excitado, te pones tan…

-Rose- la llamé- no ahora, hay… gente- agregue, obteniendo una sonrisa diabólica de su parte.- es en serio.

-bien, entonces vayamos a otra parte.

Pedí la cuenta y luego de pagar nos fuimos de allí, claro que no para hacer lo que ella esperaba. Caminamos por le centro, viendo algunas vidrieras y finalmente terminamos metiéndonos en una de las cabinas de fotos a pedido mío.

Ella no tardó en subirse sobre mí y comenzara besarme mientras la cámara lanzaba flashes. Bien, en realidad eso no era lo que había esperado, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a detenerse. Tal vez con unos cuatro o cinco rollos de fotos bastaran al final de la tarde como para que ella se llenara.

La maquina se detuvo y entonces me separe un poco de ella.

-no me importa si se acabaron las fotos- dijo aun besándome- solo quiero un poco de privacidad contigo. Aquí no puedes decir que no.

-si puedo- dije- y además quería tomarme una foto contigo, y una en que se vieran preferentemente nuestras caras- agregue

-lo siento, pero tengo hormonas que no puedo controlar- dijo riendo- y tu también las tienes, aunque bastante dormidas supongo.

-no tanto como crees-admití- pero puedo ponerlas en su sitio cuando lo necesito y deberías hacer lo mismo. Dijiste que no querías tener solo sexo conmigo y es por eso que estamos saliendo en lugar de permanecer en mi cama todo el tiempo.

-lo se- dijo haciéndome un puchero- perdón

Yo le di un beso rápido y entonces saque la cabeza de la maquina para meter otra serie de monedas.

-ahora ¿puedo pedir una linda foto contigo?- pregunté viéndola a los ojos- ¿una con la que pueda recordar lo hermosa que eres?

Ella me sonrió con dulzura y entonces la nueva tanda de fotos fue exactamente lo que yo deseaba. Ella decidió quedarse con las que únicamente estábamos besándonos y yo con las que parecías dos niñitos tontos riendo y jugando frente a la cámara.

Después de eso y por mucho que desee acapararla para mí por el resto de la tarde, la llevé de regreso a casa.

-yo elegiré donde será la próxima cita- me dijo en cuanto detuve el coche frente a su casa- supongo que puedo hacerlo ¿no?

-bien- acordé quitándome el cinturón para luego besarla- puedes hacerlo.

Ella me mordió el labio y entonces se apartó de mí para dedicarme una sonrisa.

-¿crees que…?

-¿qué?- pregunté

-supongo que tendré que decírselo a mis padres algún día. Digo, ya no me gustaría mantenerlo como un secreto a menos que tú… ¿si?

-no quiero hacerlo- admití- y si quieres decírselo, no tengo ningún problema con ello. Dime cuando quieras hacerlo, y estaré allí.

Ella me sonrió sin poder creérselo.

-¿de verdad?- preguntó

Yo asentí con la cabeza, seguro de lo que quería.

- estoy seguro de esto- dije tomándola fuerte de la mano- te quiero a ti y no voy a dejarte ir

-bien, pero no quiero hacerlo hoy- dijo riendo- sólo quería saber si tu estabas de acuerdo con ello.

-claro, aunque no voy a negar que va a ser algo difícil decirles a tus padres, que el mejor amigo de su hijo, y ocho años mayor que su hija se la está tirando.

-Emmett- dijo ella con queja y dándome un puñetazo en el hombro- no puedes decirles eso, no a mis padres.

-estoy jugando tontita- dije para luego capturara su boca y besarla durante un buen rato. No me sobrepase, solo la bese, sin ir más allá, ni hacerla desear algo más.

-aunque no voy a negar que tengo miedo a la reacción de Jasper- dijo cuando ambos nos separamos- se va a poner como loco y…

-tal vez debamos dejarlo para lo ultimo.

-si-acordó- lo mejor será que sea el último.

* * *

**Bien, no tengo demasiado para decir, solo que estyo enfadadisima con fanfiction, pus hace casi dos semanas que he terminado este capitulo y no lo he podido subir, pues la pagina no me lo permitía. les pido mis disculpas a todas, por la tardanza y tratare de escribir más en mis tiempos libres de la universidad.**

**En fin, espero que les guste.**

**Espero sus reviews y gracias a todas siempre por leer y estar en contacto.**

**Besos**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	27. Último esfuerzo

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 27: Último esfuerzo**_

Pasé a buscarla a las ocho, tal y como me había dicho. Estaba en casa de una amiga, una a la que ya la había llevado antes, de modo que no fue un problema encontrar la dirección. Presioné la bocina a penas una vez, y en menos de cinco minutos pude verla saliendo por al puerta delantera y dejando a su amiga en el umbral, quien la observó con una sonrisa antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Bien, un vestido color caqui, ajustado en el torso y amplio abajo, y tan corto que estaba seguro de que en cuanto se agachara podría ver su trasero.

_Dios santo, Emmett ya deja de pensar en lo que trae debajo de su ropa_, me regañé a mi mismo, _o tal vez lo que no trae…_

Mierda.

-hola –dijo coqueta como siempre y sonriéndome mientras yo sostenía la puerta abierta para que ella subiera.

-hola preciosa- contesté y acercándola a mí por la cintura para poder besarla- te ves increíble.

-¿de verdad?- dijo y pude verla feliz al oírme decir eso.

-si-dije volviendo a capturar su boca- siempre te ves increíble para mí.

Ella sonrió con picardía y tas un último beso se subió al coche.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y entonces me subí al coche para luego ponerlo en marcha.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté

- Green lader, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

- es un bar del centro, nunca fui pero...

-que bien- dijo- entonces podré mostrártelo yo misma

Le sonreí al comprender el significado de sus palabras y entonces me dediqué a conducir. Ella encendió la radio y estuve hablando conmigo o cantando, pero sin intentar nada mas. Y no iba a negar que algo de eso me hubiera gustado, pero podía esperar, solo unos cuantos días más y entonces…

Basta. Me regañé a mi mismo y entonces fije la mente en el camino.

Aparqué casi en la entrada y me baje presuroso para abrirle la puerta.

Ella me sonrió y tras acomodarse un poco el cabello y tomarme de la mano comenzó a caminar. Pude ver una larga fila esperando para entrar, con lo que deduje que estaríamos allí afuera por un buen rato, pero ella se fue directo a la puerta.

-Demetri- dijo con una sonrisa y caminando hacia el chico musculoso que había en la puerta y vestido por completo de negro.

-Rose, nena. Hace mucho que no te veo- dijo el aludido y sonriéndole de un modo que no me gusto nada- te ves bien

-gracias- dijo ella- tu igual ¿podemos entrar?

-claro- dijo el quitando al cinta que impedía el paso de la gente- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó ahora y mirándome intrigado

-mi novio- dijo ella feliz y luego volviéndose para besarme- Emmett

-un gusto Emmett- dijo el tal Demetri y saludándome con la cabeza- pasen y disfruten

-gracias Demetri- agregó Rose y con eso ambos entramos.

Adentro, y al contrario de cómo yo esperaba, no estaba nada atestado el lugar. Había una barra grande al este de la entrada y varias mesas para parejas que abarcaban un buen trecho. Más atrás pude ver unas mesas de billar y luego una pequeña pista de baile.

-el tipo de la puerta...- dije deteniéndola por el brazo y obligándola a verme -¿Quién es?

-solo un amigo- dijo como si nada

-dime que no te acostaste con él- le pedí, mientras rogaba para que su respuesta fuera un no.

-¿hace alguna diferencia?- preguntó y yo no pude hace más que mirarla mal.- y no, no lo hice- dijo al ver que aquello no me estaba gustando nada

-¿de verdad?

-en serio- dijo como si yo fuera el exagerado allí- es el hermano de mi amiga Tanya, lo conozco del instituto.

-no creo que el aún asista ¿o si?

-no, termino hace dos años y desde entonces trabaja aquí- me indicó- no tienes nada de que preocuparte, está comprometido.

Yo la observé confuso. No tenia porque mentirme, en todo caso daba igual si se había acostado o no con ella, pero saberlo no era algo que yo necesitara.

-bien-concluí- porque eres solo mía y quiero que eso quede bien claro-apunté para luego darle un beso rudo en el que acaparé su boca más tiempo del necesario.

Ella me sonrió cuando al fin nos separamos y entonces me arrastró hasta una de las mesas que estaban al fondo del lugar y contra una pared.

Me empujó obligándome a sentarme y entonces se sentó sobre mí para volver a besarme con desesperación. La tomé por la cintura acomodándola sobre mí y respondiéndole deseoso. Dios, casi llevaba cinco días sin verla y me moría por besarla otra vez.

-aun no me creo que no haya venido aquí antes- le dije apenas separando mis labios de los suyos- es en verdad muy bueno

-si- dijo ella mordiendo mi labio- muy, muy bueno.

Volví mis manos a su cabello y enredé mis dedos en él mientras la besaba otra vez. Y ella no se detuvo, pude sentir sus manos en la cintura de mis jeans, únicamente para tocarme, pero no más que eso.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, aunque yo estuve controlándome para no meter mis manos debajo de su vestido o no más arriba de su trasero. Bien, ni que a nadie le importara demasiado lo que nosotros estuviéramos haciendo, pero decidí dejarlo para más tarde.

Ella fui quien se separó de mí tras unos cortos y dulces besos y entonces se giró para quedar de lado sobre mis piernas.

Unos minutos después apareció una chica con un chaleco negro con unos shorts al tono, y quien al parecer era la camarera.

-¿Qué van a querer para tomar?- preguntó

-dos tequilas- dijo Rose y ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de mi parte

-y un wisky en las rocas- agregué yo

La chica asintió con la cabeza y entonces se fue.

-supongo que la edad para beber aquí no importa ¿verdad?- pregunté y pasando mi pulgar por sus labios.

-no- dijo ella con una sonrisa- igual no debes preocuparte por mi, se controlarme, y sino te tengo a ti.

-por supuesto- dije- y yo no pienso lidiar con chicas ebrias hoy ¿de acuerdo?

-por completo- me aseguró y luego robándome un beso.

Los tragos se fueron tan rápido como llegaron y ambos no acordamos pedir nada hasta más tarde.

-¿Qué dices si jugamos un rato?- preguntó mientras sus dedos se entretenían con el cuello de mi camisa.

-si quieres, no sabía que te gustara el billar- apunté

-nunca jugué de hecho- me dijo- pero tú podrías enseñarme- me pidió ahora con esa voz sexy que únicamente lograba que yo me volviera loco- ¿entonces? ¿Quieres enseñarme?

Yo le sonreí en señal que iba a hacerlo y entonces fuimos por los tacos y las bolas para comenzar a jugar. Elegimos la primera mesa que había, pues era la única libre y además una con buena iluminación.

Coloqué las bolas en su sitio y entonces le indiqué como debía pegarle a la bola blanca, no era muy difícil, sin embargo no tenía muy buena puntería.

Tiré yo, y metí dos bolas. Bien no podía ganarle, o no al menos sin intentar que ella me ganara. Rosalie volvió a tirar y esta vez le dio a una de sus bolas, dejándola en el ángulo justo para volver a meterla en el próximo tiro, para el cual yo le ayudaría bastante.

Fue su turno, y falló.

-genial, soy un maldito desastre- me dijo frustrada y con el taco frente a ella.

-no lo eres- dije tomándola por la cintura para acércala a mi- solo necesitas mas practica y afinar tu puntería, eso es todo.

- eso es decirme que soy mala, pero usando otras palabras- dijo haciendo un puchero- y eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

-no tienes porque ser buena en todo- apunté- nadie lo es, ni siquiera yo. Y es obvio que eres buena en muchas otras cosas, salvo en esta, hasta que tengas práctica claro.

-¿de verdad?- preguntó acercándose tanto a mí que casi nuestros labios se rozaran- ¿y exactamente en que cosa soy tan buena?

Como respuesta únicamente la bese y toqué sin importarme nada. Mis manos apretaron su trasero con rudeza mientas mi lengua no le daba tregua a la suya.

Sin embargo la que nos separó esta vez fue ella, lentamente, y mordiendo mis labios al apartarse.

-ya basta- dijo- quiero jugar

-¿y no eso lo que estábamos haciendo?- pregunté. Ella únicamente rió y entonces volvimos al juego.

Fueron tres partidos en total, uno de los cuales ganó ella, con bastante ayuda de mi parte, pero logrando que al menos fuera feliz con ello.

Pedimos otros tragos más y en tanto los esperábamos, dos tipos se acercaron a nuestra mesa. No tenderían más edad que Rose, pero supe en cuanto los vi que aquello no iba a ser nada lindo, no por la forma en que la estaban mirando. Uno de ellos era rubio y alto, mientras que el otro moreno era algo más bajo, peor tan fornido como el otro.

-¿jugarían un partida doble con nosotros?- preguntó el rubio

-estamos hartos ya de jugar solos- puntó el otro- pero supongo que sin una apuesta no sería interesante ¿qué dicen?

-claro- contestó Rose y yo por poco no me lo creo. La miré sin entenderlo y pude ver claramente como los otros dos sonreían.

-Rose, no creo que…

-oh, vamos, solo es un juego, será divertido -apuntó y sin dejarme terminar de hablar- no pasará nada. Además estoy bastante segura de que podemos ganar.

-no sabes como juegan- le dije

- no mejor que tu de seguro- dijo- aunque si mejor que yo.

-bien- acepté de mala gana y aun sin gustarme nada la idea- ¿Cuál es la apuesta?- pregunté ahora volviéndome a los otros dos.

Se tomaron su tiempo para responder y estaba claro que no dirían nada que involucrara a Rosalie, al ver mi mirada de advertencia y el modo en que yo la sostenía por la cintura junto a mi.

-lo que sea que quieran de la barra, el perdedor paga

Yo acepté y entonces comenzamos a jugar. Y la verdad es que si bien eran buenos, no tenían demasiado ingenio para jugar. Rose se las estaba ingeniando bastante bien para tirar, mientas que yo no me apartaba de su lado cada vez que lo hacía y asegurándome que los otros dos no miraran su trasero al agacharse para tirar. Mis celos estaban llegando a tal punto que no podía evitar tenerla tomada por la cintura junto mi a cada momento y marcando clara y notablemente mi territorio.

El tipo rubio estaba tirando. Quedaban a penas seis bolas en la mesa sin contar la blanca y solo dos eran mías. Quise concentrar mis ojos en su tiro, pero la mirada penetrante del otro clavada en Rosalie me dejó helado al verla a ella. Sus manos iban arriba y abajo sobre el taco que tenia delante de ella a un ritmo conciso, mientras miraba a la mesa. ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

-Rose…- la llamé y entonces ella volvió sus ojos hacia mi- ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo no?- pregunte y al ver que ella fruncía le ceño comprendí que no era así. Señale con mis ojos sus manos aun moviéndose y entonces pude ver que me comprendió.

-lo siento, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo- admitió avergonzada y deteniéndose

-supongo que no estarás pensando en eso ¿o si?- pregunté con una ceja alzada y colocándome frente a ella, y sin importarme un bledo el tiro del otro tipo.

-solo pensaría en hacértelo a ti- dijo sonriendo para luego besarme. Yo le respondí encantado y tas quitarle el taco de la mano pude sentirla acariciando mi miembro por sobre el pantalón.

Gemí apenas con ello y al recordar lo que había estado haciendo antes, no pude evitar ponerme duro. Ella feliz continúo con sus movimientos y sus besos hasta que yo la detuve.

-tal vez después -dije quitando casi con recelo su mano de esa zona.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y entonces volvió a tomar el taco para apoyar la espalda contra la pared y mirarme juguetona. Yo me reí.

Dios, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Digo, si la hubiera dejado estaba casi seguro de que ella no habría tenido problemas en terminar haciéndome una paja allí mismo, y claramente comprendí que los otros dos tipos también lo habían visto.

Por supuesto. Me miraban anonadados y sin poder creer lo que ella acababa de hacer, y eso no pudo inflar más mi ego. ¿Quién más podría tener a una chica como Rosalie y además desear que fuera tan caliente y desinhibida? Y claro que aquello también les había desmostado que yo era el único al que le interesaba.

Después de eso, solo necesite tres tiros más para ganar. Fui fácil, y Rose me ayudo bastante, ya fuera con sus tiros como dándome aliento.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo el moreno bajito algo enfuscado por haber perdido.

-un gin tonic, dos wiskys y un vodka con hielo- contestó Rosalie muy segura.

-¿todo eso para ti?- preguntó ahora el rubio- ¿o el va a querer algo más?

-con eso esta bien- apunté yo ahora poniéndome a su lado y pegando su cuerpo al mío- gracias por jugar.

Ellos no hicieron más que bufar e incluso creo que escuché al más alto insultarme por lo bajo, peor en fin, ellos habían querido apostar, y yo había tenido suerte de ganarles.

Tras cobrar nuestros tragos, y sin siquiera saludarlos, nos fuimos de allí.

Casi no tardamos en llegar a mi apartamento, aunque probablemente esta vez estaba menos nervioso por que ella pasara la noche conmigo. Y no es que no hubiéramos hecho nada entonces, pero estaba bastante seguro de poder con eso ahora, e intentar no pasarme más de la raya.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento y Rose me propuso subir a pie hasta la recepción del edificio. Yo acepte como si nada y sin tener alguna idea de porqué querría hacer eso, sino hasta que la vi camino hacia la piscina que quedaba en la parte de atrás.

-¿no pensaras en nadar a esta hora verdad?- pregunté siguiéndola muy seguro de que así era.

-tengo mucho calor- dijo con su voz sensual y mirándome por sobre su hombro mientras continuaba caminando- y supongo que no le hago daño a nadie haciéndolo ¿o si?

La seguí hasta la orilla de la piscina aun sin responder, y entonces ella comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Sus pendientes, collares, vestido y zapatos terminaron en el suelo y dejándola cubierta únicamente por un conjunto de color piel. La verdad es que nunca hubiera pensado que algo así hubiera sido tan sexy, pero puesto en ella, era como si no llevara absolutamente nada encima. Y si eso no lograba ponerme duro como ya lo estaba, nada más lo haría.

Sin decir más, se arrojó en la piscina y nadó casi hasta el centro para luego quedárseme viendo con deseo.

-ven- me rogó- te quiero aquí conmigo.

Por supuesto, y como si yo no lo quisiera. Por lo que no lo dude al quitarme la ropa para quedar únicamente en boxers y entones lanzarme al agua y nadar hasta llegar a su lado.

La bese con dulzura y coloque mis manos en su cintura para luego verla a los ojos.

-no sabes hace cuanto deseaba hacer esto- me dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja y colgándose de mi cuello para luego besarme con desenfreno.

Nade hasta que mis pies llegaron a tocar el cuelo, y entonces la acorrale contra la pared de la piscina. El agua me llegaba casi hasta la mitad del torso, lo que me permitió alzarla con mayor facilidad. Mis manos bajaron por su espalda suavemente para luego acunar su trasero y hacerla que me rodeara con las piernas.

Rose me tironeó del cabello y continuo besándome sin darme tregua, como si lleváramos días en lugar de horas sin hacerlo. Podía sentir su cuerpo caliente contra el mío. El agua me hervía alrededor y también podía sentir estremecerse mientras mis manos no dejaban de tocarla. Le bese y lamí el cuello desesperado por tener mas de ella y haciendo que ella se arqueara y comenzara a rozarse contra mi erección.

Maldición, si solo pudiera…

Aun debatiéndome entre mandar todo al demonio o continuar, decidí llegar hasta donde sabia que podía controlarme y entonces vería que hacer. Mis manos acariciaron sus pechos mientas mi boca no se demoraba en llegar a ellos. Busqué en su espalda el broche de su sostén, pero me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver que este se encontraba justo al frente y en medio de sus pechos. Sin vacilar lo abrí y entonces mi boca se apoderó de uno de ellos mientras mi mano se ocupaba del otro, tironeando de su pezón.

-Dios, Emmett….- gimió y yo jadeé.

Continué torturando esa parte de ella, mientas mis manos apretaban sus nalgas para frotarla contra mi con fuerza. Así lo hice, una y otra vez, apretándola para luego dejarla caer y volver a rozarla contra mí. Estaba tan duro que estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacerla llegar dos veces antes de venirme, pero no podía hacerlo. Le había prometido algo, pero…. No necesitaba hacer justo eso.

Con cuidado baje sus bragas lo suficiente para tocarla y entonces la oí gritar. Uno de mis dedos entré en ella, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba mientras el otro presionaba con fuerza su clítoris. Volví a meter mi dedo, pero esta vez algo más fuerte y comenzando a moverlo lentamente y haciendo que Rose gimiera.

Estaba caliente y mojada y por cada centímetro que metía, me preguntaba cómo sería estar dentro de ella otra vez. Me moría por penetrarla como lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo, pero tenía que aguantar.

-imagina que soy yo, nena- le pedí metiendo otro dedo y consiguiendo que ella se agarrara de mis hombros con fuerza- imagina que es mi polla la que te penetra justo ahora- susurré y logrando que ella gritara.

Estaba tan mojada y yo tan duro que no podía parar. Únicamente deseaba que ella llegara a la cima y poder disfrutar de ello. Mi dedo se movió más abajo acariciando su entrada y moviéndose más rápido.

-Emmett…- jadeó y estrechándose contra mi dedo. Estaba condenadamente apretada y yo estaba seguro de que no faltaba mucho antes de que la hiciera llegar.

Mis labios volvieron a bajar por su cuello hasta encontrar uno de sus pezones. Lo chupé y mordisqueé, logrando que ella se volviera loca. Podía ver en su rostro el placer que le estaba causando y así mismo la desesperación por alcanzar la cima.

No me detuve sino hasta que ella llegó y entonces la bese para capturar el grito de su orgasmo entre mis labios.

Enredé mis dedos entre sus cabellos y entonces la bese con dulzura mientras ella aún se convulsionaba sobre mí. Finalmente abrió los ojos y al verme me sonrió satisfecha.

-gracias- dijo- tenía esta fantasía desde hace mucho y solo contigo podría haberla cumplido.

-¿solo esto querías?- pregunté

-no- dijo ahora y sonriéndome de forma picara- esto ha sido solo el principio- apuntó- el resto va a suceder ahora- y con eso su mano rodeó mi erección.- es tu turno de disfrutar

-Rose…- gemí mientras podía sentir como con la otra tiraba del elástico de mis bóxer hacia abajo- no tienes que… no quiero

-¿estás seguro de que no lo quieres?- preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos sobre mis caderas

- si- dije intentando controlar mi voz- estoy seguro

-bien- dijo dándome una sonrisa socarrona y entonces apartándose de mí- tendrá que ser después, no me importa.

Yo me reí y entonces pude verla nadando hacia la escalera para salir de la piscina. Era obvio que no iba a ceder tan fácil sin pelear antes.

Escurrió su cabello con delicadeza y entonces se volvió hacia mí aun con su sostén desabrochado

-tu te pierdes esto- dijo claramente refiriéndose a sus pechos y enseñándomelos antes de cubrirlos otra vez- y de algo más que puedes tener si me dices que si.

Mierda, mierda, mierda y cien veces mas mierda.

¿Por qué rayos tenia que ser ella así conmigo? ¿Por qué cuando más me enfocaba en no tocarla, ella hacia todo lo posible por que lo hiciera?

Salí también de la piscina y me envolví la cintura con una toalla mientras la veía a ella hacer lo mismo para luego tomar su ropa y sus cosas del suelo.

-¿quieres subir ahora?- me preguntó

-solo si tu quieres, en tal caso podríamos ducharos- le ofrecí

- o quizás no- apunto dejándome de lo mas confundido y caminando hacia los elevadores.¿acaso antes no me había insinuado que…?

La seguí sin más que decir y ya adentro y bastante seguro de que ella no intentaría anda más volví a llevarme una sorpresa al verla abalanzarse sobre mí en cuanto las puertas se cerraron. Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos antes que nada y logró ponerme de espaldas a la pared para poder besarme.

-¿seguro de que no quieres jugar un poco conmigo?- preguntó subiendo su pierna por mi costado y colgándose de mi cuello.

-Rose- gemí al sentirla otra vez tocándome justo donde mi cuerpo reclamaba- si lo hago…

- solo jugaremos, nada más- insistió aún tocándome y recorriendo mi longitud entera logrando que yo gimiera- Dios Emmett, estás tan duro, y yo tan dispuesta…

Maldije para mis adentro y apreté los dientes evitado volver a gemir.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron indicando que habíamos llegado. Entonces decidí que lo haría.

El saque a tientas de allí y una vez ya adentro de mi apartamento ella terminó acorralándome sobre el sofá de la sala. Se subió sobre mi con ambas piernas a mis lados y besándome sin compasión. Para entonces nos encontrábamos justo como en la piscina, pues las toallas habían caído al suelo en cuanto habíamos entrado. Decidido le quité el sostén y volví a apoderarme de sus pechos. Ella gimió pero no duro demasiado pues fue ella quien comenzó a tocarme otra vez. Primero por sobre la tela de mis boxers, que aún mantenían mi erección contenida, hasta que ella los hizo a un lado.

Solo entonces se bajó de mi regazo y aun con una sonrisa pude verla ponerse de rodillas frente a mí. Y que me mataran si aquella escena no era de lo más erótica y excitante que me podía haber imaginado, ella desnuda frente a mí, de rodillas frente a mi terrible erección y apunto de darme sexo oral incluso cuando yo no lo había pedido….

La vi lamer mi punta y en ese instante no pude sentirme más que un torpe adolescente al que se la estaban chupando por primera vez. Es que ella era maravillosamente buena y después de tanto tiempo de haberla deseado y ahora tenerla así frente a mí. Era el puto cielo.

Sopló sobre el logrando que yo gimiese y entonces comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo y sin quererlo mis manos terminaron atrapando sus cabellos y haciendo que sus labios chocaran contra el. Rose me rodeó con sus manos y entonces abrió la boca para luego enrollar mi punta con su lengua logrando que yo me estremeciera y volviera a empujar.

-¿estamos impacientes?- preguntó con una sonrisa y dándome otro lengüetazo.

Pero en lugar de contestar yo llevé mis manos a sus pechos y presioné sus pezones incitándola a continuar. Ella me tomó entre sus manos con suavidad y entonces me llevó a su boca aun sin dejar de mirarme. La vi deslizarlo entre sus labios lentamente y solo entonces chuparme con fuerza.

-Oh Dios- gemí y sin importarme ya una mierda.

-eso es Emmett- susurró y con sus ojos todavía clavados en mi- dime como te gusta que lo haga. Dímelo.

-hmmm… oh, mierda… eso es… jodidamente… unnn… increíble- dije entre quejidos necesitados- sigue así… justo asiii- pedí

Y ella obedeció.

Deslizo mi miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta, relajándola y entonces retirándolo suavemente. El simple sonido de su boca chupándome, me estaba trastornando y logrando que ya no aguantara más.

-eres una chica mala- susurré con la voz ronca por el deseo y viéndola como pasaba su lengua a lo largo de todo mi miembro para luego sonreírme

- y eso te calienta- apuntó aun sin dejar de mover su boca y casi haciéndome llegar.

-si sigues así… me voy a correr- gemí

Entonces pude verla sentarse sobre sus talones y dirigirme una sonrisa traviesa y triunfal.

-eso es exactamente lo que quiero- susurró y llevándome otra vez hasta el fondo de su garganta. Sin poder evitarlo, lleve mis manos a su cabello otra vez y comencé a balancearme dentro de su boca.

No tarde demasiado en venirme, de la forma más estupenda al ver como ella se tragaba todo lo que salía de mí con gusto mientras mi cuerpo se ondulaba al final.

Atraje a Rose a mis brazos cuando ya hubo terminado y la abracé en mi regazo, suspirando de gozo. Simplemente no había nada jodidamente mejor que esto…

Abrí entonces los ojos y ella negó con la cabeza. Automáticamente me rodeo la cadera con sus piernas y se rozó contra mi, causando que ambos gimiésemos.

Mis manos se fueron a sus muslos, abriéndolos más para colocarme entre ellos y suspirando al mismo tiempo. Aquella posición, era lo mejor que podía existir.

-Rose ¡maldita sea!- gruñí- quiero…

-hazlo, hazlo ya.- gimió aun rozándose contra mi y logrando que mi miembro volviera a alistarse.

Sin aguantarlo, la levante y la obligue a girarse, colocándola a ella de espaldas al sofá y yo encima de su cuerpo. Me posicioné en medio de sus piernas, triunfante y logrando que ella se arqueara hacia atrás, golpeando su cadera contra la mía, y demostrándome que no deseaba esperar más.

Me agache para besarla y mis manos comenzaron a recorrerla con dulzura mientas mi cuerpo aún seguía en la misma posición balanceándose apenas arriba y abajo, y rozándose contra el suyo... Rosalie gimió y se retorció.

-Dios, Emmett…- jadeó- hazlo por favor…

Y con esas palabras me hizo desear mandar todo al demonio en ese instante.

* * *

**No me odien y se que hace muchísimo que no actualizo, pero he estado tan atareada con la universidad que ni tiempo para escribir.**

**Sepan aun así que no abandonare la historia.**

**Gracias a todas por su paciencia y por aun seguir leyéndome**

**Besos a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	28. Oficialmente mia

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 28: Oficialmente mía**_

Pero no lo hice.

Tas un último beso en el que retuve sus labios entre los míos más de lo necesario, me aparté de ella con lentitud, y luego salí del sofá.

Rosalie me dirigió una mirada entre confusa y enfadada

- no deberías haber parado- dijo rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y sentándose frente a mi -puedo ver que lo necesitas, pero tu cabeza es la que se está negando y no entiendo porqué.

-no quiero hacerlo así – dije

-¿así?

-no en mi sofá, después de… lo que hicimos antes

-podemos ir a la cama- me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y claramente intentando que yo cediera.

-no me refería a eso- dije en tanto le sonreía- además ya es hora de ir a dormir

- las promesas no duran para siempre- me recordó- además estoy segura de que ya casi hemos rota esa por completo. Y no me enfadaría que la olvidaras del todo solo por una semana antes del plazo que acordamos

-¿y que si quiero esperar?- pregunté mirándola directo a los ojos- ¿y que si te prometo que valdrá la pena esperar?

- eres un cabezota- dijo riendo y poniéndose de pie para darme un beso- y un gran estupido por perderte algo como esto, pero al mismo tiempo muy tierno conmigo- yo le sonreí con dulzura- pero incluso así no te haré las cosas más fáciles, porque yo si quiero hacerlo.

- ¿entonces eres de las que les dicen no y más se empeñan en tenerlo?

- si- dijo lamiéndose los labios para luego besarme- y tú, eres algo que me muero por tener.

-ya me tienes por que soy tuyo- apunté mirándola directo a los ojos.

-no del todo, _aún_- dijo y entonces con un ultimo beso se fue hacia mi habitación.

Me quedé plantado en el suelo por unos minutos hasta que logré comprender a que se refería con que aun no era del todo suyo. Por supuesto, así lo veía yo, pero al no tenerme dispuesto a tener sexo cada que quisiera, no podía tenerme por completo.

Sin siquiera importarme la ropa o el desastre que habíamos dejado en la sala fui a mi alcoba en su búsqueda. Me la encontré de espaldas a la puerta y terminando de vestirse.

-¿no estás enfadada o si?- pregunté avanzando hacia ella

- no- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera- solo ansiosa y algo frustrada, pero si prometes que valdrá la pena esperar, voy a creerte.

-lo valdrá- prometí dándole un beso en la frente para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

Esa noche, por suerte, dormir no fue un problema. Rosalie se mantuvo tranquila, y así igual mi cuerpo. Me gustaba dormir con ella, debía admitirlo. Y no es que hubieran sido pocas las mujeres con la las que había hecho eso, pues pasar la noche con alguien con quien no compartía más que sexo era algo que simplemente yo no hacía, pero con ella era diferente. Me agradaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, su respiración acompasada junto con la mía, y el modo en que se abrazaba a mi, como buscando protección.

Estaba enamorado, y al fin lo había comprendido. Sin embargo tendría que esperar algo más para decírselo a ella.

Por la mañana nos duchamos, esta vez separados, de modo que yo pude preparar el desayuno mientras ella acababa de vestirse.

Hice omelet y una jarra con jugo de naranja. Preparé también, algo de café por si acaso y también puse unas tostadas en la maquina. Aún no sabía que era lo que prefería desayunar, pues lo cierto es que esta era la segunda vez que se quedaba a dormir, pero la primera que comeríamos allí.

Apareció en la cocina únicamente con un vestido corto de color lila sencillo y con botones al frente. Era amplio, pero aún así marcaba las curvas de su cuerpo.

-no sabia que querías para desayunar, así que te prepare varias cosas- apunté señalando la mesa donde ya todo estaba preparado.

-un jugo con tostadas estará bien- dijo con una sonrisa- a la próxima, prometo hacer yo el desayuno.

-no me molesta- dije tomándola por la cintura para luego levantarla en el aire y así poder besarla- siempre y cuando tú estés satisfecha.

-creo que tendré que esperar algo más para eso- me dijo traviesa y dándome un ligero apretón en la entrepierna para luego dirigirse a la mesa.

Genial.

La seguí sin decir nada y después de eso comimos juntos. Evidentemente no iba a rendirse, con lo que yo tendría que ser más fuerte. Claro, que no por tanto tiempo.

El viernes siguiente se cumpliría el mes de nuestro acuerdo, y claro también el mes que llevábamos saliendo juntos oficialmente. Era algo para celebrar, no cabía duda, pero tenía que ser una sorpresa.

La llevé a casa después de mirar un rato la tv en la sala. No quería que ella se fuera por supuesto, pero tenía algunas tareas que hacer.

-puedes traerlas a la próxima- le dije ya estacionado frente a su casa- no me importaría que estudiaras en mi casa. Al menos así te tendrías otro rato conmigo.

-no puedo estudiar contigo enfrente- dijo quitándose le cinturón para luego besarme- eres un terrible distracción.

-no si me ocupo también en algo- apunté devolviéndole el beso- puedo trabajar en algunos de mis casos en tanto tu haces tus deberes, así ambos ganaríamos.

Ella lo pensó durante un segundo y al final aceptó

-bien, pero no demasiada, de lo contrario, no podré disfrutarte- dijo- intentaré adelantarla en la semana y así cuando te vea ya no será un problema.

-no lo es- dije acercándome a ella y rozando sus labios con los míos-además yo también tengo obligaciones…

-como esta- dijo tomándome por el cuello y entonces besándome. La dejé hacerlo como quisiera. Después de todo, ya por la noche habíamos dejado bien claros los límites entre nosotros, y un beso no era nada en comparación a todo lo que podíamos hacer.

No fue largo, pero si fue caliente. Mis manos no pudieron mantenerse quietas por mucho tiempo, mientras que las suyas tampoco. Sin embargo, me mantuve al margen, tocándola solo por encima de la ropa y terminando el beso con un chupetón en su cuello.

-no tienes una idea de lo que cuesta cubrir eso con maquillaje- se quejó

-no lo cubras entonces- apunté mientas le abría la puerta y le tendía mi mano para que ella bajase

-¿qué pensarían todos?- preguntó

-no sería demasiado difícil adivinarlo. Solo pensarían en quien te lo hizo, pues es obvio lo que es- dije sonriéndole

-exactamente- apuntó- y no puedo decirlo aún.

-¿tus amigas no lo saben?

-si, y no solo ellas. La vez que dejaste a Riley tirado en el estacionamiento muchos se enteraron que salía contigo. No me importó, pero mis padres…

-saben que sales con alguien al menos ¿no?

-si, de cualquier forma mi padre odia ver cosas como esta. Lo hacen pensar que tiene una mala hija- apuntó riendo

-y no sabe cuanto- contesté yo- si supiera las cosas que haces conmigo, las cosas que me haces en la cama, como gritas mientas yo….

-¡Emmett!- me regaño y pude ver como se ruborizaba. Se veía increíblemente tierna y hermosa, como nunca antes la había visto.

Sonreí sin proponérmelo.

-¿acaso estás avergonzada?-quise saber

-no, pero… no puedo imaginar que pensaría mi padre si supiera eso de mi.

-si, tampoco yo- dije- sería demasiado morboso

Ella río y entonces con un último beso nos despedimos. Prometí llamarla para acorar nuestra siguiente cita y entonces me fui de allí.

Pase casi todo el fin de semana trabajando. Tenía un caso algo atrasado, aunque si bien continuaba trabajando con Embry, debía hacer también mi parte. No era complicado, pero si habían muchas cosas que ver. Solo me interrumpí para correr el domingo por la mañana y tras una ducha continué con el trabajo.

Todo fue bien en la oficina. Me reuní con Embry el martes por la mañana, y vi que ambos llevábamos bien las cosas. Decidimos hacer una reunión con nuestro cliente para el jueves y entonces se decidiría si eso llegaría o no a la corte.

Esa misma tarde estaba saliendo de la oficina cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Supuse que sería Rosalie, pero al ver la pantalla, noté que era un número que no conocía. Atendí sin saber que esperarme y me alegró saber que se trataba de la joyería. Ya habían terminado el collar que había encargado y podía pasar por el ahora mismo. Encantado, les dije que estaría ahí lo más pronto posible y tras colgar salí en busca de mi coche.

Llegue al centro en menos de cinco minutos y tan solo con darle mi nombre a la chica de la tienda en unos minutos tajo una gran y linda caja de color negro con mi pedido.

La abrió con cuidado frente a mí y entonces pude ver el collar.

-¿qué le parece?- preguntó

Y la verdad es que no podía haber quedado mejor. Mucho mejor que el de un principio, incluso ahora parecía uno completamente nuevo.

-perfecto- dije cerrando la caja y mirando a la chica.

-excelente- dijo ella y tras colocarlo en una bolsa de color plateada me lo entregó.

Lo guardé en mi armario al llegar a casa y entonces comencé a planear lo que haría el viernes por la noche. Tendría que ser algo romántico, claro, algo que yo en verdad no era, pero trataría de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Prepararía yo mismo la cena, todo un desafío, aunque claro, ya tena el lugar, al que solo necesitaba hacerle unas cuantas mejoras.

Conseguí las flores, las luces, y con ayuda del encargado del edificio transforme por completo la terraza hasta que luciera justo como yo quería. En cuanto a la comida, no tuve otra opción que recurrir a Alice. Y no fue una decisión fácil, claro, odia comprar alguna revista o un dvd, pero ella conocía a Jasper y Rose más que yo, y sabia cocinar.

Una ventaja bastante grande, pues podría saber de los platos que a ella le gustaban.

La llamé a su departamento y con suerte fue ella quien atendió en lugar de Jasper.

-necesito un favor Alice- dije

-si necesitas un traje, puedo recomendarte a alguien Emmett, la verdad es que no trabajo con hombres, pero puedo asegurarte que él...

-no se trata de ropa- la interrumpí- es sobre cocina.

-oh, bien. No soy chef, pero supongo que podré ayudar en algo.

-solo necesitaría que me ayudarás a preparar algo, tu sabes una cena y eso, algo fácil, pero que sea bueno

-¿no sería más fácil llamar a un restaurante y que lo trajeran?

-no si quiero impresionar a alguien con ello. Sería mucho mejor si el que cocinara fuera yo.

-ya veo- dijo e incluso pude imaginármela sonriendo del otro lado de la línea- se trata de una chica a la que quieres impresionar entonces- yo no contesté- bien, encantada ayudaré, sólo si prometes presentármela luego. Me muero por conocer a la chica que logró atrapar a Emmett McCartney

-Alice- le pedí- podemos concentrarnos en la comida ahora por favor

-oh, si claro, pero no me olvidare de lo otro- apuntó- ¿Qué quieres preparar?

-no tengo idea- respondí- digo, algo que sea fácil, pero rico, como para una cena, nada como una pizza, ni como un plato muy extravagante. No se... ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-una ensalada como entrada, un plato, y tal vez un postre si es que no te molesta llegar demasiado lleno a la cama.

-Alice…

-no creas que soy tonta- apuntó- es obvio que vas a acostarte con ella después de la cena o no la estarías preparando.

Me reí con ganas y sabiendo que no podía engañarla

-bien- acepté- tu solo dime y yo tomaré nota de todo.

-excelente- dijo y con eso comenzó a dictarme los ingredientes de cada plato para luego explicarme paso a paso como debía preparar cada uno de ellos.

Cerca de dos horas después al teléfono colgué, con la oreja bastante entumecida. A Alice no se le iba ningún detalle en cuanto se trataba de comida, pero estaba seguro de que siguiendo sus consejos todo iría bien.

Pensé en ir por ella ese día, pero si lo hacía sería muy obvio que algo estaba planeado, de modo que le pedí que me viera en el lobby a las nueve, lista para cenar. La llamé cerca de media hora antes pidiéndole eso, pues le dije que iríamos a comer fuera y yo tenía trabajo pendiente en mi apartamento.

Aceptó sin problemas, y yo le pedí al portero que me informara en cuanto llegara. Después de todo ya no necesitaba dar su nombre ni anda para llegar a mi departamento, pues este ya estaba en mi lista de visitas regular desde hacia casi un mes.

La hice esperar apenas unos minutos y asegurándome de que todo allí estuviera listo para después de la comida. Tomé el pañuelo negro de sobre el sofá y entonces bajé a buscarla.

Rosalie llevaba una blusa blanca con volados al frente y una falta roja corta y ajustada, perfecta para ella.

-¿listo?- preguntó

-por supuesto- contesté- ¿tú?

Ella asintió.

-bien, dejame ponerte esto entonces- agregué sacando el pañuelo de mi bolsillo y poniéndolo frente a ella para vendarle los ojos.

-¿qué vas hacer?- preguntó casi riendo y poniendo sus manos enfrente

-solo quiero compartir algo contigo- dije y logrando que ella bajara sus manos que me impedían cubrirle los ojos- prometo que va a gustarte

-¿y después iremos a cenar?- preguntó en tanto yo hacia un nudo detrás de su cabeza y con cuidado de no enredar su cabello.

-después iremos a cenar- repetí e intentando convencerla de algo que yo únicamente sabia que no era verdad.

La guíe hasta el ascensor y entonces subimos hasta la azotea. La llevé casi hasta el centro de esta y justo frente a la mesa con velas y flores, rodeada de más velas y unas cuantas luces esperándola, le destapé los ojos.

Y claro que no se lo esperaba, nada de ello, y pude verlo en su cara de sorpresa y felicidad. No dijo nada enseguida, pero luego de mirar todo con detalle, se volvió a mí con una amplia sonrisa.

-no puedo creer que hayas preparado todo esto- dijo aún encantada con todo

-lo hice, aunque con un poquito de ayuda- apunté besándola con dulzura en los labios- además cumplíamos un mes de salir juntos y tenía que celebrarlo.

-Emmett- me regañó- no tenias que...

-si tenia que- la interrumpí- porque eres demasiado importante para mi y quiero que lo sepas Rose. Y no sigas insistiendo con ello, porque sabes como soy.

-lo sé osito- dijo sonriéndome para luego besarme por unos cuantos minutos.

Después de eso hice que ella se sentara en la mesa y nos servía ambos la cena que yo mismo había estado todo el día preparando.

Pollo a la canela con salsa de puerros y unas cuantas papas doradas; acompañadas de una enorme ensalada. Algo rico y elaborado, pero aun así fácil de preparar.

Rosalie estuvo encantada con la comida y así igual con todo lo demás que había preparado.

-no creí que celebraríamos esto- me dijo con una leve sonrisa en su boca y tomando mi mano por sobre la mesa- me siento una tonta por haberlo olvidado. Me refiero a ... olvidar que hoy se cumplía un mes desde que comenzamos a salir oficialmente.

- puedes compensarlo después- propuse con una sonrisa y logrando que ella comprendiera perfectamente a que me refería.

-supongo que puedo hacerlo- aceptó sonriendo también y luego mordiendo su labio inferior solo para provocarme.

Solo faltaba el postre, pero yo necesitaba hacer algo más antes de ello. De modo que levanté los platos y traje una botella de vino a la mesa junto con la caja que había traído de la joyería, pero sin que ella la viera

-Rose- la llamé y entonces ella me miró- se que probablemente no sea de lo mejor, pero quiero darte algo antes de que terminemos de cenar. Tal vez debí comprarte otra cosa, o… no sé, hacer algo más…

-si no me dices que es no podré decirte si fue bueno o no- apuntó- vamos, dime

Yo tragué saliva y entonces y con un rápido movimiento saqué la caja de detrás de mi espalda y la coloque sobre la mesa y frente a ella.

Rosalie la observó perpleja y sin saber que esperarse. Le di unos segundos y entonces la abrí, permitiéndole ver el collar grabado y con el dije de una rosa que le había comprado.

-Emmett- susurró- no puedo creerlo… digo, es hermoso, y es…

-se que es el viejo collar que te regale, pero le agregué algo más- dije apuntando el nuevo dije en forma de rosa- aunque no es tan preciosa como tu, se que es tu flor favorita también- apunté- y, también está grabado, solo para ti- dije para luego voltearlo con un rápido movimiento y mostrarle lo que había escrito para ella.

Rosalie se quedo sin palabras, aun sin poder creerlo, y solo tras tomarlo entre sus manos como corroborando que fuera de verdad me miró a los ojos.

-no creí que…

-te amo- dije al fin y sin importarme lo cursi que sonara o incluso que ella fuera la primera chica a la que se lo dijera, lo hice- me importas demasiado Rose- dije acariciando su mejilla con una mano- y al fin comprendí que en verdad te amo, y es por eso que hice todo esto. Solo para ti y para demostrarte mi amor.

-y yo tenía miedo de ser la primera en decirlo- apuntó casi sonriendo- fui una tonta de verdad, ahora se que ya no debo hacerlo. También te amo Emmett- dijo y entonces se acercó a mí para besarme.

Fue un beso dulce y corto, pero maravilloso después de haber escuchado de sus labios las mismas palabras que yo había dicho y que indicaban que mi sentimiento era correspondido.

Le puse su collar después de eso y luego de unos cuantos besos más, decidí que era momento de servir el postre. Helado de chocolate con algunas fresas y caramelo encima. Rosalie lo adoro y claro no perdió su tiempo para jugar conmigo en tanto comía.

Después de la cena ambos fuimos hasta mi apartamento donde la estaba esperando el resto de la sorpresa. Las luces apagadas y un caminito de pequeñas velas hasta mi habitación era lo que seguía, si es que ella estaba dispuesta claro. Aunque bastante seguro podía decir que si.

La cargue en mis brazos en cuando salimos del ascensor y ella chilló.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo mirándome fijo

-solo te llevo- apunte caminando hacia la puerta y ya con las llaves en la mano

Ya adentro la dejé en el suelo y entonces ella vio casi con tanto asombro como antes lo que había preparado para ella.

Sin decir nada, me miro a los ojos con emoción y entonces me beso con dulzura y en señal de agradecimiento. Le devolví el beso, pero algo más presuroso en tanto mis manos le rodeaban la cintura. Rosalie se colgó de mis hombros y con un ligero movimiento ya estuvo sobre mí. Aun besándola comencé a caminar hasta mi habitación con lentitud y entonces la dejé sobre la cama.

Me arrodille en el suelo y entonces tomé una de sus manos, entrelacen sus dedos con los míos y comencé a darle besos a lo largo de su brazo en tanto ella sonreía. Continué así hasta llegar a su cuello y entonces me subí sobre ella, pero sin recargar nada de mi peso en su cuerpo. Con la otra mano fui abriendo su blusa, botón por botón y cuando terminé se la quité, dejándola a un lado, después besé uno de sus hombros mientras le desabrochaba el sostén y también se lo quitaba. No tenia prisa, no esta vez, pues deseaba que fuera especial, justo como había planeado todo este tiempo y así iba a serlo.

Continué recorriendo su cuello con mis labios escuchándola suspirar hasta que finalmente llegue a su boca, atrapándola con desesperación.

Rosalie se irguió de la cama, sentándose sobre sus tobillos y entonces desabrochó mi camisa con urgencia para luego pasar sus manos por mi torso como si no deseara olvidarlo.

Acaricié sus pechos con mis manos en tanto ella me quitaba el cinturón y pude verla sonreírme de forma traviesa y logando fascinarme. Tironeé de sus pezones y volví a besarla mientras ella bajaba mi cremallera y hacia a un lado los pantalones.

Sentí sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y su lengua presurosa peleando con la mía por hacer ese beso más salvaje; pero fue entonces cuando la detuve.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó

-no quiero ir rápido- dije y si bien era lo que hubiera hecho después de tanto esperar por eso, había entendido que no era eso lo que en verdad quería, y que ya tendría tiempo para ello.

Rosalie me miró sin comprender.

-no te sigo- dijo. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa.

-no quiero solo sexo desenfrenado. No esta noche bebé.-Rose abrió al boca para hablar pero yo me le adelante- solo quiero hacerte el amor. Como nunca me permití hacértelo.

Su sonrisa y la forma en que sus ojos me miraron entonces son tuvieron precio.

La vi morderse los labios con ternura y entonces yo al besé del mismo modo.

Después de eso la ropa se fue bastante rápida, pero aun así sin violencia ni desenfreno. Me tomé todo mi tiempo para hacerla disfrutar, sin apresurar el momento final y dándole todo lo que ella pidiera.

Fue hermoso, eso no voy a negarlo y fue exactamente como yo esperaba.

Rosalie y yo al fin hicimos el amor, justo como debería de haber sido la primera vez, y ella fue la única con quien yo lo habría hecho en mi vida, cosa de la que no iba a arrepentirme nunca.

* * *

**Como prometi, actualice pronto, y si bien no es mi otro fic, se que esperaban con ansias ver como continuaba esta historia.**

**Ojala les guste.**

**Saludos y pronto nos estaremos leyendo :)**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	29. Retiro ardiente

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 29: Retiro ardiente**_

El tiempo se había pasado volando y sin darme cuenta la fecha ya había llegado. Una semana llena de trabajo y por completo ocupada, terminarían con mis responsabilidades hasta el lunes siguiente.

Había sido un viaje tranquilo, y bastante aburrido, también, considerando que no podría hacer nada abordo con ella, pues Jasper y Alice también estaban presentes e inconvenientemente ubicados en los asientos continuos al de ella.

Y claro que había sido la mejor noticia del mundo el enterarme que Rose también había sido invitada a la boda de Bella y Edward. Era la _mejor noticia_ que alguien habría podido darme. Todo un fin de semana con mi novia para hacer lo que se me antojara, pero con la desventaja de que su hermano y, mi mejor amigo, estarían presentes al igual que el resto de mis amigos que no sabían nada de mi relación con ella.

Y si bien no fue algo que me preocupó en un comienzo, ahora podía ver con claridad el cuidado que tendríamos que tener hasta que le diéramos la noticia a todos.

Algo en lo que tuve suerte sin embargo, fue en la distribución de los cuartos, pues tanto el mío como el suyo estaban ubicados en el sexto piso, a diferencia del de Alice y Jasper, quien compartía habitación y se quedaban en el piso ocho. Lo que nos permití vernos "a escondidas" sin tanto cuidado.

Y ahora mismo ella estaba en mi alcoba frente al espejo ubicado sobre la comoda maquillándose y ya lista para bajar a la cena de ensayo.

Y es que se veía malditamente bien con ese puto vestido tan corto como el resto de los que siempre vestía y que lograban calentarme a mil con tal solo mirarla. Y más ahora desde donde tenia una perfecta vista de su trasero apenas cubierto por la tela de este.

-¿no es demasiado atrevido para una boda?- pregunté desde la cama y terminando de ponerme los zapatos

-¿no crees que lo es toda mi ropa?-me dijo ella mirándome a través del espejo

-si- contesté finalmente poniéndome de pie y avanzando hacia ella- pero se que no te importa. A mí sin embargo…- dije poniéndome justo detrás de ella y colocando mis manos en sus caderas.

-tengo que arreglarme Emmett- protestó- accedí venir aquí con esa única condición

-estas perfecta- dije comenzando a besarle el cuello mientras mis manos acariciaban su trasero aun por sobre la ropa y su aroma exquisito me inundaba, volviéndome loco por completo- olvídate de eso.

-Emmett…- gimió y yo no me detuve. Le bese le cuello mientras masajeaba sus senos por encima de la ropa, para luego continuar besando sus labios con desesperación.

-aún no probamos esto- dije jalando sus bragas hacia abajo y rozando mi erección aún en mis pantalones contra su trasero y logrando que ella se arqueara contra mi.

Impidiendo que ella pudiera concentrarse, continué así, mordisqueando su cuello y subiendo sus vestido poco a poco hasta dejarlo por sobre su cintura.

-no…- jadeo en tanto estiraba una mano hacia atrás y me acariciaba con rudeza- y estoy segura de que lo quieres ¿no? Estás ansioso -agregó presionando algo mas fuerte y moviendo su trasero contra mi.

-¿tú no?- pregunté mirándola por el espejo y pegándome aún más a ella mientras una de mis manos rozaba la entrada de su centro.

Rosalie gimió con fuerza y echo su cabeza hacia atrás.

-si- contestó entonces y besándome en los labios aun sin voltearse- me gustas así- añadió al sentir que mis dedos no dejaban de tocarla- impaciente…

Sin siquiera pensármelo, me quite los pantalones y los deje caer al suelo al igual que los boxers. Solo entonces y sin que yo me lo esperara ella estiro una de sus manos para comenzar a trabajar mi entrepierna.

-no te das una idea de cuanto placer me das con eso o ¿si?- preguntó dándole una laga y prolongada caricia a mi miembro ya libre y haciéndome gritar.

Sin esperar mas que eso, la obligue a inclinarse hacia delante y abrí bien sus piernas. Pude verla mirarme con picardía por el espejo y esperando que yo tomara el control.

Lleve mis manos al frente y tome sus pechos entre mis dedos, tas hacer a un lado su vestido. Estaban tan sensibles y ya casi duros, que tas unos minutos decidí que necesitaba atención otra parte de su cuerpo. Mis dedos frotaron su entrada con rudeza y logrando que ella gimiera. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien aquella posición y eso que aun no comenzaba. Estaba tan hinchada y mojada que estaba seguro de que no se demoraría en llegar, pero yo quería probar algo distinto, justo así.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo a pensar en algo la penetre por atrás de una sola vez y entonces me sentí mas duro y aprisionado que nunca, pero magnifico al mismo tiempo.

-mierda, Emmett- gritó y se tensó tan fuerte que tuve que salirme de ella.

-relájate bebé- le pedí comenzando a besar su cuello otra vez y en tanto mis manos jalaban sus pezones ya duros por completo- va a gustarte, lo prometo-agregué entrando una vez mas, pero con más lentitud.

Ella gritó pero esta vez también fue de placer. Repetí el mismo moviendo una y otra vez, entrando despacio y logrando que ella no sintiera dolor.

Si ella me hubiera dicho antes que nunca lo había hecho…

-Emmett- gimió volviéndose para besarme- Dios, Emmett

Pero ahora no iba a detenerme. Apresuré un poco mis estocadas entrando y saliendo de ella mientras la sostenía por las caderas, presionando su trasero de cuando en cuando y dándole también algunas palmaditas.

Rosalie gimió y entonces dobló sus codos para quedar recostada sobre la comoda y mirarme con atención a través del espejo frente a ambos.

Continué moviéndome, ahora algo más duro y fuerte, impulsado por sus palabras de anhelo y sus gritos. Ahora ambos disfrutábamos, no había sido tan difícil al comienzo, pero de cualquier forma tendría que hablar con ella después de eso.

-maldición Emmett-gimió entonces y sacándome de mis propios pensamientos para focalizarme otra vez en ella quien seguía mi ritmo de una forma increíble.

-inclínate un poco más- le pedí empujando su espalda hacia abajo y logrando con ello que su trasero se levantara. Bese su espalda poco a poco y cuando llegue a su cuello no pude evitar morderlo, recibiendo un grito como respuesta.

Y claro que aquella posición me encantaba, pero no quería terminar así, no sin darle placer a ella también.

Me salí de ella y esta vez entre en su centro con fuerza y abriendo aún más sus piernas. Y no volví a demorarme, pues comencé a moverme rápido y fuerte viendo lo entregada que ella estaba en tanto gritaba cuando mis manos la tocaban en esos puntos que yo conocía perfectamente para hacerla volar.

-ya casi…-anunció indicándome que no le quedaba nada para llegar.

De modo que me concentré en ella y en lograr que llegara. Presioné sus pezones y masaje sus senos mientras le hablaba sucio al oído.

Normalmente no era de esos, a diferencia de ella que adoraba hacerlo conmigo para volverme loco, pero justo ahora…

-Dios nena estas tan benditamente rica -grite mientras sentía como el orgasmo no tardaría en alcanzarme a mi también- me muero por ver como te corres, no sabes las ganas que tengo de tomarte una y otra vez, por donde sea y como sea…

-Dios Emmett, voy a matarte- gritó y pude verla sonreír- eres un maldito genio del sexo.

Halagarme claro, ayudo, y ella lo sabía. Bese su espalda aun sin dejar de moverme y entonces la sentí apresarme en su interior; se corrió con un fuerte gemido y yo la seguí dejándome caer sobre ella por completo satisfecho.

Tras unos cuantos suspiros me recompuse y entonces me salí de ella para luego voltearla y verla a la cara.

-eso fue…-dijo aun jadeando

-estupendo- acordé y ella me sonrió- pero tú nunca…

-no- apuntó incluso antes de que lo dijera

-_¿por qué no me lo dijiste?_

-no creí que fuera importante

-Dios, Rosalie podría haberte lastimado, digo si nunca te habían follado por ahí…

-no fue la gran cosa Emmett- dijo intentando calmarme- en serio, digo, dolió al principio, pero el placer fue mas que eso.

-de cualquier modo…

Pero no llegue a continuar cuando ella me estampó un beso en la boca. De inmediato le respondí metiendo mi lengua en su boca y tas algunos minutos al fin nos separamos.

-no es justo que hagas eso- me quejé- distraerme no te hará evitar esta conversación.

-acabamos de tener sexo ¿y lo primero que quieres hacer es discutir?

-no estoy discutiendo…

-ya entendí tu punto- me dijo bajando su dedo desde mi clavícula hasta el comienzo de mi cadera- y prometo hablar contigo sobre ello- se lamió los labios- en otra ocasión ¿está bien?

-Rose- gemí la verla agacharse y ponerse justo frente a mi.

-no hay forma de que me lo prohíbas- insistió tomando mi miembro entre sus manos y comenzando a moverlas arriba abajo con suavidad- además se que más tarde me lo recompensaras…

Y si, después de una terrible sesión de sexo de pie, Rose se salió con la suya y me hizo una mamada antes de que nos fuéramos; y claro, no iba a decir q no, pues bien sabia como me encantaba el modo en que ella me lo hacía, pero ya tenia una idea de cómo recompensarle aquello más tarde.

Sin embargo, algo se me había pasado y no podía volver a ocurrir. No había usado un condón cunado lo habíamos hecho en mi cuarto y por el bien de ambos yo esperaba que ella se cuidara. Lo suponía, aunque nunca lo hubiéramos hablado, pero aún así no podía volver a cometer la misma equivocación.

La cena de ensayo o más bien dicho la cena no estuvo mal, al menos ensayábamos con comida, aunque Edward y Jasper me tuvieron bastante acaparado toda la noche con los asuntos de ayudar al novio al día siguiente por la mañana. Casi no pude estar con Rose y no es que lo de antes no me hubiera bastado, sino que en realidad ya estaba algo cansado de tener que fingir frente a todos.

No poder tocarla, besarla o simplemente rodear su cintura con mi brazo era de lo más insoportable, e iba a hablar de ello esa noche con ella.

Tomamos el elevador todos juntos, pues habíamos sido los últimos en dejar el salón en el que se haría la recepción al día siguiente. Edward y Bella rebozaban de alegría, aunque pasarían esa noche separados, pues ambos tendrían sus despedidas de soltero.

Aunque tendríamos cerca de dos horas antes de irnos para descansar un poco.

Rosalie y yo bajamos en el piso seis y el resto continuo hasta el siete.

-¿vienes?- pregunté en tanto caminaba hacia mi cuarto.

-¿sabes que vendrán a buscarme las chicas no?

-si- apunté deteniéndome ya frente a mi puerta- pero aun tienes casi una hora y media para que pase eso.

-bien, iré por algo a mi cuarto y te alcanzo- dijo con una sonrisa y dándome un rápido beso para luego continuar caminando por el corredor hasta su cuarto.

-te dejare la puerta abierta- grité justo antes de que ella entrara y entonces yo hice lo mismo.

Fui al baño a lavarme la cara y tras bajar las luces y poner algo de música decidí esperarla sentado sobre la cama.

No tardó demasiado, aunque si note que se traía algo entre manos al verla entrar cubierta por un tapado negro que le llegaba por la rodilla y una bolsa de color rojo bajó el brazo.

-eso debe de ser algo bueno como para que tuviera que esperar más de diez minutos- apunté al verla deja la bolsa a los pies de la cama y alejarse otra vez de mi.

-lo es- dijo con voz sexy y desabotonando su tapado lentamente para luego dejarlo caer al suelo y permitirme ver el terrible conjunto de lencería rojo y negro que traía puesto.

Era una especie de corset con cintas al frente cruzándolo y unas bragas de encaje que apenas podían ver.

-dios- susurre casi tan bajo que creía que ella no me había escuchado.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó dándose una vuelta entera de forma lenta y contoneando su lindo trasero para mi. Y maldita sea si ese conjunto no se veía mejor desde atrás, que me cortaran una mano. Unos tacones negros con plataforma y tachas la acompañaban haciendo que eso aun se viera mejor.

- supongo que no te basto con lo de antes- dije sonriendo en tanto permanecía sentado y controlando mi cuerpo para no saltar sobre ella como un animal.

-se que a ti no te basto. Además, no te compre nada para nuestro aniversario, así que pensé que este sería un bonito regalo, aunque algo atrasado claro.

- tendré que cobrarte extra por el retraso- añadí.

-no tengo ningún problema con ello- me dijo mordisqueando su labio inferior y luego dirigiéndose a mi equipo de música- pero antes que nada, necesitamos cambiar la música- dijo presionando unos cuantos botones y luego metiendo su mp3 en el- esto no sirve- y entonces comenzó a sonar a todo volumen Back in Black de ACDC.

Rosalie se volvió de nuevo a mi estaba vez sonriendo con picardía para luego subirse sobre mi. Me besó con rudeza entrelazando sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y frotándose contra mi ansiosa.

Instintivamente lleve mis manos a su trasero y la presioné más fuerte contra mi. Podía sentir como poco a poco estaba más mojada a través de la tela de sus bragas y eso estaba acabando por calentarme. Comencé a jalar las cintas de su corset, pero estás no parecían cooperar.

-dejame hacerlo a mi- dijo ella apenas separándose de mis labios y luego comenzando a estirar una a una las cintas que lo mantenían sujeto a su cuerpo. Y por supuesto que yo no me mantuve quieto, le bese el cuello mientas tanto y el apreté las nalgas en contadas ocasiones logrando desconcentrarla.

Finalmente Rose se deshizo de el y entonces únicamente quedó cubierta por sus bragas y un diminuto y sexy sostén de encaje negro que permitía ver cuan duros y listos estaban sus pezones.

Los toqué por encima de la tela y ella gimió. Ya estaba lista, claro que lo estaba y yo no iba a hacerla esperar más. Me quite la camisa y con su ayuda también se fueron los pantalones. Me estiré hasta la mesa de luz para dejar los condones sobre la cama y entonces noté que ella ya no estaba sobre mí.

-¿que haces?- pregunté al verla sacando de al bolsa que había traído consigo unas tiras de tela negra.

-¿no creías que esta era toda la sorpresa o si?-dijo estirándolas y entonces comencé a darme cuenta a que se refería.

-¿es serio crees que quiero eso?- pregunté suponiendo que iba a hacer con ellas- ¿crees que soy el tipo de hombre que disfruta de esas cosas?

-¿ya lo probaste?-dijo ahora subiendo a la cama para luego sentarse sobre mi aun con las tiras de tela en una mano- ¿o solo lo dices por que no te gusta la idea?-añadió ya sobre mis labios y deseando en verdad conocer mi respuesta.

-no- respondí- no soy de esos, eso es todo. Pero supongo que tampoco que no puedo decir que no me gusta algo que nunca probé ¿no?

-¿eso significa que me dejarás hacerlo a mi modo?

Yo vacilé. Esto no era cualquier cosa, digo. Confiaba en Rose, y la amaba, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que ella deseara algo como eso. Y no es que la idea no fue interesante e incluso excitante, pero estar amarrado a una cama no era precisamente la idea que mas me gustaba, incluso teniéndola a ella encima y dándome placer.

-deberás soltarme si te lo pido- dije y casi sonó como una orden.

-lo haré-prometió para luego besarme- no tengas miedo osito, solo quiero probar otra cosa.

-veo que nunca te cansas de experimentar.

-y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo- apuntó- hay tantas cosas que podríamos intentar…

-limitémonos a esto por ahora- aclaré robándole otro beso -una cosa a la vez.

-bien- concordó- ahora dame tu brazo- dijo estirando una de las tiras del tela frente a mi.

Casi a punto de negarme lo hice. Ella hábilmente lo rodeo con la tela y luego lo ató a uno de los postes laterales de la cama. La vi anudarlo varias veces, pero estuve seguro de que aquello no resistiría demasiado, después de todo no podrían tener tanta fuerza sus nudos.

-ahora acomódate en la cama- me dijo –necesito que estés cómodo

Hice lo que ella me pidió y entonces amarró mi otro brazo al poste que quedaba libre. No estaban demasiado tirantes, pero de cualquier forma me impedirían tocarla.

La música continúo sonando, pero ahora la canción era otra.

Rosalie se subió sobre mí con ambas piernas a mis lados y comenzó a besarme sin compasión. Intenté responderle lo mejor que pude, pero la verdad era que aquello era bastante difícil considerando que estaba amarrado. Me decidí a soportarlo y continué besándola lo mejor que pude.

Pero la tortura no se acababa ahí. Oh no.

Ella bajó sus labios por mi cuello y comenzó a succionarlo y darle pequeños mordiscos en tanto sus manos masajeaban mi miembro por encima de mis boxers.

Gemí como un maldito adolescente y no pude sentirme más expuesto que entonces. Era malditamente jodido eso, pues no poda hacer nada más que hablar. No podía tocarla ni responderle como siempre lo hacía, no a menos que ella lo quisiera.

Tironeé ansioso de mis amarres, pero no cedieron.

-tranquilo- dijo ella comenzando a lamer mi pecho- recién empiezo.

-y ya haces que esto sea un infierno

-uno que vas a adorar- me prometió y entonces continuó con su tarea.

Como alivio y tortura a la vez se deshizo de la última prenda que me quedaba puesta y entonces sus manos me rodearon sin que nada las detuviera. Me acaricio con lentitud mientras su lengua jugueteaba en mi estomago.

-Rose, mierda…- jadeé

-dime que quieres amor

-solo… sigue así- alcancé a decir entre gemidos.

Y ella lo hizo. Claro que esta vez no fue como la anterior. Solo me introdujo en su boca dos o tres veces solo por el placer de trastornarme y luego sus manos volvieron a reemplazarla. Pero yo necesitaba algo más.

-quítate la ropa- pedí jadeando- tócate para mi, bebé- le pedí rozando mis labios con los suyos- quiero ver como lo haces- insistí dándole un ligero mordisco a su labio inferior.

Y ella tan dispuesta y malditamente atrevida aceptó sin siquiera decir palabra.

Entonces la vi deshacerse de su sostén con lentitud y arrojarlo fuera de la cama para luego presionar sus pezones con fuerza.

Rosalie gimió y yo con ella. Como me moría por ser yo el que hiciera eso justo ahora…pero verlo y no poder hacer nada más que ello me estaba matando y calentando a mil más que nunca. Chupó sus dedos y entonces tironeó de la punta de ellos con fuerza y soltando un quejido.

-así...- la alenté- justo así nena

Rosalie no se detuvo y entonces mientras aun torturaba sus pechos con una mano bajó la otra hasta sus bragas y la introdujo en ellas para darse placer. Vi como de sus labios salían gemidos y como su cuerpo su rostro se convulsionaba ante esos toques.

-más fuerte- pedí y sentí como mi miembro daba un respingo. Ya no aguantaría mucho más y ni siquiera yo mismo podía pajearme como para saciar esa necesidad sin tener que esperar. Rosalie obedeció y entonces aceleró sus movimientos.- quítate las bragas, quiero verte- pedí- abre las piernas para mi y dejame ver como te complaces.

Y de la forma más sexy que me podría haber imaginado ella lo hizo. Ya desnuda se acercó más a mí con las piernas abiertas y se tocó sin ningún pudor y permitiéndome ver claramente cuan mojada estaba para mí.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó aun sin detenerse, y moviendo sus dedos algo más lento

-me estas matando- afirme- no pares. Quiero verte llegar.

-no sola- se quejó y haciendo un puchero mientras su mano se detenía- quiero legar contigo, sobre ti…

-lo harás-dije- pero ahora quiero esto- ella no contestó- ven-le pedí- acércate a mi y cierra los ojos- ella lo hizo- tócate otra vez justo como desearías que yo lo hiciera- susurré en su oído y le di un ligero beso en el cuello.- imagina que mis dedos son los que te están penetrando justo ahora…

-Ah...- gritó

-bien, así- la alenté y aun sin alejarme de ella- quiero que te corras lindo y rico para mi. Quiero que quedes satisfecha para luego hacérmelo a mí. Quiero que te pruebes- la insté-hazlo Rose y luego me tendrás como quieras

Ella gimió una vez más, pero no se detuvo.

Así continué hablándole al oído en tanto ella se masturbaba para mí. Y no falto mucho hasta que ella se corriera frente a mi y lanzando un terrible grito con ello.

La vi sacar sus dedos de su interior y entonces los lamió con goce, disfrutando del sabor de si misma. Al verme desear eso, hizo lo mismo pero esta vez dándome a probar a mí también de su exquisito sabor.

No tardo nada en componerse otra vez y mi polla se lo agradeció. Ya estaba duro hacia bastante y no podía esperar para sentirme adentro suyo.

Rosalie se montó arriba mío y comenzó a frotarse contra mi dura erección y haciéndome jadear.

-estás tan duro…- dijo casi en un gemido- te sientes tan rico así de duro- agregó tomándome entre sus manos y dirigiéndome su entrada.

-no olvides eso- apunte con mi cabeza con condones sobre la sabana y con la cordura que me quedaba

-antes no…

-fue mi culpa- dije- no volverá a repetirse, además lo hago para cuidarte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tas abrir uno me lo colocó con cuidado para luego volver a llevarme a su entrada.

-móntame fuerte- le pedí entrando en ella y sintiéndola tensa y húmeda- hazlo así

Y si bien estaba entre acostado y sentado, ella lo hacia a la perfección. Se movía duro y fuerte para luego alternarlo con movimientos lentos y circulares. Estaba agarrada de mis hombros, mientras yo la besaba desconsolado.

Sus manos juguetearon en mi pecho mientras los suyos rebotaban y chocaban contra mí.

Maldita sea, quería poder yo llevar el ritmo…

Volví a tironear de mis agarres y si bien los desajuste un poco no basto para soltarme.

Ya tenia suficiente con eso.

Rosalie gimió y entonces noté que estaba por llegar otra vez. Me había concentrado tanto en desatarme que me había olvidado de ella, ¡idiota!

Me moví con fuerza y como pude desde esa posición para ayudarla a alcanzar su orgasmo. Solo entonces volví a mi tarea por desatarme para esta vez hacerla llegar como se debía.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella al verme lidiar con esas malditas telas y aún agitada

-¿quien te enseñó a hacer nudos como esos?- pregunté

-mi padre- dijo- cuando Jasper y yo íbamos a acampar nos enseñaba eso. Nunca creí que fueran útiles, hasta ahora.

-desátame, maldición- gruñí- ya no puedo más.

Ella se rió

-creí que eras más fuerte- se burlo

-desátame y verás lo fuerte que puedo ser contigo-la reté y supe que aquello le gustó

Sin agregar nada más con dos movimientos hábiles me desató una mano y sin darle tiempo a continuar con la otra comencé a tocarla con desesperación.

-Emmett- gimió al sentirme entre sus piernas- no puedo... ah… hacerlo así.

-date prisa -pedí besando su estomagó y tironeando uno de sus pezones justo como quería. Ella obedeció y ya libre no me demoré el volteara para quedar esta vez arriba de ella. Subí una de sus piernas a mi hombro y entonces la tuve tan lista para mí como lo quise.

Me quité le condón y usado y tras ponerme uno nuevo entré en ella con fuerza.

-Dios….- gritó

Con fuerza y rudeza la embestí, como me estaba muriendo por hacer desde el comienzo y recibiendo únicamente gritos de su parte que no hacían más que alentarme a continuar.

Sentí sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda y entonces yo grité.

-lo siento- dijo besando mis labios- es que… ya… no... Dios….

Lo que indicaba que no le quedaba nada ya para venirse.

Bajé mi mano hasta su centro y con suavidad presioné su clítoris dos veces.

- Emmett….- gritó entonces y con eso alcanzó la cima estupendamente y presionándome en su interior de un modo que tras otras dos embestidas me hizo llegar a mí también.

Caí rendido sobre su cuerpo jadeando y sudado en tanto ella aun trataba de recomponerse.

-eres un animal- dijo y soltó una ligera risita.- un maldito oso salvaje.

-tu oso salvaje- dije levantándome de encima de ella y saliendo de su cuerpo al fin para tenderme a su lado.

-solo mío- repitió ella para luego besarme en los labios

- lo soy- admití tocando sus pechos con cuidado y aún mirándola a los ojos.

- quieres más- dijo y no era pregunta, pues sabia que era así.

La besé en señal de que no se equivocaba y entonces volví a subirme sobre ella, quedando justo en medio de sus piernas. Ella no tardó en seguirme el ritmo y entonces comenzó a acariciar mi miembro con lentitud.

Gemí sin pensármelo disfrutando del placer que me daban sus manos y entonces decidí que deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo. Tomé uno de sus brazos y lo estiré hacia el barrote de la cama y buscando la tira de tela negra para amárralo aun sin dejar de besarla.

-Emmett…- jadeó en tanto subía su cadera para rozarse contra mi y reclamando atención.

- enseguida nena- dije volviendo a besarla para luego sentarme sobre ella y amarrar su otra mano- enseguida tendrás todo el placer que puedas querer y aguantar.

Ella se relamió los labios buscando provocarme y entonces volví a besarla.

-vas a disfrutar tanto de esto- dije lamiendo su oreja y comenzando a bajar por su cuello para luego ir a sus pechos. Y claro que iba hacerlo.

Me demore algo con sus pezones, pero luego de estar seguro de que estos estuvieron por completo duros continué bajando por su estomago y dejándole unos cuantos besos.

Llegue entonces a su centro hirviente y mojado, hinchado por la excitación y más que listo para recibirme.

Introduje un dedo en ella y al sacarlo comprobé cuan mojada estaba. Y por supuesto que lo probé, para luego hacer lo mismo con ella. Pase mi lengua entre sus pliegues y logrando que su cuerpo se arqueara y gimiera en tanto tironeaba de sus agarres.

Chupé con fuerza en tanto mis dedos acariciaban con suavidad sus muslos y pude oírla gemir de placer.

-por Dios, Emmett…- gritó, pero eso no hizo más que alentarme a continuar.

Busqué con precisión su punto G y entonces hice presión con uno de mis dedos. Como respuesta obtuve un grito bastante fuerte. Continué del mismo modo, presionando y chupando y logrando que su cuerpo se arqueara con cada uno de mis movimientos.

Rosalie soltó un gemido y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse torpes contra mi cara, mientras ella comenzaba a tensarse alrededor de mis dedos que la bombeaban sin piedad, me separé mirándola retorciéndose de placer, cuando moví mis dedos de forma salvaje, se quedo sin aire y empezó a dar espasmos, antes de explotar de una forma estupenda y soltando un grito que fue opacado apenas por el solo de guitarra de la canción que estaba sonando.

Me dirigí entonces a su boca y la bese con dulzura. Ella ya llevaba cuatro orgasmos y yo solo uno. Y no es que eso importara, sino que en realidad sabía que podía alargar eso por mucho mas sabiendo que no la vería hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero solo contaba con veinte minutos antes de que tuviera que irse y entonces ella debía llegar de la mejor forma que yo pudiera hacerlo.

Aún amarrada me subí sobre ella tras separar sus piernas y me coloqué justo sobre su centro. Rosalie mordió mi labio inferior para luego sonreírme

-¿lista para una ultima tanda?- pregunte frotándome contra ella y en tanto mis manos jugaban con sus pechos

-una que me recuerde por que solo te tengo a ti- dijo sonriéndome como toda una perra.

-¿entonces quieres otro?- pregunte sin comprender exactamente a que se refería.

-no- dijo besándome lentamente- y no lo quiero ni necesito. No teniéndote a ti osito

Yo solté una carcajada.

-eso es lo menos excitante que podrías haber dicho- señale refiriéndome a mi erección

-siempre te digo así-apuntó en tanto se acomodaba en la cama debajo de mi y aun amarrada- pero puedo decirte oso salvaje si lo prefieres- dijo de ultimo y alzando una ceja.

-eso esta mejor- apunté y comenzando a besarla de nuevo para no parar más.

* * *

**Ojala les guste y la verdad me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo ajajaja**

**Pronto ya verán como se sabe toda la verdad, pero no les adelanto más.**

**Intentare actualizarles pronto y de nuevo gracias a todas las que me siguen leyendo y me dejan sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Besos a todas y espero que tengan una linda semana!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	30. El paraíso

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 30: El paraíso**_

Stripers, resaca, y un Edward muy trastornado no habían sido una buena combinación para la noche anterior a su boda. Y no es que no la hubiéramos pasado bien, pero claro que después de esa hora y media de sexo con Rosalie, no deseaba ver a ninguna otra fulana semidesnuda. y si, había tenido mis días en que esos clubes me subían el animo con un estupido bailecito por unos cuentos billetes, pero ya eso no era lo mío.

Tome algunos tragos, o algunos tequilas, mejor dicho en tanto Jasper y varios de sus amigos del trabajo intentábamos mantenerlo allí dentro. Aquello definitivamente nunca había sido "cosa de Edward".

Pero al final y ya borrachos y cansados acabamos volviendo al hotel a eso de las cinco de la mañana, dejándonos con apenas unas cuantas horas de sueño antes de la gran ceremonia.

Jasper me despertó tras estar por mas de diez minutos tocando mi puerta y luego de darme un rápido baño y meterme en mi esmoquin fui con el a buscar a Edward.

Y la verdad es que estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que yo esperaba. Digo, siempre había sido un tipo tranquilo y serio al que le gustaba divertirse, pero creo que hasta entonces nunca lo había visto tener una crisis nerviosa.

La ceremonia empezaría a las 4:30, de modo que nosotros tendríamos que estar en el altar al menos cinco minutos antes, según Jasper.

Comí algo en la recepción de pasada, pues mi estomago no resistiría otra hora más sin probar bocado. Y aunque mis dos amigos no entendían como podía comer en un momento así, yo estaba de lo más tranquilo.

Finalmente salimos al pequeño parque donde ya todos estaban sentados y nos colocamos en hilera a un lado del altar.

Por supuesto mis esfuerzos no habían servido para calamar a Edward, y ni siquiera Jasper, que siempre era bueno en ese tipo de cosas lograba hacerlo. Ahora, sin embargo y ya con todos frente a el, parecía estar manteniendo la calma.

En menos de cinco minutos Bella atravesaría la puerta al final del corredor y entonces el tan ansioso novio la vería.

Vi a Rosalie escabullirse por un costado y caminar por el corredor junto a la pared para luego sentarse casi frente a mí. Llevaba un vestido negro con algunos detalles en blanco al frente. Como siempre, corto y provocador, justo como a ella le gustaba y también a mi por supuesto. Era la primera vez que la veía desde que había dejado mi habitación la noche anterior y la verdad es que no podía aguantar las ganas que tenia de volver a repetir esa escena. Le sonreí ansioso porque la ceremonia terminara y al fin poder estar con ella, y ella hizo lo mismo.

Alice atravesó la puerta perfectamente vestida como dama de honor, y tas ella, la otra amiga de Bella, Angela. Caminaron por el corredor hasta quedar frente a nosotros y entonces la música comenzó.

Fue extraño supongo, ver ahora una boda estando tan cerca del novio y la novia, además claro, de que ellos fueran amigos míos. Pero no me sentí incomodo, por el contrario, y para mi sorpresa me sentí a gusto estando allí.

Bella finalmente apareció y pude escuchar a Edward suspirar audiblemente. Había estado tan nervioso todo ese tiempo, pero al fin ya se había calmado.

La ceremonia fue rápida y sencilla. Yo le pasé los anillos cuando el padre lo indicó y tas el beso en que los declaraba marido y mujer, pude relajarme y bajar del altar.

Me moría por buscar a Rosalie y besarla en ese mismo instante, pero no podía hacerlo con todos allí. Tuve que conformarme con verla de lejos y demostrando el únicamente con mi mirada cuando deseaba hacer eso.

Paso un largo rato, sin embargo hasta que todos ocupamos nuestros sitios en las mesas del interior del hotel, tras el baile de los novios y los brindis. Ellos ocupaban la mesa principal, bastante cerca de la nuestra, y acompañados por sus respectivos familiares.

Alice y Jasper, junto con Angela y su novio creo, estaban en la misma mesa que Rosalie y yo. Ella sentada a mi lado, por supuesto, y no por accidente.

Pasaron dos platos y finalmente las otras dos parejas fueron a bailar, dejándome a solas con Rose por primera vez en toda la noche.

-creí que no se irían más- me dijo volteándose a verme y el sonido de su voz no pudo sonarme mejor- estoy harta de fingir ya

-también yo- apunté- pero no creo que ahora sea el momento de decirles de lo nuestro. No en la boda de Edward y Bella.

-lo sé, aún así…- dijo y me sonrió de ese modo que yo solo conocía a la perfección.- no significa que no podamos estar juntos… ahora

Y justo cuando estaba por preguntar a que se refería con eso, pude sentir su mano subiendo por mi muslo hasta llegar a la ingle. Intenté no suspirar con aquello, pero fue imposible. Rosalie no se detuvo por supuesto, pues comenzó a tocarme con esmero por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué dices si nos fugamos por un rato?-preguntó con esa voz sexy y persuasiva

-¿crees que no se den cuenta?-pregunté todavía sin detenerla

- si preguntan, yo fui arriba por mi teléfono y tu al baño, o como lo prefieras- insistió dando un ligero apretón a mi miembro, ya comenzando a ponerse duro.

-bien, te veré junto a los ascensores- dije apartando al fin su mano y saliendo de allí presuroso.

Dos minutos después Rose se me unió y pude notar que no era él único ansioso por escapar de allí.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó.

-hay unas escaleras de emergencia por allá- dije señalando las que estaban ubicadas al final del corredor, y que había visto antes de la ceremonia- si subimos uno o dos pisos… no creo que nos escuchen

-podríamos hacerlo en el baño- insistió aún sin tocarme pero mirándome de un modo que no necesitaba hacerlo- pero se que dirás que no, pues podrían vernos.

Yo le sonreí indicando que no se equivocaba.

-bien, sígueme- dijo y con eso comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con el cartel de emergencia pegado al frente. Solo entonces noté la espalda de su vestido. Únicamente era una larga tira de color negro que iba desde su cuello hasta lo bajo de su cintura, mostrando tanto como yo deseaba ver y más…

No llegamos siquiera a subir el segundo tramo de las escaleras que llevaba hacia arriba, cuando ya la había acorralado contra la pared.

Rosalie tampoco se quedó atrás. Presurosa, se deshizo de mi corbata y desabotonó mi camisa como pudo mientras yo hacía a un lado mis pantalones. Últimamente parecía ser nuestra postura favorita, el hacerlo de pie y contra la pared, pero justo ahora, sabiendo que a unos pocos metros cualquier podía encontrarnos, no dejaba de hacerlo más excitante.

La apreté con fuerza, mientas su pierna derecha me rodeaba la cintura y sus brazos se sostenían de mi cuello. Me besaba con fuerza y violencia, desesperada tanto como yo, luego de haber pasado más de cuatro horas separados y sin poder tocarnos siquiera.

Ya estaba listo por supuesto, pero aún no lo hacía. Quería alargar el momento de tenerla conmigo, disfrutarla, pues hasta sino más tarde no podría hacerlo otra vez.

-maldición no me digas que no traes nada debajo del vestido- gruñí al sentirla lamer mi cuello y en tanto mis manos bajaban, contorneando su trasero

-no puedo- dijo con su voz de niña inocente- por que es así- dijo desabotonando mi pantalón y bajando el cierre mientras me sonreía de forma maliciosa - no quería perder tiempo y estoy segura de que tu tampoco

-un día de estos lograras que me de un infarto- apunté subiendo su vestido por sobre su cintura y entonces presionándola contra mi para luego dirigir mis manos a la parte superior de su vestido de la cual me deshice con facilidad y así poder tocar con gusto sus pechos.

Ella gimió con fuerza.

-te cuidare muy bien en el hospital- dijo moviendo su cadera contra la mía, empujando hacia delante con fuerza y mordiéndose los labios.

-maldición- dije entre dientes y sin ya aguantarlo- Rosalie vas a lograr que llegue incluso antes de que te quite la ropa.

-no tienes que hacerlo- dijo- por que ya casi no me queda nada, así que…hazlo ahora. Te quiero ahora- apuntó bajando mis boxers con su mano libre y tocándome con gusto por toda mi longitud ya por demás dura y lista para entrar en ella- estoy tan mojada….

Y con eso ya no lo dude. Tomé el preservativo que había guardado en el bolsillo de mi camisa y tas romper el envoltorio y arrojarlo al suelo, me lo puse con rapidez para luego volver a mirarla.

Rosalie abrió las piernas y subió su vestido lo suficiente para que ambos estuviéramos cómodos con ello. Con cuidado la tomé por las nalgas y tras acomodarla sobre mí una vez más, entré en ella de una sola vez con lo que ambos gemimos. Ella se aferró a mi cuello con fuerza y demostrándome que estaba preparada para todo.

-hazlo fuerte- dijo con la respiración agitada y mientas yo me movía con lentitud adentro y afuera de ella- no quiero andar con vueltas Emmett -insistió

Y claro que no lo quería. Por eso fue que no le di tiempo a decir más cuando empecé a embestirla contra la pared con rudeza, justo como ella quería. Estaba arqueada contra mí, con la boca entreabierta y sus ojos fijos en mi rostro. La besé mientas intentaba no gemir y con una de mis manos apretaba sus pezones, notando como ella se acercaba más y más al límite.

-¿así?- pregunté en un susurro y al oírla soltar un grito contenido supe que eso era un sí. Rose enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, mientas que yo la sentía más y más apretada en torno a mi erección. Estaba demasiado ansiosa y mojada como para tardarse mucho, además de que yo ayude bastante al frotar su clítoris aun sin detenerme y logrando que ella se retorciera de placer aún sobre mí. Y Dios si no me ponía a mil ver su rostro excitado, así como sus gemidos me volvían loco. La hice llegar primero y tras unas estocadas más alcancé la cima yo también. Me apoyé contra la pared y ella me abrazó más fuerte con sus piernas aún jadeando.

-bájame- pidió besando mi nariz, y aún con la respiración entrecortada salí de ella y acaricie su cabello sonriéndole. Ella me besó con dulzura para luego mirarme del mismo modo.

Me apartó de su cuerpo con algo de rudeza y entonces se sentó en uno de los escalones para acomodar sus zapatos.

-creo que aún nos queda algo de tiempo- dijo inclinando su torso hacia atrás en tanto abría sus piernas otra vez e invitándome a entrar-¿qué dices?

-que van a matarme- dije refiriéndome claramente a su hermano- pero justo ahora eso no me importa.

Ella me sonrió son descaro para luego subir todo su vestido y lamerse los labios.

Y yo no tardé en acabar encima suyo. Con un rápido movimiento ya estaba entre sus piernas y más que preparado para una nueva ronda.

Y no fue nada incomoda, a diferencia de lo que me esperaba. Estuvo, bien. Bueno, mucho más que bien pues de esa forma podía presionar con tanta fuerza como quisiera, y tener un fácil acceso a sus pechos, los que no deje de chupar hasta que ella me lo pidió. Esta vez, terminé primero, pero ella me siguió unos segundos después.

Con cuidado volví a salirme de ella y entonces me puse de pie para acomodar mi ropa.

-podría quedarme toda la maldita tarde aquí contigo- me dijo acariciando mi pierna con uno de sus tacos y mirándome de forma perversa- jamás me cansaría de ti

-lo sé- dije sonriéndole mientras abotonaba mi camisa y volvía a ajustar mi corbata- y yo tampoco volvería sino estuvieran esperándonos allá afuera.

-como si en verdad fueran a notar que nos fuimos- dijo parándose sensualmente y tras acomodar su vestido la vi sonreír de forma triunfal.

-¿ansioso?- preguntó tocándome por sobre la tela del pantalón mientas sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad

-solo por el hecho que podré volver a tomarte amor- dije besando sus labios y entonces dejándola ir.

-te veré en la pista- dijo antes de salir por al misma puerta que habíamos entrado y dedicándome una sonrisa.

Tras ir al baño a lavarme la cara y asegurarme de que no quedara en mi ningún rastro de su lápiz labial volví al salón principal. Rose bailaba con Edward animadamente mientras Bella lo hacía con su padre.

-no dejes sola a la novia Edward- dije indicándole que yo bailaría con Rosalie- o van a querer robártela.

-claro que no- me dijo y tas entregarme a Rose, se fue en busca de quien era ahora su esposa.

-te tardaste demasiado- me dijo ella poniendo sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y mirándome seria

-fue tu culpa- dije- a la próxima evita dejarme la cara llena de tu lápiz labial y podré venir antes.

Rosalie se rió.

-lo siento- dijo- olvidé ese detalle.

-no me importa- admití- siempre y cuando sea el único al que se lo hagas.

-sabes que eres el único- me dijo acercando su cuerpo más al mío mientas continuábamos bailando y sin importarle nada.

-y yo debo recordarte que tu hermano esta a menos de dos metros de nosotros- apunté separándome ligeramente de ella- y no queremos armar una escena aquí.

-no-aceptó con medio puchero para luego continuar bailando conmigo.

Fueron dos piezas, y luego cambiamos con Jasper, terminando el con su hermana y yo con Alice.

-¿te lo pasas bien Emmett?- preguntó la pequeña noviecita de mi amigo

-la verdad es que si- dije- supongo que ver a mi mejor amigo casarse no estuvo tan mal después de todo.

-¿significa que no desechas la idea de casarte algún día?

-jamás lo hice- apunté dándole una vuelta para luego volver a tomar su mano.

-imagino que será tu chica la que hizo eso- apunto con una sonrisa- y no creas que me olvidé de ella, y del echo de que ibas a presentármela

Yo solo me reí

-vamos Emmett, no va a caerse el mundo si le presentas tu novia a tus amigos.

- lo sé- dije- solo espero el momento indicado

-¿Qué tal cuando regresemos a Los Ángeles?-insistió

-creo que entonces estaría bien- acepté ya seguro de que entonces lo haría y ganándome una gran sonrisa por parte de Alice.

El postre, más baile y al fin la fiesta terminó haciendo que cada quien volviera a sus dormitorios.

Me duché en cuanto llegue y mientas buscaba que ponerme el teléfono de mi habitación sonó. Atendí sin pensármelo y era exactamente a quien yo esperaba oír.

-se me antoja ir a caminar por la playa. ¿Me acompañas?

-¿solo a caminar?- pregunté sentándome al borde de la cama

-¿por qué no llevas una botella de champaña y yo una manta?- dijo- luego veremos que hacer

-bien, ¿en 30 te veo afuera?

-que sean 20- me dijo- y no te abrigues demasiado.

Iba a contestarle, pero ella me colgó. Bien, 20 minutos era bastante tiempo, pero de cualquier modo me cambie bastante rápido y preparé la botella de champaña, dos copas, y una chaqueta mía en caso de que ella tuviera frío luego, así como otra manta extra.

Al bajar, pude verla ya afuera y caminando hacia la playa.

No hacia demasiado frío, ella había tenido razón en ello, aunque el vestido que llevaba no parecía cubrir demasiado.

Me acerqué con cuidado por detrás de ella y la abracé con cariño mientras le besaba el cuello. Ella me sonrió

Estuvimos caminando por un buen rato, tomados de la mano hablando de a ratos y escuchando como las olas chocaban contra las rocas de la costa. Finalmente decidimos sentarnos frente al mar sobre la manta que ella había llevado, lo suficiente como para no terminar mojados. Nos cubrimos con la otra manta y entonces nos quedamos viendo las estrellas por otro buen rato.

* * *

**Tal y como les prometí, aca les he subido un capitulo nuevo del POV de Emmett, ojala les guste, y espero poder ponerme mas al día subiendo. En verdad lamento no poder actualizar tan seguido a causa de la universidad y más ahora que se acerca la temporada de exámenes. Las mantendré al tanto cuando actualice.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen lindo reviews.**

**Besos a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	31. Los secretos no duran

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 31: Los secretos no duran**_

¿Y quien diría que el sexo en la playa no era de lo mejor? Y más aún de noche y por completo solos y que si importar el frío me mantendría caliente.

La lleve a mi cuarto después de eso y allí nos quedamos comiendo algunas cosas que había en la nevera hasta que terminamos dormidos en la cama.

No recordaba haber estado tan cansado como esa noche, pero considerando el estrés que venia trayendo en los últimos días era comprensible que acabara dormido casi de inmediato.

No recodaba, sin embargo haber terminado desnudo en la cama sino hasta que sentí sus manos tocándome por debajo de las sabanas.

Abrí los ojos algo confundido y mareado por la luz colándose por las ventanas y solo entonces la vi a mi lado sonriéndome.

- que mejor manera de despertarse que esta- dije sonriéndole para luego besarla.

-aún puede ponerse mejor- aseguro moviéndose a mi lado para luego terminar sobre mí.

Y ella estaba desnuda también, por supuesto.

-dime algo- dije pasando mis dedos por su estomago para luego ir hasta sus pechos- ¿anoche lo hicimos aquí después de hacerlo en la playa?.

-¿es que tan malo fue como para que lo olvidaras?- dijo

-no, yo…- bien, solo tenia flashes y si bien recordaba habíamos tomado bastante champaña…- solo recuerdo algo, pero no estaba seguro

-eres un lindo desastre- dio inclinándose hacia delante para besarme- pero puedo hacerte recordar lo que hicimos incluso algo mejor.

-eso me gustaría- apunte antes de meter mi lengua en su boca mientras mis manos apretaban su trasero contra mi.

Rosalie mordió mi labio inferior y luego lo succionó con sus labios, pasando su lengua por él mientras mis manos viajaban por toda su espalda y descendían hasta sus nalgas para luego pasar hacia delante donde torturaron su clítoris.

- me encantas, Emmett – susurró en mi oído y en tanto se movía para obtener más contacto con mis dedos que no le negué

- tú también me encantas –punté sintiendo lo mojada que estaba poniéndose mientras que yo ya estaba listo para la acción.-especialmente desnuda y lista para hacer lo que yo quiera.

-¿te parece si voy arriba?- me miró a los ojos y pasó su dedo índice por mis labios

-oh, nena- dije- no sabes como disfrutaré el tenerte arriba

Y ella me sonrió como toda una perra.

Se posicionó justo sobre mí en tanto apoyaba sus manos sobre mi abdomen y entonces y con un rápido movimiento me deslizó adentro suyo.

Yo gemí y entonces recordé algo

-¿anoche nosotros no…?

-nos cuidamos- aseguró incluso antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar- pero sabes que yo también lo hago. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-Rosalie…

-¿es que soy yo la única a la que le gusta mucho más sentirte así adentro que con eso puesto?

No contesté. Bien, no es que no me gustara, pero no era de esos. Simplemente me gustaba cuidarme y claro cuidarla a ella. No quería que ningún "accidente" ocurriera y después tener que repararlo

-solo me preocupo por ti -asegure poniendo mi mano en su mejilla y acariciándola

-lo sé- dijo- pero no pasará nada. Solo será esta vez y además no estoy en esos días…

-puedo terminar después- propuse

-no- se negó-por dios, solo será una vez.

Vacilé, pero luego asentí.

-bien, empieza a moverte nena-dije palmeando su trasero y besando su cuello.

Rosalie me movió arriba y abajo con lentitud mientras yo gemía y acariciaba sus pechos para luego besarlos.

Se irguió un poco sobre mi y entonces me miró en tanto saltaba y se lamía los labios.

-Dios…-gruñí- más rápido…

-ya…ah...yo…ah-dijo ella para luego recargar sus manos sobre mi estomago y moverse en círculos y volviéndome loco.

Metí una de mis manos entre nosotros y entonces presioné su clítoris con algo de fuerza. Rosalie gritó. Solo estaba a un segundo de llegar, así que la ayude a alcanzar la cima.

No alcanzó a recomponerse, cuando ya la había volteado para quedar encima de su cuerpo y empezara a moverme con fuerza otra vez.

-Emmett…-dijo como si ya no diera más

-vamos bebé, una vez más- le pedí

-ya… no puedo… más- gimió entre tanto me besaba y sus piernas me rodeaban la cadera y permitiendo entrar aun más profundo.

Maldición, esto se sentía tan putamente bien. Es como si cada vez que lo hiciera con ella, fuera la primera, única, y diferente. Y eso era precisamente lo que adoraba del sexo entre nosotros.

Aceleré mis movimientos en tanto sentía como Rosalie no tardaría en llegar otra vez. Estaba tan estrecha y húmeda… y yo ya no podía más.

Sentí un golpe y entonces otro. Era la puerta.

-no pares-gimió Rose enredando sus brazos detrás de mi cuello para volver a besarme

La embestí con fuerza, mientras mi boca se apoderó de sus pechos y así logrando que esta vez, alcanzáramos la cima juntos. Rosalie lanzó un gritó que intenté opacar mordiendo sus labios y así también contener el mío, aunque no lo logré del todo.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y entonces me tiré a un lado de la cama, saliendo de ella.

-Dios, que insistentes-dijo Rosalie volteándose para verme y juguetear con sus dedos por mi pecho.

-iré a ver quien es-dije y tras buscar mis pantalones en el suelo me los puse y comencé a andar hacia la puerta.

Abrí sin pensármelo y al ver quien estaba del otro lado me quedé sin palabras.

-supongo que interrumpí-dijo él con una risa y por la forma en que iba vestido me di cuenta de que llevaba ya bastante despierto- es hora de desayunar, por eso vine a despertarte

Yo asentí, mientras por dentro me deshacía en nervios.

-¿está todo bien Emmett?  
-Jasper… si, yo… bajaré en un momento

-genial, bien te dejaré terminar… con eso-dijo- supongo que no pudiste resistirte a las amigas de Bella o tal vez a otra chica del hotel

No contesté.

-bien ¿te veré en un rato entonces?-preguntó

-¿Quién llamó a la puerta Emm…?-escuché decir a Rosalie detrás de mí justo cuando yo iba a contestar.

Al mirarla de reojo noté que solo iba envuelta en una sabana. Genial, pensé. Si solo se hubiera vestido, tal vez… no, de cualquier forma él se hubiera dado cuenta

-Jasper, puedo explicártelo-dije viendo su cara que ahora estaba entre sorpresa, horror, decepción y odio.

-no-dijo cortante- no necesitas explicarme esto, por supuesto que no.

-Jasper….-chilló Rose detrás de mi- por favor…no

-¿no quieres que haga un escándalo?-preguntó- ¿es eso Rosalie?

-Jas…

-olvídalo. No quiero escucharte Rosalie. Esto no tiene ninguna excusa. No hay forma de que puedas explicarme esto-dijo- MALDICIÓN- entonces gritó y con eso comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor aún con las manos en la cabeza.

-Jasper, no….- dijo ella y comenzando a ir tras él hasta que yo la retuve por el brazo

-no servirá de nada que intentes hablar con el ahora. Sabes como es, y no te escuchará-le dije para luego abrazarla

-es mi culpa-dijo y frunciendo el seño- si no me hubiera asomado a la puerta…

-nos escuchó adentro- le dije- aunque claro, no sabía que eras tú la chica con la que estaba. De cualquier modo, iba a enterarse, ahora o luego, cuando regresáramos a casa.

-pero no así-me dijo haciendo un puchero- me odia, estoy segura de que debe odiarme en este mismo momento.

-no, creo que te odie. En todo caso a quien odia es a mí por corromper a su preciada hermanita menor.

-yo ya llevaba bastante tiempo corrompida antes de salir contigo-me dijo- pero él nunca quiso verlo. Estoy segura de que él desearía que yo aun fuera virgen y esperara por el hombre de mis sueños en lugar de acostarme con su mejor amigo.

-solo…-la detuve- vistámoslos y bajemos a desayunar. Entonces enfrentaremos toda la situación.

-bien-aceptó ella con un beso y entonces yo cerré la puerta.

Tomamos una ducha rápida los dos juntos, pero sin juegos ni nada. Estábamos preocupados, por supuesto, aunque estaba seguro de que Rose era la más nerviosa de los dos. Se colocó su bikini rojo y un vestido blanco y traslucido encima de esta. Su cabello permaneció suelto y también se puso algo de maquillaje.

-tranquila- dije besando su frente para Lugo terminar de meterme en mi camiseta- solucionaremos esto. Él lo entenderá y…

-para esta hora, hasta el tipo de la recepción debe saberlo si él fue abajo-me dijo ella- ¿es que aún no sabes lo exagerado que es?

-se que lo es. Pero no debemos pensar lo peor de él. Tal vez solo fue a desahogarse con Alice por que no quiere armar un escándalo estando todos allí

Rose sopeso la idea.

-de cualquier modo tendremos que enfrentarlo- me dijo ya en la puerta

-pero lo haremos juntos- dije tomando su mano para luego besarla en la boca- estoy contigo, para lo que sea.

-te amo osito-dijo ella para luego volver a besarme

-y yo te amo a ti preciosa- dije para luego salir de allí.

El camino hasta el enorme hall del hotel estuvo bastante silencioso y claro, cargado de nervios. Rosalie apretaba mi mano con fuerza y claro podía ver como mordisqueaba sus labios, cosa que por muchos nervios que tuviera, la hacía ver increíblemente sexy.

Había casi tanta gente como la cena de la noche anterior, claro que ahora nadie llevaba esmoquin o vestidos de gala, sino ropa normal.

Sin vacilar, crucé la puerta hacia el comedor y llevé a Rose conmigo hacia la barra de jugos.

-¿bien que quieres?-pregunté.

-no tengo demasiada hambre la verdad- admitió.

-si es por tu hermano….

Rosalie bajo la vista

-no permitiré que te pierdas la comida por lo que dijo él. Y créeme que es buena, ya lo he comprobado los últimos dos días.

-¿es que nunca dejas de pensar en comida?- pregunto casi sonriendo

-es el remedio para todo- dije- así que o comes, o te castigaré

Ella me sonrió maliciosa y logrando que mi mente comenzara a pensar exactamente en eso.

-¿así que vas a castigarme?-dijo sonriéndome como una perra y acariciando mi cuello-¿y qué piensas hacerme exactamente?

Yo contuve el aliento al sentirla jugando sobre el borde de mis pantalones

-voy a atarte a la cama-dije casi en un susurro, pero sonando serio- y voy a bañarte en chocolate, para luego chuparlo lentamente por cada partecita de tu cuerpo.

-¿qué más?-preguntó. _Oh, Dios ¿es que aún quería más?_

-voy a follarte tan fuerte….-y con eso ella soltó un jadeo- que no podrás salir de mi cama por un día entero

-me gustaría verte intentarlo-dijo riendo para luego darle una apretada a la parte baja de mis jean y volverse al tipo de los jugos para pedirle uno de frutillas

-¿señor?-dijo el tipo refiriéndose a mí

-un jugo de naranja-dije para luego volver a mirar a Rosalie.

-estoy libre el viernes si aún quieres comprobar lo que acabas de proponerme-dijo alzando una ceja.

-bien, cancelaré mis citas del sábado y te recogeré por la tarde.

Solo entonces y sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, el chico detrás del mostrador nos entregó una copa a cada uno.

-ahora ¿qué más?-dije y tomando una bandeja para ponerlos sobre ella.-¿Qué quieres, un tostado, galletas, un muffin, huevos…?

-¿qué tal unos huevos y un tostado?

-bien- dije yo y dirigiéndome a la sección de la cocina donde había un tipo haciendo huevos- ¿cómo los quieres?

-duros-dijo lamiendo sus labios- ¿tú?

-fritos y calientes

Ella se rió y entonces pedimos nuestra comida.

¿Es que ya ni siquiera eso podíamos hacer sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo?

-YA-escuché gritar desde la puerta de entrada al comedor y entonces pude ver a Alice y un Jasper aun bastante alterado

-cálmate- la vi decir a Alice, pero eso no parecía ayudar, y menos aún cuando él nos vio a ambos esperando por la comida.

Entonces comenzó a andar a toda prisa en nuestra dirección, justo cuando Rosalie lo vio.

-¡no puedo creer que tengas la cara para aparecerte por aquí después de lo que acabas de hacer!-dijo furioso

-Jasper-dijo Alice preocupada y entonces llegando a su lado- ya hablamos de esto. No es lugar ni momento….

-al demonio con eso. Ella no…

-Jasper-lo corté- no tiene caso hacer una escena aquí- apunté- y como dije antes, las cosas no son exactamente lo que tu crees. Rose y yo…

-no-negó- no vas a ponerla contigo en la misma oración. Maldición Emmett, ¡es mi hermana! ¡Y solo tiene 18 años!

- no soy una niña- dijo Rose y eso lo puso aun peor

-lo eres-dijo el otro- o al menos como para salir con él. Tiene mi edad, por Dios santo y tú decidiste….

-no-se atajó ella- si te preocupaba que fuera virgen, puedes quedarte tranquilo, pues no lo era bastante antes de acostarme con Emmett- le dijo y haciendo que se quedara sin palabras- y no fue la única vez.

Alice casi sonrió de alegría, aunque su novio no la vio

-eres… eres…

-¿una cualquiera? ¿Es así como quieres decirme?

-no-dijo y casi enfadado consigo mismo- no eres eso, eres mi hermana menor- dijo- y se supone que deba cuidarte y no….

-no es tu culpa- dijo ella

-lo es- dijo entre decepcionado y enojado- si te hubiera tenido el ojo encima, esto no habría sucedido. Estarías con algún chico de tu edad y…

-no- chilló ella- no es eso lo que quiero y no me importa si no te gusta- dijo ahora ella enojada ante la reacción de Jasper que no hacia más que racionalizar las cosas- yo quiero a Emmett

Fue entonces que Jasper me miró a los ojos como intentando descifrar si yo hacía lo mismo con ella.

-la amo-dije y salió con tanta naturalidad que me sorprendí a mi mismo- y sé que no lo entiendes, no ahora, y tal vez no lo hagas después. Te parecerá imposible, pero es así. Tendrías que saber todo lo que ocurrió para entenderlo

-no quiero saberlo- dijo aún negado- y no aceptaré esto. Ni ahora ni luego- agregó por ultimo para luego irse.

Yo suspiré

-eso salió bien- dijo Rose a mi lado- al menos no gritó como yo esperaba

-tu no lo escuchaste antes- dijo Alice que aun seguía a nuestro lado- cuando fue a nuestro cuarto no hacía más que gritar.

-lamento que tengas que lidiar con eso- dije

-no es tu culpa... o supongo que lo es- dijo casi riendo- en todo caso, sé que se le pasará. Al menos no puede vivir enojado conmigo por algo que no hice. Y no tiene caso que siga intentando distraerlo. Ya saben como es. Solo se le pasará y regresará

-eso espero-dijo Rose y ya con toda nuestra comida en la bandeja

-y me alegro por ustedes-dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa- siempre supe que terminarían juntos. ¡Y me encanta! Sin importar lo que Jas piense

-te adoro demasiado-dijo Rose- y espero que tal vez el llegue a pensar lo mismo algún día, o al menos que lo acepte

-¿entonces van por algo serio?

-si-dije yo- bien, si ella no deja de quererme algún día

Rosalie me pegó en el brazo

-eres un idiota-dijo para luego darme un beso en la mejilla

-¿quieres comer con nosotros?-ofrecí

-iré a caminar por la playa con un trago- dijo- Jasper irá a buscarme en un rato probablemente y sabe que estaré allí

Rosalie se rió.

-es un cabezota, pero te ama-dijo

-totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Alice-ahora me voy tortolitos. Ah, y no olviden decirle a Edward y Bella, estoy segura de que les va a encantar la noticia- y con eso ultimo ella también se fue.

Fuimos en busca de una mesa y tras buscar un tazón de frutillas de camino, ambos nos sentamos dispuestos a comer.

-¿estás mejor ahora?-pregunté al verla comiendo con animo

-dije lo que tenia que decir, aunque se que cuando llegue a casa, la pelea continuará, y por supuesto, intentará poner a mi padres a su favor.

-es una pena que vayan a enterarse así- dije- tú sabes que yo…

-lo sé, pero ya no importa, te conocen, y sé cuanto te quiere mi padre, eres casi como un hermano para Jas, no creo que se enfade demasiado. Y mi madre…. Ella lo entenderá a su manera.

Rose me ofreció una fresa y entonces yo abrí mi boca lo suficiente para comerla entera de un mordisco y chupar la punta de sus dedos.

-osito glotón-dijo para luego ella comerse otra y darle un sorbo a su jugo.

Continuamos comiendo y hablando, casi como sino importara aún todo lo que había ocurrido antes. Me sentía bien, digo, y si bien Jasper debía de odiarme justo ahora, ya no tendría que fingir nada frente a nadie, pues ya la verdad se sabía.

-vaya vaya-dijeron a mis espaldas y entonces me volteé para encontrarme con Edward sonriendo y Bella a su lado.

Ambos lucían muy felices, y algo trasnochados, también por supuesto. Estaba casi seguro de que su noche había sido incluso más salvaje que la mía.

-¿entonces es verdad?-preguntó Bella- Alice nos dijo…

-lo es-dije yo.¿es qué la duendecita no podía mantenerse callada?

-eres un maldito bastado-dijo Edward riendo- ¿es que siempre vas que terminar con la chica más linda y joven?

Rosalie se rió

-¿oh, y yo que soy?-preguntó Bella casi ofendida

-el amor de mi vida, nena- dijo él alzándola en el aire para besarla y luego dejarla en el piso una vez más.

-Bien entonces ¿Cómo fue?

-larga historia-dije yo

-oh, bien, entonces no fue como que la emborrachaste anoche y…. bien. Eso me deja aliviado.

Yo solté una risotada.

- llevamos un tiempo saliendo-dije- es solo que aun no sabíamos como decirlo

-al menos no tuvieron que hacerlo-dijo Bella con otra risa.

-hubiera dado todo por ver la cara de Jasper cuando los encontró. Digo, igual ustedes no…

-no-dije yo adivinando que quería decir- pero está como loco todavía. Tendré que hablar con él luego, o en unos días...

-tienes mi apoyo-dijo Edward y sin que yo lo esperara- bien, Rose no es una niñita y creo que ambos lo sabemos- dijo- y tampoco tiene mal gusto, algo medio usado, pero…

-ey, no quieres que hable de tus locuras amorosas de la universidad- le advertí- no después de haberte casado.

-¿qué cosas Emmett?-preguntó Bella y repentinamente interesada

-nada-la cortó él- si te callas, haré lo mismo

-bien-dije riendo

-me debes una explicación- dijo Bella

-oh, y voy a dártela ahora- dijo Edward con un comer de ojos que logró que ella le sonriera- en nuestra habitación y durante toda la luna de miel.

-genial-dijo ella- nos vemos chicos….

-adiós- dijo Rose y yo igual para luego verlos irse a toda prisa.

-¿así que aventuras de la universidad?- preguntó

-no fue nada…- ella me miró seria- no quieres saberlo, así como yo no deseo saber los tipos con los que te acostaste

-puedo contarte si quieres...

-no-me atajé- y no oirás una palabra salir de mi boca. Fue mi pasado y tu eres mi presente y mi futuro y no pienso dejarte ir-dije abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¿ni aunque intente escapar?

-te perseguiré e intentaré convencerte de que regreses conmigo. Sabes que no me doy por vencido.

-gracias al cielo-dijo riendo para luego besarme- y es por eso que te amo

* * *

**Bien, se que tarde DEMASIADO, y lo pongo con mayúscula para resaltarlo y se yo misma que fue demasiado tiempo el que tarde en actualizarles, pero al fin lo he hecho.**

**Había planeado terminar para navidad, pero decidí darles un regalo de año nuevo, subiendo dos capítulos de los fics, uno de cada uno para todas ustedes, que pese al tiempo, aun me siguen leyendo con esmero y me dejan geniales reviews para que yo continuara escribiendo.**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, y si fue así ha sido por loe exámenes de la universidad y mi pie esquinzado que tardo más de la cuenta en sanarse.**

**En fin, las quiero mucho a todas y GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**Espero que hayan tenido un excelente año, y si no fue así, que este 2012 empiece con todo!**

**Un beso enorme**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	32. El regreso

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 32: El regreso**_

El vuelo salía a eso de las cinco de la tarde, por lo que debíamos salir del hotel al menos a las cuatro. Lo que nos dejaba con bastante tiempo libre antes de irnos y tras haber tenido un largo desayuno

-¿quieres ir a nadar un rato?- me preguntó Rose tirando de mi hacia fuera

-¿Qué tal si solo nos tiramos un rato a tomar sol?

-¿no te gusta verme mojada y solo llevando mi bikini?- dijo levantando una de sus cejas

-no me tientes-dije acercándola a mi para besarla y de paso tocar su trasero.

-no podrías hacer eso en el sol, con todos viéndote-dijo sobre mis labios-ni esto-agregó ahora jugueteando con sus dedos en mi entrepierna.

-de hecho, puedo, pero no sería tan divertido como hacerlo en medio del mar ¿no es cierto?

-no-dijo ella mordisqueando mi labio inferior para luego sonreírme- ¿entonces?

-elijo el mar-dijo dándole otro beso para luego salir corriendo con ella tomada de mi mano y metiéndonos al agua a toda prisa.

Al principio solo nadamos esquivando olas y jugando entre nosotros arrojándonos agua, hasta que llegamos a una zona lo suficiente profunda como para poder jugar algo distinto. El agua apenas cubría sus pechos mientras que yo tenía casi por debajo de la cintura el agua cubriéndome.

Rose me besó con urgencia colgándose en mi cuello en tanto yo aprovechaba para alzarla sobre mi, sosteniéndola por el trasero. Con insistencia se restregó contra mi para luego besarme el cuello.

-pareces aún más ansiosa que esta mañana-dije casi sonriendo

-te necesito…

¿Realmente lo hacia o estaba haciendo eso solo para no pensar en Jasper y todo lo que se había dicho?

-amor-dije apenas apartándola de mi- no hay prisa, aun podemos vernos luego de aterrizar en Los Ángeles

-¿acaso no me quieres?- yo negué indicando que no era así- no creo que pueda verte al llegar allá o al menos no de inmediato. Lo mejor será ir a casa con Jasper y enfrentar toda la situación y así igual con mis padres. Así que solo me queda esto contigo, hasta volver a vernos tal vez dos o tres días después.

-bien, hemos pasado tres días juntos- indiqué yo- cosa que antes no habíamos hecho

-no fuero tres días completos, además sino fue hasta hoy que pudimos dejar de fingir.

-bien-dije yo-pero no querrás hacerlo, no así-agregué ahora viendo con seguridad hacia la playa.

Rose se volteó y entonces vio a su hermano y Alice hablando. Él aún no se veía demasiado animado, sin embargo, no iba a hacer que eso empeorara.

-estupendo-refunfuñó y entonces me obligó a bajarla.- bien, oficialmente acaba de arruinarme la fantasía de hacerlo contigo en medio del mar.

- aún tenemos las siguientes vacaciones para ello.

-¿piensas seguir conmigo para entonces?

-¿tú piensas seguir conmigo para entonces?-pregunté y viéndola a los ojos- aún incluso con todos esos tipos en la universidad que probablemente se arrojaran sobre ti como perros en celo.

Rosalie se rió.

-bueno, depende de que tipos sean

Yo no contesté

-estoy bromeando tontito- me dijo ahora para volver a besarme- sabes que solo te quiero a ti.

-fui a la universidad Rose, se lo que digo-dije muy seguro- yo era uno de esos perros en celo y créeme que si te viera por allí sin saber que tienes novio no perdería la oportunidad de tenerte, incluso sabiendo que lo tuvieras

Ella se rió con ganas esta vez.

-confía en mí-dijo muy segura- se lo que quiero, y esta justo frente a mi.

Me sentí algo aliviado, peor incluso así la llegada de la universidad, ahora que lo pensaba, no era nada reconfortante. Como bien le había dicho, yo había pasado por eso y estaba seguro que los tipos no serían más tranquilos ahora de lo que lo era yo entonces, sino todo lo contrario.

Aún así debía confiar en ella y dejar que las cosas fluyeran, llegado el momento, algo más se me ocurriría.

-bien, ¿qué dices si volvemos a mi habitación y jugamos un rato antes de regresar?

-aún tengo que hacer mis maletas y eso me llevara un buen rato-dijo con mala cara.

-bien, volvamos entonces-insistí- así puedo ayudarte y luego esperaremos al resto en el lobby antes de ir al aeropuerto.

-aún no me creo que debamos regresar con mi hermano y Alice, digo, tengo que viajar sentada junto a ellos, y Jasper ni siquiera puede verme a la cara. ¿No hay forma de que pueda sentarme contigo?

-supongo que podemos hacer algo. No lo sé-admití- dejame pensar un rato y luego veremos.

-bien-aceptó y con eso volvimos al hotel para hacer las maletas.

Yo no tardé demasiado, pues no había llevado demasiada ropa conmigo, como de costumbre, así que en cuanto termine y estuve seguro de que no olvidaba nada, llame a Rose para ver si necesitaba ayuda.

Dos tonos y entonces ella contestó.

-Alice esta conmigo-me dijo- ella podrá ayudarme más que tú

-bien-dije y demostrándole que aquello no me gustaba nada

-oh, vamos, no te pongas así-dijo- puedes esperarme en el bar o en el comedor mientras terminó y entonces iré a buscarte.

-bien-dije y casi a punto de colgar ella agregó algo más.

-te compensaré luego osito-su voz ahora esa que yo adoraba escuchar en la cama

Sonreí para mi mismo y entonces colgué.

Despedimos a los novios antes de irnos, que muy felices se irían a la isla privada en Brasil de la que el padre de Edward era dueño. Una muy candente y privada luna de miel, si me preguntaban.

Para eso de las cinco ya todos estábamos en la plataforma principal esperando abordar el avión. Jasper aún no me dirigía la palabra por supuesto, y además de Alice o Rose, o los amigos de Bella que no tenía idea de cómo se llamaran no había demasiada gente con la que pudiera hablar.

Rosalie estaba sentada a mi lado y con su cabeza recargada en mi brazo derecho a lo que su hermano y sentado frente a nosotros no podía más que ponerle mala cara al asunto.

Él era mi mejor amigo, por supuesto, pero tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado conmigo por eso. Yo había sido el que se lo había ocultado, y sin contar que se trataba de su hermanita menor a quien el protegía de absolutamente todo.

Así que le daría un tiempo antes de intentar razonar con él y poder arreglar las cosas.

Llegó al fin la hora de abordar, y entonces yo tomé a Rose de la mano para llevarla conmigo.

Había cambiado mi boleto en la zona del medio, por dos ubicados junto a las ventanillas a última hora. Había tenido suerte, y claro había tenido que pagar por los dos, pero no me importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera tener a Rose conmigo y no más que incomoda, sentada entre su hermano y Alice, quien precisamente no estaban en su mejor humor.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó ella y sin comprender nada mientras la arrastraba por el pasillo en busca de nuestros asientos.

-solo te ubico en tu lugar-dije al fin encontrándolo y metiendo su bolso en el maletero en tanto ella se sentaba.

-eres increíble ¿ya te lo he dicho?-dijo ahora besándome en cuanto yo ocupe mi lugar junto a ella.

-solo quiero un viaje tranquilo, para ambos-admití-aunque Jasper se enfade conmigo.

-se le pasara en algún momento- dijo ella acurrucándose a mi lado mientras yo la abrazaba.

El vuelo fue más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, y la verdad es que me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta. El fin de semana había sido estupendo, pero entre Rosalie, la boda y la despedida de soltero de Edward, solo había dormido dos o tres horas cada día.

Y aunque Rose insistió más de una vez en que usáramos el baño del avión para divertirnos un rato antes de tener que separarnos en el aeropuerto, yo me negué. Jasper y Alice estaban ubicados al menos cuatro asientos detrás de nosotros, pero para ir al baño debíamos pasar justo frente a ellos, lo que no iba a ser nada bueno si queríamos mejorar las cosas.

Para cuando llegamos a Los Ángeles, aun seguida algo tonto tras mi larga siesta que había durado más de la mitad del viaje.

No había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Jasper desde que el hotel, y claro que cuando ya tuvimos nuestros bolso y dispuestos a salir de allí, las cosas no mejoraron exactamente.

Estaba dispuesto a llevar a Rose a casa y luego ir a mi departamento por un largo baño.

-irás conmigo-dijo Jasper sin quistar y con Alice a su lado-andando Rosalie.

-no soy un perro-se quejó ella- podrías tratarme mejor que eso, y me importa una mierda si aún estás enfadado conmigo.

-hablaremos en casa sobre eso-le advirtió- ahora vamos

-¿y qué si no quiero ir contigo?

-lo harás de cualquier manera- dijo mi amigo serio y mirándome del mismo modo.

Rose me observó casi rogando que yo fuera el que la llevara, pero no podía interferir.

-ve con el-dije- estará todo bien. Te llamare por la noche ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con desgano y tras darme un rápido beso del que no alcancé a atajarme al cual Jasper puso cara de asco, se fueron.

Me tomé un taxi de regreso a mi apartamento, y tras una larga ducha y ordenar algo de comida tailandesa, para variar y mirar las noticias, llamé a Rose.

Quería saber como estaba después de todo y claramente si aún Jasper estaba como loco o no.

-¿segura que estás bien?-volví a preguntar tras escuchar su voz algo apagada.

-solo estoy cansada-se excusó- cansada de discutir.

-imagino que Jasper no ha parado.

-oh, era digno de un espectáculo la escena que les montó a mis padres, deberías haberlo visto

-¿qué tal te fue con ellos? –pregunté- sabes que hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar contigo allí para darles las noticias pero...

-solo habrías empeorado las cosas-terminó de decir ella- mi madre no podía creerlo en un principio, aunque tenia sus sospechas de que estaba saliendo con alguien mayor

-diciendo "mayor" haces que me sienta como un viejo pedófilo de cuarenta años.

Rosalie se rió

-no eres viejo-dijo-solo nos llevamos algunos años eso es todo.

-¿qué tal lo tomó tu padre?

-Jasper consiguió ponerlo de su lado, diciendo que era demasiado joven, que aun tenia toda mi vida por delante y...

-es cierto-admití

-¿qué?-Rosalie sonaba sorprendida

-aun debes ir a la universidad, obtener un titulo, mas tarde tu propio trabajo, y yo ya he hecho todo eso.

¿Qué estás diciendo?- ahora sonaba casi a punto de enfadarse

-que todo lo que pensó tu hermano al vernos juntos, yo ya lo sabía desde hace mucho. ¿Crees que no he pensado en lo que los demás creerán sobre nosotros al vernos juntos?

-solo creo que pareces estar dudando sobre nuestra relación

-no, nena-dije- no lo dudo, te amo, y no voy a dejarte, tranquila, mucho menos ahora- dije- solo digo que es comprensible que se porten así dadas las circunstancias

-las circunstancias apestan-dijo a lo que yo me reí

-cuando lo acepten, tal y como lo he hecho yo, todo estará bien, créeme.

-desearía poder dormir contigo tras este día.

-también yo-dije-pero pronto lo harás.

-bien-dijo y casi como una niña encaprichada- hablaremos mañana ¿si? aún quiero darme un baño y descansar.

-esta bien, preciosa-dije yo-descansa, y mañana hablaremos.

-te amo-dijo

-también te amo-dije y entonces ella colgó.

Regresar al trabajo el lunes por la mañana tras ese fin de semana, no fue nada fácil, hubiera dado lo que fuera por tomarme al menos una semana más alejado de todo eso, en la playa y con Rosalie a mi lado.

Jessica se veía de buen humor como siempre, y claramente notó que esa mañana necesitaría varios cafés para mantenerme despierto y con energía.

Embry y yo nos reunimos para almorzar y retomamos el caso que habíamos dejado desde la otra semana. Para mi suerte, el tenia ya casi todo resuelto, igual que siempre, y yo solo debía darle mi opinión y tal vez hacer algún que otro cambio.

Nos quedaba aún una reunión mas con nuestro cliente antes del juicio que sería la siguiente semana y ambos estábamos bastante seguros de poder ganar.

Por la tarde continuamos con el caso, esta vez en la oficina de Embry, para variar. Y fue entonces cuando conocí a su secretaria.

Una linda chica de tal vez 21 años, recién cumplidos, pelirroja, y demasiado simpática. Sin contar que se me insinuó al verme, pero a lo que no le hice ni ay.

-¿te gusta?-preguntó el y cerrando al puerta de su despacho

-no está mal-dije- aunque amigo sabes que estoy comprometido

-¿de verdad?- se veía sorprendido- ósea, ¿con anillo y todo eso?

-aún no, pero lo estoy considerando- admití-tal vez lo haga pronto, la verdad es que creo que es la indicada.

-eso es genial. Digo después de todo ¿era la chica que te había vuelto loco hace unos meses atrás, no?

-si-dije y recordando como había sido todo entonces

-de verdad me alegro por ti-dijo-y espero enterarme cuando se haga oficial

-te mantendré al tanto-dije riendo- ahora ¿qué hay con tu secretaria?

Embry se rió sin ocultarlo

-oh, Dios, no sabes lo que es-dijo- digo, es nueva, la que tenia antes se mudaba con su esposo a Virginia, así que esta no lleva mas de un mes aquí.

-¿y…?

-tu la viste-dijo- y esos malditos trajes que trae todos los días…- el cerró los ojos

-eres un desastre amigo-dije- ¿así que aun no hay tanta confianza?

-saldré con ella el viernes por la noche-dijo como todo un ganador

-ya era hora-dije yo- considerando que lleva aquí un mes.

-hey, vamos no iba a parecer desesperado.-me retó- de cualquier forma espero que no salga mal, tu me entiendes. Es buena en su trabajo

-ya lo creo-dije riendo

-es decir, hombre, hace todo lo que le pido, todo y a tiempo ¿sabes lo que cuesta conseguir una secretaria así?

-si-dije-de cualquier forma, no puedo quejarme sobre Jessica. Es responsable, ordenada, y hasta pide mi comida.

-suena como tu madre

-tal vez lo sea un poco-el se rió- además esta tan enamorada de su novio, que parece que las cosas las hace aun mejor que antes.

-ella me gustaba-admitió Embry- de no haber entrado Hillary, probablemente habría salido con ella.

-oh, claro, no joderías tu secretaria ¿pero si la mía?

-a la mía le haría de todo-dijo y con eso nos pusimos a trabajar.

El miércoles nos reunimos con nuestro cliente para almorzar, el Sr. Melton, dueño de una gran empresa de transportes, acusado de juicio, por su ahora ex socio por fraude y estafa. Un caso fácil, ya quisiera yo. Demasiadas cláusulas en su contrato de sociedad, muchas leyes y políticas en su empresa, pero íbamos bien.

El jueves pasó sin mucho que reportar, ya había hablado con Rose el martes y el miércoles por teléfono, pero aún no habíamos podido coincidir para vernos. Ella estaba ocupada con las porristas y sus exámenes y yo con algo de trabajo, pero no demasiado.

El viernes, sin embargo, esta terminando de firmar unos papeles cundo mi teléfono sonó, era Jessica por supuesto. Lo puse en altavoz y contesté algo distraído y aún leyendo.

-hay alguien que quiere verte- dijo

-No espero a nadie-dije algo confuso- ¿tenia a cita con alguien y lo olvide?-ahora miré mi escritorio en busca de alguna nota o recordatorio

-no, no-dijo Jessica casi divertida- no es trabajo. Rosalie ha venido a verte, y quería saber si podía pasar.

-por supuesto-dije yo y ahora si dejando de leer- ni lo preguntes, solo has que pase.

-muy bien-dijo ella y tras eso último colgó. Unos segundos después, la puerta de mi despacho se abrió y entonces pude verla aparecer, tan sexy y caliente como siempre.

Como un completo idiota me la quede viendo e hice a un lado los papeles de mi escritorio.

-pensaba darte una sorpresa-dijo- pero temía que estuvieras ocupado-dijo cerrando la puerta con llave tras de si y volviéndose a verme.

-para ti nunca-dije- y si, me has sorprendido- Rose me sonrió

- ¿tienes cosas que hacer?-preguntó avanzando lentamente hacia mi y logrando que yo no pudiera apartar mis ojos de sus largas y hermosas piernas.

-no-dije yo aún sentado en mi silla y disfrutando verla.- ¿acaso así vas vestida al instituto?

-¿algún problema?-preguntó como toda una perra y rodeando mi escritorio.

-me encanta, pero no que otros tipos te vean como yo lo hago.

-sabes que no me importan, o no habría venido hasta aquí- apuntó- no tienen lo que tu tienes

Yo sonreí como un estupido.

Rosalie finalmente estuvo frente a mí y me obligó a retroceder un poco y así ella pudiera sentarse sobre mi escritorio. Con las piernas abiertas y apoyadas sobre mis muslos.

- ¿te gusta lo que traigo puesto?-preguntó.

Genial, amaba, cuando ella jugaba así conmigo. Yo asentí con la cabeza viendo como lo que antes pensaba era un blusa blanca, ahora podía ver era de encaje blanco, sobre la que llevaba un pequeño chaleco negro y ajustado. Debajo una falda negra corta y medias transparentes y con ligeros….

Yo solo acaricie sus piernas poco a poco hasta subir por su muslo.

-¿todo?-pregunto- ¿incluso este chaleco? ¿No quieres que me lo quite?

No contesté, únicamente esperando que ella lo hiciera. Y así que con una paciencia torturadora, se deshizo de cada uno de los botones para quitárselo y dejarme boquiabierto. No había nada más que su blusa de encaje, transparente y con la cual podía ver a la perfección sus pezones.

Mi mano impaciente subió por su muslo hasta el centro de sus piernas y sin esperar más, presioné con fuerza su punto más sensible.

-te ves tan sexy-dijo ella separando algo mas las piernas- desarreglado y trabajando… ahh

Sin aguantarlo más, me puse de pie y para colocarme en medio de sus piernas, y aun tocándola

-¿qué vas a hacerme Emmett?-preguntó y esperando que yo contestara.

Pero no lo hice. No necesitaba hablar, pues amaba que ella lo hiciera. Solo bese su cuello y mientras mi mano aun trabajaba su centro, la otra bajó hasta sus pecho para tironear sus pezones.

-tu y tu maldita ropa- dije- me vuelves loco y lo sabes

Rosalie se rió.

-me encanta verte así-dijo- caliente e impacienteee.. ahh- gimió ahora-más… así…

-abre las piernas-dije yo y metiendo ambas manos debajo de su falda para quitar sus bragas de en medio para luego buscar un condón en mi cajón. Para cuando volví al vista, Rose se estaba quitando la blusa, y dejando sus lindos pechos al aire para mi.

Me relamí los labios de tan solo verlos y entonces ella tomó mi corbata y tiró de ella para acercarme y así besarme.

Con urgencia lo hice, mientras subí su falda mas arriba y tocaba sus pechos con rudeza.

Pude sentirla a ella, estirando mi corbata y desabotonando algunos botones para luego ocuparse de mi pantalón. Primero quitó el cinto y tras bajar el cierre, los dejó caer al suelo. Sin pausa por nada, continuo del mismo modo, para tocarme y luego remover mis boxers.

-necesito tenerte-dijo sobremos labios y sin dejar de besarme.

-ponme... el…- dios, si seguía tocándome así…

Pero ella comprendió mi pedido. Abrió el condón con rapidez y tras colocármelo, abrió sus piernas y levantó su cadera para que yo entrara.

Con lentitud lo hice y haciendo que ella gimiera con fuerza.

La tomé por la cadera para empujarla contra mí, pero en lugar de eso, ella se recostó sobre mi escritorio y con sus manos se agarró del otro extremo aún mirándome

Yo levanté sus piernas ne el aire y entonces comencé a empujar adentro y afuera con fuerza y viendo como ella gemía.

-más-dijo pero no demasiado fuerte. Así que empuje con fuerza hasta el fondo para luego salir con lentitud. Rose me siguió el ritmo arqueando su espalda sobre la mesa y elevando su cadera contra la mía con rapidez.

Sus pechos se movían con exquisitez y haciéndome ir más rápido. Y claro que las medias y su liguero aun seguían allí, calentándome aun más. Hasta entonces nunca había usado nunca así, pero definitivamente a partir de ahora lo haría más seguido.

Abrí mas sus piernas para entrar aún más adentro, y tras escuchar a Rosalie llegar, unos segundos después lo hice yo también.

Tras recuperar el aliento, Rosalie volvió a erguirse y entonces me miró a los ojos.

-te extrañé-dijo

-también yo preciosa- dije dándole un beso-gracias por esto

-oh, no lo agradezcas. Si no me acostaba contigo, no sabia que iba a hacer. He estado tan caliente desde que volvimos de Seattle que…

-¿estuviste tocándote?-pregunté y haciéndolo yo al mismo tiempo-dime, ¿te tocaste pensando en mi?

Rosalie me sonrió

-estoy segura de que estás imaginándotelo justo hora-dijo- eres un pervertido

-uno con el que estás de novia-dije yo- pero eso no responde a mi pregunta

-si-dijo

Yo suspiré

-estoy segura de que eso no te dejará dormir hoy por la noche

- sucia y traviesa- dije- eso es lo que eres

-y eso te encanta-dijo ella besándome mientras jugaba con sus dedos en mi abdomen

-Dios…

-pero tengo que irme ahora-dijo haciéndome a un lado y bajándose de mi escritorio para empezar a vestirse

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?

Ella se rió al verme tan desesperado

-cena familiar en casa, lo siento

Yo no dije nada

-y quería que vinieras, pero las cosas aún están…

-tensas-dije yo. Jasper aun estaba enfadado conmigo y si bien Rosalie ya había hablado con el sobre lo nuestro, yo no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo desde la boda- está bien, lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Hablaré con Jasper la otra semana te lo prometo.

-¿seguro?- yo asentí

-¿y que tal está?  
-bien, y no está tan enfadado contigo como quisiera estarlo, o no al menos luego de que hable con el otra vez , y lo haré hoy una vez más. Es obvio que te prefiere, pues eres su amigo de toda la vida, y no cualquier otro idiota de mi edad y que no piensa en nada más que pasar el momento. Pero no va a admitirlo, pues es un cabezota. Aun así, teme que me rompas el corazón  
-y tú sabes que eso no va a pasar, pues ni yo mismo me lo perdonaría- dije- pero incluso así, tengo que hablar con el... solo espero que me escuche.  
-lo hará- me dijo ella- o empezaré a ablandarlo para ti desde ahora.

-me harías un gran favor-dije riendo y entonces vistiéndome yo también.

* * *

**Este capitulo va dedicado para todas aquellas que ya vienen insistiendo hace tiempo para que actualice el fic de Emmett.**

**Ojala les guste, y espero sus comentarios.**

**Un beso a todass!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	33. Soluciones y más problemas

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 33: Soluciones y más problemas**_

El juicio fue el martes, y no salió tan bien como esperábamos. Al final nos dieron una citación para el siguiente lunes y entonces resolveríamos todo. Lo que significaba trabajo duro.

Embry y yo tomamos un café después de pasarnos el día en el juzgado y entonces me puso al tanto de su cita el viernes por la noche con su secretaria.

-sabes, pensé ne ir despacio, pero por dios, ella es una bestia en la cama- dijo y haciéndome reír con ganas

-seguramente tu te opusiste-dije- normas de la empresa y eso.

-si, digo, tuvo que atarme a la cama para hacerlo o de otro modo yo habría dicho que no.

-bien, al menos tuviste algo de acción-dije

-¿Rosalie te tiene en la banca?

-el viernes vino a verme, pero desde entonces aun no hemos hablado.

-estoy seguro que hoy va a llamarte. Descansa un día, digo el caso es importante, no digo que no, pero ya tengo casi toda mi parte hecha, puedo darte una mano con la tuya y tu puedes tomarte una noche libre.

-eres demasiado bueno-dije- gracias Embry

-cuando quieras. Y salúdame a tu chica de mi parte.

Al llegar a mi departamento y tras una larga ducha de agua caliente, decidí llamar a Jasper. Le había prometido a Rose hablar con el, as como también iba a hacerlo con sus padres, pero sabia muy bien que debía solucionar las cosas con Jasper antes que nada.

Lo llamé a su celular y tras tres tonos el finalmente me atendió.

-imagine que ibas a llamarme en algún momento-dijo

-hola a ti también Jasper-dije- ¿Cómo has estado?

El se rió con sarcasmo del otro lado de la línea.

-estoy bien Emmett. Digo, sabes que no te odio, pero aun sigo sin entender lo que tienes con mi hermana.

-lo sé, y es por eso que te he llamado-apunté

-¿quieres defenderte mas de lo que ella ya hizo?

-solo quiero hablar con mi amigo. Tal vez podamos comer algo en el centro o…

-bien-acordó y yo casi no me lo creo que haya cedido tan rápido- podemos vernos hoy en el viejo bar irlandés. Podemos pedir una pizza y tomarnos algunas cervezas y hablar si es lo que quieres.

-genial-acordé- ¿nos vemos allá a las 8?

-está bien-dijo – nos veremos luego Emmett.

-adiós-dije yo y colgué.

Para cuando llegue al bar, Jasper ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas del frente, esperándome.

-te pedí una-dijo indicando la otra cerveza que estaba intacta sobre la mesa

-gracias- dije sentándome frente a el y dándole un sorbo a mi botella-entonces… ¿por donde quieres empezar?

-porque no empiezas por el principio. ¿Cómo terminaste acostándote con mi hermana?

Yo le puse mala cara aunque sabía que él tenía razón.

-se que estabas furioso conmigo en el hotel, pero no empezó allí- Jasper me escuchó con atención- llevábamos casi un mes y medio para entonces, y antes de eso…

-¿antes?-preguntó casi a la defensiva

- tu querías la verdad-apunté- y voy a decírtelo, pero eso no significa que te guste.-él enarcó una ceja esperando que continuara- tu me conoces y se que por eso no querías que estuviera con ella, pero cambié Jasper. No voy a negar que haya sido difícil, pero todo este tiempo que he estado con Rose, realmente me ha cambiado. Todo empezó como un revolcón, luego nos peleamos y cuando volvimos, entonces me comprometí con ella. Prometí no ser un idiota, y no lo he sido. Ella me importa, y la amo. Tardé en darme cuenta de ello, pero se que es lo único que quiero. Ya no me importan otras chicas, ni siquiera pienso en ellas como una oportunidad más o algo que podría sucede si la dejo, solo... es ella.

-¿Cuándo fue que tu y ella…?

-en su cumpleaños

-¿estás tomándome el pelo no?- ahora parecía apunto de darme un golpe directo en la cara

-Jasper-él me calló

-olvídalo, solo… no quiero saberlo-dijo- ¿cómo? Dios dime que tu no fuiste el que…

-créeme ella sabía hace bastante lo que hacía.

-¿sabes? realmente quería creer que ella estaba reservándose para el tipo adecuado pero… hoy en día las chicas son tan…

-lo sé. Lo siento Jasper. De verdad, me refiero a que tu eres mi mejor amigo, y hacer esto a tus espaldas se sentía terrible. Pero ella fue la que empezó a buscarme

-¿en serio vas a echarle la culpa?

-se que no vas a creerme-admití-pero es cierto. Digo cundo regresé a Los Ángeles no voy a negar que no la haya visto mas como una mujer que como la niña que era la ultima vez que la había visto, pero nunca tuve la intención de…

-¿así que mi hermanita te sedujo?

-es una completa manipuladora

-en eso estoy de acuerdo-dijo el- aunque no tiene mal gusto supongo

-¿eso es un halago?-pregunté con una sonrisa

-al menos prefieres un abogado con una carrera en ascenso en L.A que a un chico de diecisiete años, mantenido, borracho y sin planes para el futuro.

-se que quieres lo mejor para ella y es por que quiero que sepas que voy a cuidarla y…

-no necesitas prometerme nada-dijo el y pidiéndonos otra ronda de cervezas- solo cuídala y no la lastimes o voy a tener que romperte la cara.

Ahora yo si me reí con ganas

-¿crees que podrías vencerme? En una pelea ¿de verdad?

El puso los ojos en blanco

-de cualquier modo, ¿cómo es que se las arreglaban para…?

-la recogía después de la escuela o ella iba a buscarme a la oficina o…

-realmente no tienes cara-me acuso-dios, solo dime que no la llevabas a esos moteles baratos y…

-no-le aseguré-siempre fue en mi departamento. No creí que estuviera bien hacerlo de otra forma.

-¿por qué? Digo, creí que muy pocas tenían en placer de pasar la noche allí

-bueno, ella nunca pasó la noche allí, literalmente, salvo una vez-dije- solo... no parecía lo correcto y no me molestaba. Después de todo, resultaba más barato que un hotelsucho.

-y te volviste tacaño, genial-ahora yo reí-bien, dijiste que luego pelearon ¿Por qué fue?

-antes de acostarme con ella… lo hacía con una tipa que trabaja en el estudio. –Jasper me dio su mirada de "era obvio"- ella estuvo de viaje durante un tiempo y cuando regresó, pensó que yo aun quería retomar las cosas y me tomó desprevenido. Ella se me abalanzó y por desgracia Rosalie me vio antes de que pudiera apartarla de mí.

-¿entonces pensabas estar con las dos?

-no. Jane… terminé todo lo que tenia con ella entonces. Estaba casada ¿puedes creerlo? y también tiene un hijo de siete años

-no me sorprende

-tienes una gran imagen de mi-dije con sarcasmo- Rose no quiso volver a hablar conmigo -le expliqué- ni siquiera pude explicarle las cosas.

-¿eso hace cuanto fue exactamente?

-unos dos meses atrás-dije

-¿así que tu eras el idiota que enviaba las flores a casa?

Yo rodeé los ojos.

Jasper se rió con ganas

-wow, tengo que admitirlo, fuiste insistente, y si bien las rosas son sus flores preferidas, en ese entonces lo único que deseaba hacerles era quemarlas.-dijo- Y ahora entiendo por supuesto por que nunca me dejaba ver las tarjetas que levaban.

-créeme, intenté de todo, pero no había forma de que pudiera hablar con ella de nuevo. No atendía mis llamados, no respondía mis mensajes y no se me ocurrió nada más.

-pero ella comenzó a salir con es te tipo…. Riley creo que era su nombre-me comentó Jasper-no mucho tiempo después de eso. ¿Sabes? yo pensabas que las flores eran de alguno de los tipos con lo que había salido antes pero jamás habría imaginado que serían tuyas. Y se que le costó superarlo, pero ese tipo ayudo bastante

-supongo-dije

-pero tu no salías con nadie entonces ¿o si?

-no-admití- la pasé bastante mal de hecho- Jasper me miró casi incrédulo- de todas las tipas que dejé o me dejaron, ella fue la única que no significo un alivio. No estaba cansado de ella, mucho menos de… -me interrumpí- yo no quería dejarla ir, mucho menos de ese modo.

-espera. ¿No habías salido con la amiga de Alice entonces? Lauren

-salí con ella solo una vez-admití- y fue solo por que cuando quise hablar con Rosalie, ella…

-¿qué?

-ya que no podía dar con ella, decidí ir al instituto a buscarla, tal vez podría hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella estaba con ese tipo. Solo me lo restregó en la cara y después me dijo que no quería volver a verme nunca más. Que todo había terminado para ella. Y me dejo literalmente en pedazos.

-¿así que saliste con Lauren por despecho?-Jasper parecía divertido-bueno, no es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes pero, con ella, no creí que fueras capaz. Digo la tipa literalmente te comía con la mirada en la fiesta de disfraces que tuvimos en mayo.

-no funcionó de cualquier forma. Fue más que aburrido y para cuando legamos a su departamento las cosas no mejoraron

-¿mal sexo?

-no sexo-le corregí-no me acosté con ella. Es decir, no pude

-¿no querías hacerlo porque pensabas que estaba mal?-preguntó

Estuve a punto de decirle que si, y aunque en parte había sido por eso, no había sido ese el principal motivo.

-no pude-dije-ella no… no logró nada conmigo.

Jasper por poco se descuartiza de la risa.

-no puedo creer que ni siquiera ella lograra parártela. Yo lo mire mal-en serio digo ¿fue la primera vez no?

-no debí decírtelo-dije y siguiendo con la historia- así que me fui de allí y nunca más volví a llamarla. Y eso fue toda mi emoción mientras no estuve con Rosalie.

-y dime ¿cómo fue que volvió a hablarte después de haber jurado no hacerlo? Por que la conozco y créeme cuando se enfada conmigo es peor que una mulla terca y acabo rindiéndome en lugar de llevarle la contra.

-el día de su baile- dije- dos días después de haber salido con Lauren, ella me llamó por teléfono. Cuando finalmente deje de intentar comunicarme con ella, fue cuando ella decidió volver a hablarme. Había peleado con su novio-mentí, pues estaba seguro de que Jasper no necesitaba saber lo del incidente con ese tipo idiota del que ya me había encargado, ni mucho menos empeorar la imagen que tenia de su hermana- y estaba llorando desconsolada en medio de la lluvia. Me pidió que fuera por ella y así lo hice.

-¿te llamó a ti en lugar de a mi?- Jasper ahora sonaba molesto y un poco celoso tal vez.

-creía que ibas a molestarte con ella- le expliqué- así que fui a buscarla y la llevé a mi departamento. Se dio una ducha de agua caliente, tomó un poco de té y luego de hablar por bastante rato y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, se durmió

-contigo- no era una pregunta

-no-dije- bien, fue en la misma cama, pero juro que no la toqué.

-¿cómo fue que la convenciste que volviera a verte después de lo que pasó?-ahora Jasper sonaba intrigado

-le prometí que saldría con ella como "novios", tu sabes salir, y pasar el rato… sin sexo desde luego

-eso debió doler- dijo y conteniendo una sonrisa- ¿por cuanto tiempo?

-un mes

-¿sabes? en cuanto regrese a casa voy a abrazar a mi hermana-dijo él más que divertido- debe de haber sido probablemente la única chica que pudo mantenerte un mes entero sin sexo y aún así conservarte después de eso.

-es buena en eso-dije y ahora sonriendo yo-créeme, después de un mes, realmente valió la pena la espera

-eres un asco-dijo el y tomándose un buen trago de cerveza- imaginarte a ti y a mi hermana en la cama no es nada agradable créeme.

-nunca dije que lo imaginaras-apunté

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿por qué crees?- el ladeo al cabeza dándome la razón.

-se que actué como un desenfrenado y… no debí hacerlo. Pero enterarme de se modo…

-no era como lo habíamos planeado-dije- íbamos a decírtelo en cuanto regresáramos aquí. Dos o tres días después y claro a tus padres también

-creo que te ahorré esa parte-dijo algo apenado-lo siento. De cualquier forma no lo tomaron tan mal como yo. Mi padre… bien lo conoces. Pero Rose salio casi ilesa del asunto.

-aún así debo hablar con ellos-insistí- y darles mi versión de las cosas

-¿tan en serio van como para eso?

-no quiero separarme de ella Jas-dije- no ahora ni en un futuro bastante lejano-él me observo casi sin creerlo como si eso pareciera imposible.

-aun no creo que sea mi hermana la que te tenga prendado así.-dijo- bien, supongo que tienes mi aprobación

-¿así de fácil?

-bueno, después de todo, ella ya habló conmigo y tu sabes que voy a darte una paliza si la lastimas otra vez. Así que creo que esta todo dicho. Y claro, espero que nunca más tenga que escucharlos teniendo sexo, por mi propio bien.

Hablamos apenas por otro rato después de eso y tras hacer las paces, acordamos vernos en dos días para hablar con sus padres.

Y todo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, claro. Su madre parecía encantada con la idea de que yo fuera su novio en lugar de los otros que ella había tenido antes, mientras que su padre, con quien siempre me había llevado genial, no se hizo a la idea muy rápido, aunque aceptó intentar adaptarse y como Jasper dijo que iba a partirme el trasero si llegaba a lastimarla.

Era sábado por la noche y tras escuchar el portero sonar, me apresuré a poner la mesa.

Habían hecho algo de pollo asado y una ensalada para que cenáramos esa noche antes o después de… bien, ella decidiría cuando sería.

Finalmente ella golpeó mi puerta y tras quitarme el delantal y arrojarlo sobre le sofá, corrí a abrir. Llevábamos casi una semana sin vernos, o mejor dicho sin tener sexo, pues la había visto hacia dos días, pero apenas por un corto rato. Y si bien habíamos hablado por teléfono, estaba ansioso por tenerla entre mis brazos otra vez.

Sin embargo y al abrir la puerta, Rose no se veía tan feliz o animada como siempre. Parecía preocupada y si bien estaba arreglada, esta vez llegaba un vestido largo hasta el suelo y de color blanco. Era sexy no iba a negarlo, pero había algo distinto en ella.

-¿estás bien amor?-pregunte dándole un beso y haciéndola entrar

-yo… estoy bien-sin embargo su voz no parecía decirme lo mismo

-Rose-la llamé y tomando su mentón para que me viera a los ojos

-¿sucede algo preciosa?-ella bajó la vista-vamos dime, no voy a enfadarme contigo. Tal vez pueda ayudarte, sea lo que sea que te tenga así.

-no es nada-dijo y yendo hasta en sofá para tumbarse en el.

-de que se trata, dime- insistí y sentándome a su lado ahora si empezando a preocuparme-¿son tus padres, tus amigas, el instituto, Jasper…?- dije y ya quedándome sin ideas

-no estoy segura-dijo- no estoy segura de que sea y… no quiero preocuparte

-¿preocuparme por qué?

Ella mordisqueo su boca y finalmente me vio a los ojos.

-estoy retrasada-dijo y yo no reaccioné.

-¿retrasada como…?

-tengo un retraso en mi periodo-me corrigió y entonces haciendo que yo me preocupara de verdad.

* * *

**Me disculpo con todas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Estuve muy concentrada escribiendo un nuevo fic que pronto voy a subirles y además tuve exámenes en al universidad.**

**En verdad espero que les guste y a aquellas, que tal vez no lo sepan, tengo publicados, tres _One-shoot_ sobre Emmett y Rose, en caso de que quieran ver otra versión de ellos.**

**Y prometo que mi próxima actualizacion será sobre el pov de Rose.**

**Espero sus comentarios y Un beso a todass!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	34. Responsabilidades

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 34: Responsabilidades**_

-¿eso significa que crees que estás..?

-¡no lo sé!-dijo casi histérica- no lo sé, Emmett. Es por eso que no quería decírtelo

-no, digo hiciste bien en decírmelo, pero… ¿estás segura de que…? ¿te hiciste una prueba?

Por Dios, por poco podía siquiera mencionarlo

-no-dijo seria

-¿no crees que deberías…?

-¡no!-gritó-no pienso hacerme una maldita prueba.

-tranquila-dije e intentando acércala a mi para contenerla o al menos intentarlo- solo… dime cuantos días vas... retrasada

-seis-dijo, pero tal vez sea en estrés por los exámenes o las píldoras, a veces suelo retrasarme.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-no más de ocho días-admitió- pero estoy tan…

-solo necesitas relajarte-pedí- pensemos en esto ¿de acuerdo? tal vez solo sea algo de la nada y no…-dije e intentando que ella pudiera calmarse, mientras que también intentaba hacerlo. Si bien no se lo demostraba, estaba probablemente incluso más preocupado que ella.

-fue mi culpa-dijo y casi a punto de llorar-yo te pedí que lo hiciéramos sin un condón, Soy una idiota, todo es mi culpa

-no, nena, no lo es. Yo accedí a eso. Es mi culpa también. Pero en todo caso no estamos seguros. Tal vez…

-¿y qué tal si no estamos equivocados?-dijo y ahora comenzando a lagrimear- no puede pasarme esto Emmett, no ahora. No puedo estar embarazada.

Yo suspiré con fuerza

-no puedo hacer esto ahora. Tengo que ir a la universidad y no. Dios santo no quiero tener un bebé. Soy una enorme idiota.

-tal vez si te haces una prueba…

-¡no!-insistió-no voy a hacerlo. No ahora. Solo tenemos que esperar. Tal vez no sea nada-dijo e intentando convencerse a si misma de que así era- la última vez solo fue un virus y tal vez ahora sea otra cosa.

-¿la ultima vez?-eso si era una sorpresa-Rosalie ¿ya te había pasado esto antes?

-no, no en realidad. Fue hace como tres meses atrás, una semana antes de que termináramos. Había tenido un retraso y no paraba de vomitar. Estuve muy asustada, por resulto ser un virus estomacal. Fui al hospital y tras un par de píldoras, mejore y tuve mi periodo.

-¿estuviste vomitando?

-no-dijo- pero no lo sé. Siento que algo esta mal, y aunque no quiero admitirlo, yo…

Y lo siguiente que dijo apenas logré entenderlo pues ya estaba llorando.

La abracé con fuerza y permanecimos así por un largo rato.

Para cuando ella recobró la compostura, nos ordené unas pizzas para comer y nos quedamos mirando la tv, sin volver a cruzar una palabra sobre el tema.

Estaba preocupado, de eso no cabía duda, pero más aún lo estaba por ella.

Rosalie no parecía estar pensado sobre el asunto, simplemente estaba negando algo de lo que no estaba segura, pero no podía presionarla, no por ahora.

Tendría que ser razonable y esperar, al menos hasta el siguiente fin de semana, como máximo. Entonces ella tendría que hacerse una prueba.

No podíamos tomarnos esto a la ligera, es decir, siempre había pensado en tener un hijo algún día, pero no probablemente tan pronto, y desde luego ella tampoco.

Aun tenía la universidad por delante y todo eso solo… complicaría mucho más las cosas. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que todo resultara más fácil. Nos mudaríamos, ella podría tomarse un año antes de ingresar a la universidad y después podríamos conseguir una niñera. Y a la larga probablemente las cosas resultaran.

Sin embargo, y de momento, tendría que soportar la presión, y desde luego, apoyar a Rose, fuera lo que fuera que ocurriera.

Después de comer, ella fue en busca de su bolso, casi con deseos de salir de allí.

-¿no vas a quedarte?-pregunté y sin querer, casi sonando triste.

-no creo que sea lo mejor- dijo ella- me refiero a que… realmente no me siento con ánimos de nada. Y no voy a… es decir, no creo que tu quieras.

-no, desde luego que no-la corregí- sabes que no te pediría algo así. Aunque pensé que tal vez podríamos dormir juntos en todo caso.

-Emmett yo…

-lo entiendo, descuida-le asegure y dándole un beso en la frente- de verdad no te preocupes.

Ella me sonrió a medias.

-¿puedo llevarte a casa al menos?

-vine con mi coche-me explicó.

-¿al estacionamiento?-insistí

-Emmett, no tienes que…- yo la callé con una mano

-tengo que. Yo te pedí que vinieras, y después de esto yo…

-bien-me cortó ella ahora y entonces empezó a andar hacia fuera.

Nos despedimos con un beso, no como los usuales, sino uno más rígido y preocupado.

Sentimientos que seguirían conmigo durante el resto de la siguiente semana.

El domingo se me pasó del mismo modo. Incluso trabajar en los casos que tenia, no lograba abstraerme por completo, y hablar con Rose por teléfono y seguir sin noticias, tampoco lo hacía.

El lunes por la mañana, sin embargo, mi estado pareció ser muy evidente para Jessica, quien lo notó casi de inmediato al verme entrar en mi oficina.

-¿quieres un café doble?-preguntó- ¿o con más azúcar?-yo alcé los ojos apenas para verla- pareces deprimido, aunque no como la ultima vez. ¿Sucedió algo con Rosalie?

¿Es que acaso las mujeres tenia ese sexto sentido para saber cuando las cosas andaban mal o era simplemente mi cara de incertidumbre la que le había dado una pista?

-ella… no lo sé-dije- nos vimos el sábado y realmente no me esperaba nada de lo que sucedió.

-¿estuvo muy mal su cita?

-ni siquiera salimos de mi departamento.

-¿y eso es malo?-preguntó con una media sonrisa y probablemente suponiendo todo lo contrario a lo que había ocurrido.

-no, es… hice una pausa antes de decirlo en voz ante por primera vez- ella tiene un retraso y cree que…

-wow-ahora su sonrisa había desparecido- y ¿tu no lo quieres o..?

-no, no es eso. Me refiero a que sabes, realmente adoraría tener un hijo y claro, con ella aun más, pero no pensé que fuera a ocurrir ahora. Rosalie esta como loca, es decir, en tres meses va a irse a la NYU y las cosas serían un desastre

-¿va a ir a la universidad?

-si, adelante, puedes llamarme pedófilo, también- la alenté y sin importarme en absoluto lo que ella creyera de mi en esos momentos- ya me lo han dicho.

-Emmett, yo no…- Jess se interrumpió- no te diría así por ningún motivo, pero creo que deberías saber que… ella parece al menos de veinte años.

Yo no contesté.

-solo, tienes que tranquilizarte-me dijo y dejando un café sobre mi escritorio- solo tienes que apoyarla y las cosas seguramente resultaran bien.

-Jess, créeme, he estado intentando hacer eso, pero es imposible.

- yo he estado en su lugar, me refiero a que, todas nos retrasamos a veces, incluso usando protección, pero en caso de que no sea eso y en su lugar, bueno… deberías estar con ella para lo que sea que necesite.

-pero es muy extraño. Ella está… digo vino a verme, me dijo lo que estaba pasando, luego se puso a llorar. No probó bocado de la cena y luego miramos algo de tv sin decir mas nada hasta que se fue a casa. Insistió en que no la llevara o siquiera la acompañara hasta su auto. Como si ni siquiera tolerara poder estar junto a mi después de eso.

-lo siento Emmett-dijo- lo único que se me ocurre es que ella esté nerviosa y preocupada por lo mismo. Yo también lo estaría, y con suerte sabría donde estaría mi cabeza.

-gracias-dije aunque no hubiera servido de mucho, al menos Jessica intentaba animarme.

-no te preocupes-dijo- solo recuerda que a las 2 tienes una reunión con Garrett y el dueño de Harrison & Co. Así que relájate y mejora tu cara para entonces.

Yo le sonreí sin ganas y entonces continué con mis cosas.

No almorcé, decidido en que eso no ayudaría en nada y solo a la 1:45 Garrett vino por mí a mi oficina. El se veía demasiado animado para variar, o tal vez fuera mi cambio de ánimo, aunque realmente intente que no se notara.

La reunión solo se me hizo aburrida y desde luego tediosa. Anoté solo algunas cosas, mientras que Garrett hacia su usual tarea de tomar nota de todo lo que el creía importante, que resultaba ser todo. Necesitábamos probar que la empresa no hacia participe de un fraude, como del que la habían acusado. Algo usual.

-bien tal vez debas tomarte un descanso ¿qué dices?

-¿de qué estás hablando?-pregunté y volviendo a apoyar mi espalda en el asiento de mi silla.

-parece como si no hubieras pegado un ojo en todo el fin de semana. Tal vez deberías dormir un poco, podrías tomarte la tarde libre

-no lo sé. Tengo… un cliente pendiente para mañana y…

-oh, no creo que a Jessica le moleste. Además el jefe no vino hoy. Te diría de ir a tomarnos unos tragos, pero es obvio que no estas de animo.

-solo estoy cansado Garrett, no te preocupes

-¿está todo bien?

-por ahora lo está- él alzó una ceja de forma interrogante- olvídalo, solo… hay cosas que aun tengo que ver, pero es pronto para sacar demasiadas conclusiones.

-bien, si quieres optar por la actitud misteriosa por mi esta bien.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿nos veremos mañana si? y si estas de mejor animo tal vez el jueves podamos ir a tomarnos algo por la noche, tal vez con otros más después del trabajo.

-es una buena idea-acepté- te veré mañana Garrett.

Y tras pagar mi café, salí de allí en busca de mi coche. Llamé a Jessica antes de dirigirme a mi departamento, y no se molesto al ver que yo no estaba con ánimos de regresar al trabajo, aunque si me recordó mis citas para los siguientes días.

Tomé un largo baño ya en casa y aunque intenté mirar la tv acompañado por unos emparedados de pollo frio que había cenado la noche anterior, no conseguí entretenerme demasiado.

Sabía que no se trataba de depresión y en su lugar, de una preocupación crónica.

Llamé a Rose cerca de las seis, ya que a esa hora probablemente ya estuviera en casa tras su practica con el equipo de porristas.

-hola- contestó después del segundo pitido.

-hola preciosa-dije e intentado subirle el ánimo a la conversación- ¿Cómo estás?

-bien-dijo algo lacónica- acabo de llegar a casa, y mis padres aun no regresan del trabajo, lo que significa que debo encargarme de la cena.

-puedes pedir algo-insinué.

-lo haría de no ser por que mi padre odia la comida comprada ¿y tu como estás?

-tuve una reunión con un cliente hoy, y mañana tengo otras dos. Necesito solicitar una fecha en el juzgado, pero no más que eso, lo usual.

-bien…

-¿y decidiste ya… o….?-sinceramente no tenía de cómo preguntarle sobre eso, pero si bien no quería presionarla, necesitaba una respuesta para poder hacer los arreglos en caso de que el resultado fuera positivo.

-voy a hacerme una prueba el fin de semana-dijo- le diré a Tanya que me compré una en el centro, si es que para entonces aun no tuve mi periodo. Y te avisaré en cuanto tenga el resultado.

-bien-dije como si considerara eso una respuesta- me refiero a que… yo puedo comprarte una, y puedo alcanzártela a la salida del instituto o cuando nos veamos esta semana.

-en realidad tengo un montón de tarea que hacer, y un examen el jueves por la mañana, así que no creo que pueda verte sino hasta después de eso.

-podemos cenar aquí si quieres el viernes por la noche, y cocinare algo especial para ti.

Ella se rió del otro lado de la línea.

-no prometo una cena del otro mundo, pero tal vez haga lo mismo que hice la ultima vez.

-no te pediría más-dijo ella, y no supe por que, pero sentí que al decirlo, se refería a algo más que a la cena.- en fin, yo debería estar haciendo eso justo ahora, así que ¿hablaremos mañana?

-claro-acepté y notando que realmente no estaba con ánimos de alargar esa conversación- esperaré tu llamado.

-¿es mi turno?

-si-dije y conteniendo una risa- espero que duermas bien

-tu igual-dijo- te amo

-también te amo Rose- y entonces ella colgó.

Dormí mejor que la noche anterior, si de algo sirvió y mejoró mucho más mi humor por la mana saber que al menos Rose tenia un plan o algo parecido respecto a todo eso.

Mi cliente, llegó bastante más tarde de lo que habíamos acordado, pero le resté importancia, ya que no tenia caso molestarme por algo así.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, y cuando fui por Garrett a su oficina a la hora de salida y con la intención de ir a un bar como habíamos acordado, me extrañó no encontrar a su secretaria en su escritorio.

Toqué a su puerta dos veces y entonces conseguí una respuesta

-¿si?- dijeron desde adentro.

-soy Emmett ¿estás ocupado?

Esta vez tardó más de un segundo en responder

-no, no… pasa

Y al abrir la puerta desde luego no fue extraño ver a su secretaria acomodando su ropa y con el cabello revuelto mientras Garrett se veía de lo más normal detrás de su escritorio.

-¿listo para irnos?-pregunté y fingiendo no haber visto nada

-¿ya es la hora?- él parecía sorprendido al ver el reloj- claro, si solo...- el tomo unas cosas de su escritorio y entonces se puso de pie- vamos.

Se despidió de ella y entonces nos fuimos de allí a un bar que quedaba a apenas cuatro calles.

-¿no lograste aguantarlo?-pregunté finalmente y ya sentado en la barra.

El se rió con ganas.

-la verdad es que no. Ella es… dios, créeme va a ser difícil trabajar así cada día. Especialmente con lo corto de sus faldas o sus vestidos ceñidos al cuerpo.

- entiendo a que te refieres-dije y sin quererlo recordando esos días en que Rose y yo lo habíamos hecho en mi oficina.

-¿aun lo disfrutas o ya gozaste suficiente tu sofá?

-oh, no-respondí- llevamos tiempo sin hacerlo en mi oficina. Las cosas ahora están bastante mas tranquilas que en ese entonces.

-¿y tranquilo significa que no te estas acostando con ella?

-no tanto como antes, pero no me molesta. Digo en ese entonces era casi como si no aguantara tenerla cerca mas de cinco minutos sin estas adentro de ella, pero ahora, disfruto mas de su compañía.

-eso me paso con mi ex novia-me dijo él- hasta que la compañía reemplazo por completo al sexo y entonces terminamos. No dejes que te pase lo mismo.

-lo tendré en cuenta dije y entonces tomando mi trago.

La noche se hizo larga, pero me lo pase bien con Garrett, la verdad es que extrañaba salir con los Jasper y Edward, aunque ahora que el ultimo estaba de luna de miel y solo quedaba Jasper, la idea de salir con el, Alice y Rose sonaba un poco incomoda, más considerando la situación actual de las cosas.

Pero si eso mejoraba o al menos si sabia que iba a suceder, reunirnos entre todos cuando los novios regresaran de Brasil, no sería una mala idea.

No nos quedamos hasta muy tarde sin embargo, sabiendo que por la mañana el trabajo nos esperaba. Solo jugamos dos partidas de billar y entonces cada uno regresó a casa.

Me desperté algo cansado, pero no estaba tan mal como me hubiera esperado. Y sin embargo, mientras me daba una ducha y luego me vestía para salir a la oficina había tenido el ligero presentimiento de que ese sería un buen día, aunque más tarde hubiera descubierto que sería todo lo opuesto.

Jessica ya estaba en su escritorio cuando llegue, tan puntual como siempre, mientras yo me había retrasado unos diez minutos.

-tu cita de las diez, vendrá una hora antes-me informó- así que… ¿quieres que busque el archivo y te lo lleve con un café?

- me leíste la mente- dije con una sonrisa y entonces entrando a mi despacho.

La reunión estuvo bien, y el después de almorzar algo más temprano de lo usual, me pase la tarde entera trabajando en los textos que Garrett me había enviado por mail sobre nuestro caso juntos.

Era un trabajo muy detallado, que de verdad adoraría saber como rayos y en que tiempo lo había hecho considerando que el adoraba salir y el tiempo que estaba pasando con su secretaría.

Aunque si me sentí un poco mal, ya que al llegar a mi trabajo había sido igual de productivo, pero con el tiempo había alcanzado por molestarme el dedicarle tanto tiempo a documentos que si bien era necesarios, lo principal en un caso presentado ante una corte era la defensa basada en los hechos y no tanto el papeleo.

Cerca de las seis, y apenas una hora antes de irme de la oficina mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Fue extraño debía admitir, ya que no muchos tenían mi numero, pues mis clientes llamaban siempre a la oficina y dudaba que alguno de mis amigos me estuviera llamando.

En la pantalla decía numero desconocido, pero aun así me decidí a contestarlo.

-¿hola?

-¿Emmett?-dijeron del otro lado de la línea

-si, ¿Quién me esta llamando?

-mmm… probablemente no me recuerdes, pero no importa. Soy Victoria, una de las amigas de Rose, y ella me pidió que te llamara porque…

-¿pasó algo?-pregunté y comenzando a preocuparme

Victoria vaciló del otro lado del teléfono antes de contestar.

-no sabíamos que hacer mas que llamar a una ambulancia, solo… ella quería que vinieras, no se si puedes…

-¿Dónde están?

-en el hospital Saint Claire, pero…

-estaré allí en diez minutos-contesté y entonces colgué.

No necesitaba preguntar nada más, o mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo. Imaginaba por donde venía la cosa, pero de tanto solo pensar lo que podría haber sucedido, solo podía imaginar lo peor.

Le avisé a Jessica de la emergencia y ella se encargó de arreglar mis citas para otro día.

Saque mi auto del aparcamiento casi volando y maneje demasiado preocupado y únicamente consiente del color de los semáforos para detenerme.

Al llegar al hospital y como un idiota al no pregunta en que habitación estaba o si algo más grave había sucedido, me detuve en informes para saber a donde ir luego.

-¿si? ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?-dijo muy amable la chica detrás del mostrador

-Rosalie Hale, ella llegue aquí ... no se hace una hora o dos, tal vez. Acaban de llamarme y no se que paso, solo…

-si, ella esta….- dijo y tras teclear una teclas continuo hablando- en la habitación 205, en el segundo piso ¿es usted pariente?

-soy su novio-dije sin vacilar.- ¿ella esta bien? ¿Tiene idea de lo que paso por que no…

-la doctora una no me trajo su ficha, así que no tengo idea. Pero debe estar probablemente con ella ahora.

-bien, gracias-dije y al ver que ambos ascensores estaban en otros pisos, tomé las escaleras. Y sin siquiera tener que mirar los números en las puertas, supe exactamente donde ella estaba al ver a dos chicas de su edad sentadas en el corredor frente a una habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunté y sin deteniéndome a saludar

-ella esta mejor ahora- contestó una de ellas, probablemente con la que había hablado por teléfono antes- pero sigue muy nerviosa.

-¿Emmett McCartney?- preguntaron y al voltearme una mujer ya entrada en años con gafas gastadas y una bata blanca me estaba observando con un estetoscopio colgado de su cuello.

-si…

-ella ha estado preguntando por usted desde que llegó-dijo con una sonrisa

Yo me asomé por la puerta aun frente a ella, y al ver hacia adentro, pude encontrarme con una Rosalie muy decaída medio acostada en una cama y con un suero conectado a su brazo.

-soy la doctora Hussein-me dijo y entonces volví a verla a los ojos- tal vez deberíamos hablar antes de que la vea, aún está muy sensible.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y entonces ella camino un par de pasos, alejándose de la habitación. Yo la seguí demasiado preocupado y entonces ella continuó hablando.

-¿estaba al tanto de que ella estaba embarazada?-dijo sin rodeos

-ella no estaba segura, pero me lo había dicho, digo que….

-ella esté mejor ahora-me cortó- apenas tenia tres semanas, pero su organismo lo rechazó. Ella perdió su embarazo-dijo del modo mas sutil que pudo

Y en ese momento yo deje de sentir las piernas.

-no era muy avanzado o de otra forma hubiera sido mucho peor, pero aun así fue todo un shock para ella-dijo- Solo se desmayo mientras estaba con sus amigas y ellas llamaron a una ambulancia. Ya le hicimos todos los exámenes correspondientes, y hable bastante con ella para lograr tranquilizarla. No quería que llamara a su madre, pero finalmente accedió. Ella esta de camino aquí, así que llegara en cualquier momento.

Y aunque si bien ella me explicaba todo de un modo simple y hablando pausadamente, mi cabeza registraba sus palabras, pero eso no significaba que pudiera responder.

-¿está todo bien?-preguntó ahora refiriéndose a mi y yo asentí con la cabeza- se que es mucha información que procesar, más aun si no estaba por completo al tanto de todo, pero, trate de no sacar el tema si puede hacerlo. Rosalie necesita descansar y pasar por este duelo, por muy pequeño que parezca. Es muy difícil pasar por algo así, de modo que aun sus emociones son muy inestables.

-entiendo-dije- no hablare de ello, hasta que ella deseé hacerlo y…

-y si necesita cualquier cosa, solo presione el botón rojo sobre su mesa y yo vendré de inmediato.

-gracias doctora- y tras una leve sonrisa de su parte, ella se fue.

Yo camine en dirección a la habitación y una vez en el umbral de la puerta Rosalie me miró directo a los ojos, por completo desecha. Invitándome a caer con ella, a sentirme un modo que jamás antes había sentido, pero que estaba dispuesto a superar, con ella a mi lado.

* * *

**Y lo prometido es deuda, chicas. Tarde una vez más, pero estoy justo ahora con un nuevo fic que en empezado en estos días, y no he podido parar de escribir. Pronto espero poder subírselos, o al menos cuando ya este por terminar este.**

**Para las que me lo han preguntado antes y lamento no poder responder a todas sus reviews, este fic tendrá en total 38 o 39 capitulos. Aun no estoy segura ya que no he terminado de escribirlos, pero se que no me llevara más que eso.**

**Y en cuanto al de Rosalie, tal vez sea más.**

**Mi próxima actualización será sobre el otro fic, y espero no me odien por demorar tanto en subir este y tampoco por el final.**

**Ya saben como dice, que d_espués de la tormenta llega la calma._**

**En fin, e****spero sus reviews de siempre a mis fieles seguidoras y agradezco a todas las que me tienen entre sus autores favoritos o historias favoritas.**

**Un beso a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	35. Un nuevo comienzo

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 35: Un nuevo comienzo**

Al entrar por la puerta de su habitación, hecho un completo desastre vi su rostro asustado y triste observándome desde su cama.

-no creí que vendrías-dijo en un hilo de voz

-tus amigas…- quise recordar su nombre, pero no tuvo caso- me llamaron y salí del trabajo enseguida. No tenia idea de que había pasado y…

-fue mi culpa-admitió y moviéndose hacia arriba para terminar sentada- yo no sabía…

-no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora-dije al ver como las lagrimas empezaban a formarse una vez mas en sus ojos y sentándome en la silla ubicada a un lado de su cama para tomarla de la mano- podemos…

-no-me contrarió-yo había comprado una prueba y te prometí que me la haría, pero no pensé…- ella contuvo el aire y probablemente el llanto- no estaba segura y tampoco creí que correr o la practica pudieran…soy una estúpida y todo ha sido mi culpa. Yo lo perdí

-no es tu culpa-aseguré- no has hecho nada malo, nena.

Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano antes de gimotear.

-sé que tu lo querías. No lo dijiste, pero pude verlo en tu cara en cuanto llegaste y por como te preocupas por mí desde que te lo dije. Lo siento, Emmett, de verdad yo no…

-Rose-dije y ahora tomando su rostro entre mis manos para acercarlo al mío- no tienes que culparte por esto. Además yo no… jamás podría exigirte nada y si me preocupe por ti, fue porque te amo y me importas demasiado. Lo demás…

-¿entonces no estas enojado conmigo?-ella me miró a los ojos al borde del abismo.

-por supuesto que no-dije con una media sonrisa- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en este ultimo año y si esto… no tenía que pasar, es porque tal vez aun no era el momento. Pero no significa que sea culpa de nadie.

Ella apretó con fuerza mi mano y entonces me besó con suavidad en los labios.

-aun así me siento muy mal- admitió y entonces tocando la aguja con el suero conectado en su antebrazo mientras volvía al centro de la cama- sabía que era muy pronto, estaba aterrorizada, no pensé las cosas, pero ahora…

- me encantaría poder decir que sé como te sientes, amor, -la interrumpí- pero sin importar qué, sabes que te amo y estaré aquí para lo que sea que necesites.

- ¿crees que habría sido muy mala?-preguntó de pronto

Yo sonreí casi sin poder creer que ella me preguntara eso

-creó que no podría encontrar a nadie mejor que tú para tener un bebé conmigo- admití y ahora si muy seguro de que no iba a separarme de ella, por nada.

-no digas eso-dijo ella y otra vez a punto de llorar- ¿qué pasaría si en uno o dos años nos peleamos y...?

-te pediría disculpas hubiera sido mi culpa o no y volveríamos a estar juntos- dije- ¿o a caso ahora quieres terminar conmigo?-pregunté- porque de verdad nena, me romperías el corazón.

-no, claro que no-dijo y apenas sonriéndome- quiero estar contigo, pero no va a ser fácil superar esto.

-pero no imposible-apunté- pero ahora no tienes que preocuparte por eso ¿sí? Solo quiero que descanses y me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que tengas que ir a casa.

-mi madre está en camino- me informó- no quería… no quería que ella se enterara de esto, pero la doctora dijo que era lo mejor para mi, tener a mi madre y entonces

-lo entiendo-dije y sin dejarla terminar de hablar-no te preocupes. Intentaré manejarlo de alguna forma.

-lamento haber hecho que tuvieras que salir del trabajo

-no, por supuesto que no-negué- tu eres mucho más importante, y en todo caso solo me quedaba una hora antes de salir.

Rose me sonrió a medias y volviendo a recostarse en la cama. Yo me quedé junto a ella, aun con su mano entre las mías y demostrándole que todo iba a estar bien.

Y apenas unos cinco minutos después su madre apareció en el umbral de la puerta por completo desesperada.

-oh, Dios, Rosalie, amor, no sabes como me preocupe cuando me llamaron del hospital no podía creer que algo hubiera pasado-dijo y por poco lanzándose sobre la cama para abrazar a su hija y obligando a que yo me apartara.

Rose la abrazó con fuerza y entonces me dedicó una mirada de disculpa. Yo me pus de pie y entonces me dirigí hasta el umbral de la puerta para hacer tiempo afuera, bastante seguro de que ella necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su madre.

-hable con la doctora de camino aquí y me dijo que…- la escuché decir y entonces se interrumpió de golpe ya cuando yo estaba llegando al corredor- Emmett- me llamó entonces.

-¿si?

-¿podría hablar contigo luego?- Yo asentí con la cabeza

-estaré esperando aquí afuera-dije y entonces ocupé el sitió junto a sus dos amigas, quienes seguían sin decir nada.

Cerca de media hora después, su madre, Esme, salió de la habitación y me miró sin ninguna expresión en particular.

-pueden quedarse con ella por un rato, chicas-dijo a estás, que en cuanto lo escucharon se pusieron de pie- en unas horas probablemente ya regresemos a casa.

Y en cuando las chicas se metieron en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, su madre se sentó a mi lado.

-Emmett-dijo ahora con una voz algo más dulce. Yo me volví apenas para verla.

Solo habíamos hablado en una ocasión antes sobre Rosalie y había sido cuando yo les había dicho que estábamos saliendo, pero el motivo ahora era muy diferente.

Esme, era una mujer dulce, casi de la altura de Rose y con unos ojos verdes que ahora me veían algo preocupados.

-Rose me dijo lo que pasó-comenzó diciendo- y aunque obviamente quería ocultármelo, algo que entiendo, necesita a alguien para hablar al respecto- yo asentí con la cabeza- cree que ha sido todo su culpa y me dijo que tu le dijiste que no era así.

-yo… jamás pensé que pasaría, es decir, cuando ella y yo….

-se que estaban tomando precauciones- me dijo y obviamente notando que esto era algo incomodo para ambos- ya hablé sobre eso con ella antes. Pero cosas como estas, pueden pasar incluso si…

-lo sé-estuve de acuerdo- ha sido mi responsabilidad también, por supuesto que lo sé. Y si hubiera sido de otra forma quiero que sepa que yo iba a estar con ella todo el tiempo y…

-no necesitas prometerme nada a mi, corazón-dijo con una sonrisa sincera- te conozco desde que eras niño Emmett, es decir, desde que jugabas con Jasper y Edward en el patio con sus autos de juguete y sé que eres un buen chico, o mejor dicho un buen hombre, o eso espero al menos en cuanto a mi hija.

Y si bien ella no me había visto durante la universidad, jamás había terminado en ningún lio demasiado grande y claro nunca antes había estado en una situación como esta.

-no sé que hacer ahora, es decir, yo no… Rose dice que las cosas van a ser difíciles y…

-tienes que estar tranquilo-me dijo y poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro- por que si no lo estás a Rose no va a ayudare mucho- yo asentí estando de acuerdo- ya hable bastante con ella adentro, y me dijo que todo este tiempo estuviste preocupado por ella, y no podría pedir nada mejor para mi hija.-y tras una pequeña pausa, siguió hablando- ahora solo necesita descansar por unos días, aceptar la idea de que nada va a pasar con ella ni su cuerpo e intentar volver a su vida normal.

-por supuesto-dije- no es como que fuera a exigirle nada ni…

-lo sé, y de verdad espero que no tomé esto como algo tan grave. A veces suele ocurrir, aunque no es tan fácil de superar cuando deseabas que eso no pasara. Ella aun es joven y tiene mucho tiempo como para pensar en tener una familia, y realmente espero que tenga una, aunque desearía que fuera después de que terminara la universidad.

Y yo lo sabía, pues eso era exactamente lo que yo mismo había querido.

No hablamos mucho más que eso, pero si insistí en quedarme allí hasta que le dieran el alta a Rose y entonces pudiera regresar a casa.

Les ofrecí a su madre y a ellas llevarlas, ya que ésta última había tomado un taxi para ir hasta el hospital y sus amigas ya se habían ido unas horas atrás. Aceptaron de buena gana y ya frente a está, me despedí de Rose con un beso dulce y de su madre con una abrazo con el que me agradeció por todo.

El resto de la semana y la siguiente a esa, parecieron las más largas de mi vida.

En especial porque no pude verla sino hasta el viernes siguiente y aunque si habíamos hablado por teléfono casi todos los días, verla era lo que más necesitaba.

Los primeros días había sido los más confusos. Rose aun se veía algo apagada y yo intentaba no sentirme igual. Y que hubiera sido su temporada de exámenes finales, dejándola con casi nada de tiempo para vernos y sumado a mi trabajo excesivo con el caso de Harrison & Co, que había terminado dando más trabajo del esperado, el estrés era insufrible.

Recibí un mail de Jasper y Alice en la semana para cenar juntos en la semana, pero en el que no mencionaban a Rosalie. Pensé que tal vez querrían hablar sobre eso, o tal vez ni siquiera lo supieran, ya que en cualquier caso Rose no había mencionado a su hermano ni una sola vez en nuestras conversaciones telefónicas. Me excusé con ellos a causa del trabajo, y les propuse posponerlos al menos por otras dos semanas y para cuando esperaba, las cosas estuvieran algo mejor.

Había estado pensando las cosas más de lo usual y había decidido que quería comprar un nuevo departamento, con suerte para Rosalie se mudara conmigo antes de ir a la universidad y entonces no tuviera que continuar restringiendo mí tiempo con ella por la distancia. Claro, no tenia ninguna certeza de que ella quisiera hacerlo, mucho menos sabiendo que apenas en menos de cuatro meses se iría, pero podía intentarlo.

Ella había parecido bastante segura de querer ir al NYU, lo que complicaba algo más las cosas, pero una no sabia si la habían aceptado o ninguna otra de las que había aplicado.

Tal vez podría mudarme a Nueva York. Dios santo, realmente no estaba dispuesto a separarme de ella por nada, y aunque de verdad me perturbaba, sabía que en el fondo la amaba de verdad y no me veía con otra que no fuera ella, en un futuro lejano.

Preparé un pastel de carne, después de buscar la receta en internet y también una ensalada cesar. No quise probarlos antes, en caso de que hubieran quedado muy mal y entonces ya frente a ella me sentiría culpable de verdad.

Dejando todo listo sobre la mesa del comedor, pasé por ella a las siete y la llevé a mi departamento. Su ropa era algo casual, unos jeans y una blusa negra abotonada y sin mangas, mientras que su rostro revelaba aun lo nerviosa que estaba.

Desde luego no iba pedir nada con ella más que una cena, una película y luego dormir juntos en mi cama, y me refería a solo dormir. Probablemente aun no quisiera acostarse conmigo después de lo que había pasado y tampoco iba a forzarla, por mucho que lo necesitara.

Aunque debía admitir que me había sostenido bastante bien durante esas semanas sin tener que masturbarme ninguna vez, incluso cuando en dos ocasiones hubiera llegado casi al borde hacerlo.

-¿Qué tal saliste en tus exámenes?- pregunté ya en el ascensor camino hasta mi departamento.

-bastante bien creo-dijo no muy segura- estudie para todos, pero… solo espero obtener calificaciones suficientemente buenas como para entrar a la universidad.

-¿aun sigues con la NYU en mente?- pregunté

Ella dudó antes de contestar.

-apliqué para otras tres, y la UCLA es una de mis mejores opciones ahora.

Yo no podía creerlo.

-creí que querías ir a Nueva York- apunté y ya abriendo al puerta de enfrente apara dejarla pasar antes que yo y entonces volver a cerrarla.

-si, bien, no es como si nunca hubiera ido- dijo con una sonrisa- pero he pensado bastante en quedarme en Los Ángeles. Es decir, hay tantas cosas aquí que me gustan…

-¿crees que yo entré en esa categoría?-pregunté y acercándome a ella para darme un beso.

-por supuesto que si-dijo y entonces con ternura la bese antes de ir al comedor.

Corrí su silla para que pudiera sentarse y entonces fui a la cocina por la comida. El pastel de carne debía de estar a la temperatura perfecta para entonces, así que lo saque del horno y lo llevé hasta la mesa junto con la ensalada y una botella de Coca.

-wow-dijo ella y sonriendo- ¿tú hiciste todo esto?

-no te impresiones tanto –admití- aun no lo he probado y tu tampoco.

-bien, al menos no puedo decir que no lo hayas intentado.

Yo sonreí sabiendo que al menos ella se había impresionado y entonces comencé a servirnos a ambos.

-¿listo?-preguntó ahora sosteniendo un buen trozo de pastel frente a su boca y mirándome

-listo-dije yo e imitándola para luego meterme el bocado la boca.

Unos segundos de silencio y entonces en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

-esta muy bueno-dijo y alargando el muy especialmente- me encanta-dijo y entonces acariciando mi mano sobre la mesa.

Disfruté la cena, no voy a negarlo, pero evitar verla comiendo, fue un buen desafío, más aun considerando lo que llevaba sin follar.

-¿no hay postre?-preguntó y chupado de sus dedos los restos de salsa del pastel de carne.

Mierda, pensé mientras sentía un tirón en la entrepierna.

-pensé mucho en eso-dije levantándome de la mesa muy rápido para tomar los platos y llevarlos al fregadero- y es por eso que compre este enorme pote de helado- anuncié en cuanto lo saque del congelador.

Rosalie me aplaudió.

-llevo toda la semana comiendo helado y la verdad es que aun no me he hartado

-¿toda la semana?-pregunté y ya de regreso al comedor y con dos cucharas en la mano- ¿de verdad?

Ella asintió algo culpable.

-la comida y la angustia no son una muy buena combinación para mi-admitió y solo entonces apareció en su rostro esa expresión que yo no deseaba ver, una que ella se había esmerado por ocultar desde que había llegado, cubriéndola con sonrisas y alegría, cosas que yo sabía que no podía ser tan buenas, o no tan pronto.

-Rose, nena-dije y obligándola a pararse para abrazarla con fuerza entre mis brazos- yo…

-no necesitas decir nada-dijo- yo necesitaba estar un tiempo sola y- un suspiró le permitió hacer una pausa y entonces me miró a los ojos- y ya estoy mejor, o eso creo

-no tienes que estar mejor por mi- dije, incluso cuando yo fuera un estúpido sin sentimientos y que estaba con la libido hasta el techo- de verdad quiero que estés mejor, porque detesto verte de este modo, y se que llevara un tiempo y…

-comamos el helado-dijo ella apartándose de mi y entonces tomando el pote para ir hasta el sofá y arrojarse en el frente a la tv.

Evadirme definitivamente se estaba volviendo demasiado fácil para ella.

Me dirigí al sofá con ella y entonces me tumbe a su lado, pasando mi brazo detrás de sus hombros para que ella recargara su cabeza.

Ella buscó alguna buena película que ver y entonces nos ambos centramos nuestra atención en la pantalla. Comimos algo de helado y cuando ella me ofreció un bocado con su cuchara, yo abrí la boca para recibirlo. A gusto con la idea, tome un poco de helado con mi cuchara, e hice lo mismo, viéndola como lentamente chupaba la cuchara para luego sacarla de su boca. Dios santo, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

La tomé del mentón para besarla y lo que comenzó como un pequeño impulso, acabo por desatar todo mi deseo contenido. Acorralé a Rose contra el respaldo del sofá y a medias me puse frente a ella, para poder besarla mejor. Mis manos se fueron casi instintivamente a sus pechos y los estrujé entre mis manos con necesidad. Subí un poco su blusa y casi cuando estaba por llegar al borde de sus sostén, Rose contuvo un gemido y se apartó de mi. Y no lo había hecho por que estaba jugando, sino porque ella aun no estaba lista.

Yo suspiré, sintiéndome un enorme idiota.

-lo siento-dije y sabiendo que eso no era suficiente- no quise…

-tal vez sea mejor que pasé la noche en casa-apuntó aun algo nerviosa.

-no-dije y empezando a enfadarme conmigo mismo-ha sido mi culpa y prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Pero no tienes que irte.

Ella me observó debatiéndose entre confiar en mi o no.

-ya hemos pasado por esto antes-dije, aunque no había sido ni cerca lo que era ahora- cuando hicimos nuestro trato, no necesitábamos… pudimos dormir juntos sin problemas. Y estoy seguro de que podremos hacerlo ahora.

-pero hubo tentaciones en medio- se excuso- además se que vas a sentirte mal toda la noche por no poder tocarme, y no quiero eso. No vale la pena.

- tu lo vales- apunté y entonces arreglando un mechón de su pelo que se había corrido de su sitio- y es por eso que necesitamos hablar. Necesito saber como te sientes, incluso hasta lo más mínimo. Y no es porque quiera torturarte, pero realmente estoy más confundido dejando el tema a medias y andando con evasivas.

Rose lo pensó muy bien antes de contestarme.

-desearía poder decirte como me siento- dijo – pero una sola palabra no alcanza para hacerlo. Me siento débil y tonta. Mi cuerpo… me siento de verdad muy angustiada. Y por mucho que lo digas, una pequeña parte de mi, aun cree que fue por mi culpa. ¿que tal si nunca… si en unos años ya no puedo…? ¿Qué pasa si hay algo malo conmigo?

-no hay nada de malo contigo-dije yo e intentado contenerla.- la doctora te lo ha dicho, ese tipo de cosas pasan y más aun si no estas segura o no sabes como…

-hacerme responsable y cuidarme- continuó ella- pero yo lo sabía. Digo, estaba casi segura de que estaba… embarazada- su voz tembló al pronunciar esa palabra- pero quería convencerme a mi misma que no lo estaba. Y jamás creí que correr durante la clase de gimnasia pudiera…- y entonces rompió el llanto.

Yo la abracé con fuerza y entonces decidí que no volvería a intentar nada hasta que ella me lo pidiera. De un modo u otro, lo conseguiría y me las arreglaría solo para sacarme las ganas.

-hubiera sido igual que lo hiciera apropósito-dijo ella- soy un monstruo

-¡no¡- dije y esta vez fue en serio- sé que jamás harías eso apropósito. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca harías algo así.

Rosalie se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo.

-pero lo que más me duele es que también te he lastimado a ti- dijo- se que tu probablemente pensaste en todo lo que vendría después si…- ella se detuvo- yo también lo pensé, demasiadas veces, y solo conseguí ponerme a llorar. Y se que ahora te sientes mal por tener que lidiar conmigo y soportar todo esto que me esta pasando y tener que ser tierno cuando en realidad solo quieres ser rudo y salvaje conmigo y no tener que dormir a mi lado con cuidado, cuando quieres follarme igual que antes-dijo y leyéndome como si fuera un libro abierto.

Maldita sea. Si solo pudiera ser un poco mas sensible e incluso ocultar mejor mis sentimientos.

-no importa lo que yo sienta. Y tampoco me importa hacer por ti lo que sea que te ayude a sentirte mejor. Incluso si tengo que pedir permiso cada vez que quiera besarte- afirmé y aunque sabia que no iba a ser fácil, no iba a dejar que ella se hundiera otra vez en se agujero- vas a salir de esto, vamos a superarlo y entonces las cosas van a mejorar.

Y si bien yo había intentado convencerme que en las dos semanas que no nos habíamos visto, ella estaba algo mejor, podía notar incluso por teléfono, como ella había armado una coraza para protegerse. No solo de si misma, sino también para mantenerse alejada de mi.

* * *

**bien, como prometíi les actualice otro capitulo mas del pov de Emmett, ya que me enuentro un poco atascada con el de Rosalie de momento. tambien estoy en epoca de parciales en la universidad y comenzando algunos fics nuevos que pronto voy a comenzar a subirles.  
**

**en fin, espero les guste el capitulo y e****spero sus reviews de siempre a mis fieles seguidoras y agradezco a todas las que siempre me escriben.**

**Un beso a todas**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	36. ¿sexo?

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 36: ¿sexo?**_

Dormir, fue al final, sin embargo más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Habíamos visto dos películas y para el final de la noche estábamos tan cansados que casi caímos tumbados en la cama. Rosalie no había mejorado demasiado su ánimo, pero aun así había decidido quedarse a dormir. Algo que aunque fuera mínimo, era un paso importante para recobrar la confianza y seguridad en si misma.

Me desperté pasadas las dos de la tarde y sin poder creer que no hubiera escuchado mi despertador. Rose aun estaba tendida a mi lado, así que supuse que ella tampoco lo había hecho.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y entonces me di una ducha rápida antes de ir a la cocina por algo de jugo. Estaba hambriento, y sí, comía como una bestia, incluso cuando no hacía ejercicio.

Pensar en sexo, de ahora en adelante sería algo muy distinto, me dije a mi mismo. Tal vez lo necesitara, pero al verla a ella en ese estado mis ganas se desvanecían casi al instante. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera preocupado.

Me había pasado casi toda la noche, durante la última película y ya en la cama antes de terminar dormido pensando en alguna forma que pudiera hacer que ella saliera de eso.

Y si bien sabía que no era cosa de un día para el otro, tenía que haber algo que yo pudiera hacer. No solo por mi mismo, que vamos a admitirlo, estaba tan caliente como una fogata en medio del desierto, pero de verdad deseaba que ella pudiera unírseme.

Claro que al llegar a la cocina me lleve una muy linda sorpresa al ver a Rose preparando hot cakes en su camisón de color rosa. No tan corto como los que había usado antes, pero aun así bastante sexy para mi gusto.

-¿qué estas haciendo preciosa?- pregunté en su oído y abrazándola por la espalda

-el desayuno-dijo conteniendo la risa al sentirme darle un beso en el cuello- pensé que estarías hambriento

-me conoces demasiado bien-dije y entonces tomando el pote de jugo de la nevera para darle un trago.

-deberías usar un vaso- me regañó y haciendo que yo le pusiera mala cara

-¿de verdad?

-si, digo, es más higiénico

-bien-acepté y sacando un vaso de la alacena para apoyarlo con fuerza sobre la encimera de la cocina y servirme un poco de jugo- ¿contenta?

-si-dijo con una sonrisa- y apropósito, ya no tienes más harina ni mantequilla.

-bien, supongo que tendré que ir al mercado más tarde.

-podemos ir-dijo- no me importaría a acompañarte y tal vez equipar tu cocina con algunas otras cosas.

-¿qué tipo de cosas?

-un procesadora, un nuevo sartén, definitivamente- dijo y señalando el mal estado en el que se encontraba el mío- y algunas cosas para comer.

Ella se veía de mejor ánimo, y estaba seguro que ir de compras iba a mejorarlo bastante.

-bien, lo haremos entonces- acepté- iremos de compras después del desayuno o almuerzo ¿Qué dices?

Rose me sonrió con ganas y entonces continuó cocinando, y debo decir que todo lo que preparó sabía asombroso. Definitivamente teníamos que hacer eso más seguido.

Así que después de de eso nos vestimos, ella des luego con la ropa que había dejado en mi armario y yo con algo casual para ir al centro.

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero?-pregunte y ya conduciendo en dirección al centro.

-¿que tal a Sears? Es bastante completo-propuso- y no tendríamos que ir a otro sitio, suponiendo que consiguiéramos todo allí

-bueno, podríamos ir por un helado al centro comercial que esta en frente después de hacer las compras- dije y considerando la idea de pasar por alguna tienda de ropa y comprarle algo a Rose. Un vestido, o dos…

-un helado suena bien- aceptó

-si y deberíamos comprar algo para el refrigerador considerando que te comiste todo el que tenia anoche.

-lo siento-dijo y poniendo su cara de perrito y dándome unas terribles ganas de besarla, algo que ella entendió muy bien, por lo que puso su mano sobre mi muslo, intentando tranquilizarme.

Claro, como si eso me tranquilizara.

Aun así no dije nada. La deje hacerlo hasta que llegamos a Sears y luego de dejar el coche en el estacionamiento nos dirigimos adentro en busca de las cosas que ella quería comprar. Y tenia buen gusto, mucho mejor que yo debo decir, además de saber que cosas eran buenas y útiles, mientras que yo no.

Al final terminamos llevando una procesadora, dos sartenes, una cacerola, y otras cosas como cucharas y… la verdad no tenia idea de lo que fueran las demás cosas.

Y claro que al pasar por la sección de sofás y luego de las camas, me sentí bastante tentado a querer compra uno, aunque ya no tuviera sitio en mi departamento para meterlos. Claro que podría conseguirme otro y entonces comprar todo desde cero…

Deje que esa idea no avanzara mucho mas de momento y tal vez la consideraría cuando estuviera solo y no con Rose intentando captar mi atención con cada cosa que quería comprar.

Y si, fuimos al mercado mas tarde por comida y así recargar tanto mi alacena como mi refrigerador.

-¿qué dices si comemos pizza para la cena?- preguntó y tomando un paquete grande harina de los estantes

-podemos pasar por una, ahora- ofrecí- o podemos pedirla cuando lleguemos

-estaba pensando más bien en hacerla, cocinarla nosotros mismos

-¿nosotros?-pregunté y sin poder evitar sonreír- ¿acaso pretendes que yo cocine?

-conmigo- insistió- y si, yo voy a enseñarte a hacer un pizza muy buena, la mejor que hayas probado.

- lo mejor que he probado eres tu-dije y entonces dándole un rápido beso

Ella se sonrojo y aunque no dijo nada, continuo andando bastante nerviosa durante el resto de las compras. Algo que casi me hizo verla como una adolescente inocente y tímida, que si bien ella no era ningún de las ultimas dos cosas y tenia apenas dieciocho años, parecía comportarse como una.

No tuve que preocuparme por ningún idiota que la mirara mas de la cuenta esta vez, ya que ella llevaba unos jeans largos y una blusa que mostraba solo lo necesario. Y se veía preciosa, era hermosa para mi, llevara lo que llevara.

Para cuando llegamos a mi departamento, nos tomó un buen rato encontrarle un sitio a las cosas que ella me había convencido de tener, así como meter toda la comida en la alacena y la nevera. Claro que cuando terminamos y yo estaba seriamente considerando en tirarme en el sofá a mirar un poco de tv, ella decidió que era hora de cocinar.

-¿no podemos esperar un rato?-pedí

-llevamos mas de cinco horas desde el desayuno, si es que quieres llamarlo así y hacer la pizza nos tomara mas de una hora, así que...

-bien-dije y andando de vuelta a la cocina sin demasiadas ganas

-si no quieres hacerlo, podemos ordenar algo, o yo puedo hacer otra cosa-ofreció

-no, no. Haremos la pizza-insistí y sabiendo que de otra forma ella solo iba a enfadarse conmigo- quiero que me enseñes a cocinar.

Así que saque las cosas necesarias para cocinar y las dejé todas sobre la encimera de la cocina dispuesto a ponerme a sus ordenes. Rosalie se veía feliz y bastante divertida,

Y claramente me obligo a lavarme las manos y ser bastante cuidadoso con no ensuciar demasiado toda la cocina, algo que cocinando yo solo era de lo mas normal. Era detallista, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, pero tal vez ese era el motivo por que el que todo lo que hacía salía tan bien.

Fue entonces cuando me sentí bien al hacer mas cosas con ella, además de tener sexo. Era la única chica con la que me había deseado compartir algo más, a quien me gustaba ver por las mañanas al abrir los ojos y con quien podía ver una película sin sentirme incomodo.

Después de cenar, yo lave los platos mientras ella se entretenía con el canal de música en la tv de la sala. Estaba sonando música de los ochentas, algo que me sorprendió, considerando que ella había nacido bastante después de esa época. Rosalie bailaba divertida, pero también bastante sensual mientras yo me deleitaba mirándola desde la sala. Dios santo, no podía ponerme tanto, no así de fácil y mas aun cuando tenia que controlarme.

Termine de guardar los platos en su sitio y entonces fui a mi alcoba para ponerme un par de shorts antes de irme a la cama. Hacía bastante calor esa noche, incluso con el aire acondicionado, podía dejar de ponerme una camiseta

-¿lista para ir a la cama?-pregunté viéndola entrar a mi habitación dando un bostezo

-claro-dijo ella y entonces yendo hasta la parte de mi armario donde ella había dejado sus cosas

-recuérdame desocuparte eso para la próxima-dije viendo como aun mis zapatos y varias camisas estaban allí en medio estorbándola- necesitaras tu propio lugar para cuando quieras quedarte a dormir

-¿eso crees?- pregunto con una sonrisa y avanzando hacia mi con su camisón en la mano

-sería mas practico-apunté sin pensarlo mas que de esa forma- es decir, no tendrías que estar llevado y trayendo tus cosas todo el tiempo. Y además tengo suficiente lugar en mi armario- Rosalie me dedicó una sonrisa que ilumino su rostro entero- claro que espero que no me acapares el sitio entero

-no, desde luego que no-me dijo y abrazándome con fuerza para después besarme- gracias, y prometo no ocupar mucho lugar ni dejar mis cosas regadas por ahí

-pareciera como si estuvieras dando un juramento-dije dándole otro beso para tranquilizarla- esta bien, se que lo harás bien

Ella me sonrió y entonces se fue hasta la cama para dejar en el borde su camisón y comenzar a desvestirse. primero su blusa, después sus jeans… con los que tuve una increíble visión de su trasero. Oh mierda, si con eso iba a terminar bastante duro, incluso cuando ella no hubiera hecho nada. Y el sostén fue lo último antes de enfundarse en la camisola de color rosa que se había puesto la noche anterior.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó mientas se metía en la cama y me miraba intrigada

-no, no- dije intentando restarle importancia y apagando el interruptor de la luz- olvídalo, no es nada- y con eso me metí a la cama yo también

-¿estabas mirándome mientras me quitaba la ropa?- pregunto ahora en un tono mas pícaro y que se me atojo de lo mas irresistible. Yo asentí con la cabeza haciéndola sonreír- ¿eso te gusta?

-creo que me he cansado de decirte lo sexy que eres- apunté con algo de nostalgia- mas aun cuando estas quitándote la ropa

Rose me sonrió mientras una de sus manos se posaba en mi pecho para empezar a hacer círculos con sus dedos. Yo suspiré y entonces la miré a los ojos

-no juegues conmigo, amor- pedí y tomando su mano para estrecharla entre las mías- no… no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras y…

-te amo-dijo antes de besarme- y no quise…no es eso lo que yo…-su boca volvió a apoderarse de mi y entonces acabo sentándose sobre mi cadera para empezar a tocarme

-Rose- advertí- preciosa…- ella me impidió continuar hablando con otro beso y entonces llevó mis manos hasta sus pechos, yo me contuve mientras mi boca se apartaba de la suya. Ella me observo entonces como si se sintiera culpable.

-solo quiero..- dijo- necesito olvidarme de todo eso-me pidió- se que te dije que no podía hacerlo, que no… ¡Dios! solo necesito olvidarlo. Necesito dejar de sentirme culpable y horrible por dentro. Solo quiero…- una lágrima salió de sus ojos y ella se apresuro a limpiarla-quiero que me ayudes a hacerlo. Que me ayudes a superarlo, porque sola no puedo hacerlo. Lo he intentado todo este tiempo y no…-su voz se corto- no esta funcionando.

-no creo que esto sea la solución-admití y apoyándome sobre mis brazos para sentarme en la cama y tener su cara mas cerca- no podemos negar lo que paso-dije- fue horrible, pero…

Ella me calló poniendo una mano sobre mi boca

-ya hablamos de esto antes-me dijo- y no quiero… quiero dejar de pensar en ello por un rato. Quiero que hagas que me olvide de todo

Y con eso su boca volvió a apoderarse de la mía y sus se fueron a mis pantalones. No quise resistirme, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero no por el motivo equivocado

-¿estas segura de esto?

-si Emmett-dijo viéndome seria con el borde mi cintura en sus manos-por favor…por favor…

Yo asentí con la cabeza y entonces la deje continuar. Sus manos se fueron directo a mi miembro tocándolo arriba y abajo con sus manos y haciéndome suspirar, pero aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Rose se mordió los labios y entonces volvió a besarme.

Mis manos volvieron a irse a sus pechos y entonces busque sus pezones aun sobre la tela de su camisón comenzando a endurecerlos. Rosalie gimió y entonces arqueo su espalda hacia delante para que yo hiciera los tirantes a un lado y empezara a tocarla y a chupar sus pezones con fuerza.

-si… si-gimió y apretándome mas entre sus manos y haciéndome jadear. Con algo de esfuerzo, estire una de mis manos hasta la mesa de luz para tomar un condón y entonces ella se puso de pie delante de mí para quitarse las bragas y el camisón rosado, dejándolos caer sobre las sabanas.

Ya listo, ella volvió a sentarse sobre mí y me tomo entre sus manos para llevarme a su entrada ansiosa mientras yo aun continuaba mirándola a los ojos.

Me adentré en ella con lentitud y entonces ella se aferro de mis hombros mientras yo la tomaba por la cintura para moverla arriba y abajo. Rose gimió con mis movimientos y me beso el cuello mientras yo intentaba mantener la calma. No quería ser rudo, bien, en realidad me gustaba hacerlo fuerte, pero no estaba seguro de que ella también lo quisiera después de todo eso.

Presioné su cintura aun entrando y saliendo de ella y sintiéndola gemir en mi oído calentándome aun más

-si, dios si….- gimió- mmm… Emmett

Yo la volví hacia adelante para besarla y entonces volví a apoderarme de sus pechos. Los estruje entre mis manos y mordí sus pezones después haciéndola jadear aun mas fuerte y sintiéndola todavía mas húmeda.

Yo jadee con fuerza al sentirla moverse en círculos sobre mi y entonces empuje su cadera con fuerza hacia abajo para entrar con mas rapidez. Rosalie estaba muy estrecha y húmeda, muy cerca.

-ah… ah… quiero llegar... hazme llegar Emmett-pidió viéndome a los ojos con suplica- por favor… por favor…

Yo empuje más y mas rápido, haciéndola saltar sobre mi, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima por un segundo, hasta que con un grito ella alcanzo su orgasmo mientras su cuerpo temblaba sobre el mío haciéndome llegar también.

Intenté recobrar la respiración aun viéndola y entonces una lagrima cayo de sus ojos aun agitada. La limpié con mis dedos y entonces ella me abrazó con fuerza para y luego comenzar a llorar de verdad, una vez más.

* * *

**Como siempre, me disculpo con todas por mi enorme retraso al actualizar este fic. También les informo que no pienso abandonarlo ni nada por el estilo a aquellas que habían preguntado al respecto. La verdad es que esta vez no tengo mas excusa que decir que estuve trabajando en otro fic y no le he dedicado mucho tiempo a este. Próximamente espero subirlo, probablemente cuando ya este por terminar de actualizar este.**

**Ojala disfruten el capitulo.**

**Un saludo grande a todas y gracias por seguir leyéndome y dejándome sus reviews siempre!**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	37. Viaje

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 37: viaje **_

Mentiría si dijera que las cosas mejoraron realmente rápido después de eso. Desde luego mejoraron, con el tiempo, pero finalmente ambos conseguimos sentirnos como lo hacíamos en un principio. El sexo volvía a ser bueno e intenso. Sin lagrimas ni remordimientos, sino con risas y gritos de éxtasis.

Rosalie tenía razón. No tenia caso ya lamentarse por lo que había sucedido, incluso cuando no fuera algo lindo, recordarlo solo iba a empeorar las cosas entre ambos. Y desde luego yo sabía que ella era con quien yo quería tener mis hijos algún día, y entonces las cosas salirían bien.

Tres semanas mas tarde, las cosas volvían a la normalidad y ahora yo estaba empacando mis cosas en una maleta para viajar a Nueva York con mi jefe y el resto del equipo para una convención a la que no podíamos faltar.

-¿vas a llevar esto?- preguntó Rose y enseñándome uno de mis trajes color azul

-preciosa, solo me iré por tres días, creo que con cinco trajes como máximo estaré bien ¿no crees?

-uno nunca sabe- dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a colgarlo en mi armario- aun no me creo que tengas que irte todo el fin de semana- dijo y poniéndome su mejor cara de perrito- es el único momento en que puedo tenerte para mi sola

Yo sonreí y entonces la bese con dulzura antes de cerrar mi maleta ya lista

-volveré el domingo por la mañana-prometí

-¿seguro que no olvidas nada?

-te llevaría a ti en otra maleta, pero no saldría en todo el día de mi habitación de ser así.

Rose me sonrió y entonces se arrojo sobre la cama haciendo que su corto vestido cubierta hasta el borde de sus bragas, dejándome verlas para luego comenzar a jugar con el borde de este con sus manos

-¿a que hora tienes que estar en el aeropuerto?- pregunto aun si detenerse.

Yo baje mi maleta al suelo y entonces me senté frente a ella, lo suficiente como para poder tocarla sin antes mirar el reloj.

-en hora y media- dije- aunque necesito veinte minutos para llegar hasta allá

-¿así que tienes una hora libre?-pregunto fingiendo ser inocente conmigo, yo asentí siguiéndole el juego. Últimamente eso de hacerse la ingenua conmigo le estaba gustando y a mi me ponía a mil- ¿crees que podamos hacer algo antes de que te vayas?

-¿tienes algo en mente?- pregunte y poniendo mi mano sobre su muslo para empezar a tocarlo arriba y abajo.

Ella contuvo el aire aun mirándome y entonces hizo su vestido hacia arriba alentándome a seguir

-¿estas muy caliente?- Rose asintió con la cabeza y entonces se mordió los labios. Yo apreté su muslo y entonces me fui directo al grano. Pase mi mano por su centro presionando con fuerza aun sobre sus bragas

-si….- dijo ella en un jadeo, así que yo continué. Frote su clítoris y entonces empuje uno de mis dedos en su entrada consiguiendo que su espalda se arqueara hacia delante.-mmm- un gemido se escapo de sus labios y yo comencé a sentir mi erección con fuerza contra mis pantalones. Oh Dios, ella podría tenerme así todo el maldito día.

Hice sus bragas a un lado y entonces continúe tocando, mientras ella me observaba atenta. Uno de mis dedos avanzó en su interior y entonces ella volvió a gemir.

Rápidamente me subí a la cama sobre ella y entonces mis dedos se movieron mas rápido, logré que entraran tres y para entonces Rosalie no daba mas. Había bajado los tirantes de su vestido y ahora estaba tocándose los pechos ella sola, calentándome aun más

-mmm…- gimió y empujando su cadera hacia arriba

-¿quieres correrte nena?-pregunté dándole un ligero chupón a su pezón y consiguiendo que ella se estremeciera y apretara mis dedos en su interior. Ella asintió con la cabeza- dímelo-pedí y ya sin poder mas

-quiero correrme-gimió retorciéndose debajo de mi mas y mas rápido mientras apretaba sus pechos con fuerza. Yo apresure mis dedos mientras con el pulgar comencé a frotarle el clítoris y entonces ella se vino con un buen grito.

Aun con espasmos, la hice darse vuelta sobre la cama y ponerse de rodillas

-Emmett no...-dijo pero no con miedo y sino jugando conmigo

-si, preciosa-dije poniéndome detrás de ella y presionándome contra su trasero. Ella se frotó contra mi y entonces me baje los pantalones y los bóxers para empezara tocarla otra vez.

-pásame un condón-pedí y señalándolos frente a ella en la cama. Rosalie estiró su manos y entonces me paso uno. Yo lo abrí y entonces me lo puse antes de penetrarla con fuerza

-ahhh… dios-jadeo y apretado las sabanas entre sus manos mientras yo empezaba a entrar y salir de su lindo coñito con ganas. Maldición, estaba tan caliente.

Apreté sus caderas en mis manos y pude verla a ella comenzar a tocarse mientras aun se la estaba metiendo, estaba apresura, bien, yo no, así que tendría que esperar.

Le di una nalgada en el trasero y entonces ella me miro sobre su hombro sorprendida pero con una sonrisa empezando a formarse en su cara.

-no puedo creer que estés tan apretada- jadee y entonces sintiendo como mis bolas chocaban con su coño haciendo ruido mientras yo lo hacia cada vez mas rápido

-si, si, si…- ella gimió y entonces arqueando la espalda hacia abajo y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Solo un poco mas, me dije, quería sentirla de verdad apretada, así que seguí metiéndosela, mientras apretaba sus pechos con fuerza.

-mmm Emmett- gimió y- por favor, amor- dijo y ya al limite

-bien-acepté y con otras tres estocadas ella se vino, apresándome de tal forma que yo me corrí casi al mismo momento.

Otras dos veces mas, una ducha rápida y y una viaje de veinte minutos me dejaron en el aeropuerto exhausto por completo. Bien, en realidad no necesitaba estar despierto en el avión, así que podría darme una corta siesta antes de llegar a Nueva York.

El resto ya estaban allí cuando llegue, a excepción de Jane y Kate que llegaron tarde como de costumbre.

Era un vuelo de dos horas apenas, pero mis ojos estaban empezando a cerrarse ya del cansancio. Dios santo, Rosalie me había dejado agotado y lo peor es que necesitaba estar lucido para la reunión que nos esperaba al llegar al hotel. Garrett se sentó a mi lado y ya cuando el avion hubo despegado, cerré los ojos entregado por completo.

-te necesitamos despierto en la reunion- dijo Garrett- ¿Acaso tu chica te esta dejando sin baterias?

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y el se rio.

-te ves fatal, descansa un poco-me animo- te despertaré antes de aterrizar.

Yo le agradecí y entonces me dejé caer contra el respaldo en busca de algo de sueño.

Y lo que parecieron apenas diez minutos, habían sido las dos horas de viaje hasta mi destino. Garrett me despertó según el, unas cinco veces, aunque yo solo conseguí abrir los ojos con la ultima sacudida que me propinó.

Nadie mas me había visto durmiendo gracias al cielo.

Casi tan rápido como aterrizamos, tomamos dos taxis que nos dejaron en el hotel y de ahí nos registramos con apenas quince minutos para dejar nuestras cosas en las habitaciones y refrescarnos un poco. Eran habitaciones individuales para mi suerte, ya que me negaba a compartirla con alguien, fuera el que fuera.

Me cambie de camisa en caso de haber traspirado en el viaje y ya con el mismo saco y mi laptop bajo el brazo baje al lobby para encontrarme con los demás. Garrett bajo en el ascensor conmigo y ya abajo estaban Thomas y Kate. Jane, si, ella se estaba tomando su tiempo. Aunque unos cinco minutos después estuvo con nosotros nadie dijo nada al respecto.

La primera reunión fue de presentación. El jefe desde luego se encargo de ello, presentándonos a nosotros, pero en si explicando e que consistiría el trato que les proponíamos a Mansen & Co para contratarnos como su respaldo legal. Hubo varias preguntas de la junta directiva entre las que estaba una chica muy linda, era joven, algo que me sorprendió, pero igual de rápido recordé que se trataba de la hija del director. Cabello castaño claro, y ojos cafés y una traje negro entallado. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Yo no….

En lo que iba de mi relación con Rose muy pocas veces me había detenido a mirar a otras mujeres, no mas que como algo rápido, después de todo, admitámoslo, no es que mirar estuviera prohibido, pero ella… no. No, de ninguna manera, me regañé. Tienes novia y vas a comprometerte con ella, en unos meses. Nada iba a pasar.

Intenté quitarme la idea de la cabeza, pero en cuanto presentamos el contrato, del cual yo me había encargado, ella lo tomó para leerlo rápidamente y hacer algunos comentarios. Desde luego, ella apenas había cruzado la mirada conmigo, pero si me miraba a los ojos a la hora de hablar.

Cerca de unas tres horas después, todos salimos del salón que ellos se habían encargado de reservar y entonces fuimos por algo de comer. Cada uno por su cuenta.

Apenas probé el vino y e comí una plato grande de pasta y un filete bastante grande, para luego subir directo a mi habitación. Había sido un largo día y estaba exhausto. Solo quería un ducha y luego sentir la cama debajo de mi para sumirme en un profundo sueño.

Me quité la ropa tan rápido como llegue a mi habitación y me fui directo al baño donde estuve cerca de media hora metido bajo el agua caliente que consiguió calentarme bastante. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido por el viaje incomodo y eso sumado al estrés de la reunión de ese día y las que restarían hasta el sábado, significaban que necesitaría un buen descanso.  
Ya algo mas relajado me puse mis pantalones de dormir y luego me tomarme una aspirina me metí en la cama. Encendí mi teléfono, cosa que no había hecho en todo el día, ya que lo había dejado en mi bolso junto con el resto de mis cosas que había quedado en la habitación. Entonces me encontré con un mensaje de Rose. Quería saber como había llegado y que tal había ido mi día; bien, lo había enviado a eso de las seis de la tarde, lo que eran mas de cinco horas mas tarde ya para contestarle cuando probablemente estuviera durmiendo.

Aun así, me arriesgue a llamarla.  
Marqué su celular y tras el tercer pitido ella contestó.  
-como imaginaras llevo bastante esperando al menos una llamada de tu parte-dijo  
-lo siento, y no tengo excusa- dije- debí haberte avisado al llegar al hotel al menos, pero estuve de acá para allá desde que llegue  
-lo imagine- dijo y entonces la escuche reír- no te preocupes, solo comprobaba cuan culpable te sentías y pasaste- apuntó- ¿ya estás en la cama?  
-si- contesté- estoy tan cansado que no lograrías imaginártelo  
-y aun estarás otros dos días más allá- dijo decepcionada- no sabes cuanto te extraño  
-yo también te extraño amor- dije- pero es importante que firmemos con esta empresa…  
-estoy tan sola...- dijo casi exagerando y pude imaginarla haciendo un puchero  
-¿por que no me cuentas lo que hiciste hoy?- la alenté  
-lo usual, ir a clases, almorzar, luego tuve practica... ah y Jasper y Alice vinieron a cenar a casa  
-¿y que estás haciendo ahora?  
-hablo contigo claro- dijo- desnuda por completo y acostada en mi cama.  
Yo suspiré y afloje el nudo de mis pantalones sintiendo como mi polla daba un respingo. Inesperado y excitante.  
-no sabes lo que daría por estar justo ahora allí contigo y poder tocarte  
-estoy tan mojada- dijo con un jadeo y yo no pude más que imaginármela tocándose. Ella volvió a suspirar ay entonces yo comencé a calentarme.

-mojada y caliente diría yo- apunté y tocándome aun sobre la ropa muy despacio

-tu voz me pone caliente- dijo con un gemido- y mis pezones están dan duros como a ti te gustan  
Dios... pensé y sin quererlo ya mi mano estaba rodeando mi miembro y había comenzado a acariciarlo.  
-ahora mismo estoy tocándote justo donde tú lo haces- dije y ella gimió-acaricio tus pechos, chupo tus pezones, tan dulces y duros...  
- y yo te quito los pantalones para subirme sobre ti- dijo siguiendo mi juego y yo no pude estar mas agradecido con ella- tan duro y grande- jadeo- te frotó contra mi entrada, necesito tenerte... ah.. quiero montarte y que me hagas gritar  
-me como tu boca sin darte tregua mientras dos de mis dedos te penetran con fuerza- dije dándole una fuerte pasada a lo largo de todo mi miembro y con el que logre gemir al igual que ella.  
-entran rápido y luego más lento- dijo ella jadeando- y muerdo tu cuello mientras tu no te detienes. ya no puedo más... - dijo y pude oírla gemir bastante agitada del otro lado de la línea en tanto se tocaba  
- entonces paro-dije y notando como ella también lo hacía. Por un segundo solo hubo silencio- abro tus piernas y entró con fuerza hasta el fondo- dije y recordando exactamente lo bien que se sentía eso.  
-Emmett...- gimió Rose ahora con necesidad- quiero... me montó sobre ti con rapidez mientras tu me acaricias. tu boca juega con mis pechos y tus manos no se quedan quietas  
-amo tenerte arriba-dije- como te mueves, como me montas, tocándote… solo necesito un poco más…mmm  
-si, si- continuó ella-me toco para ti aun subiendo y bajando, sintiéndote cada vez más grande y profundo, mmm... - dijo- pero quiero que llegues conmigo así que me muevo… como loca, rápido...- su voz estaba agitada- necesito... ahhh  
y tras unos segundos más exploté y ella conmigo.  
Me limpié con unas servilletas de papel que había sobre a mesa de noche y entonces permanecí en silencio y tratando de recuperar la respiración.

eso fue… estupendo, digo, fue casi como tenerte aquí  
Justo como yo lo había sentido.

-si…-yo volví a suspirar-de verdad me has hecho hacer un desastre ¿lo sabes no?

Ella se rió de otro lado de la línea.

-no voy a decir que lo siento, porque sabes que no es así

-lo sé, preciosa y gracias. Necesitaba eso.

-que bueno, porque yo también. Definitivamente haremos esto más seguido cuando no podamos vernos.  
-bien- acordé

-¿nunca había hecho esto, sabes? me refiero a …tener sexo por teléfono.- yo me reí apenas sin poder creerlo- no te rías, por Dios, Emmett… se que no soy una mojigata, pero yo…

-ey, no-la detuve- no fue por eso. Sino que pensé que tal vez como estas en eso de la tecnología más que yo ya lo habrías probado. De cualquier manera me alegra ser el primero. De hecho, ha sido un placer.

-más que un placer.

-y te haré más que eso cuando nos veamos-advertí

-y yo estaré esperándote-me aseguró- te quiero

-también yo Rose.

-descansa, hablaremos mañana

-también tu, te quiero-repetí y entonces ella colgó.

La siguiente reunión para discutir las clausulas de nuestro contrato con los Mansen &Co fue por la mañana, gracias a dios, después del desayuno dándome tiempo para tomarme un enorme expresso.

Caroline Mansen, ese era su nombre. ¿pero de que servía saberlo? Siquiera sabia algo de ella o de su vida… esto solo era.. deseo, necesidad…

Había tenido sexo apenas el día anterior y mas tarde por la noche al teléfono con Rose, aun así esta chica me tenia desconcertado. No estaba caliente, no de un modo extremo, pero realmente sabía que necesitaba alejarme de ella.

No la miré en lo que resto de esa reunión, o intenté no hacerlo por dos horas y media mientras Jane redactaba las clausulas a reescribir y revisar.

El almuerzo no fue menos calmo. Además de comer y hablar sobre como llevaríamos esa empresa, Jane, Garrett y yo debimos encargarnos de revisar que todo estuviera en orden antes de presentar el contrato final para firmarlo esa tarde. Solo nos llevo poco más de dos horas. Y el jefe estuvo conforme.

La reunión sería a las 6:30, dejándome con algo de tiempo libre en el que decidí ir a caminar un rato. Claro que al pasar frente a una enorme zapatería Manolo Blanik recordé cuanto Rosalie había sonreído al ver un par de zapatos en el centro comercial unas semanas atrás mientras paseábamos juntos; los mimos que estaban ahora en la vidriera. No había querido probárselos entonces pero yo estaba seguro de que ella los quería y un pequeño regalo por mi ausencia no sería mucho.

Decidido entré a la tienda y con una rápida inspección y su talla justa me los llevé deteniéndome solo a comprar una barra de chocolate para mi viaje de regreso. El estrés y los dulces definitivamente eran mi perdición.

Dejé las bolsas en mi habitación y cuando estaba saliendo camino al ascensor me crucé con Jane.

-¿de compras?

-algo así- conteste y aun caminando hacia el ascensor al final del corredor

-nada para ti por lo que veo

-¿de verdad vas a hablar conmigo sobre compras?- pregunté. Ella me sonrió con suficiencia

-no. Supongo que sigues ocupado con esa…- ella dudo- chica. Me alegro por ti-yo asentí con la cabeza, pero si sonreír antes de presionar el botón sobre la pared- aunque de verdad lamento que lo nuestro no haya funcionado

Mis ojos bien abiertos se volvieron para encontrarse con los suyos

-eso no funcionó por tu esposo y tu hijo-solté sin ningún escrúpulo. Ella casi se traga la lengua- de todas formas, no te juzgo Jane. Cada uno hace lo que puede con lo que tiene a la mano supongo.

-no creí que supieras…-ella tartamudeó

- ya no importa supongo-dije e intentando no hacerla sentir mal- fue bueno, mientras duró- ella me sonrió a medias

-lo fue- concordó

-bien, ahora si me disculpas- dije y entonces metiéndome en el ascensor que acababa de llegar- iré a tomarme unos tragos al bar.

* * *

**me disculpo con todas por mi enorme retraso al actualizar este fic. Y aun así al ver como me enviaban reviews para que actualizara me pone muy contenta al saber que no se han olvidado de esta historia. Quiero q sepan que voy a terminarla, no puedo darles una fecha estipulada, pero no queda mucho para el final, solo unos cuantos capítulos mas.**

**La universidad me tiene como loca, ni tiempo para mi, pero en cuanto lo engan actualizare y les dejare propuestas para un posible futuro fic para el cual me gustaría que voten.**

**En fin, ojala les guste!**

**Un saludo a todas y gracias por seguir leyéndome **

**Me encantan sus reviews**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	38. Proposicion

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 38: proposición**_

El bar para mi suerte no estaba muy lleno considerando que era un sábado por la tarde, tal vez si hubiera ido mas tarde…

Sin desear quedar como un alcohólico, pero queriendo quitarme un poco es estrés de encima y despabilarme me pedí un whisky doble el cual disfrute hasta que Garrett se unió a mi a la barra.

-deberías dejar ese trago para cuando hayamos firmado- apunto y pidiéndose un Ginger-ale

-tomaremos otro luego-dije y con un largo sorbo terminándomelo

-te duermes en el avión, bebes en exceso… ¿seguro que estas bien?

Yo solté un suspiro y entonces lo mire a los ojos. Esto me lo venia ahorrando, pero no iba a desahogarme con el.

-lo estoy, solo estoy cansado-mentí

Garrett asintió con la cabeza

-deberías descansar cuando regresemos a Los Ángeles, poner algo de distancia a veces le da un poco de perspectiva a las cosas.

Poner distancia. Si. No era algo que no hubiera pensado, sobre todo en las ultimas semanas, las cuales fueron no solo largas, cargadas de trabajo y con toneladas de emociones con que lidiar.

Todo estaba bien ahora, pero yo aun me sentía mal por dentro. ¿acaso había asimilado todo lo sucedido mas tarde que Rosalie? Me sentía horrible, pero no por eso podía distanciarme. Yo la amaba, quería... tal vez todo el rollo del compromiso estaba yendo muy rápido. Ella aun tenía la universidad por delante y quien sabe que pasaría en los siguientes cuatro años…

Detuve esa idea en mi cabeza impidiéndome a mi mismo seguir pensando sobre ello.

-¿listo para la reunión?-pregunté a Garrett y acomodando mi chaqueta ya con los pies en el suelo.

-Jane ya acabo con todo-dijo y con un ultimo sorbo y dejando unos billetes sobre la barra se puso de pie- los demás ya deben de estar en el Lobby.

Y así era efectivamente.

Esta vez la reunión fue mas breve. Caroline y su padre registraron minuciosamente el nuevo contrato y tras una votación unánime firmaron con nosotros, uno a uno cada uno de los miembros de la junta directiva. Aunque si la vi mirarme en varias ocasiones mientras cruzaba y descruzaba sus piernas mientras se movía en su silla en ese corto pero conservador vestido negro. –No, Emmett, no- me advertí.

Una sonrisa en los rostros de todos nosotros indico lo felices que estábamos con esa firma, ya que indicaría un aumento asegurado para todos. Hubo unas palabras más y después de eso nos fuimos retirando por la puerta poco a poco. Para mi desgracia, Caroline se adelantó para pasar frente a mí y ya afuera se volteó con intención de hablarme.

-¿Qué les parece celebrar con un par de tragos?- dijo directo a mis ojos y con una sonrisa de lo mas inocente.

-seguro-respondió Garrett detrás de mi y poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro- unos tragos estarían estupendo para quitarnos un poco el estrés.

Caroline volvió sus ojos hacia mí buscando aprobación. Yo asentí con la cabeza y entonces su sonrisa se ensanchó. Llamó a una de sus compañeras y entonces los cuatro nos dirigimos otra vez hacia el bar. Garrett estaba en sus anchas. Desde luego, la otra chica, morena y delgada era su presa para esta noche, mientras yo estaba comenzando a pensar que eso era una mala idea.

Nunca había salido con Garrett desde luego, y no podía juzgarlo ya que el estaba soltero… si no contábamos a su secretaria. Pero yo…

-¿empezamos con tequila?- preguntó la otra chica ya frente al bar y viéndonos en busca de aprobación.

-seguro- acepto mi colega

-para mi un whisky- ella asintió con la cabeza y entonces se volvió otra vez hacia el barman. Unos segundos después ya estábamos los cuatro sentados en la barra esperando por los tragos.

Yo me senté en una punta, Caroline entre Garrett yo y la otra chica a su lado, con quien él no tardo en ponerse a hablar.

-¿felices de haber conseguido nuestra empresa?- preguntó Caroline mirándome con atención.

-desde luego- dije sin demasiada emoción y dándole un rápido sorbo a mi vaso- ha sido un buen trato, no van a arrepentirse.

-espero que no- ella rió- ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando para ellos?

-casi un año, y antes de eso otros cuatro aquí en Nueva York.

-¿y por que te fuiste?, no entiendo como alguien podría querer irse del centro de todo.

-necesitaba descansar un poco, después de un tiempo la ciudad puede ser algo agobiante. Además mi familia y amigos son de Los Angeles. Resultó un buen cambio.

-ya veo- ella mordió su labio inferior volviendo a cruzar sus piernas y obviamente buscando que yo la mirara- así que imagino que nada te haría querer regresar ¿no?

Yo negué con la cabeza lentamente y tomé otro sorbo de whisky, esta vez mucho mas lento.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella estaba coqueteando conmigo, por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo. Y el hecho de que yo permaneciera ahí mismo significaba que lo quería o al menos que lo aprobaba, algo que no debería de haber estado haciendo.

-¿viajas mucho?-ella volvió a preguntar. Yo negué- oh, yo lo hago cada vez que puedo. Soy la encargada de las relaciones publicas, lo que me deja con poco tiempo libre, pero necesito viajar todo el tiempo para ello, así que lo disfruto bastante.

¿Y que se suponía que respondiera a eso? ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ya ni siquiera sabia como hablar con una chica? Sinceramente llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ligar con nadie, mucho menos de que alguien intentara hacerlo conmigo.

Le di otro sorbo al whisky y entonces volví a mirarla, ya no quedaba mucho mas que beber y pedí otro solo indicaría que quería quedarme allí. Ella me sonrió buscando lo mismo.

-¿así que tu trabajo no te estresa? ¿O es el whisky la mejor forma de descargar?- una de sus cejas se elevo interrogante

-hay muchas formas de quitarse el estrés de encima

-creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso- dijo y en esta ocasión acercándose mas a mi, ahora con las piernas separadas- ¿y que opinas de algo de diversión antes de regresar a Los Ángeles?

Yo pase saliva. Dios no… no, ella no podía. Oh, si podía, de hecho estaba haciéndolo y una parte de mi quería hacerlo también. Desde que la había visto esa tarde en ese vestido no había parado de pensar en ello. Piernas largas, un lindo trasero y un escote deseable tanto como lo demás. Ahora usándolos todos en mi contra.

-yo… no…

-¿no estas seguro?-ella mordió su labio insistiendo- nadie va a saberlo si es lo que quieres

Por supuesto que no. Y nadie diría una palabra. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

-lo siento yo no… puedo- dije al fin. Ella no parecía poder creerlo, aunque en sus ojos note apenas un atisbo de sorpresa que apenas dudo por un segundo, manteniendo en su rostro una mirada firme y constante.

-el hecho de que no puedas, imagino que implica a que hay alguien mas- ella no se alejo de mi, sino por el contrario su rostro se acercó un poco mas al mío y al moverse, su falda subo por sus piernas dejándome ver la parte superior de sus medias con ligas. Medias que eran mi debilidad- aunque no lleves un anillo en tu dedo.

Chica observadora, pensé, y no solo eso era.

-la hay- contesté firme ahora sin duda en mi voz

Caroline me sonrió y tras poner sal sobre el costado de su mano la lamió, tomó el tequila de su vaso y luego chupo la media rodaja de limón mirándome con deseo.

Yo contuve el aire. Esto definitivamente era… demasiado

-¿tu respuesta es definitiva entonces?

-lo es, lo siento

-también yo-dijo y entonces apoyando su mano derecha encima de mi muslo- de verdad es una pena

Yo apreté los labios y me mantuve quieto sintiendo su presión sobre el muslo y sus uñas apretándose contra la tela de mi pantalón. Y eso no era lo único que estaba apretándose, y ella lo sabía.

-¿nunca has sido infiel?-

-si- respondí, pero nunca con Rosalie, sino antes de estar con ella.

-entonces ya sabes como es-su presión aumento y su mano avanzo apenas unos centímetros mas arriba haciéndome contener el aire- ¿Qué tendría de diferente esta vez?

-¿sería algo diferente para ti?-pregunté y con esto logré captar su atención

-definitivamente eres fuera de lo común McCartney y eso me atrae. Lo ha hecho desde que te vi por primera vez en la sala de reuniones. Además no estoy saliendo con nadie- ella me miro intentando seducirme aun más tal vez creería que eso funcionaria. Bien, lo estaba haciendo, lo habría hecho con cualquiera- ¿tu que opinas de mi?

-eres inteligente y muy linda- admití- y definitivamente sabes usar ambas cosas a tu favor.

Caroline soltó una leve risa.

-¿aun así vas a decirme que no?

Esta vez yo vacilé antes de contestar.

* * *

**al fin estoy de vacaciones! ajaja, y por eso he actualizado. ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, asi que lo subire para el lunes si nada me detiene. es corto, pero creo que cumplira su cometido y entenderan por que lo termine asi en el proximo capitulo.**

**para entonces les dejo una pregunta sobre un tema sobre el que me interesaria comenzar a escribir, pero no estoy segura de si les gustara, asi que pense en pedir su opinion y espero me la den junto con sus reviews.**

**_¿que les parece el sexo virtual? _****¿_lo probaron? ¿les da curiosidad o les gusta?_**

**si quieren saber mi opinion, yo lo he probado. es diferente, pero tambien me he topado con cosas muy interesantes, asi como tambien con tipicos cliches y varios idiotas en la red como tipos que saben lo que hacen. y lo disfruto bastante en ocaciones.**

** claro que si quieren saber mas, son libres de preguntar o comentar. **

**espero su respuesta chicas.**

**un besoo y hasta el lunes.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	39. Tenemos que hablar

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 39: tenemos que hablar**_

Por la mañana, desperté solo por la incesante vibración de mi teléfono con el cual me había quedado dormido al lado de la cama

Lo tomé con una de mis manos apenas abriendo los ojos y entonces vi que ella estaba llamándome.

-buen día osito- dijo con una voz muy alegre- te extraño ¿Cómo estas?

-durmiendo-apenas conseguí decir antes de bostezar y moverme un poco en la cama para quedar boca arriba. Rosalie rio al otro lado de la línea.

-imagine que como no habías respondido anoche tu teléfono te habías ido tarde a la cama, pero no quería que perdieras tu vuelo.

-oh, Dios ¿qué hora es?

-aun no son las diez-dijo-¿a que hora tienes que salir?

-a las once-respondí y ahora sentándome al borde de la cama. ¿Cómo es que había podido dormir tanto?- ¿Cómo estás tu, nena?¿que hiciste ayer?

-Salí con mis amigas, nada importante. ¿que tal el trabajo?

-cerramos el trato-contesté en tanto me bajaba de la cama y la ponía en altavoz para dirigirme al baño- así que todo salió según lo planeado.

-genial-dijo animada del otro lado de la línea- no sabes cuanto te extrañe, de verdad.

Yo no contesté, ya que me estaba lavando la cara con agua fría.

-¿paso por ti al aeropuerto?

-tengo mi coche-y decirlo sonó realmente muy frio- me refiero a que seria algo complicado regresar.

-ahhh, bien supongo que puedo esperarte en tu departamento cuando llegues o ir mas tarde luego de que te hayas dado una ducha o algo…

Y no había forma de que yo pudiera decir que no.

-eso seria mejor- ella estuvo de acuerdo- ¿te llamare cuando aterrice de acuerdo, Rose?

-bien y envíame un mensaje antes de abordar

-lo haré- prometí- te quiero nena

-te amo-dijo ella- nos vemos en unas horas

Y con eso colgó

Para cuando llegue a mi departamento, no estaba cansado, sino confundido. ¿Qué iba a decirle? O mejor dicho ¿debía decírselo?

Deje mi maleta en mi alcoba y me di una rápida ducha de agua caliente luego de mandarle un mensaje a Rose diciendo que ya había llegado.

No tenia caso decirle lo que había pasado. Entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan preocupado al respecto? ¿Por qué sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo?

Estaba terminando de meter un poco de pollo congelado en el horno cuando el timbre sonó indicando que ella ya había llegado. El portero la había dejado pasar después de que yo se lo había pedido siendo que ella era mi novia.

Me apresuré a lavarme las manos antes de abrir la puerta y entonces la vi.

Una enorme sonrisa había en su cara acompañada de un precioso vestido negro al cuerpo y unos tacones altos.

Sin dejarme decir una palabra ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me beso con desesperación, permitiéndome tomarla por la cintura mientras ella no paraba.

-Emmett-susurró entre beso y beso- te extrañe... dios…

Yo me reí apenas y entonces continúe besándola hasta terminar a un lado del sofá.

-fueron dos días muy largos- se quejó y solo entonces apartándose lo suficiente de mi parar mirarme a los ojos.

-lo sé- respondí- pero te tengo una sorpresa.

Su cara se ilumino al instante. Así que fui hasta mi alcoba y traje de regreso conmigo la bolsa con los zapatos Manolo Blanik que había comprado para ella.

-oh, no….- dijo cubriéndose la boca con una mano- Emmett… no tenias que… son demasiado costosos. Yo…

-creí que de verdad los querías- dije tendiéndole la bolsa- y si, lo son, pero puedo permitírmelos. Además se que tu los querías y eso es lo que cuenta.

-podrías haberme traído una caja de bombones- dijo

-¿además de esto?- ella se rió conmigo

-no, tonto. Solo los bombones. No necesitabas gastar tanto dinero en mí.

-lo vales nena- dije besándola y entonces permitiendo que ella los sacara de la caja.

-puedes cambiarlos si no son los que querías o si no son tu talla. Aunque espero haber acertado en ambas cosas. Además, yo me comí los bombones.

-son perfectos gracias- dijo viéndolos encantada- aunque no debiste, ahora te debo un regalo.

-no me debes nada.

-oh, si te lo debo-dijo- pero voy a sorprenderte cuando menos te lo esperes- yo estuve de acuerdo- ¿estas cocinando algo?

-acabo de meter un poco de pollo en el horno. Aun no he comido nada, lo siento.

-esta bien, pudo ayudarte si quieres. De hecho puedo prepararte algo de comer si me dejas.

-¿vas a cocinar con eso?- ella observó su vestido comprendiendo que podía ensuciarse en el proceso y sería una completa pena.

-puedo quitármelo si es lo que quieres- ofreció y tomando entre sus manos la falda del mismo comenzando a tirarla hacia arriba. Yo no dije nada, por lo que ella continuó lentamente hasta quitárselo por completo dejándome ver un conjunto rojo oscuro semitransparente debajo completamente boquiabierto.

-eso es nuevo- dije y sin palabras para describir lo que deseaba hacerle en ese mismo instante

-lo compre ayer en el centro comercial- dijo pasando sus manos lentamente por su abdomen y luego por el borde de sus pechos mirándome con deseo- creí que iba a gustarte

-recuérdame que compre varios de esos para tu próximo regalo

Rose se rió y entonces avanzó hacia mi para tomarme por el cuello y volver a besarme mientras yo apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío con fuerza. Apreté su cintura mientras sentía como ella comenzaba a tocarme encima del pantalón. Gemí casi instantáneamente y apreté su trasero entre mis dos manos. Esa tela se sentía malditamente bien… separe ambos cachetes y los estruje para que sintiera que era mía. Rosalie apretó su agarré y con su otra mano comenzó a rozar mi muslo apretando las uñas.

Justo como lo había hecho Caroline…

Jadeé y entonces la aparté de mi.

Rosalie me miro confundida y algo molesta

-¿Qué sucede?

-yo… lo siento-dije

-¿Por qué lo sientes?¿por que…?- me miro a los ojos buscando la razón por la que yo había hecho eso- creí que querías…¿Qué sucede?

Yo suspiré y entonces volví a mirarla.

-necesito decirte algo.

-¿Qué?- ella vaciló antes de preguntar

-en el viaje yo… anoche cuando me fui tarde a la cama fue porque… Garrett, yo y otros mas de la compañía con la que firmamos fuimos por unos tragos después de cerrar el contrato y entonces

-¿Qué, Emmett?

- unas de las chicas creyó que podía ligar conmigo y

-¿te acostaste con alguien mas?- preguntó sin dejarme terminar de hablar. Rosalie me observaba desafíate y algo decepcionada.

-no-fue mi respuesta

-¿entonces qué? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? ¿por que … dijiste eso?

- porque quería que supieras que nada paso. Solo… ella se me insinuo y yo dije que no. Eso fue todo.

-no parece como si hubiera sido todo- Rosalie estaba… jamás la había visto así. ¿Por qué rayos había tenido que abrir la boca?

-¿acaso crees que te engañé?- ella no contestó- nena, por dios. Jamás te haría algo así. Te amo y lo sabes. Solo… fue extraño. No me había sucedido nada así desde que comenzamos a salir y fue… diferente.

-¿si no hubieras estado conmigo habrías dicho que si, a eso te refieres?

-probablemente si- ella contuvo el aire y se llevo una mano a la boca- pero no fue así.

-¿cuan lejos llegaste antes de decir que no?

-¿qué?

-me escuchaste Emmett- dijo enojada e histérica- ¿Cuándo dijiste que no? ¿Cuándo estaban en su habitación o en la tuya? ¿ o esperaste hasta que tratara de quitarte la ropa?

-Rosalie ¿acaso te estas escuchando?- ella apretó los ojos intentando no llorar- te dije que ¡nada paso! Y nada significa nada. Solo se me ofreció en el bar y la rechacé ahí mismo. Eso fue todo

-¿y por que me lo dijiste entonces? ¿Te arrepentiste de haber dicho que no? ¿Estabas pensando en ella acaso? ¿pensabas en ella mientras me estabas besando?

Yo cerré los ojos y bufé.

-no puedo creerlo. Soy una estúpida- gritó y entonces volvió a tomar su vestido para ponérselo.- pensé que … dios pensé que habías cambiado y que… no puedo evitar que esas cosas pasen ¿no es cierto?

-Rose… solo dime algo- sus ojos me miraron al borde del llanto- ¿no te paso nada parecido? ¿nada en absoluto? Desde que comenzamos a salir ¿ningún tipo se te insinuó? ¿Ninguno quiso que te acostaras con el, algún compañero de la escuela o cuando sales con tus amigas, nadie intentó ligar contigo?

-¿y eso que rayos tiene que ver?- preguntó

-me refiero a que esta fue la única vez que me paso algo así y.. solo pensé que querrías saberlo. No se… tal vez por… ¡maldición Rose! Solo quiero que confíes en mi. Que haya confianza entre nosotros. Pensé que si lo sabias ibas a…

-¿iba a que? ¿A quererte más? ¿A ser feliz por que se que no ibas a revolcarte con otra por mucho que lo quisieras?

-¡no quería acostarme con ella!

-¿ni siquiera lo consideraste?- no contesté y entonces ella se sentó en el sofá tratando de no llorar, pero sin poder evitarlo- ¿por qué?

-no lo sé. Dios… sabes que la tentación esta allí, cada día y es inevitable, pero nosotros elegimos si cedemos o no.

-¿la tentación?

-sabes a que me refiero.

-yo no quiero acostarme con nadie mas- sollozó- y si eso me paso, pero no… Dios, nunca pensé en nadie mas mientras estaba contigo.

-¿eso te paso?-ahora yo estaba sorprendido, pese a haberlo considerado antes. ¿Cómo no había pasado? Ella era hermosa y probablemente los tipos de su edad se le insinuaran constantemente, pero no lo había pensado sino hasta ahora.

-si-dijo apenas mirándome antes de volver a bajar la vista

-¿y?

-¿y qué?- preguntó- ¿esperabas que te lo dijera? ¿Cada una de las veces, querías que te dijera como alguien trato de convencerme de que me acostara con el? ¿De que lo hiciera de nuevo, o que me comparan tragos o bailaran conmigo esperando que fuera a casa con ellos de regreso?

Yo me mantuve en silencio observándola casi confirmando lo que ya sabia, aunque sintiéndome molesto por ello.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

-por que no tenia importancia, por que no significo nada para mi- dijo aun histérica e intentando limpiar las lagrimas que caían por sus ojos

-¿no sentiste nada?¿ nunca?

Esta vez fue ella quien no contestó.

-¿te gusto sentirte deseada? ¿Sentir como los tipos se matan intentando tenerte, follarte o que fueras de ellos aunque sea por un rato? ¿Te gusto tener el poder de decir que no y dejarlos con las ganas? ¿ O solo dijiste que no porque no querías decepcionarme? ¿Por qué tenias miedo de lo que pasaría si me metías los cuernos con otro?

-no tenia miedo-contestó- y si me gusto el que me desearan ¿pero acaso a ti no? Tu mismo detestas que los tipos me miren cuando salimos juntos ¿y esperabas que te dijera como eso paso cuando no estabas para que te pusieras furioso?

-¿Cuántas veces?

-¿qué?

-¿Cuántas veces sucedió?- ella se encogió de hombros, pero yo no iba a parar. Quería saberlo- solo dime cuantas, al menos así sabré por cuanto te desean mas que a mi.

-¡¿acaso es una competencia ahora?!

-Rosalie-dije serio. Esto no era un juego

-seis- dijo en voz baja

Yo asentí con la cabeza creyendo que eso era todo.

-seis tipos me compraron tragos y bailaron conmigo desde que comenzamos a salir esperando que yo me acostara con ellos. Y en el instituto solo fueron dos-yo volví a asentir- ¿acaso necesitamos saber esto? – Su voz sonó casi como una suplica- ¿Necesito decirte cada vez que alguien se me insinúa o me giña un ojo, o me compra algo de beber?

Era un buen punto.

-yo creí… lo siento nena- dije y entonces haciendo a un lado mi enfado- Tienes razón. Yo no… no se en que estaba pensando- ella me puso cara de "Es obvio en que era"- no en ella, desde luego- agregué a su forma de verme- solo, me sentí mal, como si hubiera sido algo malo.

-dijiste que no paso nada, así que no fue nada malo. No deberías sentirte así.

-lo se. ¿Y tu como lo llevas?

-es halagador a veces, pero muy molesto en otras. Sobre todo en los bares. Lo que me recuerda que llevamos un tiempo sin ir juntos a uno.

Yo me reí

-lo sé. Deberíamos ir, deberíamos salir más la verdad y no pasar tanto tiempo en la cama

-eso no fue una queja. No quiero salir de la cama para ir a un bar-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-podemos ir la bar primero y luego regresar a la cama.

-¿me extrañaste?- con esto volvió al tema

-desde luego que lo hice. Me dejaste por completo caliente el viernes antes de irme y lo del teléfono fue… maldición. Nunca mas voy a hacer algo como esto.

-¿irte de viaje?

-no- contesté acercándome a ella- siquiera considerar la idea de que otra es deseable en comparación contigo. Y desde luego tampoco me iré de viaje a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

-¿de verdad?- ella quería creerme, lo sabía. Y yo necesitaba que lo hiciera. Me odiaría a mi mismo por decepcionarla, casi como estuvo a punto de suceder unos minutos antes.

-te amo- repetí- eres hermosa y eres solo mía. Y yo soy solo tuyo. Y no habrá mas dudas al respecto. Lo prometo.

Ella me sonrió y entonces yo la abracé para besarla con dulzura en los labios.

-de verdad necesitaba escuchar eso-admitió y con un ultimo roce del dorso de si mano se limpió las pocas lagrimas que habían quedado.

-soy una idiota, lo siento, de verdad- me disculpé- no quise…- ella puso en dedo en mi boca para callarme

-lo eres, pero aun así te quiero. Solo aprende a dejar de lado las cosas insignificantes como esas, como yo lo hago- yo asentí con la cabeza muy de acuerdo- bien, ahora hagamos algo de cenar.

Y con eso ella se fue directo a la cocina.

Me mantuve callado por un buen rato a menos que ella me dijera o preguntara algo. Había metido la pata, no demasiado profundo, por suerte, me recordé. Pero no dejaría que volviera a pasar.

Cenamos juntos y después de eso hicimos el amor, algo que pocas veces me permitía disfrutar como lo hice entonces.

* * *

**como les prometi actualice a tiempo. si tecnicamente ya es martes, pero lo acbo terminar de escribir hace un rato apenas. espero les guste y no me hayan odiado demasiado por mantener la intriga hasta hoy. se que varias lo hicieron por q lo lei en sus reviews.**

**de nuevo gracias a todas por escribirme y seguirme. es importante para mi ya que me motiva a seguir escribienod y no abandonar mi historia.**

**mi proxima actualizacion sera del fic de Rosalie. y probablemente haga varias mas de esas antes de volver con Emmett, tratando de ponerlas a la par o mas cerca al menos.**

**y en cuanto a la pregunta sobre el "sexo virtual" del cap anterior, quiero q sepan que no me referia a poner algo de eso en este fic, para aquellas que lo interpretaron asi, sino que me gustana la idea para iniciar un nuevo fic mas adelante, aunque tengo varias ideas ya planteadas y comenzando a desarrollarse, pero que no publicare hasta terminar con estos dos y asi no hacerlas esperar mas de lo debido.**

**en fin. son libre de comentar y dar sugerencias respecto al cap o lo que creen que pasara a continuacion. ¿que creen que pasara al final de este fic? ¿que les gustarai que pase?**

**espero sus respuestas!**

**un besoo a todass**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	40. Planes

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 40: Planes **_

Jessica llamó a mi puerta y alzando un poco la voz le dije que pasara.

-ya conseguí los números que me pediste, y también hice una búsqueda general por cada sitio para asegurarme de que tuvieran algo como lo que estas buscando- y con esto me paso una carpeta de folios con su tarea resuelta- si necesitas algo mas...

-no te preocupes Jess, ya hiciste bastante- dije agradecido- creo que tendré para entretenerme un buen rato con esto.

-espero te guste alguno- dijo- a mi me gustaron- yo sonreí

-confió en tu buen gusto- acordé- ahora ve a almorzar, necesitas comer algo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y entonces salió de mi oficina.

Haciendo a un lado mi laptop y los documentos en mi escritorio, abrí la carpeta para ver la selección de fotos de los departamentos que ella había elegido tras mi pedido. Cada uno contenía la dirección y teléfono de la empresa que los publicaba. Las primera tres hojas mostraban un departamento grande en tonos beige con una enorme cocina, living pequeño y un cuarto bastante normal. La siguiente publicación era algo similar pero en colores blanco y negro con alguno rojos de decorado, y con una cama más grande en cuarto y un sofá de cuero enorme. Los siguientes que vi fueron bastante similares, con leves variaciones de color o muebles y todos dentro de la misma zona; hasta que llegue al último. Un enorme departamento con grandes ventanales y balcones, luz, dos habitaciones y un gran cuarto principal.

Marque este con un circulo en la parte superior reviendo las fotos un par de veces mas y también marque otros dos. Definitivamente estos eran lo que estaba buscando, en la zona que había considerado mejor para ambos.

Hice una par de llamadas, entre ellas para ordenarme algo de comer, y me hice un par de citas para los siguientes días, apenas después de trabajo, dejándome el fin de semana libre. Rosalie estaba ocupada esa semana dando sus finales, así que podría tener las tardes libres para ocuparme de esto sin que ella no sospechara absolutamente nada.

Agradecí y felicite a Jessica por su trabajo cuando regreso de comer y la puse al tanto de mis citas, algo que había hecho por mi cuenta y teniendo que revisar mi agenta, la cual ella tenia consigo para ver cuando podía hacerlas, y obviamente no permitiendo que ella hiciera tanto trabajo que yo tenia que hacer por mi cuenta.

Esa tarde tuve que reunirme con uno de mis clientes habituales para continuar con las tramitaciones básicas de su empresa y nos tomamos unos tragos.

-¿qué tal va tu vida, Emmett? Ya que nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando de negocios, creo que podemos tomarnos un descanso- apuntó Michael pidiéndose otro vodka

-todo va bien- acordé- y si podemos tomarnos un descanso siempre y cuando no vayas a manejar ebrio, o tendré que llevarte yo a casa.

El soltó una risa en tanto se aflojaba la corbata y miraba con descaro a la chica del otro lado de la barra.

-¿nadie que te interese?-preguntó alzando una ceja

Yo miré a la chica rápidamente y entonces volví mis ojos hacia el.

-al parecer a tu si. ¿Ya te cansaste de tu esposa?- el me puso los ojos en blanco

-se la pasa todo el día trabajado y luego con los niños, y luego esta cansada, así que no voy a obligarla a hacer algo que no quiera, pero claro que yo tengo mis necesidades.

Esta vez yo puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Llegaría a eso algún día? Esperaba sinceramente que no.

-ya veo- dije y entonces terminando mi trago-¿quieres que te deje para tener el terreno libre?

-¿acaso te aburrí?- Michael intentó sonar ofendido- ¿o solo no tienes ganas de tirarte a nadie?

-tengo novia- apunté- y créeme, no necesito tirarme a nadie mas.

-¿tan buena es?- el no parecía poder creerlo

-lo es- yo sonreí al recordarla en el conjunto negro y rojo que llevaba puesto al ultima vez- y tengo suerte, créeme, lo sé. Así que te dejare para que termines las noche como mas te guste- estire mi mano hasta el bolsillo de mi saco para tomar mi billetera cuando el me detuvo

-yo invito- dijo- no te preocupes-yo asentí con la cabeza y entonces me puse de pie.

-no bebas demasiado-advertí- esperaré tu llamado el viernes para ver que tal fueron las cosas

-irán bien-aseguró- nos vemos McCartney

Y tras despedirme de el, salí del bar camino a mi departamento.

Hable un rato con Rose antes de irme a la cama y le desee suerte en su examen par el cual llevaba tiempo estudiando. Yo mañana también tenia algo importante que hacer.

El trabajo estuvo bastante tranquilo. Papeleo usual y vi a Garrett en el almuerzo apenas unos minutos mientras el estaba entretenido con su secretaria, al parecer la cosa iba algo mas seria. Pero mientras el fuera feliz… para mi estaba bien.

En cuanto salí del trabajo, fui directo hasta la dirección del lugar que había quedado en ver con la agencia inmobiliaria. Una chica de cabello castaño coroto y traje gris entallado estaba esperándome en la puerta cuando me estacione.

-Sr. McCartney supongo-dijo con una sonrisa. Yo asentí con la cabeza- es un gusto

-igual….

-Bárbara-dijo ella

-un gusto Bárbara-yo estreche su mano

-me alegra que haya sido puntual, no todos lo son- yo sonreí antes su intento de halago- bien, usted quería ver tres de nuestros departamentos ¿no es cierto?

-así es-respondí- y espero encontrar lo que estoy buscando

-¿son solo para usted?- ella me miro directo a los ojos

-para mí y mi prometida- aclaré haciendo que ella abriera su boca como sin saber que decir- estamos buscando un sitio más grande.

-entiendo- ella volvió los ojos a la carpeta que tenia en frente- ¿ella va a venir con nosotros o…?

-es mas bien una sorpresa- Bárbara pareció no entenderlo- decidí ver algunos departamentos por mi cuenta antes de mostrárselos a ella.

-oh- esta vez ella sonrió- que lindo de su parte. Muy bien, si quiere podemos comenzar.

-en cuanto quiera-acepté

Y sin decir más, ambos entramos al edificio. Lo que había pedido eran ver los pisos enteros, es decir los penthouse. Definitivamente eso seria mas apropiado y además estaban en una buena zona. No muy lejos del centro, pero nada caótica.

El primero que vimos no estaba mal. Era grande y tenia unas buenas ventanas, claro que la cocina no era tanto como yo esperaba y definitivamente había que hacerle algunas reformas.

Para cuando llegamos al tercero estuve seguro de que eso era lo que necesitábamos. Eso era lo que quería para mi y para ella. Grande, amplio, blanco, y simple. Cerca de mi trabajo y de la universidad a la que ella finalmente había aceptado ir.

-¿Qué le parece Sr. McCartney?- preguntó Barbara al verme inspeccionar las ventanas del balcón.

-me gusta mucho- apunté- ¿que opina usted?

- cualquier chica se enamoraría de ese closet- dijo mirando en esa dirección con una sonrisa- y definitivamente es practico y moderno y es nuevo. Solo necesitaría los muebles.

-solo un colchón- añadí yo haciéndola reír.

-¿Qué tal las ofertas?

-solo hay una hasta ahora. No creo que el dueño tarde demasiado en decidirse.

Yo asentí.

Una oferta. Lo que significaba que no podía perder el tiempo.

-¿puede apartármelo para que lo vea mi prometida? Detestaría perderlo

-desde luego que si- dijo Barbara con una sonrisa- solo necesitaría dejar una seña de al menos un tercio del precio y….

-podemos ir al banco ahora- dije- si tiene el tiempo desde luego

-oh por supuesto que lo tengo- dijo ella- haremos todo el papeleo, no se preocupe. Y estoy segura de que su prometida va a adorarlo.

Eso esperaba yo también.

Al día siguiente le pedí a Rose que nos viéramos allí después del instituto para darle mi sorpresa. La noche misma que había apartado el departamento, ella me había dado la noticia de su aceptación en la Universidad de Los Ángeles y que desde luego ya estaba decidido que allí iba a ir, lo que me daba otro motivo para darle la sorpresa.

Ella tenía practica de porristas por lo que saldría cerca de las cinco del instituto y yo casi a la misma hora del trabajo.

Claro que llego antes que yo a la dirección y estaba esperándome junto a su auto vistiendo un par de shorts de jean infectantes junto con una camiseta sin mangas.

-¿esto no era formal o si?- preguntó al verme bajar del coche aun con mi saco y corbata puestos- dime que no- rogó

-no lo es- dije sonriéndole antes de besarla- y te ves increíble

Ahora ella sonrió con picardía

-sabia que dirías eso

- ¿tan predecible soy, eh?- ella asintió aun riéndose- ¿entonces que hacemos aquí?

-creo que comer no- dijo ella- la verdad lo he estado pensando desde que llegue, pero no tengo idea. De hecho considere el hecho de haber leído mal la dirección que me enviaste, pero tras comprobarla me di cuenta que no era así.

-así que no soy tan predecible-dije orgulloso- me alegro porque eso hubiera arruinado la sorpresa, y si, se que las odias.

Ella volvió a besarme y entonces yo la tome por el brazo y la lleve conmigo hacia el interior del edificio. Le había pedido las llaves a Barbara por esa tarde para mostrarle el apartamento a Rosalie yo mismo y no tener ningún tipo de irrupción, algo que con un poco suma de dinero ella no tardo en concederme siempre y cuando las regresara antes de las ocho.

-¿vamos a ver a alguien?

Yo negué con la cabeza

-¿Qué estamos haciendo en este edificio entonces?- Rosalie estaba ansiosa e inquieta.

-solo quiero mostrarte algo, y luego podremos ir a cenar.

-muy bien- aceptó metiéndose en el ascensor conmigo.

Claro que solo ella se vio mucho más confundida al entrar al enorme departamento vacio. Lo miro bastante por encima y solo entonces se volvió hacia mí.

-¿de quien es esto?- yo no contesté

-¿te gusta?

Ella soltó una risa tonta

-¿si me gusta? Es lindo… bien, es enorme a decir verdad- dijo y avanzando hacia el dormitorio principal, aun vacio- pero no entiendo.. ¿no vas a comprarlo o si?

-hice una oferta ayer por la tarde- le dije- pero solo cerrare el trato si a ti te gusta también

Rosalie abrió la boca en forma de O, sin poder contener la sorpresa. Yo sonreí.

-por eso te traje- yo avance en su dirección, queriendo tenerla cerca para poder tocarla- por que quiero que vivas conmigo el próximo año, cuando comiences la universidad. Si tu quieres, desde luego.

Rose no respondió de inmediato.

-¿tú… de verdad?-yo asentí y entonces ella me abrazó con fuerza- Emmett, no puedes, me refiero a que… ¿puedes pagar algo como esto?

- desde luego que puedo- contesté- tengo mucho dinero en mi cuenta bancaria que nunca he invertido en algo productivo. Creo que ya era hora que lo hiciera.

-pero yo no… no puedo aceptarlo… me refiero a que no tengo un trabajo y no puedo… no podre pagar por la mitad de las cosas y no…- yo la callé poniendo un dedo en su boca

-¿estas pensando demasiado no crees?- dije sonriendo- no quiero que pagues la mitad de nada. Y desde luego, si quieres conseguir un empleo no voy a impedírtelo, pero estudiar en la universidad debería ser tu prioridad.

-¿no estarás haciendo esto para que no me una a ninguna de esas fraternidades o si?- ahora ella me observo conteniendo la risa

- desde luego que no-negué riéndome también- solo te quiero conmigo, pero desde luego, es tu decisión. Puedes pensarlo y… podemos esperar un poco más si crees que es muy pronto. Tal vez uno o dos años, o cuando termines la universidad….- yo intenté no sonar decepcionado al considerar esas opciones una vez mas. Unas que ciertamente no me gustaban para nada.

Ella permaneció en silencio unos minutos solo buscando torturarme al hacerme creer que lo estaba pensando.

-¡oh, Emmett!- dijo al fin y volviendo a abrazarme- claro que quiero vivir contigo, osito- ella me beso con ternura en los labios- y me encantó la sorpresa.

Yo suspire audiblemente haciendo que ella riera.

-por un segundo pensé que ibas a decirme que no- admití

- tengo que decírselo a mis padres, desde luego, aunque tal vez les agrade mas la idea de que viva contigo en lugar de en la universidad, considerando los viajes, las fiestas y el alcohol, entre otras cosas..

-¿Cómo el sexo, la hierba y los montones de chicos que estarán detrás de ti?

-veo que ya lo habías pensando también- ella me regaño con un golpecito en el brazo izquierdo- pero lo entiendo. De todas formas hablaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento, como cuando quiera quedarme allá con alguna de mis amigas.

-por supuesto- acepté- lo que la princesa quiera

Ella se rió y entonces volvió a besarme.

-te amo- dijo con un nuevo beso

-también yo Rose- dije apretando su cintura. Ella suspiró y entonces me vio a los ojos.

-se que aun no lo compraste, pero….

-¿si?-pregunté viendo como en sus ojos estaba esa mirada suya de tengo una idea muy sucia.

-podríamos estrenarlo… como… sobre la cocina, o en el balcón- dijo con deseo en sus ojos mientas una de sus manos bajaba hacia mis pantalones.

-Dios…- dije y considerando lo mal que podría estar hacer algo como eso, aunque la idea no me estaba gustando solo a mi, sino también a todo mi cuerpo, en especial una parte de el que había comenzado a ponerse dura-nena… eso es…

-¿no?- ella lo preguntó haciéndome un puchero y pasando su mano con mas fuerza contra mis jeans- ¿Estaría muy mal? Porque me muero por hacerlo en un lugar nuevo…

-oh… Rose, eres mi perdición-admití, aunque no por ello menos orgullos de que lo fuera. La amaba, por Dios, realmente la amaba y me encantaba que fuera una adicta al sexo tanto como yo.

Ella volvió a besarme y entonces yo le respondí con ganas. No iba a detenerme esta vez.

-¿donde entonces?-dije apartándome de ella apenas- ¿cocina o balcón?

Rosalie lo pensó antes de contestar.

-¿tienes ganas de ser exhibicionista o lo reservamos para cuando ya vivamos aquí?

-¿acaso te gusta la idea de que puedan vernos mientras yo te estoy follando?- ella gimió al sentirme ahora debajo de sus shorts y sobre sus diminutas bragas ya bastante mojadas.- mmm… ¿eso quieres?

-si….- ella gimió viéndome a los ojos y entonces yo la alcé en el aire para llevarla hacia la ventana.

La senté al borde del grueso balcón y entonces tiré sus shorts y sus bragas hacia abajo para quitárselos. Ella se sujeto de mi cuello y entonces llevé una de mis manos hacia su entrada para tocarla, comenzando a meter uno de mis dedos en su interior.

-ahhh... Emmett- ella gimió apretando sus uñas contra mis brazos- si... si… si

Yo seguí metiendo mis dedos algo más rápido mientras con la otra mano presionaba su clítoris y ella comenzaba a temblar frente a mi.

-vamos nena- la alenté- hazlo- y unos segundos después ella se corrió con un grito ahogado.

Y casi sin esperar mas, se bajo del balcón y desabotonó mis pantalones para luego quitármelos. La hice girar mientras lo hacia y entonces me sujete del borde del balcón apoyando mis pierna allí mientras ella comenzaba a tocarme y a usar s boca.

Maldición, no conocía a nadie que me diera una mamada mejor de lo que lo hacia ella, y definitivamente no lo había. Ella era mía. Mi chica, adicta al sexo, sexy y exhibicionista y aventurera. Y era por todo eso y más que yo la amaba.

Y si bien Rose no necesitó ponerme mucho mas duro de lo que ya estaba, lo hizo asombrosamente mientras yo la sostenía del cabello hasta que le hice saber que era suficiente. Necesitaba tenerla, sentirla apresarme en su interior con urgencia, así que la hice subirme sobre mi para luego arrinconarla contra la pared y penetrarla.

Rosalie gritó al sentirme entrar con fuerza hasta el fondo de una sola vez y entonces se sujeto de mis hombros mientras yo intentaba hacer a un lado su camiseta. Finalmente y con su ayuda pude hacerlo y entonces me dedique a chupar y morder sus pezones aun sin dejar de moverme mientras ella pedía más.

Rose volvió a correrse y para cuando iba a hacerlo por segunda vez yo ya no podía mas.

-¿vas a terminar en mi boca?- preguntó ella en mi oído y con ella haciéndome contener el aire antes de mirarla a los ojos- ¿no quieres eso?

Yo sonreí moviéndome un poco mas lento, entrando hasta el fondo para luego salir por completo de ella y haciéndola gemir.

Apreté sus nalgas y entonces continúe del mismo modo, y solo cuando ella estuvo casi en la cima me moví muy rápido y fuerte haciendo que se corra.

Casi de inmediato la baje al suelo y ella se puso de rodillas frente a mi con la boca abierta y enseñándome su lengua.

Oh, Dios… no necesité más de tres estocada para venirme en su boca con fuerza para que ella se lo tragara después y volviera a chuparme con ganas.

Yo suspiré intentando recobrar mi respiración y entonces ella se puso de pie para besarme. Yo le contesté y entonces la abracé, demostrándole cuanto significaba para mi. Porque de no haber sido por ella, nada de eso estaría pasando.

* * *

**en respuesta a los pedidos y reviews de todas, aqui les dejo este capitulo. tambien me preguntaron cuantos mas faltaban para el final, y serán 44, por lo tanto solo restan 4 capitulos más. auan estoy trabajando en ellos, pero tratare de actualizarlos pronto. **

**tambien estoy escribiendo uno fics nuevos, y me gustaria saber su opinion sobre cual continuar o cual quieren leer primero que otro, ya que desde luego aun tengo que terminar el fic de Rosalie sobre esta historia..**

**publicaré el primer capitulo de cada uno y esperare su opinion.**

**les dejo nos nombres de ambos:**

**-The wicked game**

**-El dinero no lo es todo**

**espero leer sus reviews pronto y espero les gusten**

**Un saludo a todas y gracias por seguir leyéndome**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	41. Como animal

**Una vida vacía sin ti**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 41:**** como animal**

Terminé de arreglar mi smoking frente al espejo de la sala y entonces tomé las llaves de mi auto para irme de allí.

Había sido una decisión de ultimo momento, si, pero ella iba a sorprenderse mucho, y eso era justamente lo que quería. No había forma de que Rose se esperaba eso, después de que yo me negara a causa de una reunión de trabajo, por lo que se había visto muy decepcionada, pero de alguna forma lo había entendido. De algún modo iba a ser extraño, pero que más da, como si a alguien le importara que yo fuera ¿no es así?

Ya en mi auto, salí del estacionamiento lentamente y entonces aceleré un poco más camino al centro. No era muy tarde, pero siempre el tráfico a esas horas era espantoso.

Gracias a Dios no me tomó mas de veinte minutos llegar al instituto y encontrar un lugar para aparcarme antes de salir del auto y dirigirme al gimnasio. Esto iba a ser casi como regresar en el tiempo, Dios, lo sabía, pero lo estaba haciendo por ella.

Apreté la pequeña caja de plástico en mi mano y entonces abrí la puerta dispuesto a entrar al gimnasio, adornado con luces, carteles y lleno de gente bailando y festeando.

Y claro, intenté pasar desapercibido, mezclarme con la multitud y... bien, eso. Pero era algo difícil considerando mi estatura y, tamaño físico, algo por lo que ya me había destacado en la secundaria, y que definitivamente no había cambiado, sino también por que tenía unos cuantos años más que la mayoría de los presentes, exceptuando a los profesores.

Y por suerte no me tardé mucho en ver a Rose. Su vestido blanco resaltaba entre todos los demás por el brillo y siendo el único de ese color. Ella llevaba su cabello recogido y con algunas ondas colgando por detrás, viéndose preciosa y muy sexy al llevar la espalda descubierta.

Y aunque me hubiera gustado sorprenderla de verdad evitando que me viera, fue algo complicado. Sus amigas lo hicieron antes que ella y entonces ella se volvió a verme con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y sorpresa. Corrió en mi dirección y entonces me abrazó por poco saltando sobre mí.

-¡Emmett!-chilló-dijiste que no ibas a venir….

-lo sé-dije- te mentí. Ella me puso mala cara- pero lo hice porque quería sorprenderte o de otro modo no lo había hecho. Además querías que disfrutaras un poco con tus amigas.

-ya lo hice- me dijo y con ello me beso con ganas metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Yo al separe de mi unos segundos después.

-nena-dije- no estamos solos y no creo que... tus profesores vayan a aprobar esto aquí…

-podemos irnos a otro sitio

Ella y su linda cabecita pervertida.

-tal vez luego- prometí- ahora bailemos un poco, por que ciertamente no vine solo para llevarte a un aula oscura del instituto y follarte

-no sería un mal comienzo- ella me sonrió con picardía

-¿estuviste tomando algo? ¿Cómo algo que te pusiera caliente?

Rose serió con ganas

-no osito-dijo- solo… te extrañe y estuve muy ocupada y tu también las ultimas semanas, y…. me moría por que terminaría la noche y tu vinieras a buscarme para poder verte y tocarte-ella jugo con el borde de mis pantalones- pero viniste antes

-te traje estas-dije y entonces enseñándole el estuche con las flores- me dijiste que tu vestido seria blanco, así que compre unas de ese color, para que convienen

-son hermosas- ella se cubrió la boca al verlas- no tenias que…

-si tenia que – dije y abriendo la tapa del estuche para sacarlas. Ella tomó el ramillete y entonces yo se lo puse en la muñeca.

- te ves preciosa-dije y entonces yo le di un corto beso- ahora bailemos.

La arrastre conmigo a la pista y entonces comenzamos a bailar, para mi suerte una canción lenta en ese momento. Ella paso sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y yo detrás de su cintura

-aun no puedo creer que hayas venido-me dijo al oído

-¿te lo estabas pasando tan mal?

-no, desde luego que no- respondió- solo…que es muy diferente tenerte aquí conmigo para esto.

-pensé que estaría bien dejarte disfrutar con tus amigas un rato antes de aparecerme. No quería acapararte toda la noche.- Rosalie me sonrió- y por lo que veo las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que vine al instituto

-hace como un millón de años- se burló ella

-oh, si, por que sales con un anciano-continué yo- incluso tuve a varios de tus mismos profesores. Oh por dios- yo mismo me sorprendí de ver a varios de ellos vigilando el baile desde lejos y hablando entre ellos- esto es como regresar en el tiempo.

-¿eso significa que estoy con un chico de dieciocho ahora?

Yo me reí con ganas

-oh, no. Aun estas con el viejo Emmett- le dije- el de dieciocho era un completo idiota

-como todos los chicos a esa edad-dijo ella riendo- por eso me gustas tu

Yo sonreí y luego la bese antes de continuar bailando.

Y sorprendentemente eso no fue en absoluto incomodo o raro como lo había imaginado. Y si, estar rodeado de chicos de preparatoria era como, sentirse realmente viejo, no deje que importara; de hecho Rose disfrutaba bastante la atención que estaba recibiendo conmigo allí.

-¿siempre te observan tanto o es por que estas conmigo?-pregunté en su oído

-solo a veces-me dijo- pero es probable de que sea porque estas conmigo. Las chicas deben de estar preguntándose donde conseguí un tipo increíble como tú y los chicos deben querer de matarte por no dejarlos ser el centro de atención.

Yo me reí con ganas.

-¿qué?- ella me miro intrigada

-"un tipo increíble como tu"- repetí sus palabras-¿de verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza- tu también eres increíble Rose- dije- debes saberlo, o de lo contrario no me tendrías aquí contigo metido en este esmoquin

-uno que por cierto de sienta muy bien-dijo pasando sus manos por mi pecho de forma provocadora. Yo la mire con deseo.- ¿Por qué no damos un pequeño paseo?

Y yo sabia exactamente que tenia en mente con "paseo".

-tomemos algo de ponche antes-dije-y luego iremos a donde quieras.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y entonces dejamos de bailar para ir por algo de beber. Claro que en el medio, nos topamos con sus amigas, a quienes ya había visto antes unas cuantas veces; claro que ahora iban acompañadas de un chico alto y de pelo negro y el ex novio de Rose, a quien recordaba con total claridad.

Y aunque sabía que ellos dos ahora eran amigos y ya no había nada más que eso entre ellos, me sentí enojado y molesto. El tipo no tenía cara como para… sonreírle así después de lo que había hecho la ultima vez que lo había visto.

Follar con Rose en el armario en la fiesta de disfraces de Alice… de tan solo recordarlo quería partirle la cara. Incluso cuando el fuera su novio entonces y yo siquiera la hubiera tocado. Apreté los dientes, conteniéndome mientras estrechaba a Rosalie contra mi cuerpo tomándola por la cintura. Y marcando territorio como si fuera un perrito en celo.

Ella, sin embargo, no lo notó. Pero para mi suerte y tras una breve charla y un saludos, continuamos nuestro camino. Yo nos serví una copa de ponche a cada uno y entonces salimos del gimnasio tomados de la mano.

-¿A dónde vas a llevarme?-pregunté caminando a su lado

-pensé que tal vez querrías ver el campo de futbol- sus ojos brillaron del modo que lo hacían cuando ella estaba tramando algo.

-¿hay algo especial en el campo de futbol que quiera ver?

-tal vez lo que llevo debajo del vestido- me dijo y entonces soltando mi mano para adelantarse un poco y hacerme señas con el dedo para que la siguiera antes de echarse a correr.

Yo la seguí por el jardín ahora apenas iluminado por uno o dos faros y logré alcanzarla justo en la puerta del gimnasio, donde la acorralé contra la pared.

-¿así que esto querías no es cierto?-pregunté besando su cuello y escuchándola suspirar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza

Yo chupé y besé su cuello con ganas mientras mis manos comenzaban a meterse bajo su vestido.

-Dios…- ella jadeó- Emmett van a matarnos si nos ven… o a mi en todo caso

Yo gruñí y entonces miré detrás de mi antes de verla a los ojos.

-entremos-dije y sin esperar respuesta la tome de la mano y la arrastré dentro del campo para luego ir a las gradas, donde estaba realmente seguro de que nadie iba a buscarnos, y en caso de hacerlo, no iban a encontrarnos.

La senté sobre el borde de una de las plataformas y entonces volví a besarla con rudeza mientras mis manos intentaban a toda costa quitarle el vestido.

Ella sin embargo, parecía algo más… tranquila.

-¿estas ansioso por algo?-preguntó en mi oído- estas siendo…

Yo me detuve para observarla.

-¿siendo que?

-rudo- ella no quería decirlo- no es que no me guste, pero no es algo normal, si sabes a que me refiero- yo no contesté- ¿sucedió algo hoy?

-nada sucedió- negué, pero ella no se lo trago

-¿qué fue?- sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho mientras me veía intentando comprender que sucedía conmigo-¿hice algo? ¿O fue algo del trabajo?

-por Dios nena, no hiciste nada- le dije- tampoco sucedió nada en el trabajo.

Ella pareció considerarlo por unos segundos.

-¿así que solo quieres… sexo rudo en el estadio de futbol por que si?

Yo suspiré con fuerza y me pasé las manos por el cabello. ¿No podía solo seguirme la corriente y ya?

-bien ¿quieres saberlo?- ella asintió- fue tu ex novio

Rose frunció el ceño en señal de estar confundida

-recordé la fiesta de Alice cuando tu y el…- no me permití decirlo- realmente consiguió cabrearme, se que es una estupidez, pero no me gusto en absoluto verlo a la cara y saber que el…

-Emmett- Rose me sonrió con inocencia- sabes que James y yo no tenemos nada desde hace… mucho tiempo. Las cosas esa noche fueron… no necesito recordarlo y tu tampoco- ella negó con la cabeza- además tu eres mucho mejor en el sexo. Y eso lo sabes.

-lo sé, preciosa- yo acaricié su mejilla y entonces intenté tranquilizarme- aun así yo no… es como si necesitara demostrarte que eres mía y de nadie mas.

-lo soy- ella aun sonaba confundida- no necesitas demostrarle nada a nadie- yo no contesté y en su lugar, volví a suspirar- pero supongo que podemos hacerlo a tu modo

-¿a mi modo?

-si te hace feliz follarme como un animal solo para calmar tus… nervios, solo hazlo.

Rosalie abrió sus piernas y entonces estiró sus manos hacia atrás para bajar el cierre de su vestido.

-¡no!-yo la detuve- no quiero hacerlo así. No quiero que… Dios no quiero que hagas algo solo por complacer un estúpido comportamiento mío. Quiero que ambos lo disfrutemos, Rose.

-¿entonces?

-¿Qué quieres hacer tu?- pregunté mientras interiormente rogaba que no me dijera regresar al gimnasio o hacer el amor. Incluso cuando quisiera hacerlo, en este momento estaba seguro de que no iba a poder lograrlo, no del todo.

-quiero que me folles- ahora ella sonó segura- por eso te traje aquí. No necesariamente como un animal, pero mientras no rompas mi ropa, o la tuya podemos hacerlo.

Yo le sonreí y entonces suspiré aliviado.

-¿estas segura?- porque realmente no quería lastimarla, mucho menos en esa noche.

-si-dijo ahora con picardía y entonces bajando el cierre de mis pantalones para tocarme mientras se mordía los labios- quiero que me hagas gritar de verdad antes de volver al gimnasio y luego vuelvas a follarme en tu departamento.

Yo la tomé del mentón y entonces volví a besarla agradecido de que ella fuera de ese modo. Increíblemente caliente y además muy considerada.

-¿vas a gritar?-pregunté entre beso y beso

-eso depende de ti-dijo comenzando a tocar mi polla arriba y abajo con una de sus manos buscando que esta se endureciera aun más

-¿solo de mí?- yo la miré disfrutando de la sensación de sus manos sobre mi y entonces baje los tirantes de su vestido

Rosalie apartó sus manos por un segundo y entonces me ayudó a quitarle el vestido, dejando sus pechos descubiertos.

-maldición- yo gruñí y entonces tomé uno de ellos entre mis mano para apretarlo y luego hacer lo mismo con el otro, jugando con sus pezones y haciéndola gemir -detestó cuando no llevas ropa interior- dije

-esto no parece pensar lo mismo-dijo ella refiriéndose a mi erección ahora dura como un maldito palo

Yo separé sus piernas aun más y entonces metí mi mano en medio para quitarle las bragas de un solo tirón, dejándolas caer al suelo. Mis dedos comenzaron a tocarla y entonces ella gimió mirándome como si no fuera a aguantar más.

-¿vas a correrte para mi?-pregunté en tanto sacaba de mi bolsillo un condón. Ella asintió con la cabeza y moviendo su cadera al mismo tiempo que mis dedos. Yo seguí moviéndolos, ahora muy rápidamente sobre su clítoris y entonces ella gritó al tiempo que se venia.

Y yo no aguardé más, me puse el condón y la levanté en el aire y la hice subirse sobre mi para follarla. La hice saltar mientras ella se sostenía de mi cuello y me veía a los ojos con l boca abierta y por completo excitada.

-Dios.- yo jadeé- te amo Rose.

Ella me sonrió antes de besarme y apretar sus piernas detrás de mi espalda para darse impulso. Gimió con fuerza y entonces yo la volví a dejar en el suelo para ponerla de espaldas a mi. Hice que re cargara sus manos sobre el borde donde antes había estado sentada y puse sus piernas bien juntas antes de volver a penetrarla.

Rose gimió cono fuerza

-hazlo- dije y sintiéndola al borde mientras lo hacia mas fuerte y rápido- hazlo nena- le pedí tomándola de los hombros y arqueando su espalda hacia atrás.

Y ella volvió a correrse con un buen grito.

-esa es mi chica- le felicité- ahora mírame

Ella volteó su cabeza a un lado para mirarme, por completo sonrojada y agitada.

-¿lo harás una vez más?- Rose asintió- bien- y apreté uno de sus pezones y entonces volví a follarla con fuerza y rapidez haciendo que se escuchara el choque de su cuerpo con el mío y que ella comenzara a gemir con mas fuerza- eso es nena- dije- si, si…

Y yo estaba casi al borde, pero no me iba a dejar llevar sin que ella lo hiciera conmigo

Así que seguí y cuatro estocadas más ella se vino y yo con ella mientras ambos lazábamos un gritó en medio de la noche.

Tras acomodarnos la ropa lo mejor posible, regresamos al gimnasio tomados de la mano y yo con mi actitud de perro en celo por completo desaparecida, lo que era grandioso. Y después decían que el sexo no era la cura de todo.

Bailamos por un buen rato y entonces dieron las nominaciones para rey y reina del baile. Rose parecía nerviosa.

-¿Estas nominada?- pregunté

-si, pero realmente no me importa ganar- dijo- dudo que tu vayas a ser mi rey.

Yo me reí

-Edward fue el rey de la graduación- recordé- a mi nunca me nominaban para ese tipo de cosas.

-estas jugando- ella no parecía creerlo- eras un bombón en la secundaria ¿Por qué no te elegirían?

-Edward era el presidente de clases en ese entonces, y las chicas lo adoraban, me lo creas o no, ¿así que recuerdas como yo me veía en la secundaria? Incluso cuando eras una niñita

-lo recuerdo, y no era tan niñita- ella me puso un puchero- me gustabas entonces, aunque agradezco ahora tener tu atención que puedo disfrutarla como lo hice hace un rato.

-pequeña pervertida-dije besándola- estoy seguro de que eso va a ayudar mucho en los resultados a tu favor.

Rosalie me sacó la lengua y entonces el director anunció al rey del baile, un tipo alto de cabello rubio y con un ego bastante importante.

-¿soccer?-pregunté

-¿Cómo adivinaste?- ella se veía sorprendida

-suerte-dije- ¿lista? Se que vas a tener esa corona

-¿no vas a dejar nunca de ser competitivo?-yo negué- bien, ya veremos entonces.

Le pusieron una tonta corona de plástico el tipo y entonces el hombre en el micrófono anunció a la reina del baile. Y fue Rosalie.

Yo sonreí orgulloso y entonces ella se dirigió al escenario para recibir su respectiva corona. Todos aplaudieron y entonces ella bajó acompañado del "rey" para hacer un baile juntos, al cual yo esperé parado a un lado, de modo que en cuanto terminara ella volvería conmigo.

-bien hecho princesa, o debo decir reina- Rose me sonrió

-eres un tonto-dijo- solo es una corona de plástico. Tal vez… si hubiera ganado cuando tenia como quince años me habría emocionado y todo eso, pero ahora solo lo veo como una simple corona.

-varias de tus compañeras te matarían, de eso estoy seguro- dije riendo al recordar la cara de varias de las chicas que la observaban luego de que ella hubiera ganado.

-además no quiero un príncipe-yo alcé una ceja de forma interrogante- quiero un oso enorme que me abrace por las noches y se acueste conmigo cada ve que yo quiero hacerlo.

Yo al bese y entonces continuamos bailando

Acabamos yéndonos muy tarde de baile después de seguir bailando como otras tres horas un montón de canciones de los '80, mi época si se lo preguntan, y para entonces ya no dábamos más.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, Rose se quitó el vestido y sus zapatos casi de inmediato y se metió en la cama mientras me hacia señas para que la acompañara.

Yo me tomé un vaso de agua, y luego de apagar las luces, me desvestí y me metí en la cama junto a ella, mientras la veía bostezar realmente exhausta.

-creo que no tendremos mas acción por esta noche- bromeé con ella

-no….- ella volvió a bostezar antes de ponerme su cara de perrito- yo quiero…

-si, es obvio que si- dije dándole un beso en la frente- descansemos, nena. Por la mañana tendremos mucho tiempo

-mmm….- ella se acurrucó a mi lado y yo la cubrí bien con las sabanas- bien, pero vas a compensarme por esto

-¿yo debo compensarte?- ella me hizo reír- ya lo veremos después- esta vez yo bostecé- que descanses preciosa

-también tu osito-ella me besó el cuello y entonces cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño.

* * *

**tarde, pero seguro, les actualice chicas**

**ojala les guste de verdad, le he estado dando varios giros al final de este fic, pero estoy conntenta como esta terminando. solo els digo que el final sera una verdadera sorpresa, pero de las buenas.**

**¿que les pareció este? ¿que esperan que suceda luego?**

**espero sus reviews y gracias a todas por seguirme y sus comentarios.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


End file.
